Legend of Korra, the Azure Edition
by AzureSpider
Summary: My own personal take on the Legend of Korra show. Expect equal parts novelization of the show and my own original ideas mixed into one to create what it is in my mind a superior product. Not for hardcore Korra/Mako fans. Follow the story of Aang's successor to the Avatar Legacy as she fights to protect Republic City from the anti-bending equalists. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I figure this one deserves some explaining here. While I have enjoyed the Legend of Korra I also really feel that it could have been much better, especially the finale, which had more then a few problems to it. This fan-fic represents me trying to change that. Now word of warning: this fic will start off as a novelization, and a great many parts of it will be taken from the show proper. But I'll be trying to add in my own stuff to emphasize that this is my edited take. Also note that this will **_**not **_**be a hate-fic, although I'm saying right now that I am not including Meelo and Tenzin's two other children will have lessened roles. I find them all rather irritating. Tenzin on the other hand, is awesome.**

**And so, without further adieu, I give you the Legend of Korra: The Azure Edition! Enjoy!**

"_Earth…Fire…Air…Water…When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Aang and Firelord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land "Republic City". Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but sadly his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew."_

**Prologue: The South Pole, Years Ago-**  
It was a miserable night in the Southern Water Tribe, the sky filled with storm clouds and the air with snow. But in spite of the less then pleasant weather conditions, the trio of White Lotus members were not deterred. Their search for the late and great Avatar Aang's successor had led them here, to this humble igloo residence. Taking the lead, one of the members knocked on the door.

Answering it was a fairly large and muscular man who smiled warmly upon seeing who it was.

"The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. Thank you"

And with this, the man opened the door fully, allowing the Order of the White Lotus members entrance. No sooner did they did a woman, presumably the man's wife came in and welcomed the visitors. The White Lotus leader decided to get right to the point: "We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false."

As he said this, the White Lotus leader could see the couple smile knowingly, and indeed the man said quite happily: "Then you should be happy to know that your search has come to an end"

"So I have been told, but I retain some skeptici—"

The White Lotus leader was cut off when a slab of rock went sailing right past his head. Turning around in shock, the White Lotus members saw a circular hole in the room's stone interior wall. And out of this wall came a short, slightly plump little girl with tanned skin and her brown hair in a ponytail. She had a look of total determination on her face, complemented both by the pose she struck and the fact that she was already bending Earth, Fire, and Water.

"I'm the Avatar!" the girl exclaimed proudly. "You gotta _**deal **_with it!"

**Years Later:**

Korra panted heavily, a triumphant smile worn on her smile as it always was when she got the better of an opponent. Born a Waterbender she may have been, but Korra was more and more coming to find that Firebending was her favorite. It seemed to complement her personality and fighting style quite nicely, as she demonstrated by deftly dodging another sparring partners blasts of flame and replying in kind with a barrage of flaming arcs and blasts that sent him on his back.

The final sparring partner blasted a torrent of fire at Korra, and she, true to her usual audacity, leaped headlong into the fire blast unconcerned, using her own firebending to disperse the flames before they could so much as give her a mild burn, and went at her final standing sparring partner fire flying.

Up above, several Order of the White Lotus members watched, including one in particular who was a legend among legends equal parts for her incredible Waterbending skill, her role in the Hundred Year War, and of course, her marriage to a certain famous Avatar.

"She's strong" an elderly Katara said approvingly.

"True" another watching White Lotus member agreed, but then adding "but she lacks restraint"

Back down below, Korra continued to give her sparring partner a run for his money, both exchanging blasts of fire left and right, neither willing to give any quarter. Korra made a mental note that this particular opponent seemed to favor attacks involving long arcs of fire, likely as a means of keeping opponents at bay, prompting Korra to come up with a counter strategy. Getting into a ready stance, she readied herself for when her opponent launched another one of his long-reaching rings of fire. Timing it just right, Korra leaped over the flame and shot her own blast at her opponent's feet, forcing him back and breaking his attack pattern. Deciding to give her opponent a taste of his own medicine equal parts for strategy and poetry, Korra unleashed a large arcing ring of fire at her backpedaling opponent, tripping him up, and leaving him easy prey. Another blast of fire to the chest area forced him to the ground for good.

A watching Katara was pleased, but as she cast a brief glance over to her compatriots, she could see that she seemed to be the only one. Her fellow White Lotus members all looked either peeved or unimpressed. Korra's firebending teacher wore a neutral expression on his face.

Korra ran up to them, clearly ecstatic and pleased with herself. "Woo-hoo! Why all the gloom and doom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

Korra's firebending teacher held up a hand. "You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending tests yet"

Seeing the look of confusion that came across Korra's face, one of the White Lotus members chose to intercede: "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but have completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both"  
Mildly indignant, Korra's lips pursed and her shoulders slumped forward. All in all she looked just as disappointed in them as they were in her. But her cheerful attitude returned as quickly as it had left.

"I haven't ignored it." Korra insisted. "It just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's "Mister Spiritual."

The White Lotus leader turned to face Katara, deciding to hear the judgment of his superior: "Do you believe she's ready Master Katara?"

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, its Tenzin."

Both Korra and Katara could see quite clearly that this answer did not set well with any of the others, least of all Korra's firebending teacher, who looked completely mortified.

_Guess he'll be sad to see his favorite student go _Korra joked to herself. Finally, the White Lotus leader conceded to Katara's verdict: "Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training."

Hearing exactly what she wanted to hear, Korra jumped for joy, her mind already racing with the various ways she could put her airbending to use. Then, remembering that her teachers were still observing her, bowed respectfully and said as humbly as she could: "Thank you for believing in me"  
And with that, Korra ran off into the distance, no longer able to contain her excitement.  
_Airbending's going to be a blast!_

-X-

Something of a legend in the South Pole, Polar Bear-Dogs were majestic animals who shared their home with the members of the Southern Water Tribe, but had never actually been caught and successfully tamed by one.

At least that was the case until Avatar Korra decided to try her hand.

In fairness, she had gotten lucky. Naga had been young and small when Korra had found her, as well as being alone and abandoned. Korra had been able to tame Naga because Korra was the only mother Naga had ever really known. Still, that said, it was an impressive feat all the same, at least Korra thought so.

As she came within view of her most trusted (and only) companion, Korra began speaking to her as she usually did, as if Naga were another person: "Naga, you should have seen it. I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days!"

Naga just made a yawning sound in response, earning a playful smile from Korra: "Aww, are you tired? OK, I'll just leave you to rest. But you better be up soon, I want to take you for at least one more stroll before Tenzin comes!"

Naga simply yawned again

-X-

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we are there. I know this is very familiar. Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Oh, please say we are here!"

Tenzin groaned to himself. His daughter was in a hyperactive mood again, and this one had gone on particularly long. Much as Tenzin loved his children they could be just as much of a headache as they were a blessing sometimes.

"Yes Ikki" Tenzin said trying to restrain his exasperation as much as possible: "As I have been telling you for the last 15 minutes, we are finally here."

And indeed, the Sky Bison of Tenzin's family finally touched down on the White Lotus grounds, and no sooner did it, did Tenzin's two daughters slide down the sky bison's tail on air scooters, the technique their grandfather had conceived when he was not much older then them.

Tenzin approached his mother as she came to him, raising one hand in a formal greeting as his daughters took to clinging to his sides.

"Hello, Mother. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me."

Katara nodded and tugged at Ikki and Jinora to encourage them to let go of their father.  
"Unhand me strange woman!" Ikki proclaimed.

"That's your grandmother, Ikki" Tenzin said in a somewhat weary tone.

Ikki hopped over her grandmother's head and floated to the ground, speeding away the second she landed completely.

_"_It's so good to see all of you." Katara said, ignoring her granddaughter's antics. Jinora, Tenzin's older daughter, eagerly ran up to Katara.

"Gran Gran, I have been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?"

Katara smiled warmly at her granddaughter's questions, always enjoying getting to tell her and Ikki the stories of her childhood adventures. Well, some of them anyway. Other, more traumatic ones Katara would have just as soon forgotten…

_"_ Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale..."

Katara was cut off when Ikki ran back up to her and assaulted her with a torrent of questions: "Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire and all hudle around it and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh, wouldn't it?"

Tenzin, meanwhile, had taken to helping his currently very pregnant wife get off the sky bison.

"Pema, let me help you. Careful now. Careful."

"Stop doting on me" Pema said reassuringly. "I'm not helpless. Just pregnant"

As Pema finally got off the sky bison in full and walked over to Katara with her husband, Katara put her hand to Pema's belly, feeling the energy of the baby within.  
**"**The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future."

Pema's expression went from pleasant to surprised to dismayed in the span of but a few moments.

"All I want is just one child like me. A nice non-bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every 5 seconds"

Neither Tenzin nor Katara said anything in response to Pema's proclamation, the latter merely keeping up her warm smile and the former taking to stroking his goatee. Ikki and Jinora meanwhile, had started to play in the snow. Jinora had taken to ice-skating using her airbending, while Ikki made a snowman before choosing to cover her own body entirely in snow and then whirling around with her airbending, which caused her mother to get blasted with snow.

"Mommy look, I'm a snow bender!"

Peema said nothing, rather she shook off the snow and pointed to Tenzin. "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were" Katara said matter-of-factly before then adding with a somewhat playful tone: "…but Tenzin has always been rather serious"

"Mother please"

It was then that the family reunion was interrupted by the arrival of Korra, with Tenzin being the first to notice her.

"Korra? Look at you. So big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

"Master Tenzin" Korra said respectfully, before then adding with more energy and excitement "I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started!"

"Yes, well... uh..."

Tenzin abruptly turned to Pema, apparently seeking her advice on an unknown subject, which only served to leave Korra confused.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said simply.

Now Korra was very confused, and more than a little fearful of what was to come next.  
"What? Tell me what?"

"You're not staying are you?" Katara asked her son, her voice filled with disappointment.

Tenzin sighed deeply. "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night, then I have to return to Republic City."

Korra was dumbstruck. She had been so excited for so long and now she was being cut down with a brutal disappointment. That it came so last minute only made it sting all the more.

"But, no... you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me!"

"I'm sorry Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait."  
-X-  
For all her crushing disappointment, Korra knew when to let something go for at least a little while. Following her learning that Tenzin would not in fact be teaching her airbending, Korra kept silent about the issue until dinner where she finally decided to continue the conversation: "So how long until you are ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer" Tenzin said with a resigned tone.

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of it's leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." Korra countered. "Believe me I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way." Tenzin said simply, clearly disappointed himself but also resigned to the situation. Then Korra came upon an idea: "Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you. It's perfect!"

"Absolutely not!" said a White Lotus member, intervening. "The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements."

Korra nodded in understanding. "I get that. But I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

"I know this is difficult to accept," Tenzin said, "…but its not the right time for you to come to the city." He finished his sentence in a tone that brooked no argument, and it was there that Korra decided to fold.

"…alright. You're the boss"  
-X-  
"Goodbye, Gran Gran!" Ikki called out to Katara as her family's Sky Bison took to the sky and flew away. Korra also watched the family fly away, and with them her plans of learning airbending. To say that she was disappointed was a gross understatement. She wanted to master all four elements. She had already mastered three in record time, and if she were to learn airbending now, she would be the youngest Avatar to master all four ever. To some it might not have seemed like such a thing would be worth it, but for Korra it was. She lived for the competition. The race to the top. In a way, that was how Korra tended to view the world, and she made little apology for it. She was a spirited competitor through and through, and therefore, it was absolutely worth it.

It was about then that she decided what she was going to do.  
-X-  
It was night when Korra made her way into Naga's part of the stable. Wasting no time, she went straight for her saddle and got started fixing the straps on Naga, only for a familiar voice to interrupt her work: "Nice night for an escape, isn't it?"

Cringing, Korra slowly but surely turned around to face Katara, who was standing at the gates to the pen. She smiled at Korra, and wore on her face a look that eased Korra's fears a bit. And in any event, if she had to be caught in the act, she'd pick Katara as the one to catch her any day.

"I have to leave." Korra said, desperately trying to explain herself to her favorite mentor. "I have to find my own path as the Avatar.

"I know you do." Katara said, voice filled with acceptance and understanding. Then she added in a mournful tone: "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. But I think you're going to be a great Avatar."

Relieved at her mentor's acceptance, Korra hugged her tightly, a gesture that Katara gladly returned.

"Thank you" Korra whispered.

"Goodbye, Korra.

**Author's Notes: OK then, that wraps up our prologue! Don't worry folks, there will be some stuff in here that is distinctly my own…eventually. Heh. Anyway, I figured I should first get some things out in the open before proceeding. First off, as one may have noticed, Meelo is absent. That is because I hate the character. I hate fart-jokes with a passion, and beyond that, Meelo has an abnormally large head and a very charicature-like appearance that does not at all mesh with the world of Avatar, at least not for me. That and his attraction to Asami is just plain creepy, since he, to quote one critic: "comes off as a pedophile in a child's body". So no Meelo. Honestly I don't much care for Tenzin's daughters either, but them I can at least make do with. Second, if you are one of the legions of diehard Mako-Korra shippers, then this fan-fic is probably not for you. I'll elaborate on this later, but suffice it to say, this is not for "Makkora" folks.**

**And that's everything for now. I hope you all enjoy my take on the Legend of Korra!**


	2. Welcome to Republic City

Chapter 1: Welcome to Republic City

One short good-bye to her parents later, and Korra was hitching a ride to the first boat to Republic City, she and Naga stowing away on a particularly nice red, white, and blue steamship with a golden trim. Taking up residence in a cargo hold were no one would (hopefully) take notice of them for the length of the voyage, Korra spent her time silently anticipating both getting to experience airbending for the first time and also the look on Tenzin's face when he saw her. And of course, her imagination went wild with ideas of what Republic City would be like…

Finally, the ship whined and groaned, signifying its coming to a halt. Fighting the urge to jump for joy, Korra shook her Polar Bear-Dog to wake up.

"Naga, we're here!"

Naga let out a yawning moan that told Korra that the Polar Bear-Dog didn't want to move from her current resting place, but Korra was undeterred. Shaking a little more, Korra finally got Naga to stand up and allow Korra to re-attach her saddle. Soon Korra was atop Naga once more and racing out of the boat.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra said cheerfully to the equal parts surprised and horrified captain of the ship as she rode Naga into the heart of her destination.

Now, Korra of course knew about Republic City and knew the basics of its history, but only now did she actually get to see the city in all its glory.

And it was amazing.

Rather than the igloos and other buildings of ice and snow she had seen all her life, these were buildings of steel, iron, stone, and brick. Many of them seemed to go into the clouds, and even the smaller ones commanded a great deal of impressiveness. Turning to her left, Korra could see facing the city an awe-inspiring statue of her past life in all his glory, staff held outward and determination on his stoic face. Republic City's founder still looking after it even after death.

"I made it Aang" Korra said to the statue happily. "I made it!"

Finally, Korra rode Naga into the city, taking in the sights all around her as she did. For one thing, she had never seen vehicles of any kind before other than boats, so the "Satomobiles" as they were known, were something to see, as were the large suspension bridges currently filled to the brim with such vehicles. Past the suspension bridge, off in the distance, was where Korra's destination was.

"Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim girl?"

Naga sniffed the air and then darted off to the right. Unfortunately, it soon became painfully clear to Korra that Polar Bear-Dogs were not meant for the streets of Republic City. Several Satomobiles had had to swerve out of the way of Korra's steed, nearly causing at least one crash, and she also got more than a comfortable amount of staring and gawking from pedestrians she passed by. All in all not a fun experience, and as Korra looked ahead, she could see that Naga wasn't headed in the direction of the Air Temple.

"OK" Korra said with resignation. "Food first, _then _Air Temple."

And so Naga closed the remaining distance between her and the food stall. Knowing full well how big Naga (and her) stomach could become when hungry, Korra already knew what to say.

"We'll take one of everything please"

"That will be 20 yuans" the shop owner said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I…don't have any money…" Korra confessed.

No sooner had these words left Korra's mouth did the shop owner rudely snatch the meat on a stick Korra had been all set to bite into out of her hands.

"Then what good are you to me?" the shop owner demanded in the most venomous tone possible. Though the harshness of the man stung a little, Korra quickly brushed it off.  
"Don't worry girl" Korra said reassuringly to Naga. "This city's huge. I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat"

Knowing full well that no merchant or vendor would ever sell food for free, Korra instead elected to go instead to where she figured free food could be found…  
-X-  
Korra's idea of looking for fish in a pond had been a good one. Already she had fish impaled on sticks, flash-cooking them with her firebending. Picking up the middle one, she took a bite out of it and was satisfied to find that it tasted good.

Naga wasn't so picky. She just went after the fish still in the pond, eating them raw and wriggling.

_To each their own _Korra joked to herself.

As Korra continued to eat her fish, she took a look around the park. It was a nice sight. The leaves of the trees had gone red and gold to indicate the Fall, and the sun was shining its light down through the trees. All in all a nice place to rest.

Korra's ears picked up a rustling sound. Turning around, Korra saw a bush. Then bursting out of it was a wild haired man, catching Korra off-guard. It didn't help that the man looked a little worse for wear.

"Uh, say, think I can get one of those tasty smelling fishies?" the man asked as he ambled out of the bush.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure…"

Pleased by the answer, the man helped himself to one of the fish and bit into it. As he did, Korra asked: "So, do you…live in that bush?"

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beautious. This park is quite popular with all the vagabounds." Indeed, no sooner did the man finish his sentence did Korra hear another rustling sound no doubt coming from another bush.

"So, there are a lot of you out here, living in bushes?" Korra asked confused. The man nodded silently in response as he continued to eat his fish.

"Oh. And here I thought everyone in the city was "living it up."

The man burst out laughing in a manner that unnerved Korra slightly. "Hahaha! You've got a _lot_to learn newcomer. Welcome to Republic City."

Korra's face took on a confused expression. This was not all what she expected to hear. But before she could spend much more time ruminating on it, the sound of an obnoxiously loud whistle rang through the air.

"Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here!"

"Uh-oh, you best scoot lass!"

Choosing to take the hobo's advice, Korra whistled for Naga to come to her and she rode off on her before the policeman could catch her. Not exactly a great start to her relationship with local authorities.

Not wanting to take any chances, Korra had Naga keep moving forward, not stopping until a loud and obnoxious voice, along with what said voice had to say, caught her attention:

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

Korra couldn't believe her ears. As the master (or soon to be master as the case might be) of all the elements, she practically felt morally obligated to defend the bending she both loved and represented.

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

The man with the megaphone, a weasly-looking individual with comically oversized sideburns and a perpetually miffed expression, snorted in contempt and disbelief.

"Oh yeah, let me guess. You're a bender."

"Yeah, I am" Korra said, giving no ground.

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?"

In hindsight, Korra could have chosen her next response a little better, and should have also probably had the perceptiveness to know that this punk was baiting her, but she fell right into his trap anyway.

"I'm seriously thinking about it."  
"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!"

Realizing too late her error, Korra did her best to salvage the situation: "I'm not oppressing anyone! You can't label all benders as bad!"

"Of course I can" the protester said. "You just proved my point in front of all these people. These _non-bender _people" the man said with extra emphasis.

Korra fantasized about punting the man into the sky with some good old fashioned earthbending but thought better of it. She had already embarrassed herself and played into the obnoxious protester's hands, and she wasn't about to give him more ammunition to use against her, so she rode on, hearing as she did the protester going right back to his ranting as if his confrontation with Korra had never even taken place. Apparently to him she wasn't even worth remembering for two minutes.

Korra rode Naga a little while longer before eventually dismounting from her trusty steed to give her a break, taking to walking alongside her. Eventually realizing that she no longer had any idea whatsoever where she was going, Korra made her way to an older woman sitting down to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, I think I'm lost" Korra said with an embarrassed tone. "How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street. You should get moving young lady, it isn't safe."

Korra was all set to ask why that was when a red satomobile with a front grill decorated to resemble a Lion Turtle's face drove up and parked. Out of it came a trio of shifty-looking men, with the apparent leader dressed in attire so overly fancy he appeared to Korra as looking almost comical.

The three made their way up to the nearby shopkeeper, who panicked upon seeing them and who they were. Evidently he recognized them, and they weren't friends. Indeed, what the apparent leader said next told Korra what she needed to know: "Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment."

"I'm sorry" "Mr. Chung" said apologetically, then desperately: "Business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs as a down payment"

One of the other men, wearing a red scarf, responded by wordlessly destroying the offered phonograph with a flaming kick, signaling to Korra that he was a bender and more than likely the other two were as well.  
"My friend here is not a music lover" the leader said. "Give me the money, or else..."

It was then that Korra chose to intervene: "Or else _what_hoodlum?"

The three thugs turned around, but the second they saw who Korra was, the leader cracked up. "Hahaha! Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

Undeterred, Korra shot back: "You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital. And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby."

Now the man looked more than a little angry. His face scrunched up and his eyes narrowed menacingly at Korra. Clearly he wasn't used to being talked back to, and especially not by teenaged girls.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra challenged.

That challenge was all it took to finally get the thug leader to snap. Letting out a holler of rage, he reached into his coat for some water and struck out at Korra with it. Not at all worried, Korra caught the water in her left hand and tossed it back in the man's face. The water enveloped the man's head, only to then freeze courtesy of Korra turning it into ice. A single kick finished the crook, leaving his two compatriots utterly speechless.

Their shock didn't last long however, before one of the men, wearing a green shirt, attempted to take Korra down with his earthbending. But Korra was ready for him and was already moving towards him, and with her own earthbending rocketed the thug into the air, leaving everyone present in awe.

"What just happened?" one woman asked.

"Did she just _earthbend?_" another man asked, as if earthbending had become something that was now all but extinct.

A loud thud off in the distance signaled that the earthbending thug had landed, prompting the one thug still standing to strike out at Korra with blasts of fire. A smile on her lips, Korra leaped fearlessly through the flames, an act she had done several times before and grabbed the firebending thug's hands, dispelling his fire with her own control over the element.

"Can she firebend too?" the same woman as before asked. "Do you think that she could be…"  
Mere moments later and the last of the three idiots was down and out, with Korra standing triumphantly.

"Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?"

Korra's response was the revving of an engine. Turning to the left, she could see the Triad's car swerving towards her. Korra dove to one side to avoid it, seeing as she did the earth and firebending thugs scramble into the vehicle as it drove away.

"You're not getting away!" Korra yelled at the thugs as they sped off. Giving chase, Korra used earthbending to rip up the road and flip the Triad's car over. Amazingly, the satomobile landed right side up, but also drove right into a storefront. When the dust settled it looked as if a wrecking crew had been present. But, as Korra noted with pride, at least the three thugs were all down and out.

Korra's moment of triumph was broken by the blaring sound of a siren, which Naga howled in response to. Looking around for the source of it, Korra saw nothing…then she looked up.

Staring her down as if she were but an insect was a massive black flying vehicle, and leaping out of it toward Korra were what looked like several men clad in suits of armor somewhere between steel gray and obsidian black. Cables shot out of their wrists, which they used to slow their descent until they landed safely, at which point their cables retracted and they were all now staring down both Korra and the mess she had just made.

One of the cops pointed at the unconscious thugs. "Arrest them!"

Korra beamed with pride at how she had helped arrest some criminals. Then the cop pointed at her and said something that wiped the smile right off her face.

"You're under arrest too!"

Korra was incredulous. "What do you mean I'm under arrest? Those are the _bad guys_over there, they were smashing up a shop!"

The cop surveyed the area, paying particular attention to the damage Korra had caused in both her battle and her pursuit of the Triads.

"From the looks of it, you smashed up quite a bit yourself." And then without any other kind of warning, the cop shot a metal wire at Korra, who saw it coming just quickly enough to barely dodge out of the way and grab it with one hand, prompting a tugging match between the two.  
"Wait, you... you can't arrest me, let me explain!" Korra pleaded. But the cop was unmoved.

"You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters."

The cop came at her, whipping his wires, but before he could fully close the distance between him and his quarry, Naga ran around and slammed into the cop from behind. Taking that as her cue to go and thanking the spirits for the day she had met Naga, Korra leaped on top of her trusty steed and urged her to run as fast as she possibly could.

Not to be escaped from so easily, the Metalbending police gave chase. One of the cops took a flying jump at Korra and Naga, only to be fiercely kicked back by the Avatar for his troubles. Another cop shot his wires at some overhead lines, pulling himself up and then skating along the metal in pursuit of Korra, the chase now having attracted the attention of more than a few pedestrians.

Korra and Naga raced towards a nearby bridge, only for Korra to suddenly experience a fierce tugging pain at the back of her skull as her head was pulled back via the pursing cop's metal wire being lassoed around her wolftail. Grimacing in pain and anger, Korra conjured up ice pillars from both sides of the bridge she and Korra were currently racing over, causing the cop to slam face first into the ice.

Finally, Korra and Naga made it past the bridge, Naga now galloping down the street, at the edge of which there was a staircase that Korra had Naga go up. As they crossed another street they nearly crashed into a satomobile that barely managed to swerve out of the way in time. But as Korra continued to race atop Naga, two more cops descended on the duo as they leaped forward, jumping off a bridge and onto a passing train. For a fraction of a second, Korra was afraid that they wouldn't make it and that her Avatar career (and life) were to come to a very messy end. But then she felt Naga land on the train's top and she let out a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately this relief proved to be very short-lived indeed. Another siren rang out, prompting Korra to look up and see that the same black flying vehicle from before was now hovering over her. Though admittedly a bit intimidated, Korra refused to show it, and instead barred her teeth in determination. As the train turned a corner, Naga leaped across a gulf to the roof of a nearby building. Unfortunately, as they landed, a web of metal lines encircled Naga, yanking both her and Korra high into the air. Before Korra even had a chance to react, a second tangle of lines entrapped her. Before long they were both completely entangled with no hope of escape.  
-X-  
Korra was far too ashamed of herself and her current situation to face her interrogator, instead looking at the bronze statue of the legendary Toph Bei Fong that stood in the room she was now in, handcuffed as the policewoman in the room with her stood behind her. Clipboard in hand the policewoman read aloud in a decidedly un-amused tone: "Let's see: multiple counts of destruction of private and city property... not to mention evading arrest. You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shop keeper and I had to..."

"Can it!" the police woman ordered, brutally silencing Korra's protest in the harshest tone imaginable. It made the one nasty shopkeeper's earlier tone towards Korra look amiable by comparison. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar."

The woman gave an indignant huff. "First the Ziyou boy now you. No one has any respect for proper authority figures anymore it seems. Well I'm not going to tolerate it. Not in my city. And yes I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

The woman was giving her a look of contempt, as if she were just another vagrant, the kind of scum the woman no doubt dealt with daily. Needless to say, being looked at that way made Korra more than a little angry.

"Alright fine" she said in a tone that tried its best to match the contempt of her older opponent. "Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

The woman took a seat opposite Korra and said, quite simply: "You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong."

Korra made the connection to who the chief was in an instant.

"Wait…Beifong. Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?" Chief Lin asked in an unimpressed tone.

"Then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, They saved the world together…."

"That's ancient history" Chief Lin said coldly. "…and it's got _diddle squat_to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place! There are rules. You and the vigilante Shaobing this city previously paid host too many not give a hoot, but I d—"

Chief Lin was interrupted by the sound of a small section of the far wall opening. On the other side peering in was the face of a man, presumably a police officer.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Chief Lin sighed before giving the order to let him in. The wall pulled apart in pieces, revealing Tenzin on the other side, looking about as pleased with the current situation as the police chief was. Nevertheless, Korra tried to put on a good face to make herself look decidedly less bad.

"Tenzin, sorry..." Korra said lamely. "….I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you…"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow at this and then took in a deep breath. He chose to speak not to Korra but to Chief Lin. And what he said definitely caught Korra off-guard.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin" Lin replied harshly. "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?"

Tenzin's demeanor became one of even greater annoyance than before. It didn't serve to make Korra optimistic about what was to happen next.

"My relocation has been delayed" Tenzin said in a matter-of-fact tone that betrayed his obvious annoyance with the whole situation. And indeed, what he said next showed it: "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will _stay put_."

Korra was more than a little angry to hear this but at the same time, she wasn't exactly surprised either.

"Lin, if you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages."

Lin seemed to consider for a moment before finally nodding in agreement. With a wave of her hand she unlocked Korra's cuffs and then said to Tenzin, with a tone packing enough venom to kill a weasel-viper: "Fine. Get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin." Tenzin said as if Lin had spoken to him a much more civil tone. "Let's go Korra."

Needing no other invitation to get as far away from the police headquarters and the ice cold Chief Lin Beifong as possible, Korra obediently followed Tenzin out. As she did, she could see Lin continue to glare disapprovingly at her. Korra could tell what the look meant. It meant that Lin was going to be keeping her eye on her.

Once they were outside the police HQ, Korra wasted no time trying to save her hide: "Tenzin, please, don't send me back home!"

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes, and the orders of the White Lotus!"

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City—"

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin countered with a supremely irritated tone, Korra having clearly struck a nerve by invoking his mother in an argument.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too."

Tenzin attempted to respond to this, but it seemed that that he was having some trouble doing so, not quite able to put the right words together.

"You…ugh…"

It was about then that one of the Metalbending police walked up to the two, with Naga in tow, and was clearly unhappy with his current task. Indeed, Naga was currently in the process of licking the officer's hair, saliva turning it into a total mess.

"Is this your Polar Bear Dog miss?" the officer asked in a tone of pure misery.  
-X-  
Though she had already gotten to see the Aang Memorial, Korra was now getting to see it up close, and alongside Aang's son no less. It was just too bad that her current situation didn't put her in much of a position to enjoy the spectacle. As Korra shot a look over to Tenzin, she could see him looking at the statue with sadness, almost mournful in demeanor.

Finally, as twilight came to a close, the boat Tenzin, Korra, and Naga were on docked on a pier with electric floor lights. Also docked was a steamer ship, with a trio of Order of the White Lotus members. Korra was unhappy to see them, but was also resigning herself to her fate.  
Then a pair of gliders appeared, each one bearing one of Tenzin's two daughters.

"Korra!" Ikki proclaimed happily.

The two landed, collapsed their gliders and ran over to Korra, hugging her legs.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked innocently.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki. I have to go home now."

Ikki lowered her head in disappointment. "Oh…"

But before Korra could leave with the White Lotus members, Tenzin surprised her: "Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you _are_his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

It took a moment for the words to fully sink in, but when they did, Korra became ecstatic, enveloping Tenzin in a bear hug as Ikki and Jinora cheered.

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!"  
-X-  
Korra had never faced down an assembled press before, and suffice to say, it was more then a little overwhelming, what with the large cheering crowd, all looking at _her, _not to mention so many flashing bulbs she was afraid she'd go blind, crazy, or both.

"Uh, yes, Hello" Korra said awkwardly. "I'm Korra, your _new_Avatar…"

No sooner did the words leave her mouth did several news reporters hit her with a merciless torrent of questions:

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti bending revolution or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

The chief herself turned away with a scowl at that last one, a gesture Korra elected to ignore. Instead, she did her best to answer the questions: "Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly, I don't exactly have a plan yet. See I'm still in training... but... look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I am so happy to be here. Thank you Republic City!"  
-X-  
Little did Korra know or suspect that her entire press conference was being heard by more than just the citizens of Republic City. In a secure and hidden base, one of many that the self-styled revolutionaries operated out of, those who had dedicated their lives to fighting the tyranny of benders were now faced with the arrival of the epitome of everything they hated.

"Amon, how do you want to handle this" asked the Lieutenant of the Equalists. He was the most senior member of the group except of course for Amon himself. None knew his real name anymore save Amon, or for that matter, his reasons for joining the equalists in the first place. Just that they were his own, and very personal. Of all the equalists, none questioned the lieutenant's loyalty or devotion to Amon's cause. Or his lethality.

But all of this paled in comparison to Amon himself, currently with his back to his lieutenant, staring at a map of Republic City.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early." Amon's voice was deep, and had a slightly sinister edge to it. Quite fitting given the man's reputation, personality, goals, and above all, what he was capable of. "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."

**Author's Note: Did anyone catch the little Lord of the Rings reference I snuck in?**

**Anyway, I just thought I'd stress that alongside Tenzin and a certain beautiful biker girl who needs more love, Lin is one of my favorite characters of the new show, though she's definitely more than a little nasty to start with. But she gets nicer in due time. And clearly she inherited her daughter's badassery.**

**Also note that the mentions of a "Ziyou" and the vigilante Shaobing are not a coincidence. You'll get more on that soon, I promise.**


	3. A Leaf in the Wind

Chapter 2: A Leaf in the Wind

Jinora and Ikki listened intently to Korra as she read aloud the synopsis of the latest "pro-bending" match, organized battles between two trios of benders, one earth, one fire, and one water.

"-and in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!"

Ikki and Jinora applauded as Korra finished. Happy to have been a good source of entertainment in her own right, Korra turned to Tenzin: "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?"

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin replied in a stuffy tone.

"Come on Tenzin. I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid, and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." As she finished her sentence, Korra motioned out the window behind her to the golden Pro-Bending Arena that was just across the bay.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island."

"I take it that's why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around, to watch my every move?"

Tenzin nodded simply as Korra shot another look at the White Lotus sentry standing guard. "Yes. In order to learn Airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions."

"Alright, you're the master."  
-X-  
"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to Airbend before." Tenzin said matter-of-factly as he and Korra walked down a covered pathway on the island.

"Yeah," Korra said with a sigh, "…but I don't know why. I mean, the other elements came so easily to me. But every single time I've tried Airbending...nothing."

Tenzin put a hand on Korra's shoulder as a sign of comfort, which Korra found herself greatly appreciating. "It's perfectly alright, we just need to be patient. Often the element that's most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang it was Earthbending.

"Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite an Airbender as you can get." Korra said in a dejected tone.

The pair went up a set of stone steps, where they were greeted to what were known as "Airbending Gates". They were ëgatesí that were a cluster of large wooden panels that were all decorated with the Airbending symbol- mounted on poles so that they stood straight up.

As Korra looked at the interesting-looking device, she could see that Ikki and Jinora were already there, the latter waving her hand at Korra and smiling in a pleasant manner and the former jumping up and down, clapping her hands as she did so.

"Korra's gonna Airbend, Korra's gonna Airbend!"

Privately, Korra found herself liking how much Jinora and especially Ikki seemed to idolize her, as if she were an older sister. As Korra had been an only child she had never known what that sort of experience was like. It felt good, she realized.

Bringing herself back to the here and now, Korra sized up the Airbending Gates, not quite sure what to make of them beyond their admittedly impressive-looking design.

"What is that contraption?" She asked

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending" Tenzin said in a tone of complete seriousness. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

Jinora nodded and stepped toward the Airbending Gates. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

Korra took another look at the Airbending Gates, and shrugged. "Seems easy enough." She said with a smile.

Then Ikki spoke up in her usual fast-paced manner: "Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning!"

And with that, Tenzin stepped forward and, using his Airbending, caused a large gust of wind to erupt towards the Airbending Gates, causing them to spin around and around. Before Korra knew it, they were spinning rapidly, and her previous confidence in her ability to conquer the challenge vanished in a heartbeat. Now she had no idea how she was ever going to get past this thing without touching ten of the gates, never mind any.

As she continued to look on, Tenzin held up a small green leaf that rested in one of his hands and let it go ride in the wind. As Korra watched the leaf get carried by the wind through the twirling gates without touching a single one, Tenzin spoke: "The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

No sooner did Tenzin say this did Jinora enter the gate and effortlessly move between the spinning panels in a circle-walking style, spinning and turning whenever a panel threatened to slam into her. As she did all of this, Tenzin continued to speak: "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moments notice."

Finally, Jinora made it past the gates, not touched by a single panel. And now it looked like it was Korra's turn to try her hand.

"Let's do this" Korra said, outwardly maintaining her same confidence as before, but deep down still completely unsure as to whether or not she would have a prayer. Nevertheless, she was going to try.

Running forward, Korra found herself punished for her recklessness almost immediately, going right into the closest panel. As if that wasn't bad enough, the force of the impact caused her to ricochet into a second panel beside her. Panicking, Korra broke out into a sprint that only served to cause her to crash into another gate. Then another. And another. Finally, she was tossed out of the gate area completely and thrown on her backside, her body bruised all over.

Looking out, she could see Tenzin visibly wincing, Ikki looking utterly horrified, and Jinora shaking her head as if disappointed in Korra. Granted, she probably was.

In spite of the fact that she now had more than a couple bruises on her, Korra forced herself up, groaning as she did, and ran back towards the gates. This time she managed to get by the first pair untouched, only to then get whacked by another one and sent careening around.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora cried out to Korra.

"Dance, dance like the wind!" Ikki cried.

Korra was hit by another panel.

"Be the leaf!" Tenzin said exasperated. It did no good. Korra was struck by another panel. She ricocheted around a few more times before stumbling back to the gate arena, now with dark circles around her eyes and an expression of both defeat and utter exhaustion.

"I think we've had enough practice for today" Tenzin said

"Yeah, no kidding" Korra muttered back.  
-X-  
"Airbend." Korra demanded as she practiced some aggressive airbending motions. Nothing happened. "What's wrong with me?" Korra asked to herself. "Airbend!" Korra tried again. Still nothing. Heaving a sigh, Korra gave up in her attempts and turned to her watching Polar Bear-Dog.

"Ugh, maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh, Naga? And I was so excited too!"

Naga didn't make so much as a yawn in response. It seemed that even Korra's trusted companion wasn't willing to humor her today. Then the sound of what was clearly a radio announcer caught her attention. Indeed, Korra recognized the hilariously hammy and over-the-top voice as that of Shiro Shinobi, the announcer for pro-bending matches (among other things)

"_Ladies and gentlemen I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament._"

As Korra looked on, she could see to her amusement that three White Lotus sentries were currently clustered around the radio, listening intently. Korra smiled and shook her head. Clearly even the high and mighty Order of the White Lotus wasn't above some pro-bending goodness.

"_Grab your snacks, and grab your kids, because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"_

Seeing as her airbending training wasn't currently going anywhere, and now more than a little drawn in by the pro-bending match-up being described on the radio, Korra decided to listen in fully to what was happening as Shiro Shinobi described it in an over-the-top manner that actually served to make the described action all the more enjoyable (at least to Korra anyway): _"This Mako's got moxy. He advances, fires two quick shots, Yomo is hammered back to zone three. The clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on?_

By this point, both Korra and the guards were all closely huddled over the radio, staring it down with wide eyes and big grins as if it were some extremely rare and incredibly cute little animal that they were looking at. The suspension of both parties only rose all the more as Shiro Shirobi continued his narration: "_He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strike—"_

But before Shiro could finish, he was cut off abruptly. The suspension killed, both Korra and the White Lotus guards became overcome with disappointment. Turning around, Korra saw what the cause was. There was Tenzin standing there with the radio's unplugged power cord in his hand, looking more than a little miffed.

"Korra, come down here, please."

"You shut it off at the best part!"

"You know I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

Korra pointed to the White Lotus sentries. "But its _their_ radio, and technically you said I couldn't _watch_ a match, you didn't say anything about _listening_ to one."

"You know what I meant." Tenzin said, again sounding completely miffed. "Anyway, shouldn't you... shouldn't you be in bed by now?"  
-X-  
"I think I'm doing it wrong." Korra confessed as she, Tenzin, Ikki, and Jinora all meditated in unison (or attempted to in Korra's case)

"There's nothing to do." Tenzin said simply. "Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom."

"Funny that you say that, since you won't even let me listen to the radio. Or leave this island for that matter. How does that allow me to embrace freedom?"

"Please, Korra. Look at Jinora and Ikki. They are both able to meditate peacefully."

Korra shot a look over at Ikki and could see her head slumped over, snoring ever-so-softly, and looking like she would fall over at any second.

"Actually I think Ikki's asleep." Korra observed.

"What?" Tenzin asked, taken off-guard. He leaned forward to look at Ikki before saying: "Well, at least she's got the relaxing part down"

"Uh-huh. Well, this Airbending stuff still doesn't make any sense to me"

"I know you're frustrated" Tenzin said reassuringly, "but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day they'll just click."

"I'll take your word for it" Korra said simply. "But in the meantime…" she got up from her meditative stance. "I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

"Korra, the meditations not over yet."

"Daddy, can I have some lychee justice too?" Jinora asked, smiling and clasping her hands in an endearing fashion.

"No"

It was about then that Ikki began to totter in place before falling backwards, sprawling across the ground and still fast asleep. Tenzin sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Everyone can go have some lychee juice"  
-X-  
Korra dropped down only when she was certain that none of the White Lotus sentries saw her. Moving as quickly (and silently) as she could, she dashed for the nearby cliff, and kept going right over the edge. Unconcerned, she swept her arms upward in a Waterbending motion as she continued her descent. Right on cue, the bay water rose up in a funnel that caught her and eased her below the surface. From there, Korra transitioned into a swim and made her way to her target: the Pro-Bending arena.

Finally, Korra arrived at the pro-bending arena in all its glory, the building looking even better up close. Full of anticipation at what she would find inside, Korra looked for a way in. Seeing an open window several stories up, Korra used waterbending to elevate herself up to the window and made her way in through there. Moving down the hallway she was now in, she saw an open door that looked as if it lead into some kind of gym. Her curiosity piqued, Korra took a look inside, and was greeted to a large room that contained everything that any pro-bender would ever need: punching bags, dumbbell weights, nets, pommel horses, earth disks, and several barrels filled with water.

Korra was all set to wander around some more and take a closer look around when a very gruff (and angry) sounding voice cut through the air and very nearly caused Korra to jump out of her skin in a panic: "Hey! What are you doing in my gym?"

Whipping around to confront the source of the voice, Korra saw a brutish-looking man with one of the ugliest faces she had ever seen in her life. His expression was equal parts no-nonsense and miffed, but also had an air of weariness about it. He narrowed his eyes at Korra, the look on his face telling Korra that she had best give a solid answer or else.

"Uh…I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost…" Korra said, trying to smother her nervousness and sound as polite and friendly as possible.

The man snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, the old I had to pee excuse. You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in and not paying. I'm taking you to security"

"No wait! I can explain!" Korra said desperately.

It was then that a young man in full pro-bending gear ran in.

"There you are!" he said. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's all right, Toza, she's with me."  
"Yeah, I'm with him." Korra said quickly, catching on to what the young man was doing and determined to avoid getting into trouble.

"So, you see, we're together…"

"Well, we're not _together _together. More like friends"

The young man looked surprised by this but seemed to brush it off easily enough. "Right, right friends. No, no, I didn't mean to imply—"

"Oh, you implied it." Korra said. "Trust me"

It was about then that "Toza" threw up his hands in exasperation. "Ah, I don't care what you are. I've got work to do." And with that he walked off, leaving Korra and the young pro-bender to their own devices.

"Right this way miss" the young man said, clearly trying to be chivalrous. Korra decided to humor him.

"Thank you sir…" then when she was certain that Toza couldn't hear her: "no seriously, thanks"

And with this, the young pro-bender led Korra into another room that Korra could see offered a complete view of the main playing field.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house huh?"

"Yeah! Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined…"

"Yeah, its pretty awesome. One of the best parts of this whole gig…" he turned to Korra and smiled warmly. "The name's Bolin by the way"

"Korra"

"Hey Bolin…"

The sound of another voice caught the pair's attention. Turning around, they were confronted by two more young men in pro-bending attire. The helmets they wore made it hard for Korra to gauge their appearances very well, but both looked stern and no-nonsense, with very intense looking eyes that Korra found uncomfortable to stare at.

"…what did I tell you about bringing your fangirls in here before the matches? I'm sorry but she needs to leave"

"Ah, come on Mako. Alright, look, I kinda promised her she could stay. But man I've got a good feeling there's something special about her. I know it."

"I seem to recall that that's what you said about the last two as well"

"They…weren't the kind of women I thought they were" Bolin said defensively.

"Uh-huh…" Mako said disbelieving. Bolin turned to Korra.

"This is my brother Mako by the way"

"Mako? Wow, I heard you play on the radio." Korra held up a hand to shake. Mako stared at it for a moment before finally taking it. "Nice to meet you" Mako said in a tone that was just inches away from sounding completely insincere. "Come on Bolin, we're up. You can hang out with your girlfriend after the match"

And with that, Mako and the other pro-bender walked off. Bolin turned back to Korra and shrugged apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that, my brother just gets real... focused before the match."

"Ah, its OK. I totally understand"

"Yeah, well, I'd love to talk some more, but I've gotta go. Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it."

Korra laughed at that last part. "Yeah, good luck. Knock em' out!"

And with that, Bolin rushed out to join his fellows as Korra looked on with anticipation. All of the lights went off except for the spotlights shining down on the playing field as the pro-bending teams arrived on the scene. In the middle of the field atop a raised platform was the announcer, with a microphone in hand.

"Introducing the Fire Ferrets!"

The announcer pointed to the side of the field that the Fire Ferrets had entered the arena through to the sound of roaring applause. While too far away for Korra to read their expressions, the young Avatar could still plainly see Bolin holding up a hand to his ear in a mocking call for more noise. He got his wish as the crowd roared all the more, with at least one female spectator shouting something along the lines of: "I love you Bolin!"  
Finally, Shiro Shirobi's voice rang out through the arena: "The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet folks."

The Fire Ferrets lined up against their opponents "The Tigerdillos" if Korra remembered correctly. She had listened to one of their games as well. All six young benders hunched over and assumed fighting stances. A referee on a platform gave the signal, and the bell clanged. And with that the two teams practically threw themselves at one another. Bolin made the first attack, an earth disk that he slung at the Tigerdillos firebender. The Tigerdillo's firebending made short work of the projectile as Shiro Shirobi continued to narrate the action: "And they're off. The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one…"

The Tigerdillo firebender next targeted the third member of the Fire Ferrets, the two entering a brief but intense exchange of fire versus water before the Fire Ferret changed targets and directed his waterbending at the Earthbending Tigerdillo, who dodged his strikes and retaliated with earth-disks.

"It seems like Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos. Looks like he's trying to return the favor but they're too fast for him. Meanwhile, Mako maintains his trademark "cool under fire" style!"

Indeed, Korra could see Bolin's brother dodge blasts of all three elements with fluid, effortless motions that he seemed to be able to maintain forever, also periodically launching out fireballs at his opponents.

Unfortunately, when it became clear to the Tigerdillos that they could not hit Mako, they changed targets, firing their next barrage of attacks at his teammates. And all of their attacks hit home. Hasook and Bolin were sent tumbling into the second zone, causing a loud buzzer sound to ring through the air.

"The Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo! Can their teammate hold on for their zone one territory?"

Korra didn't like the looks of that. She was hoping that the Fire Ferrets would win, if for no other reason than because they were the only pro-bending team she had ever met in person. As a result she felt a certain connection to them.

As Korra looked on, Mako did his best to dodge the attacks of his trio of opponents, but in the end he too was sent past the first zone's line, causing the buzzer to sound again.

"Oh! Guess not. Mako's over the line. The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory"

"Come on Ferrets!" Korra shouted as the Tigerdillos moved in.

The second phase of the match begin in an instant. Bolin and the Earthbender Tigerdillo exchanged a fair share of earth disks, but as the two had their one-on-one, one of the disks deflected by the Earthbender Tigerdillo went flying right into Hasook, knocking him into the final zone.

"Looks like Hasook's in trouble. He's in zone three teetering over the brink!"

No sooner had Shiro finished his sentence did the Waterbender Tigerdillo ruthlessly exploit Hasook's vulnerable position, firing a blast of water at him that knocked him over the edge and into the water below the ring.

"And Hasook takes a dip. He'll be back for round two- assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round."

Mako and Bolin clustered together in preparation for weathering the assault that was about to come their way. Indeed, a merciless barrage consisting of all three elements was fired at the two brothers and both were knocked back into zone three in mere moments to the roar of the crowd.

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!"

The Fire Ferrets, clearly humbled by their decisive defeat, made their way back to their first zone. The bell clanged and the next round began in earnest. Once again, the battle was a short one.

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance!"

The Fire Ferrets had little time to recover from this barrage before the Tigerillos launched another vicious series of attacks. But this time, the Fire Ferrets managed to fight back. Bolin fired an earth disk that hit the Waterbender Tigerdillo square in the stomach, and then tag-teamed the Firebender Tigerdillo with Hasook, their combined assault of water and earth knocking the Tigerdillo all the way back to zone three. The other two Tigerdillos soon joined their teammate there courtesy of a barrage of fire and water attacks from Mako and Hasook.

"The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds!"

Bolin and Hasook (along with Korra and pretty much everyone else in the audience) burst into applause as Shiro said over the clamor: "It's one a piece. Still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round."

And with this, the final round began, with the Tigerdillo Waterbender and Hasook exchanging blasts of water with one another for a while before Hasook began to stumble under the pressure, and under further assault went crashing right into Bolin, throwing off his aim and knocking both of them to the ground.

"Hasook's gone crashing right into his teammate Bolin! The two had better untangle quick if they don't wanna—"

But before Shiro could even finish his sentence, the Earth and Firebending Tigerdillos mercilessly exploited their opponent's vulnerability, launching a combined barrage of fireballs and earth discs that knocked both Fire Ferrets right into the drink.

"…oh, too late"

_That's not good… _Korra thought as she looked on in silent horror.

"It's all up to Mako now. Can he pull a win out of the depths of what looks like certain defeat? Or will three against one simply be too much?"

As Shiro continued his hammy narrations, the three Tigerdillos launched a never-ending barrage of attacks at him, and it was all Mako could do to avoid them all, ducking, spinning, jumping, and pulling every other trick in the book to avoid joining his teammates in the waters below. A couple attacks finally managed to force him near the edge.

"If Mako's knocked out the Ferrets' fabulous season is over."

Korra's blood was pumping just from watching the spectacle in front of her. In the very short time she had become caught up in the pro-bending world, the Fire Ferrets were the only pro-bending team that she had really become emotionally invested in, so she didn't want to see them lose now. Not after such a good match…

"Mako's dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage. It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out..."

_Don't give away his plan you idiot_

Mako finally started fighting back, firing some fireballs at the Waterbender Tigerdillo. The Tigerdillo prepared for this offensive and used his water to turn the fireballs into steam, but finally Mako managed to shoot a fireball that hit the Tigerdillo square in the chest, knocking him back all the way into the water.

"Hahn is in the pool, they've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive, the match now two against one!"

Indeed, Mako was now charging forward, unleashing a punishing barrage of fire attacks, including several sweeping arcs of flame that forced his two remaining opponents back further and further. Finally, Mako managed to blast the firebender Tigerdillo into the water as well.

"Scratch that. One on one it is now! Fire versus Earth, who will win?"

The fight between Mako and sole remaining Tigerdillo quickly turned into a fierce-no-holds barred showdown the likes of which Korra had never seen before. Fire and Earth were flying all over the place, to the point that Korra was somewhat surprised that no one in the audience ended up burned or with a large rock embedded in their head.

"There is now so much smoke and dust from the fire fight I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!"

At this, Mako leaped out of the dust cloud that appeared as a result of the fierce bending battle, launching out one last punishing stream of flame that was enough to send the Earthbender Tigerdillo straight into the waters below, the crowd unleashing an absolutely deafening roar before the Tigerdillo even hit the water.

"It's a knockout! What a wingdinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!"

As Korra looked on, she could see Mako on his knees, panting furiously, looking about ready to collapse. Korra could hardly blame him. Deep down she wondered if even she would have been able to last that long. Korra couldn't really claim to know Mako as a person, but there was no denying that the man was driven.

Bolin burst in, clearly just as ecstatic as Korra: "Woohoo, yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" Finally, after a few more moments of basking in his team's triumph, Bolin took in a few deep breaths and relaxed a little. He looked up at Korra with a big smile that matched her own.

"So, what'd you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

"What did I think? What did I think? I think that that was amazing!" Korra enveloped Bolin in a bear hug, the two of them each ecstatic at the Fire Ferret's latest victory.

Then Mako and Hasook entered, and Korra could immediately see that Mako didn't share Korra and Bolin's happiness. Instead, he was arguing with Hasook.

"Hasook, I told you to get your act together. You wound up doing more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match."

"We won didn't we?" Hasook replied coolly as he took his helmet off.

"Yes we did. Barely. And only because I fought myself half to death out there"  
"Get off my case, pal." Hasook threw his helmet to the floor and stormed off.  
"Typical. A few victories, and it all goes to your head. Arrogant as ever" Mako shook his head before turning to his brother. "You did well out there bro"

"I'll say," said Korra interjecting. You guys were incredible out there. Especially you, "Mr. Hat Trick"

"Oh, its you. Yeah, thanks. I'm surprised I didn't drop dead from exhaustion afterwards. But Toza trained us well."

"I can see that. Anyway, listen:I've been immersed in Bending my entire life but I never learned how to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely"

"Right now? Come on Bolin. I don't know about you but I can barely stand up right now"

Bolin waved his hand dismissively. "Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your Waterbending. But we'll figure it out.

"That won't be a problem. I'm actually an Earthbender too."

Bolin blinked with surprise before then becoming visibly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, no, no. I didn't mean to assume. Cause I, ya know, I was just figuring, with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a water tribe... gal."

"No, you're right I'm a Waterbender...and a Firebender."

"…I am very confused right now."

"She's the Avatar" Mako said matter-of-factly. "And if I had known that I wouldn't have treated you as nothing more then my brother's latest girl of the week. Sorry"

"Apology accepted"

Bolin breathed in deeply. "No way…" he turned to his brother and whispered to him while pointing at Korra. "_The Avatar_!"

**Author's Note: I tried to make Mako less of a total jerk in the hopes of making him less of a caricature. Bolin and Mako are both good characters, but a bit too archetypal, at least initially. Mako especially is such a blatant example of the Tsundere character mold that it drags him down sometimes. So I tried to rectify that.**

**And just to stress something right now: there will be NO Mako/Korra. I do not like that couple. I get that everyone else loves it, but I don't. It does not feel natural, but rather an attraction being forced on us that I feel simply does not exist. One minute the guy's kissing his girlfriend, then two seconds later we have him in a thoughtless obsession that leaves no doubt in your mind where his heart really lies. I don't buy it. Not for one second. He had previously made clear that he did not feel the same way, and while most would argue that he was lying, the leap from point A to point B feels too great, too forced, and quite simply too unbelievable. And on top of all of that it feels like such blatant compensation for Katara/Zuko shippers, which is, coincidentally, another pairing I loathe. So no Mako/Korra.**

**Now, to the 1% of Lok fans who share my views and therefore didn't just get driven away by that little rant/declaration, I thank you for sticking with my novelization this long, and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my story.**


	4. The Fine Art of ProBending

Chapter 3: The Fine Art of Pro-Bending

"Alright, let's see what you got."

Needing no other invitation, Korra sent a pair of earth disks speeding right into a net that had been set up, the two disks hitting the net in roughly the same place.

"That was great" said Bolin, before adding "But in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle duck. Not so upright and flatfooted." As he said this, Bolin took a fighting stance, bending his legs and holding his fists in a high guard over his face. As he continued his lesson, he threw a few practice punches. "Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then..." Bolin threw two more punches, and this time earth disks were sent rocketing forward before curving slightly through the air, hitting the net just as they intersected.

"…you pop em' out"

"Cool. Let me try"

Korra did her best to imitate Bolin's stance, then braced herself with a deep inhale of breath before firing another pair of earth disks, these two launching forward in a manner similar to the ones Bolin had just shot forward.  
"Wow!" said Bolin, clearly impressed. "Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this."

"Not bad." Mako agreed. "I recommend you maintain that stance if you want to have any future in the pro-bending arena." Mako then looked around for a moment before then adding: "Looks to be getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." Korra detected just a hint of patronizing in his tone but said nothing of it. As he walked out, Mako turned back and said: "Nice to meet you…"Avatar Korra." Try not to break my brother's heart"

And with that, Mako walked upstairs, calling out to Bolin as he did: "See you upstairs bro"

"Upstairs? You guys live here?"

"Yup. In the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views. So, back to bending, why don't you throw that combo one more time?"  
-X-  
Korra made her way out of the pro-bending arena in an ecstatic daze. She had gotten to see an awesome bending battle in person, met some real pro-benders who she already found herself coming to like (at least Bolin anyway) and had even gotten some pointers on how to earthbend in a pro-bending battle. Talk about a perfect day…

…which was shattered in mere moments when a large fireball came right at Korra's face.

Korra saw the fireball coming time to roll out of the way, only to then have her legs and arms become entrapped by what was clearly earthbending being used against her. Korra struggled to free herself with her own earthbending but a fierce whip to the face from a waterbending attack stunned her for a moment. Looking up, Korra could see that she had been ambushed by what were clearly more members of that "Triad gang" she had tangled with on her first day in Republic City.

"You've got a lot of nerve picking fights with the Triads little Avatar. Time to exact some good old fashioned revenge. That outta teach you who rules the roost in this town…"

And with that, the firebender Triad prepared to launch a blast of flame at Korra's face…only for him to suddenly freeze up and fall face first onto the pavement.

"Sit. Stay." Another voice said simply.

Taking advantage of the Triad's distraction, Korra broke free of her earth restraints and mercilessly pummeled the Earthbending triad with his own element, choosing to make use of her recently learned style from Bolin. It worked quite nicely. The waterbending Triad, meanwhile, was attacking whoever had come to Korra's rescue, who had just grabbed his opponent's arm and dislocated it. The Waterbender Triad let out an ear-splitting scream before his attacker kneed him in the groin. The man let out a wheeze of pain and collapsed.

"Zhencha, make sure these two idiots stay put"

Korra then got a good look at the animal this man had with him: it was a four-legged creature with dark brown matted fur with a large black center stripe. Its face was more than a little creepy-looking, at least to Korra, having a long snout, sharp teeth, and n visible eyes. At its master's command, it shot out a long, thin, pink tongue at the downed Earth and Waterbending triads, the two letting out a muffled moan of pain the second the tongue struck their bodies.

"That's better." The man then turned to face Korra and she got a good look at his face. He was youthful, but definitely looked older then Mako and Bolin. He wore a lopsided grin on his face and his brown hair was messy and big, but there was something about him that made Korra just a bit uneasy. Then again, it might have just been the strange animal he had with him.

"You have some dangerous enemies little lady"

"I'm not _little_" Korra shot back, clearly more than a little miffed at being referred to such in such a manner. "And I could have handled those guys easily"

The man chuckled. "Perhaps, perhaps. But could you have done it without making a huge mess like last time?" the man grinned. Korra rolled her eyes. "So you heard about that did you?"

"Actually I was there, watching from my shop. It was pretty brave of you to stand up against those thugs. You caused one heck of a mess, but your heart was in the right place. I can respect that"

"Who are you?"

"The names Ziyou de Feng. Most just call me Ziyou for short"

Ziyou…where had Korra heard that name before? Then she remembered: chief Lin Beifong had mentioned someone by that name. Could he be the same man?

"You…wouldn't happen to know Chief Lin Beifong would you…?" Korra asked lamely, cursing herself for her inept social skills. Lucky for her he didn't seem too offended by the bluntness of her question, merely smiling and laughing it off. "Not personally, no, but I did get into trouble with her and the rest of the force once upon a time. But that's behind me. I'm a respectable citizen now. Certainly better then those thugs we just humbled"

"What do you mean we?"

"Oh, yeah, right. It was pretty much just me wasn't it?"

Korra's face once again took on a slightly miffed expression but she got over it fast. Her eyes fell to Ziyou's pet.  
"What is that?"

"It's a shirshu. My family happens to have a couple of them. My grandmother loves the things. Good thing too, because she's the only reason we have them. You'd have to be crazy to want one of these things, never mind half-a-dozen or more. I can't even remember how many times I've been stunned or injured by Zhencha alone. But, my grandmother's somehow able to tame these things, and eventually I learned how to do so as well. She says she used to ride one. Would you believe that? I know I didn't. Then I saw her get on one and set it loose on me" Ziyou chuckled as he recalled these memories. Korra failed to see the humor in it. Instead she just continued to look at the shirshu in front of her.

"So…its…tongue stuns people?"

"Oh yes. And it gets stronger with age. But that doesn't mean the young ones like Zhencha here can't leave you lying on the ground immobile for a good couple of minutes. Somehow I think my grandmother likes that about them. Don't ask"

"Sounds like you've got one crazy grandmother…"

"HA! No kidding. She's a good woman at heart, she just takes extreme care not to show that often…anyway, I'd best be moving along. You should too by the way. These Triads are going to be mobile again pretty soon, and I doubt that this is the last you'll hear of them. These punks don't generally let go of grudges easy, or without a fight. Take it from someone who knows"

Korra found herself mildly unsettled by that last bit but said nothing further. Instead she simply waved good-bye to Ziyou and ran off in the direction of Air Temple Island while Ziyou walked off down the street heading in the opposite direction, his shirshu trailing right behind…  
-X-  
Another gate slammed into Korra's body, undoubtedly leaving another ugly bruise. Korra's low amount of patience was rapidly running out, and she found herself getting angrier and angrier, running forward again and again into the gates and getting fiercely punished every time.

"Patience, Korra." Tenzn advised. He may as well not have said anything at all. Again and again, Korra ran forward, and again and again she was brutally punished for her recklessness. Finally, she was hit by one panel too many and something in her snapped. Before even she knew what was happening, she was roaring in fury and unleashing a flurry of firebending moves. By the time her senses returned to her, the gates were a ruined mess of charred wood and splinters and Tenzin and his two daughters were all absolutely mortified.

"That was a _2,00 year-old_ _**historical treasure!**_" Tenzin seemed about ready to say more but was clearly too speechless and horrified to say anything else, so Korra "helpfully" decided to relieve him of his dilemma: "There's nothing wrong with me, if that's what you're wondering" she snarled. "I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me…"

"But I have been!" Korra said exasperated, then her voice falling to a whisper: "I have been." She sighed deeply. "This isn't working out Tenzin. I'm…sorry. But I can't seem to do this. And maybe its not all my fault either…maybe its yours too"

And with that, Korra ran off, leaving a still mortified and now disheartened Tenzin behind.  
-X-  
Korra's outburst (not to mention her destruction of the 2,000 year old historical treasure) still weighed heavily on Tenzin's mind at dinner. Indeed, Pema could see it and asked him what was wrong.

Tenzin responded at first with a deep sigh before saying: "Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl. I don't know how to get through to her…"

"Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space."

"I know, I know, but we'll have to confront this problem eventually…" Tenzin sighed deeply again and turned to Jinora. "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this."

Jinora seemed to think for a moment before saying, quite simply: "I will make no such promises."  
-X-  
Korra burst in to the locker room, looking around for Mako and Bolin. She saw them lounging around. There was a melancholic air about them. That only caused Korra to become even more panicked then before.

"I didn't miss your match, did I? You guys look like you lost already."

"We might as well have." Bolin said sadly.

Mako elaborated, his voice filled with anger: "Hasook's a no-good no-show! Its unbelievable! I get on his case a little bit about his performance, and he walks out on us! If I ever get my hands on him…"  
The voice of the referee cut Mako off mid-sentence: "You have two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified."

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament... and the winnings."

"Maybe not. What about me? I'm a top-notch Waterbender, if I do say so myself."

"But, you're the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't cheating if I only do Waterbending." Korra said with a sly smile.

Mako seemed to think for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. Because we don't have anything left to lose at this point, I'll risk it. But don't embarrass us too much"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of self-confidence" Korra replied sarcastically.

The referee came in again: "Times up. You in or out?"

"We're in" Korra said.  
-X-  
Now, Korra had already seen a pro-bending match in person, but participating in one proved to be a very different experience. This much Korra knew before the first bell had even sounded.

For one thing it was more then a little overwhelming at first, a large massive space with thousands of people looking down at you from their seats in the stands. Needless to say, the idea of so many pairs of eyes staring her down, observing every mistake and error she made, made her feel more then a little embarrassed. But Korra did her best to contain it and kept moving, knowing that Bolin and Mako were counting on her.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement Waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks."

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. Let Bolin and I pull the weight while you chip in when necessary" Mako whispered to Korra. "And above all, try not to get knocked off the ring."

"You got it captain" Korra said as she donned her helmet, doing her best to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Players, are you ready?" the referee demanded. Not waiting for an answer, the referee blew his whistle and motioned for the match to begin. Getting into a battle-oriented mindset the second the go was given, Korra unleashed her waterbending on one of her opponents, sending him straight over the side-ropes of the arena and into the waters below. Korra was ecstatic…for all of two seconds before she got the bad news.

"Fire Ferret Waterbender penalty. Move back one zone."

Korra was horrified. "What? Why?"

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides" Mako elaborated, the tone his voice making it quite clear that he was miffed.

"Oh... whoops."

Mako did a facepalm as the Fire Ferrets willingly walked over to zone two as the rival team remobilized, their fallen member returning to the arena, now looking absolutely furious. He would be looking for payback. Of that much Korra was certain.

"And we're back in action after that hiccup. But I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing."  
The second the action resumed, the Waterbender of the rival team launched an attack at Korra, who attempted a leaping kick to dispel it. She succeeded…but also saw that her foot was over the line and back in zone one.  
"Foul. Over the line. Move back to zone three."

Korra growled in frustration but nevertheless obeyed. She could see Bolin and Mako's expressions get grimmer by the second.

"The Platypus Bears take round one."

Korra and her teammates had little time to take this unwelcome news in before the bell sounded again and she and the brothers engaged their opponents in a fierce exchange of fire, earth, and water, with it soon becoming apparent who the opposition was focusing its attacks on.

"The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl."

Indeed, Korra found herself taking a bit too much punishment for her liking. Finally deciding that she'd had enough, Korra conjured up a shield of earth disks as the next barrage of elemental attacks came her way, the wall of rock and stone holding just barely.

"Wait a minute? Did that Waterbender just _Earthbend_?"

The crowd gasped in shock and the match stopped in an instant. No one had any idea how to react to this new revelation, though the referee tried his best: "Foul...I think?"  
-X-  
"_Did I see that right? Hold on folks, we're just watching for the referees official call, but I think this replacement player could be—"_

Tenzin's arrival interrupted the White Lotus sentries who were currently huddled around the radio listening to the latest shocking development in the day's bending match between the Fire Ferrets and the Platypus Bears.

"Pardon me everyone—" Tenzin said awkwardly.

"_No there's no way."_

"-have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room."

"_You've gotta be kidding me, she's the Avatar folks, playing in a Pro-bending match._ _Can you believe that?"_  
It took Tenzin a moment to take in what he just heard, but when he did, his face reddened and he was hard-pressed to contain himelf.

"Never mind." Tenzin said through gritted teeth. "_I'll get her myself!_"  
-X-  
After taking a few moments to think it over, the referee finally gave his verdict: "The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she solely bends water."

The crowd cheered in response to this news, with only the Platypus Bears unhappy with the verdict. Once the clamor died down, the bell rang and the action resumed in earnest, and once again Korra was the Platypus Bears' favorite target.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no Pro-bender, and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness. They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it."

Indeed, Korra's defenses, when including only waterbending and her natural agility, simply weren't enough to avoid the onslaught directed at her. Fireballs, earth disks and globs of water all came at her, and several of each hit home, forcing her back more and more…until finally she was sent right over the edge.

"Annnd she's in the drink!"

Hitting the water at a somewhat high speed was not a fun experience to say the very least. So much so that Korra now felt genuinely bad for the poor sap who she had subjected the fate to earlier. After having to bob up to the surface quickly so as to avoid drowning, Korra had to spend several moments spitting out mouthfuls of water and panting as she found herself desperate to take in air. Korra silently vowed to never let herself get knocked in the water again.

Then she saw who was waiting for her down below she got out of the water.

"Oh, hey Tenzin…" Korra said nervously. "…I thought you didn't like coming to these matches..." It was an absolutely pitiful attempt at talking her way out of her current predicament and she knew it, but she didn't exactly have much to work with.

"Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island. Let's go."

"No. My team needs me, and I'm not letting them down"

Tenzin sighed deeply. "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple, right now!"

"Why, so I can go right back to failing at airbending? Its not clicking right now Tenzin. No matter how much you try to teach it to me right now, I just can't seem to learn it…"

"I think I know the real reason for that Korra, and believe me, what you're doing here does the problem no favors"

"But this is valuable too! I'm learning modern styles of fighting"

Tenzin sighed deeply. "There is far more to being the Avatar then fighting, Korra. When will you learn that?"

Korra sighed. "Maybe some day. But right now, my teammates need me"

And with that, Korra walked over to the elevator that would take her back up to the ring as Shiro made the announcement she had been dreading to here: "The Platypus Bears win round two! We now begin round three!"

The Waterbender Platypus Bear engaged Bolin in an exchange of water and rock, with Bolin taking punishment but holding steady as Mako tried to keep the other Platypus Bears off his brother.

"The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers."

The merciless torrent of attacks continued, with Mako and Bolin being progressively pushed back not unlike what had happened to Korra during the last round. Soon they were up against the ropes on the edge of the field, a steady stream of waterbending attacks pelting them mercilessly, leaving the brothers little choice but to bunker down and do their best to weather the assault.

"They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue."  
Indeed, Korra currently had her hands full with the Earthbender and Firebender of the Platypus Bear's team, the two launching earth disks and fire balls at her non-stop, with several forcing Korra back more and more.

"…and boy does she need it"

Korra got hit again, getting knocked back a zone. Off in the stands, Tenzin watched the scene with a worried expression on his face.

"Looks like the Avatar's Pro-bending debut is going to be cut short"

Korra desperately tried to dodge the fireballs and earth disks still coming her way, but every time she stopped to deal with one of the Platypus Bears left her open to attack from the other. Soon she was knocked into zone three, prompting a face-palm from a still watching Tenzin. Now teetering on the edge, Korra's mind kicked into survival mode. Whether it was a determination not to lose, a determination to prove Tenzin wrong, or just a determination to avoid going plummeting into the water again, Korra didn't know, but the end result was the same: Korra started circle-walking, an act that allowed her to move out of the way of any and all of the Platypus Bear's attacks. As she kept it going, she cycled her hands so that they alternated positions when needed, and also managed to change directions at will.

"Hold the phone, stop the presses, she's still in the game folks, and she's moving like an entirely different player. All of a sudden the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!"

"How about that…" Tenzin said, quietly stunned by the sight of Korra finally moving like a true Airbender.

The Platypus Bears continued their offensive, but their increasingly slowed down movements, (not to mention the speed of their attacks) made it clear that their vain efforts to take Korra down were draining them fast. And with all three of the Platypus Bears running out of stamina fast, Mako and Bolin were finally able to fight back.

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and ready for battle!"

Indeed, Mako leaped forward with several powerful torrents of fire, with his brother following right behind with several launched earth disks, one of which managed to knock the Waterbender Platypus Bear flat on his back. The Earthbender Platypus bear was forced back by Bolin into zone two, with Mako launching a torrent of fireballs at him that sent him right over the edge. Two waterbending attacks from Korra and the Firebender Platypus Bear followed right behind, the bell ringing the second he hit the water.

"Knockout."

"Woohoo!" Tenzin shouted before catching himself. The rest of the crowd meanwhile, went crazy. The cheers were pretty much deafening, but somehow Shiro Shirobi's voice still managed to ring out through the arena: "The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset folks! The rookies, Avatar among them, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament. I can not believe it!"

Korra ran up to Bolin and gave him a high-five…followed by another bear-hug. Mako walked over to join them and patted Korra on the back.

"Korra, what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you are a natural."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit…." Korra made a knowing smile and turned to the side. "Someone else taught me those moves. A kind of stuffy guy, but a real good teacher"  
-X-  
As Korra went to go find Tenzin, she could see several of the "Air Acolytes" as they were known busy doing their best to repair the Airbending Gates that Korra had destroyed. She wished them luck. In total honesty there really wasn't much there _to _repair. Korra's rage had been thorough.

As luck would have it, Korra found Tenzin overseeing the Air Acolytes repairing the gates. Taking in a deep breath and preparing for the worst, Korra made her way over to Tenzin.

"I'm really sorry, about everything I said…I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have run off…"

Tenzin turned around to face Korra. "Yes, and I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience but I lost mine."

"So no hard feelings then?" Korra asked hopefully.

"Of course not. By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an Airbender…"  
"Yeah…wait a minute; you stayed and watched?"

"I did. And loathe as I am to admit it, pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."

Korra burst into a big grin at this news. Something like that was exactly what she wanted to hear. "Good to hear. I'll see you tomorrow for Airbending practice, bright and early…" she turned around to run off but before she did added:

"And, by the way, I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks."

And with her smile widening all the more, Korra jogged off, leaving a wide-eyed and mortified Tenzin behind.

"Oh no…"

**Author's Note: Yes, I introduced an original character. No he will not be a Marty Sue/Gary Stu/Whatever. But he will have his story moments, this I promise. I don't think one needs to think very hard to figure out who his "crazy grandmother" is.**

**Also, since Hasook seems to actually have something of a fanbase (plus at least one meme) in spite of only having appeared for part of an episode, I decided to include him in a later point of the story. When and where I won't say, but this isn't the last you've seen of him.**


	5. The Enemy Revealed

Chapter 4: The Enemy Revealed

_A chance encounter takes Korra from pro-bender spectator to pro-bending star! With her new teammates, Mako and Bolin, the Fire Ferrets earn a place in the championship tournament. But meanwhile an anti-bender revolution brews in Republic City. Who are the Equalists and what nefarious plan does their mysterious leader have in store for our hero?_

-X-  
"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" Korra asked as she and her new teammates tossed a ball back and forth between them as a means of training. "The morning is evil."

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bolin explained.

"And I hate to say it" Mako added, "…but great performance last night notwithstanding you're the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if you want to survive in the tournament. So you're just going to have to deal with it"

"You deal with it!" Korra shot back. Bolin facepalmed himself in response to what looked like inevitable verbal sparring between his teammates. But the would-be argument was cut off by the arrival of a sharp-dressed man with a shifty-looking demeanor.

"Ah. _There_are my little hard working street urchins" the man said in a pleasant but patronizing tone. He walked over to Korra and shook her hand. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar."

"And you are...?" Korra asked skeptically.

"Butakha!" the man said dramatically, throwing his hat in the air for extra effect. "I run this whole Probending shebang."

Butahka replaced his hat and took out a large stack of yuans out of his pocket. He held them out for all of the Fire Ferrets to see.

"Here's your winnings from last match."

Mako was all set to take the money but Butakha held it back. "Ho! Not so fast. First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, ha, gym and equipment rentals for last month. Plus the rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries."

By the time Butakha was done, Mako received only a small portion of the winnings. Probably only just enough to buy lunch.

"Oh, and, one more small item of business. The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the Championship pot."

"Thirty thousand yuans?" Bolin exclaimed horrified. Mako's expression matched his brothers, albeit more indignant.

"Sorry, kids, but that's just the way things work. I tell you what, because I like you I'll give you a small bonus to get started, but you've got till the end of the week to come up with the rest of the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament."

And with that, Butakha gave Mako some extra yuans and then was gone as quickly as he had come. Both Korra and Bolin could see Mako visibly fuming. Desperately trying to both save his team's shot at the big leagues and also pacify his brother, Bolin asked Korra: "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account, over-flowing with gold, would you?"

"I got nothing. I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me."

"Then I wouldn't say you have _nothing_" Mako said darkly. And with that he picked up his medicine ball and stuffed it into an equipment bag.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, its alright" Bolin said, again trying to play the peace-maker. "Ever since we…lost our parents, we've been on our own"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

If Mako accepted her apology, or maintained his anger at her, he showed neither. Instead he said in a tone that fought hard to stay neutral: "So anyway, how are we going to come up with the money?"

Mako received only uncertain silence in response to his question before an idea popped into Bolin's head. "Oh! Oh! I got it!" Reaching forward, Bolin grabbed his pet Fire Ferret Pabu (who doubled as the team's mascot) and held it up. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. People would pay good money to see that."

"Come on, Bolin. We need _serious_ideas."

"But I was serious"

"Well, I'd rather make this money _before _I die of old age, so we need a better idea…" Mako trailed off as he said this before then saying: "You know what? Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do."

And with that, Mako left, both Korra and Bolin feeling just a little uneasy about the cryptic nature of Mako's parting words. Finally, Bolin turned to Korra and said: "Maybe I should try those circus tricks…just in case"  
-X-  
"Come one, come all! Come see Pabu, the Fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the ladder of peril! Gasp! Upside down!"

For location, Bolin had chosen to set his modest little performance up in Central City Station, right in front of the statue of the legendary Fire Lord Zuko, enemy of Avatar Aang turned ally who was also until very recently the greatest Fire Lord to ever live. But he wasn't Fire Lord anymore. He had abdicated the throne to his daughter Tianshang a few years after Avatar Aang's death. Now he was a recluse, with even his own wife and children not knowing where he was.

Pabu had been placed in a cup that was next to a wooden plank suspended between two more cups. After some encouragement on Bolin's part, the Fire Ferret had leaped from the cup onto the plank and landed in a handstand, then walked easily across on its front paws while perfectly maintaing the handstand the entire time.

"Big finish buddy" Bolin instructed. "Stick the landing!"

Pabu responded by jumping off the plank and onto the sidewalk, landing on just its right front paw.

"Ta da!" Bolin shouted ecstatic. He received a few coins from one or two passerbys for his troubles. The others simply ignored him.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind. Seriously, too kind. You can come back here and put money in this anytime. Yeah…"

Nobody else came by.

"Okay that's fine" Bolin said, trying to maintain his usual upbeat and optimistic attitude. That's fine. Five yuans down, twenty-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-five to go…"

Suddenly, a red speedster model Satomobile pulled up in front of Bolin. The window rolled down, revealing a man who Bolin and his brother had history with. He even flashed the same creepy smile that he had the other times Bolin had seen him. Except for when Mako had punched him that is.

"Hey Bolin, is that you?"

"Oh, hey there, Shady Shin." Bolin said awkwardly, remembering how badly he and Mako's last meeting with Shin had gone. But Shin just continued to smile, the black eye Mako had given him now gone, having apparently healed completely.

"Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now." Shin said matter-of-factly. "Not bad."

"Uh, thanks."

"So listen, I've got an offer for you. Lightening Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle."

"Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triads…"

Shin's smile briefly turned into a frown at the mention of Mako before returning in full. "Come on. Your brother ain't the boss o'you. Besides, its nothing dirty, I swear. It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked."

And before Bolin could even consider the offer, Shady Shin pulled out a stack of yuans, which he threw into Bolin's cup without a second thought. Upon seeing how many there were, Bolin's jaw practically hit the floor.

"You game?"

Bolin looked up at Shady Shin, his remaining doubts and misgivings having become buried underneath his joy at the prospect of getting so much money so quickly. He gave his answer in a heartbeat.

"Oh yes!"  
-X-  
Another stretch of the arm, another cleansing of emotions, and another lightning bolt fired into a large mechanical battery receiver.

This was the monotone that Mako had been repeating, alongside several others, for an obscene length of time now. At least the setting and repetition both allowed for an easy continued cleansing of emotions to create a constant state of calm. Otherwise Mako might have had to desensitize himself in order to fire as many lightning bolts simultaneously as he had. It was one of (if not the most) advanced techniques in firebending, and doing it constantly took a physical toll on Mako. And as he shot a brief look around at his fellows, he could see clearly that he was not the only one.

But Mako couldn't get distracted. Wouldn't get distracted. So he just wiped some sweat from his brow and fired again.

_At least it pays reasonably well…__**for ten hours a day**__._

Another lightning bolt fired. Then another. Three of the six hours had already passed, but to Mako it had felt like four times that length.

_At least we get a 45 minute break in-between shifts _Mako thought grimly as he fired yet another lightning bolt.

Finally, after another few hours, Mako's work for the day had ended, he received his payment for his grueling labor and sped out of the place as fast as he could. So fast was he running and so desperate was he to escape from the monotonous nightmare that his day at work had been, that he neglected to notice a Moped zooming by…

By the time both he and the driver saw each-other they had already collided with one another. Or more accurately, Mako was sent flying backwards flat on his back by the Moped ramming into him like a charging Komodo-Rhino.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

The voice was female, and it was clear to anyone with a clear head that she had seriously regretted what was really an accident. But Mako was not currently in a clear head.  
"How could you not see me? I mean I was just—"

But Mako never finished his sentence. Not when the driver took off her helmet.

She was, far and away, the most beautiful woman Mako had ever seen in his life. The features on her porcelain face were delicate, but not overly-frail. Her skin was the same pale his was, and her long hair, which she flung to one side as she took of her helmet, was pitch-black. And her eyes, which currently showed concern and regret in equal measure, were striking as well, green and accentuated with eye-shadow. Not to mention that as Mako's own eyes continued the pleasant journey down, he saw that her choice of wear, a stylish black and red biker outfit with fancy brown gloves fit her body quite nicely…

Mako caught himself before his admiration for her became a bit _**too **_obvious. He shook his head, and just started sheepishly picking up all the money he had been carrying that he had dropped. Putting her helmet on the seat of her parked moped, the woman ran forward to help him.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Oh man I'm such an idiot…"

Suddenly feeling absolutely terrible for making her feel bad, Mako held her gloved hand reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. My brother hits me harder then that every day in practice…"

"Yeah…wait a minute…" the woman said, realization dawning on her. "I recognize you…you're Mako right? You play the Fire Ferrets!"

Suddenly finding himself inexplicably overcome with satisfaction and pride that she knew who he was, Mako replied as confidently as he could: "Yeah, that's me"

The woman covered her face to hide her blushing, something Mako had also been doing the second she had taken off her helmet. "This is so great…I'm such a fan of pro-bending! I go to every game. I've definitely seen the Fire Ferrets in action. You guys are great. Man, this is so embarrassing…look, my name is Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh, how about I treat you to dinner?"

"That would be great" Mako said, though in all honesty he'd go right back to work for another several hours if it meant more spending time with Asami. He couldn't seem to help himself.

"Excellent. Now where to go…uh, why not Kuang's Cuisine, two days from now? I'd offer to take you tomorrow night but dad and I already have a full schedule. You, don't mind waiting do you…?"

A part of Mako wanted to say that no, he could not wait, but the more rational side of him was slowly beginning to return, however slightly, and he shook his head. "No, no, its OK. I can wait. Its just that I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place as classy as Kuangs."  
"I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up"

"That will not be an issue"

Asami giggled, which caused Mako's slowly returning rationality to dissipate immediately. He was back to being what could only be described as a love-drunk idiot. Honestly he was surprised he wasn't emitting little hearts.

Asami got up and got back on her moped. And with a final good-bye, she drove away, leaving Mako there in a smitten daze before he finally shook it off, got up and kept walking, as he did thinking: _Beautiful, nice, __**and **__she's treating me to dinner. I like her already…_  
-X-  
Mako finally returned to the apartment he and his brother shared, his love-induced stupor finally having worn off though the image of Asami's beautiful face still lingered in his mind. He called out to his brother: "Bo! I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings."

No response. Surprised that his brother hadn't come running out the very second he had mentioned the dumplings, Mako sat down on the couch and sad with a yawn: "Ugh. Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. It's some decent money. Oh, and I'd just thought I'd tell you that I'll be going out on a dinner date two days from now, and—"

Mako stopped mid-sentence when he realized that Bolin still hadn't come running out. It was not like him at all. But then Mako just reasoned that his brother was probably out on the town with the latest in a long line of one night stands, or maybe even out and about trying some ridiculous fast money-making scheme.

_Ah well _Mako decided. _Guess Bolin's gonna have to do without his dumplings today…_

And with that Mako helped himself to the dumplings, looking out through the window at Air Temple Island as he did.

_Might as well ask Korra if he's seen him though _Mako reasoned. _Just to be safe._  
-X-  
Here it was in front of her once again. The Airbending Gates that had single-handedly given Korra more bruises in a couple days then the rest of her life combined. And now she was about to go through it again, and try and make it out completely unscathed.

_Talk about being a glutton for punishment_

Ikki and Jinora got the gates moving with their airbending, and this time rather then charging in and hoping for the best, Korra circle-walked through the panels, stepping and spinning when necessary. To her amazement, she navigated the gates perfectly and made it out on the other end without touching a single one.

"Good!" Jinora said, her voice filled with admiration and respect. "Light on your feet, like a true airbender!"

"Amazing! Amazing! Amazing!" Ikki shouted happily as she jumped up and down again and again.

As it stood Korra was just as surprised and impressed with herself as Ikki and Jinora were. Not that long ago the gates had been little more than a self-beating machine. Now it was the exact opposite, and with this success, Korra's original enthusiasm at the prospect of learning to airbend was slowly beginning to return…

Korra looked out and saw none other then Mako walking up the path towards her. And as their less then amusing comments showed, Ikki and Jinora saw him too:

"Ooo, he's cute." Ikki said in a tone that made Korra's blood boil.

"Hey Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora asked. Her tone was more innocent then Ikki's but the question, said out loud and also possibly with Mako overhearing was almost enough to make Korra drop dead out of sheer embarrassment.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?" Ikki asked, "Or does he drive you crazy like you like him?"

That was enough to finally push Korra over the edge. With a single simple but effective earthbending move, Korra launched Ikki and Jinora into the air, their airbending making Korra unconcerned that they might be injured.

And as Mako came into full view, Korra knew that her timing had been perfect.

"Hey Korra"

"Ahem. Oh, hey, Mako."

"Have you seen Bolin?"

"Nice to see you too" Korra said in a deadpan before answering Mako's question: "No, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later."

Mako turned to leave but Korra's next words stopped him.

"Wait! I could, uh, help you look for him."

"Nah, that's OK. I got it. But thanks for offering…"

Mako tried to walk off but Korra impulsively grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Cool Guy. Let me help you. We can take Naga with us. She's a great tracker"

"Who's Naga?"

"My best friend…and a Polar-Bear Dog"

"Then you really need to get out more"

Korra responded with both a playful smirk and a swat to the back of Mako's head.  
-X-  
"You know what, I change my mind" Mako said, rubbing his still stinging ear from where Korra whacked him as the two rode atop Naga. "Somehow your best friend being a Polar Bear Dog makes perfect sense"

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy"

Naga took the duo to Central City Station, the two getting to admire up close the statue of Fire Lord Zuko in all of his immortalized glory. As it steadily got darker and darker outside, the fire the statue held to symbolize Zuko's firebending served to illuminate the growing darkness.

"Well, this is his usual hangout" Mako said as he looked around for any sign of his brother. Spotting a familiar face amidst the crowd, Mako got off of Naga and approached a group of children who were playing around a lamppost.

"Have any of you guys seen my brother around here today?"

"Perhaps" one particularly shifty (and shabby) looking young boy said. "My memory's a little foggy…" he yawned and held out his hand. "Maybe you can help refresh it" he said as he motioned toward himself with his raised arm rather greedily. The gesture, his tone, and extremely transparent choice of words all made his bribery painfully obvious, which incidentally made it ten times more obnoxious. If he wasn't a boy, Mako would have given him some "incentive" of his own. As it stood…

Mako took out a single Yuan bill and slapped it into the boy's hand.

"You're good, Skoochy" Mako said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "A real pro"

"No need to get snippy Mako old pal" Skoochy said simply as he slipped the bill into his vest. "Yeah, I've seen your brother"

"When?"

"About noon" Skoochy said.

"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus. And then..."

Skoochy shamelessly motioned for more money. Mako took out two more yuans and gave them to Skoochy, the second to ensure that the boy not keep anything from him.

Catching on to this, Skoochy looked this way and that before whispering to Mako: "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. From what I've heard its not just the Triple Threat Triads. The Red Monsoons, the Agni Kais, all the bending gangs are muscling up for something real big…" Skoochy looked around to see if anyone was watching them or listening in before saying in a decidedly more nervous tone: "Now that's all you're getting outta me!"

And with that, Skoochy scampered off. Mako just shook his head as he left. "That kid's down a bad road. And it only gets worse the older you get…"

"What was he talking about?" Korra asked

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing, and my idiot brother's about to get caught right in the middle of it."  
-X-  
"So where are we headed?" Korra asked as she and Mako continued to ride atop Naga through the now darkened streets of Republic City.

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters" Mako answered matter-of-factly as they passed over a bridge. "Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"Triple Threat Triads? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. A couple more ambushed me as I was leaving the Pro-Bending arena for the first time. Looking for payback I guess. Why would Bolin get tangled up with them?"

Before Mako could so much as consider giving any kind of answer, Naga barked and surged forward, prompting another, much smaller animal to squeal. Coming out of the shadows, it revealed itself to be Pabu.

"Well we found Pabu anyway…" Mako muttered.

Pabu scampered forward, climbing up Naga and perching itself atop Mako's shoulders. Mako's amusement at the gesture faded quickly as he returned to the situation at hand.

"Bolin would never leave Pabu behind. That means he's in over his head at best and deep trouble at worst. Either way, we gotta hurry"

And so, Mako continued to direct Naga to where he remembered the Triple Threat Triad's hideout to be located. But when they finally arrived, Mako could immediately see that something wasn't right.

"Doesn't make sense. There are usually guards posted out front. We better be cautious"

Mako and Korra got off Naga and silently made their way to the door. Mako moved to press against the wall beside it. Disinclined to be stealthy, Korra elected to simply kick the door as hard as she could, her bending assisted kick causing the door to rip off its hinges and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Shaking off his initial surprise and incredulousness, Mako followed Korra inside. Seeing that the room was abandoned, Mako entered a slightly more relaxed stance and called out: "Bolin? You in here?"

Mako's response was the sound of a motor turning on. Following the sound, Korra and Mako went through a back door and saw that on the other end outside was a team of men wearing grayish green uniforms and covering their faces with gas masks and goggles that had red lenses inserted into them. They were currently getting on motorcycles and driving off alongside a truck that was with them. And before they closed the doors to the truck, Mako and Korra could both plainly see that there were several unconscious men inside…including Bolin.

_"_Bolin!"

Korra and Mako were all set to run after the men, but the motorcycle riders tossed canisters at the two that released smoke, temporarily blinding them and giving the men time to drive off.

"Naga, come!"

Naga ran over to Korra and Mako and the two leaped atop her as quickly as they could, with Korra directing Naga towards the fleeing car and motorcycles. As a high speed chase ensued, Mako hurled some fireballs at the motorcycle drivers, but both drivers expertly avoided all of the attacks. Korra used earthbending to cause the ground beneath one of the motorcycle rider's to pop up in an attempt to send both the vehicle and the rider flying, but amazingly, the biker maintained control of his vehicle and landed safely before zooming forward once more.

The chase continued a ways before the motorcycle riders turned and skidded into a spin to face their pursuers. One of them hurled a bola at Naga, trapping all of her legs together and causing her to fall forward with such force that she accidentally bucked Mako and Korra right off. Seizing on their opponent's moment of vulnerability, the two men leaped off their motorcycles and entered fighting stances. Korra and Mako quickly rose to their feet and tried to fend them off with fireballs, but the men expertly avoided every shot before closing in. Korra attempted several other firebending moves but her masked opponent was far too agile. After ducking and side-stepping to avoid another attack, Korra's opponent struck her in the side. Korra reeled with the strike and fought back with several more firebending attacks, but left only a slight burn on her opponent's arm. He retaliated with a flurry of light punches up and down her body, landing a blow for every one of Korra's attacks that he dodged.

Following the barrage of strikes, Korra found herself swaying, light-headed and gasping for breath. It was as if all of her energy had been knocked right out of her. Seeing that she was now more vulnerable, her opponent got bolder, and moved in for another go. Korra responded by striking him with the most aggressive firebending punch that she could muster in her weakened form, sending the man flying through the air and falling flat on his back. But before Korra could attack him again, the other masked man, who had up to that point been engaging Mako in a deadly dance, broke off and sped towards Korra and hit her on her remaining good side, striking every part of her down to her feet. A fierce kick downed her completely.

Mako ran forward fire flying, but his opponent expertly dodged all of the strikes and struck him hard in the shoulder. Mako clenched his teeth in pain and attempted to fend his attacker off but several more quick jabs to his body made swift work of him.

With both of their opponents now downed, the men took out some bola and twirled them menacingly at Korra and Mako as the two watched helplessly. But before either one of them could make their move, the one that had downed Mako and Korra was tackled viciously by Naga, having broken free of her binds. The Polar Bear Dog growled fiercely and attempted to maul the masked man before he managed to strike her with another jab that bought him and his companion time to flee, leaving their defeated foes behind in the dust.

For a moment or two Mako and Korra lied there before Naga helped Korra to her feet and Mako forced himself up on his own, groaning as he did so. Once back on her feet Korra attempted to shoot out a blast of fire…and got nothing.

"Argh! I can't bend!" She tried again, and again not even the smallest of sparks came out of her fist. "I can't bend…"

"Calm down," Mako said. "It'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen."

Amon. Korra remembered that name. It was the man with the eerie looking mask who that obnoxious little man with the sideburns had mentioned.

"Isn't Amon that bending-hating guy with the mask?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists. They're an anti-bending group that appeared a few months ago"

"What do they want with the Triads?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Ugh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!"

Korra put her hand on Mako's arm to comfort him. "Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that."

"I hope so" Mako said simply. "I hope so"

"We will" Korra said resolutely. "And in fact I have an idea for how we can find out where the Equalists are"

And with that, Korra got on Naga and prompted her to go in the direction that she remembered Republic City Park to be located. After a while they arrived at the now deserted park, Naga helping herself to the water within the decorative fountain in the park.

"The first day I got into town I ran into an Equalist protester over there" Korra explained as she pointed to where she remembered the protester to be.

"And you think he'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked skeptically.

"It's our only lead right now."

Meanwhile, Naga had drank her fill and was now lounging up against a tree near the fountain. With exhaustion finally starting to overcome them, Mako and Korra made their way over to Naga and sat up against her, both trying to relax and get some rest. As Mako closed his eyes first, Korra leaned towards him and asked: "So why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triads, anyway?"

"Well, we...we used to do some work for them back in the day."

Korra's tone immediately became one of surprise and indignation: "What? Are you some kind of criminal?" she asked accusingly.

"No" Mako said defensively and then adding in a tone that dripped with anger. "You have _**no idea **_what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. We had nothing but the clothes on our backs. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother"

As Mako finished, he could see Korra looking down, clearly ashamed of herself and maybe also a little hurt.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly. "It must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

Mako sighed deeply before saying softly. "They were mugged…by a member of the Agni Kai gang. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight. Bolin's the only family I've got left. I'm not letting anything happen to him"

And with that, Mako shut his eyes and allowed unconsciousness to take over…  
-X-  
"_Come on, hurry it up, we haven't got all night here!"_

_Mako remembered that night the best out of all the nights he had pulled jobs for the Triads. He had been partnered up with an Earthbender and Waterbender of similar age and inexperience with three more senior members lording over them. It wasn't a fun job to say the least, but people had to eat. As Shady Shin had once told Mako: "You create enough hunger and everyone becomes a criminal." To this day Mako found himself wondering if Shin, for all his obvious faults, had really been wrong about that._

_The rookie Earthbender fumbled the goods he was holding and nearly dropped them before catching them again. One of the senior Triads punished him with a fierce whack with a stick that he seemed to keep with him just for the purpose of punishing mistakes._

"_Quickly __**and**_ _efficiently you dimwit" the senior Triad had admonished harshly. The rookie Earthbender Triad had nodded meekly and finished loading in his armful of contraband. Said contraband was boxes filled with a substance that when inhaled made the user enter a state of blissful intoxication. The stuff was highly illegal but also highly sought after, which meant that trading it made the Triads as a whole a lot of money. Less so on an individual level though, as Mako and the other rookies would just get the scraps, if anything._

_As Mako and the Rookie Waterbender Triad loaded their armfuls of goods into the back of the truck, the senior Triads whispered amongst themselves: "Word is that Gu's team got taken in. All of them beaten to a pulp by the time the cops found them. Word is it was that "Shaobing" vigilante everyone's talking about."_

"_Yeah," another one of them had said. "I've heard similar stories. They say he wears this creepy looking mask over his face. That he looks like a man but he…he can't be stopped"_

_The third one, the same one who had whacked the rookie Earthbender, just scoffed dismissively and said: "Anything that walks on legs and breaths air can die, and I'm happy to prove it to any idiot who thinks he can mess with us. And masks don't scare me"_

_Finally, all of the goods had been loaded into the van. Mako and the other two rookie Triads were forced to sit in the back with the goods to guard them. One of the senior Triads got in with them while the other two got into the driver's seat and passenger seat._

_The van didn't get far._

_The sound of piercing tires coupled with the sudden shaking of the van told all inside what was happening._

"_Someone get outside and check the tires!" the Triad in the passenger seat shouted. The rookie waterbender Triad was sent out to inspect them._

_And that was when he came._

_The rookie triad was hit in the neck with a dart that caused him to stagger and collapse. When the senior Triad got out to check on him, he identified it as a dart tipped with a mild nerve toxin. Then he got shot with one himself. He managed to weather the shot but then a bola flew through the air and wrapped around his neck, downing him in an instant._

_And then Mako saw him: Shaobing, the Blue Spirit._

_The vigilante wore mostly dark blue and black clothing, which helped him blend into the darkness easily. Most noticeable of all was t mask the vigilante covered his face with. It was a blue oni mask with white teeth, tusks, eyebrows, and other designs. _

_The other Triads had attempted to fight him off, but Mako just stared out at the Blue Spirit with silent awe. The vigilante deftly avoided all of the Triad's attacks and with several swift and fierce blows brought all of the Triads save Mako to their knees. And then he turned his attention to Mako. Though he couldn't see them beneath the mask, Mako still remembered feeling the vigilante's cold eyes glaring at him…_

"_Mako, Mako wake up!"_

Mako was shaken out of his flashback to his days of working for the Triads by Korra. As he slowly opened his eyes, the scene of Korra standing over him with a bright morning background slowly came into focus.

"Mako, come on. The equalist protester's back"

Needing no other incentive, Mako got up to his feet fully and walked over to where the protester was with Korra as the man continued to rant: "Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now! Non-benders of Republic City, Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the—"

The man stopped mid-sentence and gasped in shock upon seeing Korra amongst the crowd. "It's _you_again! You cannot silence me, Avatar."

Not in the mood for games or the man's obnoxious attitude, Korra slapped the megaphone out of his hands, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter into several pieces. The propagandist gave a terrified yelp and jumped backwards.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers. Where'd they take him?"

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Oh, I think you do"

And to show that she meant business, Korra sent the Equalist protestor's table flying into the air with her earthbending, which also caused the crowd to scatter and the protestor to cower in fear even more. As he did, Mako examined one of the flyers that were now scattered all over the place: on it was a picture of Amon with his arm outstretched and rays of light emanating from his palm, along with some writing, which Mako read out loud: "Witness the revelation, tonight, nine o'clock. What's the revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!" the protestor shot back, although his voice lacked conviction, dripping with fear rather then spite. The man was scared out of his wits, and both Korra and Mako knew it.

Korra grabbed the man by his jacket and lifted him up with one arm. "My friend's brother might be in trouble, so you better believe it concerns us. _**Talk**_."

That was all it took to get the man to spill his guts: "No one knows what the revelation is!" the man said trembling. "And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him!"

"Where's it happening?"

"Its…"

But before the man could finish, the sound of a whistle pierced the air. Turning to the source, Mako and Korra saw a Metalbending police officer off in the distance.

"Hey! What's going on over there?"

"HELP! HELP!" the man shrieked. "I'm being oppressed! I'm being oppressed!" Notably the protestor's voice lacked any accusing tones or spite or an eagerness to make the Avatar look bad. No, his tone showed that he was just straight up terrified and desperate to save his skin.

All the same, Korra knew she had played right into the little weasel-viper's hands yet again. She turned to Mako: "Let's scram"

Mako nodded, stopping only to grab some more flyers. The two got on Naga and high-tailed it before the cop could so much as see who the "oppressors" actually were. Good thing too. Korra had already had enough run-ins with Chief Lin Beifong to last her a lifetime.  
-X-  
"Bloody protestor" Korra muttered. She looked at the flyers Mako had managed to swipe before they had to run. "Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra asked.

"Probably 'cause they don't want just anyone walking in on their big revelation, whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden on here somehow. Look at the backs…" Mako leaned over several of the flyers that he laid out randomly on the street in front of them. As Korra looked on, she could see that some showed strange markings in different shades of green.

"There's four different images" Mako observed as he picked up two of them and held them next to each-other, showing as he did that the lines of the design connected. Korra also noticed a red dot on one of the images.

"It's a puzzle"

"Yeah, of a map" Mako agreed as he stood up and took four of the flyers, arranging them to make a full picture. The completed image resembled a map of Republic City, and with it Mako was able to locate where the "revelation" would be taking place…  
-X-

It was night when Mako and Korra arrived at the location designated on the map. Each were wearing long coats and other things to conceal as many of their features as possible.

"This is it" Mako said.

They both walked forward, Korra grabbing Mako's arm and leaning on him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We'll attract less attention this way" Korra said simply. Mako rolled his eyes in response but said nothing. He and Korra walked up the entrance to the building, where a big, weighty, bald, dark-skinned man was checking and admitting people in one by one. Eventually it was Korra and Mako's turn.

"This is a private event" the Doorman said in a no-nonsense tone. "No one gets in without an invitation."

"You mean this?" Mako asked as he produced one of the flyers from his pocket, holding it up for the Doorman to examine. It didn't take him long. After a quick look-over he nodded and smiled.

"The revelation is upon us, my friends" He said in a disturbingly happy tone. And with that he stepped aside to let the two in.

Korra and Mako entered the darkened complex, eventually coming to a catwalk. Looking out over the railing, they were greeted to a sea of people.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders but I've never seen so many in one place" Mako said as he scanned the area, looking for any sign of his brother, also telling Korra to keep her eyes out for him as well.

Finally, after a few minutes, several spotlights shined onto the stage as a voice blared through the room: "Please welcome, your hero, your savior, Amon!"

A section of the floor slid open, and from it rose a platform elevator. Lined up across it were several Equalist chi-blockers, but they were the least of it. Front and center stood Amon himself, clad in gray and black clothing with brick red shoulder pieces and vambraces. Covering his face was the same sinister white and gold mask with intricate designs and a red circle in the center that the poster had featured. Over his head he wore a gray hood.

Stepping forward to a waiting microphone, Amon waited for the crowd to stop cheering before he gave his speech: "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the gang of Benders who extorted my father, and then myself when I came of age and became the new head of the household. One day, I chose to do what my father never did, and stood up to these men. But when I did, these benders took my family from me. Then, they took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. And the bitter irony of it all, is that nobody cared who I was until I put on the mask. And I am not the only one who has suffered great loss at the hands of benders. For instance, my lieutenant…"

At this, an equalist who dressed slightly differently then the chi-blockers stepped forward. He wore golden shoulder pauldrons and a mask with goggles that did not completely cover his face, his jaw, mouth, and long mustache all visible. He also wore a backpack, with a pair of yellow rods sticking out of it.

"…he lost his family to similar individuals. And only because his father had had the courage to do what mine never did: stand up to the oppressors. The tyrants that were these benders who flaunted and abused their power. And like me, he was punished for it. And there are others still who have suffered. Some with losses the same as mine, others even worse. There is no end to it it seems"

There was a pause before Amon continued: "As you all know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City…"

At this the crowd exploded into booing, hissing, and condemnation of both the Avatar and benders in general. Korra felt both shame and anger in equal measure as she silently watched and listened.

Once the noise died down, Amon continued: "And if she was here I'm sure that she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. Remember if you will, a time that may seem quite long ago, a time when _Airbending _still thrived. Now unlike the benders of the other nations, the Air Nomads were pacifists. Simple monks, who never saw fit to abuse their power, but rather kept to themselves in their temples. They were peaceful, a credit to their kind. But in the end even they were not safe from their fellow benders. When the Fire Nation's arrogance and narcissistic sense of superiority boiled over and exploded into all out war on the rest of the world, a war that lasted _**100 years**_, who were their first victims? Not the Earth Kingdom, not the Water Tribe, but the Air Nomads. And they slaughtered them all. Men, women, children, entire families massacred, with no survivors. None were spared. And it is atrocities like these that benders have been responsible for time and time again. Bending has been the cause of _every_ war in _every _era…"

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was never big on her history, but even _she _knew that Amon's claims were ludicrous. The Hundred-Year-War lasted as long as it did because of the Fire Nation's _technological _superiority, not their firebending. And the idea that bending itself was what led to wars…how could anyone possibly believe that?

And yet people did. As Korra and Mako continued to look on they could see very plainly that the crowd below listened to Amon with the utmost respect and attention. Everything he said left them transfixed, all of them nodding approvingly to every word that came out of his mouth.

"…But all of this is about to change. I know you've been wondering, "what is the revelation?" You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, guiding us and aiding us. And there is more: they have spoken to me. They say that the Avatar has failed humanity…"

At this Korra's blood boiled as she clenched her fists tightly and ground her teeth together. She strongly considered giving Amon and every other one of his sycophantic followers a piece of her mind but the rational part of her prevailed and she maintained her cover. She was still fuming though.

"…That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. They have given me the power to take a person's bending away…forever."

At this the crowd gasped in shock and surprise, clearly not anticipating such a bold claim on Amon's part.

"That's impossible…" Korra said, determined to give what she said any semblance of conviction or certainty. "There's no way…he, he's insane!"

"And now, for a demonstration to prove to you all that I speak truthfully"

And with this Amon motioned to the back of the stage, and the Equalist Lieutenant brought out a line of men whose hands were tied behind their backs.

"Please welcome "Lightening Bolt Zolt" leader of the Triple Threat Triads, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd responded with fierce booing and hissing directed at Zolt as he was brought up to Amon.

"Ah, boo yourself!" Zolt shot back. Meanwhile, the other captives were led onto the stage, and among them was Bolin, visibly scared out of his wits.

Upon seeing him, Korra was all set to leap into action and come to his rescue but Mako grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Wait. We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this."

"Then come up with a game plan, _team captain_" Korra finished harshly.

Meanwhile, Amon spoke to the crowd once more: "Mr. Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. I will be stripping him of the power that he so brazenly abuses. _However_…"

The Lieutenant untied Zolt's hands.

"…in the interest of fairness, I will give Mr. Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."  
The second he was freed of his bindings, Zolt immediately threw a series of fireballs in Amon's direction, shouting as he did: "Biggest mistake of your miserable life!"

But in a display that was nearly identical to Korra and Mako's earlier fight with some Chi-Blockers, Amon expertly dodged every fireball hurled his way before then running towards Zolt with lightning-fast speed, side-stepping out of the way of every additional fireball Zolt sent at him. Seeing this, Zolt elected to change tactics, and calmed himself _just _enough to start firing bolts of lightning at Amon.

But the masked man dodged these too, finally getting close enough to Zolt to knock him to the ground with a fierce kick. Before Zolt could do anything else, Amon grabbed Zolt in a restraining hold and jabbed his neck with his free hand, causing the crime lord to gasp in pain. Next, Amon put his free hand down smoothly on Zolt's head, with his thumb at his forehead and index and ring fingers poked across at the side of Zolt's head.

As he did this, Zolt gasped in pain and his irises shrank. As all in the crowd looked on, including Korra and Mako, Zolt's lightning continued to flay around before beginning to sputter and die, eventually turning into fire that then shrank away into nothing but harmless sparks. Once this was done, Amon released his hold on Zolt and let him collapse to the ground. Zolt forced himself up and attempted to attack Amon again with his firebending…but no fire came out and the weakened and now depowered Zolt collapsed to his knees.

"What…what did you do to me?"

"Your Firebending is gone" Amon said simply. "Forever."

Upon hearing this the crowd gasped in total shock and surprise. Korra just stared at the display with sheer horror, completely unmoving and her jaw hanging open as sweat trickled down her face.

"The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"

Amon raised a fist as he said this and the previously stunned crowd burst into deafening cheers and applause. Another Triad was dragged forward and made to face Amon.

"Any ideas yet?" Korra asked Mako, still terrified from what she had just seen.

"I think so. See those machines?" Mako asked as he looked over to a series of pipes that were set against the wall and surrounding two large canisters. "They're powered by water and steam" Mako elaborated. "If you can create some cover I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then we duck outta here."

"Works for me" Korra said simply. Mako nodded and was all set to walk off when Korra stopped him. "Oh and Mako…good luck"

"You too" Mako said simply before running off.

And with that they separated. Korra first looked around to make sure that no one was watching or following her and went down a hallway that rested behind a large piece of machinery. Not far past that was a boiler. Turning on one of the valves, Korra was rewarded with a gust of steam shooting out of a nearby pipe.

"That's not gonna be enough…"

"Hey you!"

"Ah no…"

The doorman from before appeared almost out of nowhere, looking decidedly unhappy to see Korra. "What the heck do you think you're doing back here?" he demanded.

"I was uh…looking for the bathroom" Korra said, as she did mentally cursing herself for being unable to come up with a better cover-story.

Amazingly though, the Doorman seemed to buy her feeble attempt at an explanation. He relaxed his stance and said in a much less hostile tone: "Oh. Well, there isn't really a restroom in this facility…"

"Oh, that's too bad…" Korra said. Then, without warning, she bended the released steam and turned it into water, hurling it at the Doorman before turning it into ice, freezing the man in place. Once he was out of the way, Korra used her earthbending to break open more pipes, causing the whole corridor to become flooded with steam.

"Now _this _should be enough"

Meanwhile, Mako was busy forcing his way to the front of the crowd. Amon had already de-bended another hapless Triad and now only Bolin and a man who Mako recognized as Shady Shin remained. Bolin was hauled up next and pushed forward to face Amon. He stumbled for a moment before regaining his footing and preparing himself to confront Amon, sweating profusely as he stuttered nervously:

"Uh, heh, heh…hello, Amon…_sir_...I think there's been a _huge _misunderstanding…"

"Your gestures are amusing…" Amon replied as he started to slowly advance towards Bolin. "…but pointless. None of your kind have long to keep the powers you all abuse"

Mako watched the whole scene unfold with a rising dread. If Korra didn't make her move fast, he would have no choice but to take his chances by taking Amon head-on. If nothing else he could maybe at least ensure that his brother got away…

But then, an explosion rang through on the opposite end of the stage, startling everyone and sending steam pouring out over everything and everyone, which was enough to send the crowd screaming in a panic and scrambling to get out of the building.

Pleased that Korra had succeeded in providing the necessary distraction, Mako leaped onto the stage, blasted a chi-blocker who tried to take down his brother from behind, and ran off the stage with Bolin in tow.

"Hey, hey! What about me?" Shady Shin called out to the two brothers as they continued to run. Mako ignored him but Bolin ran back and hauled Shin off with him and Mako through the fog. Racing out to the balcony, Mako and Bolin with a still tied up Shady Shin slung over his back attempted to scale down the ladder. Unfortunately, as they were climbing down, the Equalist Lieutenant came running out and took out a pair of escrima sticks from his backpack. But that wasn't the worst part: as they were taken out, the escrima sticks started emitting electricity. And then the Lieutenant slammed them into the ladder Mako, Bolin, and Shin were still descending. The electric shock they received as a result was the single most painful thing any of the three had ever experienced in their lives. All of them let out screams of agony and let go of the ladder, causing them all to fall down to the street below. As Mako forced himself up, he could see that the part of his shirt over his left shoulder area was now stained with blood and as he looked at his brother, he could see that he had had the wind knocked out of him. Shady Shin wasn't much better. And all three felt like every nerve in their bodies was on fire.

Staggering to his feet as his head throbbed from the pain of the electrical shock and the hard fall, Mako rushed to Shin and burned his binds before entering a fighting stance. Bolin and Shin followed suit.

The Lieutenant sped towards them with incredible speed, dodging the fireballs and slabs of rock thrown his way. Going after Shin first, the Lieutenant savagely kicked him to the ground before striking Mako with one of his electrified escrima sticks and then kicking him up against the wall. Mako tried to force him back with a blast of flame but the Lieutenant dodged and struck Mako in the eye with the butt-end of his escrima stick. Mako gasped in pain and slumped to the floor, clutching his now badly bruised eye. The Lieutenant prepared to finish him off but Bolin hurled more chunks of earth and rock at him. Undeterred, the Equalist Lieutenant dodged these attacks and sped towards Bolin. Panicking, Bolin attempted to conjure up a wall of earth as a shield but the Lieutenant did a leaping handstand right over it, punishing Bolin with a flurry of strikes from his electrified escrima sticks the second the young Earthbender was within striking range. A double thrust of the Lieutenant's electric weapons knocked Bolin unconscious.

Shady Shin managed to turn the jet of steam bursting from the balcony exit into water before it could dissipate and hurled it at the Lieutenant. But the Equalist saw it coming and dodged the attack. The Lieutenant hurled one of his escrima sticks at Shin as he dodged his waterbending, and unfortunately for Shin he was too slow to move. The electrified stick hit him square in the chest, shocking him. Shin let out a scream of pain and fell down.

"You benders need to understand…" the Lieutenant said in a simple but contemptuous tone. "...there's no place for you in the world anymore."

But before the Lieutenant could finish any of them off, the ground beneath him erupted into a slanted slab that flung him hard against the alley wall, which knocked the wind out of him, and he collapsed to the ground. As he tried to force himself up, he saw Korra atop Naga, ready to attack him again.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet" Korra said before using earthbending to cause some of the ground near the lieutenant's head to shoot up towards him, striking him hard in the face and knocking him out.

Korra got off Naga and helped Mako, Bolin, and even Shin to their feet. They all got on Naga, who then bounded off with all of them in tow.

As they fled, Amon watched their escape from atop a balcony.

"What do you want us to do Amon?" the nearest Chi-Blocker asked.

"Let her go" he said simply. "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."  
-X-  
Once they were close enough to Air Temple Island and she was certain that they weren't being followed, Korra had Naga come to a halt and she, Shin and the brothers all got off. Mako's eye was now surrounded by a nasty-looking purple bruise, but it was nothing that wouldn't heal. Korra could probably use her own waterbending abilities to heal Mako's bruise.

Mako, meanwhile, was glaring at Shady Shin, who returned the glare with a weary grin.

"Hey there Mako old pal. Fancy seeing you again…" Shin said in a tone that was as weary as the expression he wore.

"Don't pretend we're friends Shin" Mako said in a tone that was devoid of amusement. "I seem to remember that the last time I saw you it was you who had the black eye"

"Ah come on Mako, that's all water under the bridge. Besides, I always liked you and your bro, you know that."

"Right. Well forgive me then when I tell you to never come near me or my brother again if you don't want another injury"

Shin shrugged. "Hey man, after all of this, I'm done with the Triads. Heck I'm probably gonna be skipping town real soon after this whole mess. With Zolt gone and Amon and the Equalists stepping up, there's gonna be one crazy gang war on the horizon, with the whole city caught in the crossfire. If you're wise you'll skip town soon too."

Shady Shin then turned to Korra and said simply: "Good luck Avatar. You'll need it"

And with that, Shady Shin walked off and disappeared into the night.  
-X-  
Korra had no idea what time it was by the time she and Naga returned to Air Temple Island, just that it was still dark out. The second Tenzin saw her, he hurried over to her as fast as he could.

"Thank goodness you're back. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you alright?"

"No. No, I'm not"

"What happened? Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, and he's fine, but I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon."

"What?"

"He can take people's bending away. For good."

"That's..." Tenzin trailed off for a moment, his voice filled with uncertainty before finishing: "That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it!" Korra insisted.

Tenzin said nothing for a moment before saying: "I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power. But this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."  
**Author's Note: A heck of a lot to say here, so lets get started.**

**First off, yes, I introduced Asami a little early, and maybe also got a bit carried away with my introductory description of her, but hey, she's a pretty girl and Mako would see that. So it makes since that I'd go all out. And besides, Asami is my favorite member of the Korra Krew by far. Nice, beautiful, and badass, she really did deserve so much better then what she got. Thankfully she'll get the respect she deserves in my story. And yes, she and Batma—er, I mean Mako will be staying together. But seriously though: parents killed in front of him by mugger at age 8. Now where on Earth I have seen this before….? I suppose that makes Asami Catwoman…**

**And for the record, Korra launching Ikki and Jinora into the air with earthbending might just make my top ten list of favorite, or at the very least, funniest moments in the entire show, cause lets face it: Tenzin's kids can all be just a bit irritating sometimes. Meelo almost always is which is again, part of the reason I omitted him.**

**And now on to Amon. Let me just say that he becomes a much more intimidating villain when you remember that he's also the Shadow Broker **_**and **_**the Green Goblin. With that out of the way, I'm going to say right now that the big reveals concerning Amon **_**will **_**be different from what we got in the show proper, but I'm not going to say how exactly. You'll just have to wait and see! I will say though that I plan to really play up his "Well-Intentioned Extremist" side, showing him as a terrorist with a cause and good intentions, but one who is still very much a bad guy. Not unlike Magneto.**

**I have also decided that in my version of LoK only the Triple Threats are Triads while the other two are separate gangs, with the Agni Kai gang being strictly firebenders (who I might also be showing more of later) and the Red Monsoons being Yakone's old gang and a sort of mix of benders and non-benders that are primarily of a Water Tribe background and having members who are bloodbenders (which is where the "Red Monsoon" name would come from-red for the blood and monsoon for the water).**

**Some may have noticed that I opted to not have Shady Shin be de-bended. That's because like Hasook, he'll be showing up later on.**

**I hadn't originally planned for Shaobing to be a second Blue Spirit, but I decided to go with that as a means of better connecting **_**The Legend of Korra**_** to the original show. I can see how in really marginalizing characters and elements from the original show it can help the new show better stand on its own, but at the same time I do think that it's a good idea to have some connection to the original show, like how I have June's grandson here (and yes, the identity of Ziyou's grandfather will be revealed eventually, though it won't be outright stated). Expect a couple other things later in the story that will serve to better connect **_**The Legend of Korra**_** to the original **_**Avatar the Last Airbender**_


	6. A Voice in the Night

Chapter 5: A Voice in the Night

_Benders be on alert! After coming face to face with Amon, leader of the Equalists, Avatar Korra discovers a terrifying truth: This masked madman has the ability to take away a person's bending, permanently! Benders of Republic City are counting on their young Avatar but is she prepared to face such a frightening foe? Meanwhile, a chance encounter has caused Mako to fall right into the arms of the beautiful Asami. What does the future in hold in store for these two?_

-X-

Korra's whole world was about to end.

Try as she might, she could not free herself from the restraining grips of the chi-blockers who had ambushed and subdued her. Standing over her was Amon himself, staring her down with cold, unforgiving eyes. He outstretched a hand.

"Tenzin!" Korra shouted, desperate to escape the terrible fate staring her down. "Tenzin help me!"

"Don't be a fool Avatar. There is no one who can save you now. No one will stop the revolution."

"No! No I won't let you!" Korra struggled more fiercely, managing to force the chi-blockers off of her. Korra attempted to keep at them at bay with her firebending, but it was all for nought. The Chi-Blockers dodged her strikes with ease and subdued her once more.

"After I take your bending away you will be _nothing_"

And with that, Amon placed his hand on Korra's head in the same manner in which he had de-bended Lightning Bolt Zolt and the others. Korra felt a harsh, fierce draining sensation strike every vein in her body, as if all of her life force were being sucked away. Her eyes shot open, her irises shrank to tiny dots and she collapsed to the ground. In just a few moments, it was over.

"And so the great Avatar has fallen"

Korra surged forward with a jolt, screaming in terror at her nightmare as she woke up in a cold sweat. She panted heavily and she felt sick in every way imaginable. After a moment or two though, she managed to calm herself down just enough to feel Naga licking her hand and laying her head on her lap. Korra responded by stroking Naga and saying as reassuringly as she could: "It's alright, Naga. I just had a bad dream."

Unable to go back to sleep, Korra instead rested her head on Nagas and stared out at the moon-lit night, wondering where in Republic City Amon was now, and what she would do when she crossed paths with him again…

-X-

The City Hall building was where Republic City's council members gathered regularly to discuss the state of the city they were tasked with watching over and where they made decisions regarding the future of that city. And it was in this same building right now, that Tenzin's fellow council member was giving a passionate but in Tenzin's mind horribly misguided speech:

"There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice!"

"Absolutely not" Tenzin said in defiance of what his fellow councilman was suggesting. "A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders"

"Then what would you suggest we do Tenzin?" Tarrlok shot back. "Allow Amon and his "equalists" to continue to make unprovoked attacks on the bending community and take away more benders gifts? Because it seems to me that that would also create quite the schism between benders and non-benders wouldn't you agree?"

"I do" Tenzin conceded before adding quickly: "But there are other ways. We can protect the benders of our city without turning into the very oppressors that Amon says we are"

The Fire Nation Councilwoman interceded: "Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even head up such a task force?"

"It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty" Tarrlok said in a tone that was insufferably sanctimonious and holier-then-thou. At least to Tenzin's ears. And in any event, Tarrlok's recommending himself for the job only confirmed what Tenzin had already been suspecting: "This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power" Tenzin said accusingly. "…isn't it?"

Tarrlok shrugged before replying simply: "All I'm trying to do is help", and then adding: "Think back, forty-two years ago Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man: Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on."

"This is a completely different situation" Tenzin said resolutely before adding in an incredulous tone: "And how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!"

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending gangs" the Fire Nation Councilwoman pointed out. Tarrlok nodded. "She's right. Eventually he will come for all benders, our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late"

"Now hold on a minute…" the Earth Kingdom councilman said, finally speaking up. "Maybe Tenzin has a point here. I mean, say we go through with this, and we start coming down hard on the non-bending community. Would it even work? History has shown us before that attempts to silence the voice of dissent almost never succeeds. It just makes it grow louder."

"Finally" Tenzin said. "…someone who is actually talking sense"

But the Fire Nation Councilwoman merely scoffed in response and rolled her eyes. "These equalists are terrorists. Simple as that"

"Yes, yes they are, but they do have an argument to make. If we try and come down too hard on them, we may just make everything worse."

"Don't tell me you actually _sympathize _with these criminals, do you, Jishi Tou?"

Jishi Tou seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying rather awkwardly: "I…I actually kind of do Yujin. As a non-bender myself who comes from some of the more gang-controlled parts of the city, I know from experience that non-benders do sometimes encounter prejudice from those who possess gifts that they do not. I'm not saying that Amon is justified in what he does, just that he has a point, and that if we ignore it…"

"_I'm _a non-bender too" Yujin shot back, cutting Jishi off, "and you don't see me running around in a gas mask attacking people just for being benders."

"Enough" Tarrlok said, cutting in once more. "This discussion is starting to wander off. The question at hand is not whether or not we sympathize with Amon's views, it is whether or not to act in the defense of Republic City's citizens. I say we put it to a vote. All in favor for my suggestion raise their hands"

Tarrlok and Yujin raised their hands the second Tarrlok finished his sentence. Tenzin and Jishi Tou exchanged an uneasy glance. They knew that they could both vote against it, but then they saw the fifth and final councilman, who had listened silently to both sides the whole meeting, had also raised his hand in agreement. That meant that Tarrlok had won out, much to Tenzin's dismay.

And as he looked at Tarrlok's satisfied smirk, Tenzin found his blood boiling.

-X-

"Ziyou! Could you get breakfast ready?"

"Yes grandmother" Ziyou replied, walking over to the kitchen to prepare the day's breakfast. As he set about making the meal, he turned on the radio and let the jazz music fill the air, making the preparing of breakfast a much more enjoyable experience.

But then the music was abruptly cut off by a voice Ziyou was less-then-happy to hear:

"_My fellow Equalists, this is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience our dread"_

Ziyou's grandmother rolled her eyes in response to Amon's little speech. "We'll see. I've seen my share of men like him in my lifetime who think they can change the world only to come up empty. I tended not to ever weep over it. Mercenary and bounty hunter after all…"

"I wouldn't write him off grandmother" Ziyou said. "I don't think he was kidding when he said that his numbers were growing stronger by the day. And if what they say his true…"

"That he can take away people's bending? I'll believe _that _when I see it. Course given _my _age I might not live to see the day"

Ziyou's grandmother chuckled at her mildly morbid sense of humor before eating the breakfast that Ziyou had prepared for her as the rest of the family came in to have theirs. As she did, Ziyou couldn't help but be impressed with how she still didn't look too bad for someone her age. Obviously nothing compared to the way she was back in her bounty hunting days based on the wanted posters Ziyou had seen of her that she had chosen to hold onto as a sort of souvenir, but compared to the way most people looked at her age, she was in fairly good shape. She even, as Ziyou noted, still had those red coiled snake tattoos on her shoulders that she had gotten in her younger years.

After breakfast was finished, Ziyou returned to his room, Amon's latest message to his followers weighing on his mind. Despite not being a bender himself, Ziyou had no real sympathies to extend to Amon or his equalists. To him, their actions were not justified in the least, as their hatred of all benders, in essence hating individuals simply for being born with certain gifts, was the exact kind of antipathy and "us against them" mentality that would only lead to greater conflict which was the last thing Republic City needed. Perhaps one could argue that Ziyou saw the world in black and white terms to often, but Ziyou did not see it that way. To him, a criminal was a criminal, and the equalists were criminals.

Instinct taking over, Ziyou pulled out a box from underneath his bed and opened the lid. Inside was the mask and costume he had worn years ago as Shaobing, the Blue Spirit, Republic City's self-appointed protector who would hunt down and battle criminals where Republic City's police force could not. As far as he was concerned, he had been breaking no rules, committing no crimes. He was simply doing what any citizen had a right to do, namely attempt to stop crimes in progress if they felt that they could or should. Granted most citizens would not feel the obligated to risk their lives and safety in such a way, but Ziyou was not most people.

He was tempted to re-don the mask. Become Shaobing again. Take up his grandfather's old weapons as he had previously and fight against the equalist threat. But one too many close calls and near-death experiences on the job and a less then stellar relationship with the police, and Ziyou had promised his family that he would not re-don the mask.

But he wanted to. He could explain it to them. Surely they would understand…

No. He could not do that. At least not now. He had promised his family, including his grandmother, who did not want to lose him in the wake of her husband's recent passing. And it was a promise that, at least for the time being, he would keep. Besides, the Avatar had come to Republic City…

Ziyou put the Blue Oni mask back into the box, put the lid back on and slid it back under his bed. He would trust the Avatar and the Police for now. He would put his trust in the Avatar…

-X-

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and—"

Tenzin's little pre-dinner speech was cut off by the arrival of Councilman Tarrrlok, who had let himself in and bore the same smug grin he had worn on his face when Tenzin had last seen him. Tenzin looked at him with a mix of surprise and incredulousness.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"As a matter of fact Tarrlok, we were about to eat dinner"

"Ah. Well, that's fortunate then, because I am absolutely famished" then he added in a tone that was criminally smug: "And Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

Tenzin sighed deeply before responding simply: "I suppose"

And with that, Tenzin sat back down as Tarrlok approached Korra.

"Ahh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe"

"Nice to meet you"

"Why do you have three pony-tails?" Ikki asked Tarrlok before sniffing him. "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

"Well aren't you... precocious" Tarrlok said, clearly struggling to find the right thing to say in response to Ikki's total lack of decorum before turning back to Korra: "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now _that_ took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here."

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived"

"Enough with the flattering, Tarrlok" Tenzin said, his annoyance with Tarrlok painfully obvious. "What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that" Tarrlok responded in a patronizing tone before speaking to Korra again: "As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me"

Korra was clearly taken off-guard by this news, only managing to muster up a one-word response: "Really?"

Tenzin too, was incredulous. "What? Tarrlok, you can't seriously be…"

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly" Tarrlok saidm cutting Tenzin off. "Someone who is _fearless_ in the face of danger, and that someone is _you_"

"I can't" Korra said simply.

There was a stunned silence at Korra's blunt and simple refusal of an offer that everyone in the room had expected her to accept in a heartbeat. But finally, Tarrlok mustered a response: "Well, I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon"

"Me too" Tenzin admitted.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin" Korra explained. "Right now I just need to focus on that."

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city—"

"Korra gave you her answer" Tenzin said, intervening. "It's time for you to go" he finished in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Very well. But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra."

And with that, Tarrlok stood up and left, with Ikki waving good-bye and calling out: "Bye-bye, Pony-tail Man!"

-X-

Mako found himself fidgeting and on edge as he stood in front of Kuang's. It really was a nice-looking restaurant, which only made him all the more self-conscious about his shabby clothes and low social class. Still, he had promised Asami he would show up and he wasn't about to disappoint her.

Asami. The image of her beautiful face still hadn't left his mind, and now that he was (hopefully) going to be seeing her again, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Was this how it felt for his brother whenever he encountered some pretty girl who caught his eye? Somehow Mako doubted it. Bolin tended to, as he once put it himself: "love em' and leave em', always satisfied"

Finally, Mako mustered up the courage to enter the high-class restaurant, took in a deep breath, and walked right in. He was mildly surprised to see a well-dressed man standing at attention when he walked in, as if he had been expecting him.

"Ah, good day to you sir. Welcome to Kuang's. You wouldn't happen to go the name of Mako would you? Miss Sato mentioned expecting a young gentleman with black hair and a red scarf.

Miss Sato. Could she? No, she couldn't be, Mako thought. Hiroshi Sato was one of the richest men, if not _the _richest man, in all of Republic City, courtesy of him inventing the Satomobiles, which had managed to revolutionize how people got around. Gone were the Ostrich-Horse or Moose-Dragon drawn carriages of the War Years and before. In their place were motorized vehicles that carried people around at greater speeds, and in style no less. Already there were too many different Satomobile makes and models out there to count. To say nothing for all the different color schemes owners saw fit to give their vehicles…

_Then again, _Mako thought. _If she could afford reservations at Kuang's and a suit for me so casually…_

"Uh, Mr. Mako sir, are you all right?"

Realizing that he had wandered off in his mind, Mako forced himself to come back to reality and the here and now and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just one question: is "Miss Sato" related to Hiroshi Sato?"

"She didn't tell you? Yes, she is. His daughter in fact."

Mako was speechless. So Asami Sato _was _related to Hiroshi Sato. And his daughter no less. In but an instant, Mako realized that he may have just bitten off more then he could chew. No way did someone like him have any kind of chance with the daughter of Hiroshi Sato…

"Uh, Mr. Mako, we have a prepared suit for you in the back…"

That was enough to get Mako out of his speechless stupor. He nodded silently and followed the man into the back room he had mentioned. Mako took off his shirt as the butler pulled a clean shirt out from a box that was on the table. This was the start of the butler dressing Mako into clothes that made him look like he actually belonged in a place like Kuangs. To Mako's relief, the butler was totally silent as he set about doing this, never once making any comment one way or the other on how poorly dressed Mako's street clothes were.

Finally, the butler had finished re-dressing Mako, and Mako had to admit that he looked good. His admiration of his new look was cut short however when the butler reached out for Mako's scarf…

"The scarf stays" Mako said in a tone that was dead serious before the butler had so much as laid a finger on it.

"As you wish sir" the butler said simply. "This way please"

The butler led Mako to the dining area of the restaurant, which was, perhaps unsurprisingly, nearly filled to the brim.

And then Mako saw her, seated in one of the corners of the restaurant.

Asami was now wearing a more formal dress that was a maroon-red color, and she looked every bit as beautiful as Mako remembered her. Mako's heart was all set to leap right out of his chest, but he contained him as he walked over to Asami. She greeted with him a warm smile that made his face match his scarf in color.

-X-

Once their dinner, which was incidentally one of the best meals Mako had ever had in his life, was concluded, he and Asami took to talking with one another: "…But yeah, like I said before, I'm an unapologetic pro-bending fangirl. I've definitely caught all of your matches this season.

"All of them you say? Wow. Honestly, there were a few I wish you hadn't seen.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You're amazing! I can't wait to see you play in the tournament."

"Yeah, well…that might not be happening…"

"What do you mean? You made it in"

Mako hesitated to tell Asami the reason why they couldn't enter, as it was just one more reminder of how dirt poor he was, which only served to remind him how he didn't have any kind of chance at any long-term relationship with Asami, which he realized was particularly painful for him to acknowledge.

"It…its just not in the cards for us right now" Mako said lamely.

Asami didn't buy it. She placed her hand on Mako's and looked at him sympathetically. "Its OK Mako, you can tell me. What's the problem?"

Unable to resist, Mako sighed deeply and spilled the beans: "We don't have the cash to ani-up for the championship pot. So, it looks like we're out of the running."

Asami frowned in response to that. "That's not fair"

"No kidding. But then again, this kind of thing is nothing new to me. I've always had to get by with so little…" Mako couldn't believe he was actually telling Asami this, and the second he had he feared that he risked driving her away with both the revelation of his poor background and also his bitterness, but to his relief she just held his hand more tightly and continued to look at him in the same way.

"I'm sorry…" she said sympathetically.

The tension was mercifully broken when a waiter arrived.

"Pardon me, Miss Sato, but would you be requiring anything else?"

"I'll have a look at the dessert menu if that's OK"

"Of course miss Sato"

"That reminds me" Mako said, "Are you at all related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?

Asami blushed and looked away embarrassed for a moment before saying: "Yeah, he's my dad."

"Get outta town!"

"I'm totally serious. You want to meet him?"

"Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City?" Mako asked before making a sly and amused grin. "Yeah, I'll take you up on that."

Asami giggled, which only made Mako's grin grow all the wider.

"Anyway, time for dessert. Have a preference? I'd recommend the chocolate special…"  
-X-

Korra's silent stare at the sunset was interrupted by a familiar voice in the midst of some truly awesome singing.

"Da, da da, cha, cha cha. Hello fellow teammate!"

"Hey Bolin" Korra replied

"Missed you at practice this week."

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Korra really did feel guilty about it, she just couldn't sound too convincing about it in her current somber mood.

"Aww, that's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this…"

And with that, Bolin presented Korra with both a rose and a cupcake with cherries on top.

"Wow, thanks" Korra replied, honestly a little touched. "What're they for?"

"Oh, you know, for saving me from Amon and all"

"Oh, yeah, your welcome I guess…" Korra responded lamely. In truth she really didn't know how to properly respond, not when the painful memories of what she had seen Amon do (and the nightmares on top of it) still weighed so heavily on her mind.

Meanwhile, Bolin had started to ramble off a little: "I mean, I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all," then, as he started to imitate Amon: "I will take away your bending forever!" before returning to his normal voice: "I mean that is scary stuff! I still can't sleep well…"

Little did Bolin realize that his actions were only serving to worsen Korra's already troubled mood and force her to again confront the frightening reality of what Amon and his equalists were capable of…

The tension was broken by the sound of a high-pitched voice that was difficult to identify as belonging to a woman or just a very, very, effeminate man who had a less then welcome message to give: "Delivery for Avatar Korra! Councilman Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer"

And with this, the Council Page walked up to Korra and Bolin and placed a large box of flowers and gifts and placed them by the stoop.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind."

"Mmm-hmm. He told me that you might say that. In any event, please accept the gifts anyway. And this…"

The Council Page took out an envelope and handed it to Korra, who reluctantly took it and examined it with a skeptical look.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor." The Council Page explained. "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

Korra said nothing for a moment before finally nodding.

"That I'll at least consider" Korra conceded.

The Council Page bowed in response and left without another word.

"Who is this "Tarrlok" guy?" Bolin asked angrily. "Is he bothering you? Huh? 'Cause I can have a word with him."

Korra couldn't help but crack up at that. "No, no. It's not like that. He's just some guy who works with Tenzin on the council."

"Oh…good! That sounds better. I like that better…"

Though still in a somewhat melancholic and sobering mood, Korra couldn't help but smile.

-X-

Try as he might, Mako still couldn't believe that he was actually standing inside the place that made Satomobiles.

All around him, satomobiles were passing by on conveyor belts, going from one location of the factory to the next. Mako easily could have stared at it for hours and be entertained by watching how Republic City's favorite method of transportation was made by piece by piece…

"So what do you think of my little operation here?" the man himself asked in a cheerful tone. Hiroshi Sato was a fairly rotund individual, clad in fancy business wear with modest-looking spectacles over his eyes. He was possessed of a cheerful demeanor, and also sported an impressive-looking mustache to boot. All in all, he fit the image of a high-class gentleman perfectly.

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato." Mako said in total honesty.

"Please, please, call me Hiroshi. Asami's told me a lot about you…"

"Has she?" Mako shot a look over to Asami, who just smiled.

"Yes. So, I understand you're dirt poor…"

Mako was completely floored by the man's bluntness, but before he could respond, Hiroshi continued: "Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age I was a mere shoe shiner and all I had to my name was an idea: the Satomobile. Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground…" Hiroshi paused to admire he and his factory's handiwork before continuing: "And I built the entire Future Industries Empire from that one, self-less loan."

"Dad, stop bragging! Just tell Mako the good news!"

"Oh, all right Asami, but you're really taking the fun out of all of this…"

"What good news?"

"Well my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the Pro-Bending arena and about your team's current financial stumbling block. Now I hate to see you loose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!"

Again, Mako was completely floored. "Are you serious!?"

"He's serious!" Asami said happily. "My dad's going to cover pay for your place in the championship pot."

"Wow…that…I…" Mako was unable to get the words out. He just stood there in what could only be described as an ecstatic haze. Finally though, he managed to at least say: "That…that is good news!"

"Of course, you will all have to wear the Future Industries' logo on your uniforms…"

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, Sir." Mako responded, still overjoyed at the news that he and his team would actually have a shot at the championship after all. "Thank you both so much. I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity!"

"I know you'll be great out there Mako" Asami said happily…then she kissed him on the cheek and Mako's happiness increased tenfold.

-X-  
"Is something troubling you Korra?"

Honestly it really didn't matter if Korra answered yes or not. Tenzin could see quite clearly that something _was _troubling her, she just wouldn't say what. So Tenzin, like any good mentor would, had decided to take the initiative.

"I'm still thinking about whether or not I should attend this gala Tarrlok's throwing…I just feel like he'll use it to try and get me to sign on with him..."

"I'll admit I have my reservations about it myself…"

"…But if I _don't _attend, it will make me look bad…ah, the heck with it, I'll go"

"Very well. I'll at least accompany you there"

"Yeah sure. Don't mind a chaperone…"

Tenzin chose to ignore the obvious sarcasm in Korra's voice and continued: "Look. I just want you to know that I'm glad that you turned down Tarrlok's offer. But I just wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason."

Korra said nothing for a moment, instead growing more tense. Finally though, she said: "I…I just want to focus on my airbending training right now…" Korra said. It was an outright lie and they both knew it. Though Korra still had airbending training, it took up no more or less of her time then it had before turning down Tarrlok's offer. She just spent her free time with Naga or Ikki and Jinora, or alternatively, meditating or staring silently out at Republic City, as if she were looking for something…or someone.

Nevertheless, Tenzin wisely chose not to probe. Instead, he said: "Right. That's what you said. Listen, Korra, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance. Just know that I'm always here for you if you want to talk."

"Right…thanks Tenzin"  
-X-

For her night at the gala, Korra wore a simple but attractive-looking dress that reflected her water tribe background as much as her usual attire, though she did still wear the arm-bands and vambraces that she normally wore. According to Korra's mother, the dress had belonged to a friend of her grandmother's, who had given to the family as a gift for when Korra came of age, which as far as Korra was concerned was thinking several years ahead.

Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, and Jinora, who had also chosen to come, were also clad in attire more formal then what they usually wore (even though in Korra's mind their Air Nomad robes were pretty formal themselves all things considered). Everyone else was similarly dressed.

"I can't believe this is all for me…" Korra said as she continued to look around at the various fancily-dressed people mulling about.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him just to throw a party for the fun of it."

Then, as if the mere mention of his name summoned him, Tarrlok was suddenly there for Korra and Tenzin to see. He was wearing a suit that was a darker shade of blue then his councilman's clothes, but he still had the same insufferably smug grin on his face that Tenzin and Korra had last seen him.

"Ah! _So _glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's hero."

Tarrlok gestured for Korra to follow him and the young Avatar reluctantly complied. Soon she and the Water Tribe Councilman were face-face-to-face with a certain friendly inventor…

"Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

"Nice to meet you."

"We're all expecting great things from you" Hiroshi said with a bow.

"Right…" Korra said meekly. "Greatness…"

"Hey, Korra!"

Korra turned to face the source of Mako's voice and saw him with a beautiful young woman who looked to be around Korra's age with long raven hair. She was wearing a maroon dress and had her arm around Mako's.

"This is my daughter, Asami." Hiroshi explained.

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako told me so much about you."

"Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all. Of course then again I haven't really been seeing him for a while now…so how did you two meet?" Korra asked curiously.

"Oh, Asami crashed into him on her Moped" a passing Bolin said matter-of-factly. Asami's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"It was an accident."

"Hey, if it hadn't happened, I might not have ever met you" Mako pointed out.

Asami smiled. "There is that"

Asami kissed Mako's cheek which caused Korra to experience a sudden and unexplainable anger in the pit of her stomach. Managing to contain it before it became noticeable to others, Korra said nothing as Mako relayed some good news to her: "Korra guess what: Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament"

"Isn't it great?" Bolin asked, having returned to the others, now with a plate of food in hand and a pretty young girl of Earth Kingdom background on each arm.

"Yeah, terrific" Korra said, doing her absolute best to sound sincere. If it had been before her first encounter with Amon and his equalists, she would have been every bit as ecstatic as the brothers were. But as it stood…

Korra looked off to the side and could see none other then Chief Lin Bei-Fong walking by. Korra couldn't really claim to be happy to see her again, even if she also could maybe understand why she and the police chief had gotten off on the wrong foot. Unfortunately for her, she was forced to interact with her again when Tarrlok gestured for the police chief to come over to where he and Korra were.

"Chief Beifong! I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

"Yes, that is one way to put it" the Chief said with more then a hint of disdain in her voice. Then she spoke directly to Korra: "Just know this Avatar: just because the city's throwing you this big to-do don't think you're something special. From where I'm standing, you've done absolutely _nothing_ to deserve this."

And with that venomous criticism, spoken in the harshest and most unforgiving tone possible, Chief Bei-Fong stormed off, leaving Korra feeling a mix of shame and, as her now boiling blood, clenching fists, and fierce glare directed at the police chief's armored back all showed, anger.

After a short while longer at the party, Korra decided it was time to go. But as she was heading to the top of a large stairway, she was swarmed from all sides by a large number of journalists and reporters, all with cameras flashing, microphones extended even though Korra was nowhere close enough to them for them to be of any effect, and pens hovering above note-pads at all times.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple questions." Tarrlok said in a tone that was deceptively polite.

"But—"

But before Korra could protest, the first series of barbed questions hit her without mercy: "Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

Korra hesitated a brief moment before saying: "Ahem. I think he presents a real problem…"

She could see Tarrlok smiling smugly out of the corner of his eye as she answered the first question.

"Than why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force?" the same journalist asked. "As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well, I—"

But the same obnoxious journalist cut her off before she could give a proper answer.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"Yes, why are you?" another reporter asked.

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!"

But the questions just kept coming, this time with ones coming from several different reporters and journalists all at once: "You promised to serve this city. Are you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fighting Amon's revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would've handled this?"

"_Are you afraid of Amon?_"

That was it. That was the final straw. It was in that moment, with that last particularly blunt and accusing question that something in Korra snapped. In just one moment all of her hesitation and doubt was replaced with a burning passion and fury at Tarrlok, the journalists, Amon and his equalists, and maybe even herself for her cowardice.

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, than, I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon!" Korra said, practically shouting, her fury now barely contained, if at all. The ever smug Tarrlok walked up at that moment and said to the assembled press: "There's your headline, folks.

Back down in the crowd, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and above all Tenzin all had nervous looks on their faces.  
-X-

For her position as second-in-command of Tarrlok's task-force, Korra simply wore the standard-issue armor over her usual clothing. As she, the men and women under her command, and Tarrlok himself all converged on a building that was, according to a tip, a place that trained chi-blockers for the equalists, Korra found her heart racing and her body fidgeting somewhat. She had never done anything even remotely like what she was about to before, and it didn't exactly help that her first encounter with chi-blockers had gone poorly.

Tarrlok gave the whole task-force a little speech before they began: "My fellow task force deputies. Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi-blocking training camp located in the Dragon Flats Burroughs. According to my sources there is a cellar under this bookstore where Equalists train chi-blocking in secret."

As Tarrlok spoke, he pointed to a blue print of the location in question, complete with notes written on it. A short van-ride later and they were all there, right outside, with the equalists within, at least to their knowledge, completely unaware of their presence.

Korra, Tarrlok, and the rest of the task force silently approached the wall and took a look down into the basement window. Sure enough, down below equalist chi-blockers were busy training young men and women with bandannas over their faces and the equalist insignia on a band wrapped around their upper arm in how to properly chi-block, complete with wooden dummies and details of all of the pressure points in the body. Hanging on the back wall was a banner of Amon. The sight of it temporarily unnerved Korra she was again painfully reminded of what he was capable of, but she steeled herself and looked over to Tarrlok. The Water Tribe Councilman smiled and nodded before giving Korra the signal to the rest of the task force. Upon receiving it, one of the members turned a valve on top of the water tank connected to the police van, opening it up and granting him, Korra, Tarrlok, and the other Waterbenders in the Task Force (the Task Force was, Korra had silently noted, composed entirely of benders) could make use of. And they did.

The taskforce member who had opened the water tank pulled a large stream of water out with his bending and passed it down to the waterbenders by the wall, each of whom took a part of it for their own use. Tarrlok held a hand up as a silent order for the task-force to wait before striking. Korra took a deep breath as she got ready for the intense fighting that was sure to follow.

The second Tarrlok gave the signal, all hell broke loose. The waterbenders in the taskforce sent huge torrents through the widnows leading into the basement, knocking down and then freezing the chi-blockers in full equalist attire, purposefully targeted first since they were assuredly the greater threat.

Next, the taskforce earthbenders forced their way into the basement by bringing down the walls down and sending the rubble hurtling towards the equalists with ruthless precision, with only some of the equalists managing to weather the assault completely unscathed. Those that were then found themselves under attack from Korra and Tarrlok themselves, who unleashed the full fury of their waterbending at the equalists, Korra silently impressed with Tarrlok's skill. And here she just thought his only talent was being the king of sleazy politicians.

Finally catching on to how they were goners if they stood and fought, the last two chi-blockers in full equalist garb who had not yet been downed chucked some smoke grenades at their assembled grouping of enemies and used the distraction to run as fast as they could. But Korra wasn't about to let them slip through her fingers so easily.

"I'm going after those two!"

Korra sprinted after the chi-blockers…only to run head-long into a trap, namely a trip-wire the chi-blockers had set up. It was all Korra could do to keep her face from smashing into the floor. She was completely vulnerable as one of the chi-blockers dropped down on her from his position in the rafters. Korra managed to roll and flip out of the way, narrowly avoiding the chi-blocker's strikes and retaliated with an earthbending-assisted series of attacks so powerful it shattered the lenses of the chi-blocker's goggles and sent him sailing through the air and right into a wall.

As the chi-blocker slumped to the ground unconscious, Korra was unaware of the other chi-blocker silently dropping down behind her and preparing to hurl a bola at her neck…

…Only to end up frozen to the wall courtesy of a certain Water Tribe Councilman.

"Wow. Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok."

"Don't mention it. We make a good team, Avatar."

Korra said nothing for a moment, instead just crossing her arms and looking at the two chi-blockers she and Tarrlok had defeated. Though she was now second in command of Tarrlok's little task force, she still didn't like him by any stretch of the imagination, nor did she find him trustworthy by any definition of the word that Korra was familiar with. But she had to work with him. _To stop Amon. _She told herself over and over again. _To stop Amon._

Finally, Korra shrugged and said simply: "Yeah, we do."

-X-  
Word of the task-force's actions spread like wildfire. Soon Korra was having to deal with more flashing bulbs and microphones shoved into her face then any person ever deserved.

_I wouldn't wish this on Amon himself… _Korra thought bitterly, though she did admit to finding the image of the malevolent masked man being surrounded and overwhelmed by reporters more then a little amusing.

And so it went for a little over a week. Korra and Tarrlok would aid the task-force in attack after attack on the equalists, and each time the equalists were soundly defeated. Korra still had great difficulty fighting, much less beating the chi-blockers, but with so many fellow benders backing her up, not to mention often having the element of surprise on her side (and skill in three different forms of bending helped too), Korra managed.

It soon became clear that the press was the least of Korra's problems though. Her time with the task-force, mixed with her current airbending training which, incidentally, had still not seen her conjure up a single blast of air, had ensured that she missed every training session with Mako and Bolin, and it had now been a while since she had last seen either of the brothers. But Bolin wrote to her at least. Every single day. Korra thought it was kind of sweet, in its own way, and even Mako wrote now and again, though his letters tended to be a lot more blunt and far less empathetic then his brothers were.

But there was also something else: as the raids continued, Korra found herself wondering if maybe Tenzin wasn't right about Tarrlok's methods not being the answer. Obviously the equalists were criminals and terrorists who had it coming to them, but more and more it seemed that the task-force was arresting not the scary masked agile warriors who had become as much a face for the equalist cause as their leader, but just young men and women learning chi-blocking, which to Korra, honestly didn't seem that wrong on its own. After all, most non-benders kind of did have little to no chance in a fight against a skilled bender. Why shouldn't they try and learn some adequate means of defending themselves? It was just too bad they all picked the wrong people to get lessons from.

But it was making Korra feel just a little bit guilty. These people weren't evil, anyone with eyes could see that. Most of them were just angry kids who wanted to protect themselves from benders, and they were getting arrested for it. A good portion of them looked pathetically terrified as they tried (and failed) to stand their ground against the task-force, and many just tried to run. It never did them any good.

At least a couple had called the task-force "tyrants" "oppressors", or "Dai Lee knock-offs", a reference to the treacherous Ba Sing Sae police force that had aided the Fire Nation in the Hundred-Year-War and before them a corrupt politician named Long Feng. As it stood, the latter was rapidly becoming a popular term to describe the task-force.

But in spite of all, Korra stuck with the task-force for several days. Then during one particular press conference…

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action! With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists!"

"Question for the Avatar" one reporter asked. "Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

Upon hearing this question, Korra approached the podium, grabbed the microphone and did something she would always regret afterwards: "You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force. No chi blockers. Just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face me"

Everyone was silent. Deep down Korra knew how irredeemably foolish she was being, but she couldn't hurt herself. She would keep going, all the way to the inevitable, and painful, conclusion.

-X-  
It was a beautiful night as Mako and Asami's taxi cab rode through the park. And for Mako, getting to spend it with Asami made it all the better.

"I know it sounds weird to say this but I'm really glad I hit you with my Moped" Asami said awkwardly.

"Me too…"

"Oh, and I forgot to ask: why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week? You didn't like it?"

"No! It was really nice. I still have it. Its just that this scarf, seedy and worn out as it is, belonged to my father and it's all I have left of him. I just feel like, like it keeps me safe…"

Asami's green eyes took on a look of sadness. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"I…" Mako hesitated but he figured that if he could tell anyone, it should be Asami. Besides, he had already told Korra. Why not Asami?"

"I'll never forget it. It was several years ago. I was just eight years old. My parents had taken me out to see a play while Bolin stayed with Toza. It was a great show. The Ember Island Players were on tour in Republic City for a week and I had my parents take me to it three times…." Mako smiled. "I'll never forget it, or the fun I had there, being with my parents and seeing them smile one last time. Then as we were leaving…"

_Mako's mind flashed back to the fateful night as he told the tale to Asami. It had started to drizzle slightly, but it was nothing that deterred the family at all. _

"_I can't believe you insisted on sitting through that play again Mako." Mako's father had said. Mako still remembered his face. So warm and happy, with a mustache not unlike the one Hiroshi Sato had. "Come on. We'll be late picking up Bolin"_

"_Sorry dad. I just really like that play" Mako had said innocently._

"_Go easy on him honey" Mako's mother had said. "He loves it, you know that. And I'm sure Toza's taken good care of Bolin…"_

_They had continued walking a little further, with Mako's father leading them through a path that Mako and his mother were unfamiliar with._

"_Don't worry" Mako's father had assured them. "We can cut through here"_

"_But its starting to rain, and Mako is getting tired. Can't we just wait for a cab here?"_

"_Come on, keep up, we're nearly there!" Mako's father had said in a decidedly light-hearted tone._

_And so they walked a little further, through a very poorly lit alleyway with a growing fog, likely due at least partly to the rain, which had become more then just a drizzle. And then, out of the mist came a shifty-looking and shabbily-dressed man in an overcoat who approached them hurriedly and then in a flash entered a firebending stance._

"_Hold it right there! Money! Jewelery. Hand em' over now!" The man's voice was fearful, but gruff, and though he was visibly shaking he was still ready to shoot out a jet of flame at a moment's notice.  
_

"_That's fine. OK." Mako's father had said in a calm and reassuring tone to the man who was threatening to shoot a fireball at his face. The man looked no more calm or any less angry and irritated. "Just…take it easy…there's no need for this…"_

"_Stay where you are!" the man had shouted in a panicked but still menacing tone. "Or I'll burn you both alive!" Mako had remembered being completely terrified. Already the happiness of the show had seemed like a lifetime ago. This was his world ending right in front of him and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. To this day he cursed himself for being unable to do anything._

"_I'll give you whatever you want…"_

_Mako didn't remember exactly what had happened next, whether the firebender had decided the money wasn't enough, his father had made a move he shouldn't have made, or said a thing he shouldn't have said or if the firebender had just been a crazy person who wanted to commit murder. But in the end it changed nothing. In a flash of bright orange, red, and yellow Mako's father was dead. And then his mother seconds later. For a moment there was total silence. Then, the firebender, looking absolutely horrified at what he had just done, ran off into the night, never to be seen by Mako again, and leaving him standing alone in the rain and the dark, his parents dead at his feet…_

"…and that was what happened." Mako finished. "The worst part is they never caught the guy. But in the end it makes absolutely no difference. My parents are gone, and nothing will ever bring them back. All I have left of them is their memory and this scarf…" Mako pointed to his red scarf.

Asami's eyes had become pink and filled with tears, with several more streaking down her face. "I'm so sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young. Agni Kai gang members broke into our house, tried to steal what was there. Mom was the only one home at the time and she paid the price for it…" Asami looked at Mako, who felt compelled to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Their faces were now inches apart. Then not even. Their lips touched lightly but then with more passion. They shared an intimate kiss before Asami rested her head on Mako's shoulder and said softly: "I feel so safe with you…"  
-X-

"Korra, this is madness!"

Tenzin had shown up to stop Korra from doing on what even she knew was a huge mistake. But not even he could deter her.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone."

Tenzin turned to Tarrlok and pointed at him accusingly. "This is all _your_ doing!"

Tarrlok held up his hands defensively. "I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind." He then turned to Korra she got onto her boat.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong I have a fleet of police air ships ready to swoop down."

Korra nodded and then used her waterbending to drive the boat to the island where she planned to face Amon one on one, despite knowing full well how the conflict would most likely turn out…

Upon arriving on Avatar Memorial Island, Korra went to the top of the statue's platform. It was here that she waited for Amon to show up, her sense of dread rising with each passing moment. But Amon didn't show. A loud bell suddenly rang, temporarily startling Korra but also cueing her into the fact that it was now midnight. Amon had failed to make it on time. Once this little fact sunk in, Korra allowed herself to relax a little and stretched and yawned.

As she went to ground-level and walked by an archway, she said to herself: "Guess you're a no-show, Amon. Who's scared now?"

No sooner had the words left her lips did a bola at the end of a rope fly through the air towards Korra's legs, managing to tie them together and causing her to fall to the ground. Korra only a moment to take in what was happening before she was dragged off into the dark passage. By the time she had managed to free herself with her firebending, she could see quite clearly that she was completely surrounded.

Everywhere around her, the eerie red lenses of the chi-blocker's goggles shone through the darkness, resembling the eyes of a hundred night-cobras, ready to strike at her.

And in fact that was exactly what the chi-blockers did. Korra desperately fought to keep them at bay with her firebending but her arms were caught by two bolas, leaving her easy prey for the chi-blockers. Korra forced them back and kept them and their cohorts at bay with several fire and earthbending kicks before more chi-blockers, as few as two or as many as half-a-dozen or more, Korra didn't know, hit her with a series of rapid jabs to every single part of her body. Then the world went dark.

-X-

When the world slowly but surely came into focus, the first thing Korra was greeted to was Amon himself, surrounded by more of those same glowing red lenses of the chi-blockers' goggles. It was pitch-dark, save for one lantern.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar." Amon said simply and in a tone that's civility belied his menacing nature and intent. As it was, Korra had no reply to give. No snide remark, no harsh rebuke. Nothing. She was completely and utterly terrified and Amon could see it to. He walked forward and reached a hand out towards her. For but brief moment Korra feared he would de-bend her…only to instead cup her face in his hand and force her to look up at him.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the easiest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your due and I will destroy you. The eradication of bending will be my legacy. A monument to your failure. I, Amon, am your successor Avatar Korra. And I will achieve what you and your past lives have never done: bring peace to the world."

As he finished his sentence, Amon stood up, released his grip on Korra and swiftly and mercilessly struck her with a blow to the shoulder that knocked her out.

_She saw…_

_An older man, clearly Water Tribe, with his brown hair in a pony-tail and sheathed sword on his back. He had a weary expression on his face. One that spoke of a man who had seen too many terrible things in life. Then she realized that she recognized him: he was Sokka, brother of Katara, good friend of Avatar Aang, and rivaled only by them and Fire Lord Zuko as the greatest hero of the Hundred Year War._

_She saw…._

_Toph Bei-Fong, clad in her metalbending police uniform and flanked by two officers. She had a blank expression her face, arms clasped behind her back._

_She saw…_

_Avatar Aang, in his forties, with a beard, engaging some older man with gray hair and a wicked facial expression who Korra did not recognize. Just that see saw his pupils and irises shrink the way Lightning Bolt Zolt's had when…_

_She saw…_

_Avatar Aang again, this time his face obscured and with him running…towards her._

"Aang?" Korra said weakly.

But it was not Aang. It was Tenzin, running up to her. "Korra! Korra, are you alright?" he asked before helping Korra up. "What happened? Was Amon here?"

"Yeah. Dirty coward ambushed me with his chi-blockers…"

"Did he…did he take your bending away?" Tenzin asked concerned.

Korra knew that Amon had said that he would take away her bending then and there, but she had to be sure. Quickly she created a small flame in her hand, confirming that Amon had made good on the first part of his promise.

"No. I'm okay."

"Thank goodness.

Then, before she could do a thing to stop, or even moderate it, Korra broke down and burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably as she said: "I was so terrified! I felt so helpless!"

Korra buried her head into Tenzin's chest and hugged him close, a gesture Tenzin returned as Korra continued to sob: "You were right. I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do!"

"Its OK" Tenzin said reassuringly. The nightmare is over. And **a**dmitting your fears is the first, and most difficult, step in overcoming them…"

**Author's Note: Now that's what you call a villain who is dangerously genre-savvy! (And yes, I'm a total TV Tropes guy). Anyway, time for my usual Author's Notes:**

**I purposefully made the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom council people non-benders to help fix a recurring problem in the actual show: in a supposed conflict between benders and non-benders, the non-benders ultimately wound up being kind of irrelevant. Here me out here:**

**When the discussions on what to do with Amon are taking place, where are the non-benders in any of these conversations? Nowhere. All of the council people are benders, and that really doesn't help as far as showing whether or not the good guys even understand the opposing sides' viewpoint. We never really get to see any non-equalist non-benders put in their two cents, and that hurts the conflict. But throw in some non-benders and hear their opinions on the matter, and suddenly the conflict feels more genuine. At least that's just how I see it.**

**Now about Ziyou's views, namely the whole bit about him not thinking of himself as a criminal, that actually does have merit. The thing is, donning a costume and beating up criminals is actually **_**not **_**illegal. Well, you can't beat someone you saw loitering within an inch of their life, but you CAN come to the defense of someone being mugged, physically assaulted, or something similar. The fact is person is only supposed to be considered an outlaw vigilante if they decide to be judge, jury, and executioner. As in, if they kill people. That is considered taking the law into your own hands. But as for stopping criminals in the act of committing a crime, that is not illegal, at least not to a point. Citizens have a right to stop criminals in the acts of committing crimes. Its not their obligation or job to do so, but they are allowed to try and stop a criminal in the act of doing something wrong if they so choose. So guys like Superman, Spider-Man, Daredevil, and the Justice League, actually aren't really breaking any rules. Same goes for Ziyou/Shaobing.**

**And yes, I shamelessly ripped off of both the Scarecrow Nightmare scene in **_**Arkham Asylum **_**where you relive Bruce's losing his parents, because again, lets face it: Mako's background is already a total nod to Batman. I figured, why not just go all out? I do however, apologize if I've been over-playing Mako's feelings for Asami, making him maybe a little **_**too **_**head-over-heels for her. I'm just trying to simulate a powerful "love at first sight" kind of attraction as best I can. How am I doing? **

**Also, for the record, this episode/chapter is probably one of Tenzin's finest moments. As I said before, he is easily one of my top three LoK characters, the other two, as already stated elsewhere, being Lin and Asami. And that's everything. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Lessons from the Master

**Author's Note: This chapter and the next two after it will be entirely my own, as in, not novelizations of existing LoK episodes. I do this to rectify another error with the original show: it was a bit too tightly plotted. Whereas the original show had the Gaang going on enough "sidequests" for a full RPG, the Legend of Korra's first season was over after 12 episodes. That's only a little more then half of one of the original show's seasons in length. I plan for my novelization to be as many chapters as the original show's seasons had episodes. In other words, 20. And that includes some entirely original stories, like this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Lessons from the Master

In the days that followed Korra's traumatizing experience with Amon, she did not leave Air Temple Island for any reason at all, instead burying herself fully in both her airbending training and the day-to-day life on Air Temple island. While she had now admitted her fears of Amon, she still hadn't even come close to getting over them. No, such a thing would only come in time, if at all. So in the meantime, Korra elected to try and find something to occupy her time and keep her properly distracted from her still crippling fears. That was her airbending training.

But even as she continued to train, Korra was still unable to properly airbend. While she managed to "be the leaf" so to speak, more easily now, she was still completely incapable of airbending successfully, or even partially successfully, and that lack of progress along with her lingering emotional trauma, caused her old frustrations to return. But by this point Tenzin had grown used to it, and thus there was no harsh word said between them that was not immediately regretted and quickly forgiven. But even so, Korra was in a bad state, and she knew that with the championship match coming up very soon, she would need to get her act together, and fast.

Remembering how much fun that one pro-bending match had been still brought a smile to Korra's face. She figured that getting to do it again had as good a chance as any at getting her back into old groove. But it was still a few days away, so that was out of the question. Korra wondered what Mako and Bolin were doing to pass the time in the interm…

-X-

"Hey whoa, whoa, easy there babe" Bolin said in-between passionate kissing with his latest girl-of-the-week.

"I can't help it Bolin" his (very) temporary lover said with a moan. "I…I think I'm in love with you"

"Mm-hmm…" Bolin muttered between more kissing.

The woman stopped. "What do you mean "mm-hmm"?" she asked incredulously.

"What? It's a "mm-hmm". There's nothing to say"

"Right…"

The two's kissing continued for a while longer before a very familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey Bo. Found another one I see?"

Bolin and his current girlfriend stopped making out and turned to see Mako with Asami, the latter's arm around the formers. Mako smiled and shook his head at a sight he had only walked in on about a dozen times now.

"Is there no woman who can resist your impossible charms bro?"

Bolin's face turned red with embarrassment in response to his brother's question. Nevertheless, he just smiled, rolled his eyes and tried his best to laugh it off: "Aw, what can I say? I guess I just give off a natural aroma that women find irresistible…"

Bolin's current girlfriend giggled at this, as did Asami. Mako, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes. "Right…"

"Well, anyway, its been fun bro, but Jin and I here have got places to be, things to do…and unfortunately its not a double-date. Let's go Jin!"

And with that, Bolin and Jin strolled off, leaving Mako and Asami behind.

"Your brother's funny" Asami said as she and Mako watched Bolin and Jin leave.

"Don't let that fool you" Mako warned in a playful tone. "My brother may seem like a goof, and, well, he is, but he's also the kind of guy parents warn their daughters about"

Asami chuckled in response to that and then said reassuringly: "Well, don't worry. I've already found my man"

"And who would that be? Let me guess: some rich kid with a private resort, maybe a noble's kid? Does he at least look good?"

Asami chuckled again and kissed her boyfriend on the cheeks. Mako responded by kissing her on the lips.

-X-

"Korra, there's something I wanted to talk to you about…"

Korra yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her head was throbbing and she was sure she'd collapse at any moment. Needless to say, Tenzin had picked a terrible time to want to speak to her.

"Its like one in the morning Tenzin, can't this wait?"

"Actually, its one in the evening. You overslept again"

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I've been meaning to tell you this for sometime but haven't gotten around to it until just now: the reason I believe you continue to fail at airbending successfully is because you are not adequately connected to your spiritual side. Spirituality is a key component of airbending. It is not about aggression or a desire to fight. It is reflected in an airbender's fighting style."

"Yeah…" Korra muttered, still struggling to stay awake. "Standard airbending strategy is to avoid and evade right?"

"A bit of a simplification but yes, that is, in essence how an airbender fights, if at all. But again, spirituality is key. I believe that once you properly connect to your spiritual side, airbending will come much more easily to you."

"Yeah, about that…you see during all of my time training in the North and South Poles, I never did really get in much training on the spiritual side…"

"You mean to tell me that you were never taught _anything _relating to the spiritual side of being the avatar? I find that very had to believe"

"Well, its not like they didn't try, I just…it didn't come quite as easily to me…"

"….I see. Well perhaps it is time that you try again."

Korra yawned once more and also staggered a bit.

"…but maybe tomorrow when you're feeling more…awake"

"Yeah…"

-X-

Tenzin's efforts to get Korra to connect with her spiritual side began with a verbal lesson: "First off…" Tenzin said. "It will not be possible to maintain spirituality if you are always in a combative mood. The two simply do not go together."

"But airbenders can fight can't they?"

"Yes, but to _connect _with your spiritual side you cannot be overly confrontational and combative. You must enter a more peaceful state. To do that, you first need to exercise two things: self-control and mindfulness. Let's start with self-control. Do you know what that entails?"

"Uh…being able to reign yourself in more?" Korra replied. Tenzin sighed in response. "Yes, I suppose that's one way of wording it. You see Korra, self-control is like a muscle. We have, within us, an ability to regulate our impulses. It allows us to function properly in society and in the world."

"So…if I was driving a satomobile and some guy stole my parking space, choosing _not _to ram right into the jerk would be exercising self-control right?"

Tenzin nodded. "Yes. And once you learn how to exercise more self-control, it will help you with mindfulness"

"Which is…?"

"Mindfulness, in the simplest of definitions, very similar to awareness. It is being aware of all that is going on around you, but that also includes seeing things that are not immediately obvious."

"Sounds exhausting"

"Oh, it certainly can be. But it can and is also quite liberating when done properly. You can overcome negative emotions like anger and fear more easily when you exercise mindfulness, as among other things, it can help you understand _why _exactly you are angry, or afraid, and can also help put that anger and those fears into perspective."

"Sounds useful"

"It is. And that it is why I urge you to practice it"

"Uh…OK, I'll try"

"That's all I ask"

Over the next few days, Tenzin presented Korra with a few different means of entering into a more relaxed and peaceful state in the hope that it would help her to better connect with her spiritual side. However, that also meant trying to get her in a slightly less combative mood then the one she was generally inclined to be in. Korra did her best to suppress the impulses she usually obeyed on the spot, and to exercise self-control and mindfulness, as well as continuing to meditate regularly. Needless to say, it old habits died hard. Korra struggled with exercising mindfulness and self-control just as much as she had with anything having to do with the spiritual side of being the Avatar. But she kept at it. Soon she became determined to do it right no matter what. She wouldn't stop.

Finally, one day, as Korra was meditating, she was hit with a strange sensation. It was elusive at first, like a fleeting whisper in a storm. But Korra knew it was there. As she continued to meditate, sitting in a lotus position, she attempted to track down and focus on it, and as she did the sensation steadily grew more and more pronounced. Soon she was certain that something was there, and that only increased her efforts to track it down.

She began to hear it as well as feel it. It was a strange sound, almost certainly not human. And yet it sounded almost like…a chuckle. A hollow, humorless chuckle that echoed in her head. Korra closed her eyes more tightly and her jaw tightened as well as she tried to focus on it. In spite of its elusiveness, Korra managed to finally track it, and forced it to the forefront of her mind.

Now the chuckling grew louder, and as it did, it began to change from disembodied and soulless chuckling to full-blown laughter. The kind of laughter that was contagious to all who listened, and yet could only come from the most innocent kind of person: a young child.

Opening her eyes, Korra saw a young boy, a few years younger then her, in traditional Air Nomad clothing. He was bald, and had the blue downward facing arrow tattoo on his head that showed that in spite of his young age he had already been recognized as an airbending master.

Korra knew immediately who this was. Anyone would.

"Aang?"

Aang stopped laughing and smiled warmly at her. "Yep, that's me. Nice to see you Korra. What took you so long?"

He looked and sounded exactly the way Katara had described him to Korra during her stories about him and her in their younger years.

"I, uh…well…" Korra stumbled, not having a good answer to give. Then it hit her: "I'm in the Spirit World aren't I?"

"You sure are" Aang said pleasantly as Korra looked around to examine her surroundings. She and Aang were sitting in a lush green meadow, filled with flowers that came in a rainbow of colors and a sky without a single cloud. It was, to put it simply, a perfect day.

Korra sighed in deeply, only to find that no air came in. Looking down at herself, Korra could see that she was now in various shades of blue and felt completely weightless. So many of the weights and burdens that came with being alive, they were gone. Korra was in Spirit Form, and she felt ten times lighter, along with a sensation of total freedom. Like nothing could slow her down or contain her anymore…

She turned back to Aang, who was still in a Lotus Position and still smiling. "Why are you…a kid?" Korra asked curiously.

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just like being at this age better then the one I was at when I died. This was the age I had the most fun"

"I see…"

"You look uneasy"

"Well, I mean, I'm talking to the great Avatar Aang, my predecessor, the big War Hero…you know. Its…its just kind of overwhelming…"

"I used to feel the same way when I first met my predecessor in person, Avatar Roku. You know who he was right?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I do. I know about Avatar Kyoshi too. I like her a lot. _She _had style"

"I had a feeling you would" Aang replied. There was silence for a moment after before Korra said: "I…I know your son. He's my airbending teacher"

"Tenzin?"

Korra nodded. "And how's that been?"

"Well, he was supposed to teach me airbending, but…"

"…but it hasn't been working out" Aang finished.

"Yeah, that about sums it up. Its not his fault, its mine. I try and try and try and I don't even conjure up the slightest bit of air. I'm just not connected it enough with my spiritual side to make it work…"

There was silence for a moment as Aang listened to Korra intently. As Korra vented, she could see the look on Aang's face: it was one of wisdom, patience, and understanding that looked completely out of place on the face of a twelve-year old boy. But of course Aang was not _really _a twelve-year old boy…

Finally, Aang said: "You know, this reminds me of my Earthbending training with a good friend of mine. One of the best as a matter of fact. But she was also my teacher. Earthbending involved a state of mind and a certain approach that I just wasn't used to. Aggression, enduring punishment, it all went against everything I'd learned as an Airbender. And Toph, well, let's just say she wasn't the softest of teachers…"

Korra laughed. "Yeah, Katara told me all about your training sessions with Toph Bei-Fong…"

Aang nodded approvingly and then continued: "…But in the end, when the time came, I willed myself to step outside my comfort zone and do what was necessary to learn how to be an Earthbender. You must do the same if you ever want to learn how to Airbend."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but like I said, spirituality just isn't my forte…"

"Oh, it's a lot more then just spirituality. Its also in the way you move, the way you overcome physical obstacles, even the way you carry yourself…"

And with this, Avatar Aang stood up and extended a hand to Korra: "Let me show you. Let me teach you"

Korra didn't need long to think it over. The legendary Avatar Aang was offering to teach her how to step outside her usual state of mind so she could finally learn how to Airbend. She'd be the biggest fool to ever live if she turned him down.

Korra smiled confidently, stood up along with Aang, and said simply: "Let's do this"

**Author's Note: What this chapter (and the next one) are are my attempt to better connect Korra to her predecessor and to also again, make things feel a bit less tightly plotted. I figured that this was a good way to do that. Also note that this chapter and the next will serve as laying the groundwork for my plans for this novelization post-Equalist crisis. Yes, I am aware of Book 2 Spirits happening, and I **_**will **_**try to incorporate what I see in it (assuming its any good that is), but I will also be doing my own thing at the same time.**

**I'd like to thank one of my classes last year (and the two awesome teachers I had in it) who first taught me about mindfulness for my usage of it in this chapter. I really don't think I did the concept justice, but I'm still glad I included it all the same.**


	8. Into the Abyss

Chapter 7: Into the Abyss

"So, to start" Aang said to Korra, "what did my son Tenzin teach you?"

"Well…" Korra said in response. "He taught me to move more lightly on my feet, like a leaf in the wind…"

Aang nodded approvingly in response to this and gestured for Korra to continue: "And he's been trying to teach me how to better connect with my spiritual side via mindfulness and self-control…"

"Good. Then you're already on the right path. Keeping on it is the challenge. But something my son _didn't _teach you, is to learn how to loosen up a little. Sometimes just letting go and moving with the flow, much like a leaf in the wind, is the way to go. Here, let me show you"

And with that, Aang, in a single fluid motion, conjured up an air-scooter, the move that he had created himself and as such had become its first-ever master. Korra had seen Aang's granddaughters ride air-scooters in occasion, but Aang's kept together far longer then theirs did, and not only that, but he rode it ten times better too, all the while laughing that same, light-hearted laugh that brought a smile to Korra's face. She could easily see were Ikki had gotten her boundless energy. And hers too for that matter.

Finally, Aang concluded his demonstration and Korra couldn't help but applaud, as well as ask: "I thought you said in your journal that when you went to the Spirit World you couldn't airbend?"

"So you read that thing did you?" Aang chuckled. "_Now _I'm impressed. Yes, while its true that I couldn't airbend in the Spirit World now that I am a more…permanent resident, I and your other past lives are no longer bound by the same restrictions and conventions that we were in life, Spirit World or Human World."

"I see…" Korra said before changing the subject: "Well, if I had to say one thing the two of us do have in common, its energy."

Aang nodded. "Yes, we do. But you're also very aggressive. Combative. Quick with your bending but slow to talk things out"

If anyone other then Avatar Aang had said that to her, Korra would have been little indignant. But as it _**was **_Avatar Aang who was telling it to her, and, in all honesty, he was absolutely right, Korra held her tongue.

"Flexibility and finding the path of least resistance is key to using airbending. When I was growing up in the Southern Air Temple, the monks taught me how to solve my everyday problems by finding peace and freedom. It is far more then just spirituality Korra. You need to not only learn mindfulness and self-control, you need to embrace it"

Korra hung her head low. "I can't" she said simply.

"And why are you so sure of that?"

"Because I know myself well enough to know that conflict avoidance isn't my thing. I'm not you Aang."

"You don't need to be to learn how to embrace self-control and mindfulness."

"I'm…" Korra sighed deeply. "Look Aang, you're right: I am aggressive. I'm combative by nature. I like to fight…I don't try to hurt people, I just like bending battles…"

Aang chuckled. "Ah, you really do remind me of Toph…"

"Well, there you go: Toph Bei-Fong definitely wasn't airbender material and if what you're telling me is true, neither am I"

Aang shook his head. "You keep telling yourself that it will come true. Take it from someone who knows that being down on yourself and punishing yourself for perceived failures and things you can't seem to do doesn't work. You have to try. And keep trying. An old friend of mine once told my brother-in-law that you can't give up just because you _might _fail. The same applies to you. Just _try _it Korra. I'm not telling you to give up Pro-Bending…" Aang's saying that last bit, and in the process revealing just how much he knew about Korra's personal life, caught her off-guard. Aang gave a knowing wink and a smile before continuing: "…but what I _am _saying is to try handling both problems and life differently. Try not to take the aggressive path first. Remember: just like how air flows wherever it can, there is always more then one solution to a problem"

"Yeah…" Korra said, "…about that. You know about my pro-bending, so I'm just going to go and assume that you know about what's happening in Republic City right now…"

Aang nodded. "I do. And I think that that is a prime example of putting everything I've just told you to good use. When I was helping stop the Fire Nation, that was one kind of conflict. But Amon and his equalists are no the same kind of conflict. The war they are waging is one of ideals. And trying to crush ideals with brute force won't work"

"So should I just let Amon and his equalists keep attacking and de-bending people?"

Aang shook his head. "No. You have a right and a duty to protect the innocent when they are being attacked. That's one thing. But attempting to silence the voice of dissent won't work. To defeat Amon and his equalists for good, you need to understand their position, and go from there"

"But how do I do that?" Korra pressed.

"Think about it Korra. Once you understand why Amon does what he does, you will know how to deal with him and his equalists. Until then, you must do what you can to protect innocents, both benders and non-benders, the way _you _think is best. I can't decide everything for you or tell you what to do. I can only give you my advice and hope you take it"

Korra nodded. "I'll do my best. But one last thing: could you tell me who Amon might be?"

Aang shook his head. "I'm sorry Korra, but I don't know. If I had even the slightest idea I'd give you a warning, but I don't."

"All well. Guess I'm back to square one…"

"I wouldn't say that…" Aang said with a smile. Korra smiled back.

"So…" she said, looking around. "I guess it might be time for me to go"

"We'll meet again Korra"

Korra laughed. "We'll see. I think I got lucky getting here this time"

"You got here through tenacity and perseverance. Those aren't bad qualities to have. And if you follow my advice I know I'll be seeing you again"

Korra nodded. And with this, she got into a Lotus Position, closed her eyes, and began to meditate.

Once again, she felt the same odd sensations, and once again, she heard a strange hollow chuckling. But this time, Korra was certain it was not Aang's. She could have, and probably should have, let it go, but she couldn't. She had to know what it was.

So she focused on it. Focused on it with the same tenacity she had before. And again, the chuckling grew louder, and soon more resembled a dark and soulless laugh. Korra could now hear it quite clearly in her head. Then she opened her eyes.

Sitting in front of her, in a lotus position identical to hers, was a figure whose curved body shape was distinctly feminine but was also most definitely _not _human. For one thing, she was bald as an egg, but it also looked like her hair had been forcibly ripped off by some unknown force, leaving behind what eerily resembled a bare and injured scalp-line, which was unnerving for Korra to look at, to say the least. All over here bare (and breast-less) chest were strange and unusual markings that Korra didn't recognize for a second, and she had ears that were far too pointy and slanted to belong to a humans. She wore little except a tattered, brown, and thoroughly ruined dress and a necklace that looked to be made from the bones of small animals. Most unsettling of all, her hands were not human, but rather as black as coal and looking like stone, with sharpened talons in place of human fingers. The thing that Korra could only assume was a spirit just flashed a devilish-looking smile at the young Avatar, as if she knew something Korra didn't.

"Not what you were expecting was I?" the spirit said in a voice that was surprisingly human and average for a being as bizarre-looking as her. It was then that Korra also caught onto the fact that she was not back on Air Temple Island, nor was she were she was before. Looking around, she saw that she and the spirit were on a large floating mass of earth surrounded by an orange sky and clouds. All around her were several other floating masses of earth, some of whom had trees on them.

"I'm…I'm still in the Spirit World?"

"Well what do you think honey?" the Spirit asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, you're still here all right. Truth be told I wasn't expecting you to actually make it here in the first place, what with you not exactly being the spiritual type and all. Personally, I blame your persistence." The Spirit shook her head and smiled. "Or some of your past lives choosing to chip in. Either or."

So the spirit knew about Korra's less-than stellar connection to her spiritual side. Korra was sorely tempted to get annoyed but remembered Tenzin and Aang's lessons to her about mindfulness and self-control and did her best to restrain herself. Instead, she asked: "Wait. So…my past lives may have helped me get into the Spirit World?"

"Possibly. If so, then that must mean they _really _wanted you to come here. Wonder why?"

"I have no idea" Korra replied honestly. "Who, or what are you exactly?"

"Ah, so we've gotten to the _names_ already have we?" the Spirit let out a sigh that was composed of both boredom and weary resignation, and the tone in her voice was the same: "Must you humans name everything? Nothing's real to you until you've given it a name…along with some kind of limit."

"That's not true" Korra said. "Its just…things…need names" Korra finished lamely.

Zheng Chao shook her head and made a "tsk tsk" noise. "Oh, very well, if you insist. You may call me Zheng Chao"

"Uh…pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise Sugar." Zheng Chao replied. "Don't get many visitors in my neck of the woods nowadays. Always fun to meet someone new…"

"Right…so, how do I get off of this…"

"Oh, this place? Well, you could always leave. As in, leave the Spirit World. But you already tried that and it didn't work out so well the first time did it?"

"Only because I…"

"…because you were so determined to track me down right?" Zheng Chao chuckled. "I tell you what: I'll make this real simple for you: just grab hold of me and hang on tight, and _I'll _take you back"

"What can you fly or something?" Korra asked skeptically.

Zheng Chao's devilish smile widened a great deal as she replied: "Oh, I can do _**far **_more than just that, but yes, I can fly. Observe"

And with this, Zheng Chao stood up and in an instant, out sprouted a pair of brown-weathered wings. Zheng Chao held out a taloned hand to Korra.

"Well sugar? Yea or nay?"

Korra hesitated for a moment, not sure if she trusted Zheng Chao. She tried to exit the Spirit World the way she came, but after several minutes of meditating and trying to calm her mind, she came up dry. She was still sitting on the same floating land mass in the Spirit World, with Zheng Chao standing there impatiently waiting for her to make up her mind.

Seeing that she seemed unable to leave the Spirit World on her own, Korra resigned herself to her fate and decided to finally accept a ride from this bizarre spirit. And so Korra took Zheng Chao's taloned hand, and the Spirit held Korra close to her, wrapping her gaunt arms over the young Avatar's waist.

And then they were off.

Korra instinctively shut her eyes in anticipation of whatever was to happen, and felt a rush of air hit her face and her heart pound fiercely in her chest, both things causing her to close her eyes more tightly. But then, as Korra felt the air around her calm, she dared to open her eyes.

She saw staring her down sights that were simply impossible to describe. The rest was a seemingly never-ending torrent of colors, structures, and landscapes, all presented before her in a never-ending tide. Seas of browns gave way to greens and then to reds and golds as the landscape also changed, from forests to jungles to plains and then back again. And there were other things too: flashes of light that came in too many colors to name, creatures that defied rationality and instead embraced imagination. It was amazing.

"Lovely view huh? Bit more then you expected honey?"

"It…its amazing…even more than Republic City…"

"Everything you see before you has been around for a millennia before the first of your world's cities and villages even had their first homes, and it'll all be here a millennia after your "Republic City" is a pile of dust and debris in the middle of nowhere"

Zheng Chao's ominous prediction of what Republic City's final fate would be unnerved Korra slightly, but she also wondered if maybe Zheng Chao wasn't right. After all, how many things lasted forever?

_So long as it doesn't happen in __**my **__lifetime… _Korra decided

Finally, the pairs flight took them past the rest of the spiritual world. Suddenly, the skies became a drab grayish color, and the clouds grew thin. Looking down, Korra saw only emptiness in the form of a grayish void. It was an unsettling sight, and it increased Korra's fears of falling, so she chose to just look straight ahead from there on out.

"Uh…where exactly are you taking me?" Korra asked.

Zheng Chao chuckled again, which unnerved Korra. She hoped that she hadn't made a huge mistake in trusting this strange and eccentric spirit to take her out of the Spirit World.

"You'll see" she said simply. "I'm going to show you something you might be interested in" Then, she added: "You may want to close your eyes and hold on tight now sugar"

And then, without any kind of warning, Zheng Chao did a dive-bomb down and as she sped through the air, Korra looked out to see what they were flying towards. It was a purple mass that looked like a swirling whirpool, or the yawning maw of a hurricane, but also looking like the never-ending void of a great black pit. None of the comparisons were inviting ones.

And yet Zheng Chao flew right through it with Korra still clinging on. The resulting experience was many different kinds of sensations wracking Korra's entire body, and none of them were good. For one, she felt cold. Very, very, cold, as if she were entombed in layers of ice. That this was her spirit feeling this only made it all the more unsettling.

She also felt dizzy and nauseous in equal measure, and as everything in front became more and more distorted, she had no way of knowing if it was it really changing before her eyes, or if it was her own growing vertigo that was brutally assaulting her senses at that moment. Between it all, Korra felt just as helpless as she had when at Amon's mercy. She was in an excruciatingly uncomfortable position and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

Then, mercifully, it came to an end. Korra's nausea and dizziness quickly began to fade, and soon it was as if it had never even been present. As things came back into focus, Korra was confronted with an utterly bizarre landscape:

She was standing on rock as black as coal, and all around her the landscape was utterly barren and lifeless. The black rock seemed to be floating amidst a void, with the land-mass leading off into several long thin, black stone bridges that led to a massive mountain, of which a bright bluish-white light shone in the center of the mountain. It was this world's only source of light. Everywhere else there was naught but darkness. When Korra looked to see if there was anything behind her, she saw nothing. Off in the distance in front of her, however, was what looked to her eyes like a small black dot way off in the distance, somehow managing to stand out even amidst the rest of the darkness.

"See anything you like?"

Zheng Chao's voice recaptured Korra's attention. She turned to see the Spirit once again sitting in a lotus position, her wings now nowhere to be seen. She had a remarkably smug grin on her face.

"Where did you take me?"

"This place?" Zheng Chao shrugged. "Oh, just a place. One of many"

"Don't be cryptic" Korra said, losing her patience. "Where are we?"

"Well, if you must know, we're still in the Spirit World"

"I figured as much" Korra replied in a deadpan, not amused or satisfied with the response. "But _where _in the Spirit World? This doesn't look anything like the rest of it…"

"Oh, there's _**far **_more to the Spirit World then just what you saw little Avatar, far more. And in any event, the question is not where, but _when. _To be specific, we are in the Spirit World…at the end of time."

"Wha…what?"

"This is the Spirit World _after _the end of days: when my world and yours both burned to a crisp. Every living thing on your world perished, and as for mine, well, the results are what you see before you…"

Zheng Chao held out a taloned hand at the scene before her and Korra as she continued: "The Spirit World a charred, barren ruin, careening helplessly and inexorably into a black void. How the mighty have fallen…"

Korra found her heart and mind both racing. There was no way any of this could be real…

"I don't believe you" Korra said simply. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

Zheng Chao chuckled. "Oh, its no joke. This is what awaits our worlds. _**Both **_of them…you see, there is far more to the universe then just what you think little Avatar. To put it in terms you can understand, there is a storm coming. One that will sweep aside everything and anything in your world. There will be _**nothing left.**__"_

"Why…" Korra asked, absorbing the prophecy that had just been said to her. It was impossible to believe, and yet the evidence was right in front of her. This was the Spirit World in the future: as dark and lifeless as a black pit.

"Why am I showing you this?" Zheng Chao asked. She chuckled. "Oh, lets just say that I _live _for the unease to be found, and created, in all living things. I'm something of a trouble-maker like that...and besides, there's a reason my sisters and I dragged you into the Spirit World in the first place…"

At the mention of sisters, Korra turned around and was confronted by two new figures, just as bizarre in appearance as Zheng Chao. One vaguely resembled a human female, but with a long, coiling serpent-like body in place of legs and long hair that transitioned into what resembled blackened roots as they continued down past her humanoid back. She wore a blindfold over her eyes, and when she opened her hands Korra could see in the center of each of her palms a reptilian eye staring at her, a sight that caused Korra to recoil in revulsion.

The other one also resembled a human female, but with a body (complete with multiple sets of legs) vaguely resembling a Canyon Crawler in place of human legs. She also had multiple pairs of eyes and no nose on her face. A long, thin, green wormlike appendage came out of her mouth in place of a tongue, and she had hands as black as night with eight sharpened fingers on each one. Finally, both of them had the same odd markings on their chests as Zheng Chao did.

They were the most revolting and nightmarish looking things Korra had ever seen in her life, making even Amon and his eerie mask look almost innocent by comparison.

"The one with the eyes in her hands is Bu He, and the one with lots of legs, eyes, and fingers is Qing Shi. We're sort of a trio. And the reason we dragged you down in here? Because everything you see in front of you, all of it, well, lets just say that your death was a key ingredient in this recipe. So now, my sisters and I are going to tear your sad little soul apart!"

And with that, Zheng Chao transformed, her talons growing longer and sharper, her wings once again appearing, and her body taking on an avian form. Her eyes whited out completely, becoming two pupil-less orbs, her nose disappeared, and all of her teeth became as sharp as her talons.

And then the three all came at Korra.

Korra instinctively created a sweeping ring of fire to keep the three Spirits at bay, but they pushed past it unharmed. Panicking, Korra resorted to Earthbending, tearing up chunks of the blackened rock and hurling it at her three attackers. But Bu He and Qing Shi were both surprisingly agile in spite of their cumbersome-looking substitutes for human legs. They both effortlessly moved out of the way of the blackened pieces of rock hurled their way, and continued to move towards Korra. From behind the young Avatar, Zheng Chao flew towards Korra, talons extended. Korra barely moved out of the way of the avian Spirit, narrowly dodging the slashes of her claws. Unfortunately, this left her open to Qing Shi, who swung her snake-like tail at her. The large coiling appendage hit Korra hard in the face and knocked her back. Bu He scurried towards her next on her multiple legs as Korra shot out several fire balls mixed with several chunks of the black rock at the three malevolent spirits. The barrage managed to keep the three back long enough for Korra to shoot a quick look around the barren landscape. Escape seemed unlikely, but there were several bridges leading off to the mountain with the glowing light.

Deciding to take her chances and make a break for it there, Korra unleashed as much fire and earth power as she could to keep the three Spirits back as she made a mad dash to the blackened bridges.

Deep down Korra knew this was all a pointless endeavor. She was still hopelessly trapped in the Spirit World, and she had no way of beating a spirit, let alone three. She was doomed, simple at that. But right now Korra wasn't thinking about any of that. Her mind was in total survival mode, even though survival in this scenario was not possible.

Korra wondered what it would be like to die in the Spirit World, and in a dead Spirit World no less. Somehow Korra suspected that there would be nothing for her after the death blow was dealt, just darkness not a whole lot different from where she was now. It wasn't the most comforting final fate Korra could think of, at least not when it was coming so soon…

But as Zheng Chao and Bu He both closed in on Korra, the two spirits were suddenly blasted back by the most powerful gust of wind Korra had ever seen in her life. Bu He went tumbling like a ball, and Zheng Chao wasn't much better off. Turning around, Korra saw a man who Korra recognized from her vision as Aang in his older years. And he was not alone.

With him were a giant of a woman wearing the armor and make-up of the famous Kyoshi Warriors, with an expression of cold rage spread across her marble-colored face. Next to her was a sad-looking man in heavy Water Tribe clothing, who's face was lined and grim.

Finally, there was the last figure, an old man with a fairly long beard, a stern expression, and majestic red-maroon robes. On his head he wore what Korra immediately recognized as a Fire Lord's crown.

Korra recognized them all: they were Avatars Kyoshi, Roku, and Kuruck. The most recent predecessors of her and Avatar Aang.

Korra had only a fraction of a second to take in the sight before the four Avatars leaped into action against the three spirits, with Korra choosing to join them. In the end, it made little difference. As she looked on, Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, and Kuruck all expertly wielded each of the four elements against the three spirits, landing a merciless torrent of blows against the three walking horrors. Kyoshi slung black boulders left and right, and she and Roku then unleashed blasts of fire so powerful they nearly forced Bu He right off the edge of the rock, but the abomination held on with her many sharpened fingers long enough for her sister Qing Shi to help her up.

As this happened, Kuruck and Aang gave an impressive display of wind and water that tossed Zheng Chao around like a rag-doll. Qing Shi charged towards them, and Korra pitched in with her own earthbending. Qing Shi smashed the small boulders that came her way to pieces with her spent tail only to receive a torrent of punishing fire balls to the black from Kyoshi and Roku. Another blast of fire from Korra herself managed to down the spirit.

Meanwhile, Bu He had forced herself on top of Kuruck and was attempting to maul him with her many legs, only for Kuruck to force it off by conjuring up several slanted pillars of earth and then entering the Octopus Stance, striking it with water tentacle after water tentacle, forcing it back before then catching all of its many legs in water whips and tossing it to the side. Fire balls from Aang and Korra and strikes of wind from Kyoshi and small boulders from Roku all forced it back even more until finally Bu He collapsed, falling over on its side.

Korra couldn't believe it. The five most recent Avatars, all fighting side-by-side against a common enemy, and _winning. _To Korra it was a dream come true, and the feeling she got from living it was indescribable.

And then she felt something slash her back, and it was as if the entire world had come crashing down on her.

Korra screamed in agony and fell over, crashing into the blackened ground as Zheng Chao floated over her. Her claws were untainted by a single drop of blood due to Korra's being in Spirit form. But as it was, Zheng Chao's victory was short-lived. The second Korra fell, Avatars Aang, Kyoshi, and Roku all engaged in the same rapid-motion, and suddenly bolts of lightning shot out of the finger-tips of all three, all of them striking Zheng Chao simultaneously before the sadistic Spirit could react.

Zheng Chao unleashed an inhuman wail of pain and agony before the combined power and force of all of the lightning from the three Avatars blasted Zheng Chao back and into the inky blackness, which swallowed her whole.

The second this was done, the four Avatars rushed to Korra's side, Kuruck getting there first and applying waterbending healing to the claw-marks Zheng Chao had left without delay.

"Heal her quickly Kuruck" Kyoshi said. "A spirit injured like that will not last long"

"I'm going as fast as I can Kyoshi" Kuruck shot back. After a few moments more, Korra's never-ending agony ceased and her Spiritual form returned to its previous lightness.

"There. Good as new"

"You've done well Kuruck" Roku said.

"What's going on?" Korra asked. "Who were those…those, spirits, and why did they try to kill me?"

"Those monstrosities are no spirits" Kyoshi said, her voice dripping with anger.

"What are you doing here Korra?" the older Aang asked. "I thought you were leaving the Spirit World after our lesson"

"I was!" Korra said. "But I…I was drawn to Zheng Chao's chuckling. I…I wanted to track it down, and when I did, I was somewhere else in the Spirit World with her and I couldn't leave…"

"Zheng Chao may have blocked Korra's attempts to leave the Spirit World" Roku pointed out.

"The girl's curiosity nearly cost her" Kyoshi said harshly.

"Zheng Chao likely subtly influenced her, like a moth to a flame. It is unfair to blame Korra" Aang said, coming to his successor's defense.

"Why did they try to kill me?" Korra demanded. "What are they, what are you all doing here, and where is this?" Korra asked.

The four past Avatars all exchanged silent looks before Aang sighed and told Korra: "You must understand Korra: what you see here, this nightmare, it has not yet come to pass. The Fennu were attempting to kill you to help ensure the continued existence of this future. A future where all life has perished and they and their masters have their wish"

"Which is?"

"A void. One completely devoid of life save for the creatures that now inhabit the charred ruin of the Spirit World. And the remaining Spirits who are now enslaved"

"But what happened?" Korra asked horrified. "How did all of this happen?"

"A series of events led to this. You were the Avatar in the Human World when they happened, but when you died you were in the Avatar State, as the cycle ceased to exist and your Spirit did not come to the Spirit World, so we still do not know what exactly transpired, just that you died trying to stop it"

Roku continued: "By the time we even knew what was happening, we were far too late. The Fennu's masters brought total ruin to the Spirit World, turning it into the lifeless landscape you see before you. Most of the Spirits were killed, including many past Avatars, with the Fennu's masters enslaving the few Spirits who survived. Only a handful of the past Avatars and those in our lives who we called friends and allies remain to oppose the Fennu's masters."

"Korra, I do not know what transpired in the human world to set these events into motion, but I know this: if you die while in the Avatar State, the Avatar Cycle will not only be broken, but it will condemn both worlds. That, I am certain, is the catalyst behind this nightmare."

"But if you don't know how any of this happened, how will I know how to stop it?" Korra asked, her horror and revulsion at what was before her bringing her on the verge of tears.

"You must not die for one thing" Kyoshi said. "If I were you, I would keep those you call friends close at hand. You will last longer that way"

"In the meantime" Roku said, we will continue to resist the Fennu's masters. If any of us get even the _slightest _piece of insight into what transpired to bring about this end of days, I give you my word we will tell you. But beyond that, we are all in agreement that you not return to the Spirit World until this crisis is abated"

"What? But…if I can never come back here, how will Aang help me with my airbending?"

Aang smiled reassuringly and put his hand on Korra's shoulder. "I already taught you what I could a long time ago Korra" Aang said. "Don't you remember?"

Korra nodded. "Yes…yes I do. But wait: you guys know that if I change the future you all will never have existed right?"

"Nothing would make us happier" Kyoshi said simply.

"Well technically we're all already dead" Aang said before adding: "We will exist Korra. Just not in this nightmare."

Korra smiled. "Just making sure."

Roku stepped forward then. "It is time for you to leave, before the Fennu regain their strength and attempt another attack. An old friend of the Avatar Cycle will be sending you home…"

At this, a large black and white bear appeared out of nowhere. He was Hei-Bai, the Nature Spirit and one of the last surviving spirits in this grim, apocalyptic future. With a thin stream of blue energy coming out of his mouth, Korra disappeared from both the bleak future and the Spirit World as a whole.

"Good riddance…" Bu He muttered weakly.

Hei-Bai responded by entering its more monstrous, multi-armed form and hitting Bu He in the face with the most powerful blast of energy it could muster.


	9. Shades of Blue

**Author's Note: OK. After that trippy last chapter, I figured I'd switch gears and return this novelization/re-write to the more grounded tone LoK generally has. This is also the chapter where my little OC finally earns his keep. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: A Blue Shadow

_Crime waves rising! In the wake of Amon's de-bending of Lightning Bolt Zolt of the Triple Threat Triads and the disappearance of Shady Shin, all-out gang war looks to be brewing between the various bending gangs: who will end up coming out on top? Meanwhile, the man of the people Ziyou is faced with a critical decision: will he don the mask and become the vigilante Shaobing again? And perhaps the bigger question is, should he?_

-X-

It was Ziyou's "humble" opinion that things in the gang-controlled parts of Republic City had gone from bad to much, much, worse.

In the weeks that had followed Lightning Bolt Zolt's de-bending and as a result Amon and the equalists showing that they meant business, a gang war had erupted between the three bending gangs for dominance. Still reeling from the loss of their leader, the Triple Threat Triads were vulnerable, and the Agni Kai and Red Monsoon gangs both knew it. Every day members of both gangs would make increasingly brazen attacks on members of the Triple Threat Triads, not caring who else might be caught in the crossfire. And they did far more then just attack them. Agni Kai's lured many firebenders in the Triads away from the gang and the Red Monsoons did the same with the waterbenders. Recruiters from both of the Triad's chief rivals stood just outside Ziyou's house shouting to passing young water and firebenders.

"Come young waterbenders! Come join the Red Monsoons! Abandon the weakness of the Triads and embrace our strength!"

"The mixed nation nonsense of the Triads has made you weak my firebending brothers! Join us and become pure again as we use our cleansing fire to wipe out the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe scum once and for all!"

As Ziyou saw both walking home and from his house, the Red Monsoons and Agni Kai gangs attempts to take Water and Firebenders away from the Triple Threat Triads was working. The gang was becoming badly understaffed in two of their three divisions, and the roving bands of Triads in the city were now just as likely to be trios of earthbenders as they were to be one of each bending type. And of course, for every loss of men the Triads suffered, there was gain to be had for their two rivals.

A fireball went at the head of the Red Monsoon recruiter.

"Stay away from our boys scumbag!" Shouted a senior Triad. The Red Monsoon thug snarled and then whistled, causing several other Red Monsoon thugs to appear. Next thing Ziyou knew the whole street had erupted into violence, with fists, water, fire, and earth all flying in every direction. As people were sent hurtling through the air and into the ground, Ziyou found himself having to navigate the chaos and rush back home as quickly as he could. Fortunately, his old agility hadn't gone away, and he was able to dodge stray bending attacks long enough to reach his house and lock the door.

And then one day it became painfully clear to Ziyou just how much the gang war had spread.

The Four Pillars was a nice restaurant right across the street from where Ziyou's family lived. The place was under protection from the Triple Threat Triads and was also a popular hang-out for the gang. As a consequence the restaurant tended to be a little crooked, but it hadn't stopped Ziyou and his family from going there so many times for each of the three meals of the day that Ziyou wouldn't have been surprised if they accounted for at least a quarter of the place's business.

Ziyou remembered how his grandmother had so eloquently put it: "I don't care if they take a bribe now and again. They make good food and keep us all fed. So I don't know about the rest of you but I'm willing to swallow my pride. Along with the next meal I buy from them"

Ziyou didn't always like to admit it, but his grandmother did have a point. Really all the restaurant was trying to do was to keep itself from being victimized by the Triads anymore than they already were. All they had to do was pay some money now and again and all was good. Its not something anyone liked, but in the end Ziyou was forced to live with it after hanging up the blue mask.

And then the restaurant became the next place to be hit by the gang war.

It was night, and Ziyou and his family saw it all unfold from their windows. A satomobile sped up to the restaurant, brazenly sporting the logo of the Phoenix King. The doors to the satomobile opened and out came three Agni Kai gang members featuring all the trademarks of the gang: shaves heads with top-knots as the only hair, black and dark red uniforms, and an arm band with the Phoenix King logo on it.

The group of thugs wasted no time in attacking the restaurant, with one thug kicking the door down with a fire-encased foot while the others blasted the windows to pieces with firebending attacks. As the restaurant began to light on fire, the thugs made their way inside. The inside of the Four Pillars lit up with the flames of the Agni Kai gangs attacks, and smoke began to fill the inside of the building as well, making it impossible to see what was happening within. People screamed and fled from the restaurant in terror only for many of them to be stopped by the Agni Kai gang.

The whole thing was over as quickly as it had started. In mere moments the whole building was on fire, with people running for their lives. Then the unfortunate owners of the restaurant were dragged out.

"No, No! Don't do this! We're protected! We're under the Triple Threat Triad's protection!"

One of the Agni Kai gang members walked up to the terrified co-owner.

"Is that right?"

Ziyou and the rest of his family all looked away as the Agni Kai thugs fired fatal blasts of flame at the owners of the Four Pillars, their dying screams filling the night.

-X-

After the destruction of the Four Pillars restaurant and the cold-blooded murder of its owners, Ziyou knew that he could no longer stand by and do nothing. Republic City needed someone who could stand up to the gangs who's three-way war was now putting innocent lives at risk and in some cases ending them.

The task-force was no help, as it had been formed to counter Amon and his equalists, not the gangs. The metalbending police were little better, as they were stretched thin between helping the task-force against the equalists and in doing what little they could to keep the gang war from getting any worse then it already was. They kept the dam from breaking outright, no question, but for every hole they plugged, three more appeared. The problem had to be dealt with at the source, and that meant doing to the Agni Kai and Red Monsoon gangs what had been done to the Triple Threat Triads: strip them of their leader. But that was something the police couldn't do. So Ziyou would.

He regretted breaking his promise to his grandmother, and to the rest of his family besides, but he could not stand by while more people were hurt and killed. Not when he could do something to stop it.

He really was his grandfather's spitting image.

Making his way to where his family kept his grand-father's weapons, Ziyou took them out and then went to his room where his costume and mask still lay.

The time had come for Shaobing the Blue Spirit to live again.

-X-

For one to defeat an enemy, they must first know the enemy.

Shaobing knew the enemy. He knew all there was to know about the three different gangs worth learning.

His targets were a small pack of Red Monsoon thugs in the process of harassing an elderly man for money. The Red Monsoons were Yakone's gang, who had held together long after their leader had been sent packing by Avatar Aang. The members were pre-dominantly of Water Tribe or part Water Tribe background, though they were known to accept non-benders of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation backgrounds as well. But all benders in the gang were Waterbenders, and they were the leaders, all of them users of the long illegal technique known as blood-bending, which they used to get non-gang members to do their dirty work for them, as well as to use as a form of torture on those unfortunate enough to earn their wrath.

As it stood the poor guy the group was mugging was doomed if someone didn't come in and help, as having no money to give would only mean much, much worse treatment. In fact, Red Monsoon gang members had a twisted sense of honor: if given what they demanded, they'd be far less likely to hurt whoever they were bullying. But if one didn't have anything to give as this old man clearly didn't…

Shaobing didn't need to spend too much time pondering the possibilities to know that he didn't plan on letting the thugs have their way. Seeing how only the head thug did not possess a weapon, Shaobing was comfortable that he was dealing with mostly non-bender members, which wasn't surprising. If the three gangs had one thing in common, it was always relegating the small jobs and dirty work to the non-benders. Small wonder Amon and his equalists existed.

Shaobing decided to go in hard and fast, but also decided to make his entrance a little dramatic. Using the agility he had not neglected even after hanging up the mask, he nailed the first thug right in the back with his two feet in a kick that hit the one thug like the charge of a large animal, sending his face right into the pavement. Another swinging kick struck the second thug in the mid-area of his back, causing him to gasp in pain and fall over. By this point, the other Red Monsoon thugs had turned around to confront their attacker, only to have their clubs sliced to bits by the hook swords Shaobing now wielded in both hands.

"You're about to have a _**very **_bad day."

Shaobing chained the hook swords together and slashed at the feet of one of the thugs, tripping him up, while simultaneously kicking the other back. The one waterbender in the gang attempted to summon some sewer water from the nearby drain to use against Shaobing but the vigilante was already on top of him and pummeled him into submission.

Something hard hit the back of Shaobing's head with force, causing him to drop his hook swords and fall to his knees.

"Monster! Come on our turf, _die _on our turf!"

By now, the old man had run off, so Shaobing knew he no longer needed to worry about him getting hurt. Even so, he had gotten careless. Shaobing narrowly avoided the next swing of the last gang member's club as another one forced himself back up. Entering a fighting stance, Shaobing tried to block the next swing of the one thug's club only for the blocked strike to hurt more then he had expected. Steeling past the pain as best he could, Shaobing side-stepped out of the way of the next swing, grabbed the club, and dislocated the thug's club-arm. The thug howled in pain and Shaobing threw him over his head.

The last thug came charging at Shaobing and threw a few punches at him. Shaobing side-stepped to avoid each punch, weaving out of the of every desperate attack the thug made. Finally letting out an exasperated grunt, the thug charged forward, catching Shaobing off-guard. The thug tackled him with the full force of his body, staggering Shaobing and leaving him vulnerable. The thug then punched him first in the gut and then in the face. Shaobing's mask took the blow, and the vigilante kicked the thug off of him, also taking the time to pick up one of his grandfather's hook swords. The thug managed to grab the other one and held it out menacingly at Shaobing.

"Really? Fine, go ahead. Just try"

Letting out a roaring scream that was equal parts desperation, hatred, and fear, the thug ran at Shaobing, hook sword in hand, and brought it down on Shaobing…only for the vigilante to snag its hook tip with the hook-tip of his own and pull it out of the man's hands. In a lightning-like motion, Shaobing had the two hook swords to the thug's throat in an x, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"No one touches these but me, got it?"

The thug nodded rapidly. Shaobing then pulled the swords away from the man's neck only to then do a spin-kick right to the side of the man's head, which knocked him out instantly. Shaobing then tied up all of the thugs and left them for the police. As Shaobing ran off, the back of his head still throbbing non-stop from where he had been hit. He was amazed he hadn't been downed right then and there.

_There's gonna be one real nasty bruise there tomorrow. Good thing I've got hair to hide it_

-X-

The grim and nightmarish future Korra had witnessed still weighed heavily on her mind, and two things made it worse: one, no matter what she did or did not do, she still had no way of knowing when or if that terrible apocalypse would still come to pass. And the other thing was that she had no one to talk to about it, as it wasn't exactly something anyone would be likely to believe. Tenzin had twice asked her what her experience in the Spirit World was like but both times she had made it abundantly clear to him that she did not want to talk about it. And that was that.

Desperate to find some way to get her mind off of it and to stop worrying about the future (which apparently included her death among other things) for just a few precious moments, Korra thought to see if any pro-bending matches were happening before remembering that the championship wouldn't be starting for another two days.

And then Korra remembered how she herself was part of her own pro-bending team and that it had been quite a while since she had last seen, never mind trained with, her two teammates.

It was about then when Korra decided what to do with herself.

-X-

It had been so long since either of the Fire Ferret brothers had seen their teammate that Mako had taken to fearing that Korra had walked out on him the same way Hasook had. Bolin assured him that Korra would never do such a thing, but even so, it was hard not to notice that Korra had been missing practice session after practice session and the championship was now only two days away.

"I know Korra has other responsibilities in her life besides pro-bending but this is ridiculous. At least Hasook showed up to practice…"

Bolin overheard Mako's angry mutterings as he walked in with some earth discs that he levitated with his earthbending.

"So no Korra for practice again I take it?" Bolin asked sadly.

"No, doesn't look like it" Mako said in a tone that matched his brothers.

Bolin tossed his discs away and pouted, sitting down and slouching…before his expression suddenly brightened. Curious, Mako turned to see what Bolin was staring at and there she was.

"Hey guys…"

"Korra!" Bolin said happily, running forward and bear-hugging Korra before anyone else in the room even had a chance to react.

"Aw man, we've missed you around here!"

"I've…missed you too Bolin" Korra said with a nervous smile before adding: "But you're kind of crushing me right now…"

"Oh, right, right. Sorry. Just got a bit excited is all" and with that Bolin released Korra and backed off a bit. Mako walked over to Korra and looked at her harshly.

"Where on earth have you been?" Mako demanded in a tone that reeked of barely contained annoyance.

"Good to see you too" Korra replied in a deadpan. "Being on Tarrlok's task-force and then working more on my airbending training's taken up my schedule. I'm sorry."

"That's it? That's all we get?"

Korra's voice took on an indignant reply: "Well if you want me to get down on my knees and—"

Mako gave a weary sigh and cut Korra off: "No, no that's OK. I'm just glad you're back" Mako said in a tone that tried its hardest to sound sincere.

"So anyway…" Korra said. "I guess I've got some catching up to do"

"No kidding" Mako said in an exasperated tone. "Well, better late then never. Come on, let's get started"

And for the rest of the day Korra was so intensely trained and drilled by Mako and, to a lesser extent Bolin that there wasn't the slightest bit of time for her to think, much less worry, about anything else.

And Korra loved it.

No Amon, no equalists, no de-bending. No Tarrlok, no task-force. No Spirit World, Air-Bending, or absolute nightmare of a future. Just her training intensely with her two teammates to win the pro-bending championship.

Deep down, Korra couldn't help but find the whole thing a bit insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Between Amon and his equalists and now a future apocalypse to worry about, winning a championship seemed so meaningless by comparison. But perhaps that was the beauty of it. For just a little while, Korra could let her problems, fears, worries, and troubles go, however monumental, and just enjoy something dumb but fun.

So Korra kept at her training, and no matter how much Mako criticized or berated her, compared to everything she had on her shoulders at the moment it was paradise on earth.

-X-

Another day another strike against the gangs. That was how it worked for Shaobing now. His first day back on the streets had gone less-than smoothly and he was hoping that tonight would be better.

His targets this time around were a gang of Triads in the process of shipping some illegal goods into the city, namely a compound that if inhaled by people gave them a feeling of intoxicated pleasure dubbed "Dream Powder" by those who traded it. The stuff had been banned in Republic City for as long as the city had existed, but that had only allowed the gangs, mostly the Triple Threat Triads nowadays, to make quite the lucrative business selling the stuff illegally. Shaobing had stopped more then one shipping of it during his first time on the job.

There were three younger members loading the crates of the compound into the back of the van, and Shaobing could see from his hiding place that the three junior members were scared out of their wits. Honestly Shaobing couldn't blame them. The Red Monsoons and Agni Kais were recruiting numerous waterbenders and firebenders from the Triads into their respective gangs and brutally punishing those who wouldn't. The Triads were losing men and ground by the day, but even so, they refused to give in. But they were suffering, and it showed. Even the senior members, where once they all reeked of arrogance and smugness to the point where it radiated off their bodies in waves, now had slightly panicked expressions they did their best to hide so as not appear to weak but could still be seen by those who looked at the details. The shifting eyes, the cocky and self-assured grins replaced with humorless expressions more often then not. They were cracking. They only needed a little bit more force to shatter completely. That would be Shaobing.

Finally, the younger Triads were finished loading the goods into the back of the truck and it drove off. That was Shaobing's cue. Leaping off of the rooftop he had perched himelf on, Shaobing planned to land smoothly onto the top of the truck, rolling as he landed to ease the impact, but he hit the truck's roof a bit harder then he anticipated and aside from no doubt giving his shoulder one nasty bruise also almost went sliding off the back before grabbing onto the edges and forcing himself into a more stable position.

_Damn. When did this get so hard? _Shaobing thought as he steeled past the fierce burning pain his shoulder now felt before making his way to the front of the truck he was now riding on top of. By the time the younger Triads made their way to the back to see what had landed on top of their truck, Shaobing had already dropped down on the front of the truck, blocking the driver's vision and scaring both him and the passenger out of their wits.

"Pull over. Now"

Not surprisingly, the driver didn't cooperate, instead trying to shake Shaobing off. With expert agility, Shaobing made his way to the side and kicked the side window open, kicking the driver in the face so he would lose control. Not the gentlest or perhaps even the most well-thought out of plans, but Shaobing was going to get the truck to stop.

He succeeded. His kicks managed to knock out the driver, and the truck slid out of control, overturning and crashing before the Triad in the passenger seat could get to the wheel to steer the truck out of the way. But not before Shaobing managed to leap off and roll to the ground to safety.

The crash wasn't bad enough that it killed or seriously injured any of the passengers, but _was _enough to keep them all incapacitated long enough for the authorities to nab them.

Except one.

The side of the truck fell in on itself, a display that Shaobing knew could mean only one thing. Indeed, the metal door was then blasted off, and out stepped the one Triad not knocked out by the crash. And as both his blasting off the truck door and the pieces of metal he launched at Shaobing both showed, he was a metalbender.

_Terrific_

Shaobing dodged out of the way of the hurled slabs of metal and drew his grandfather's twin hook swords, ready as he could make himself for a fight against an earthbender. The usage of metalbending likely meant a former cop who had gone crooked, which also meant that Shaobing wasn't dealing with a run-of-the-mill thug. This man would know how to fight properly. His former police chief would have seen to it.

_I think I may be a bit out of my league here…_

The man fired out several slabs and chunks of earth at Shaobing and it was all the vigilante could do to avoid some of them. One very nearly took his head off but he managed to side-step out of the way just in time. Shaobing silently cursed his current situation. He was slower than he should be. While age-wise he was still in or only slightly past his prime, it had still been far too long since he had been in a fight. Oh, he'd made sure not to neglect his skills but he hadn't been in an actual fight in so long, and he was slower than he should be. And he was going to suffer for it.

Another large piece of rock hurled his way, along with another slab of metal that would have bi-sected or decapitated him if it had hit him. Shaobing was cutting it close. If he wanted a chance he'd need to close the distance between him and his opponent, and fast.

Shaobing started making his way towards the metalbending cop turned senior Triad as fast as he could, side-stepping out of the way of many of his attacks and smashing others to pebbles with his grandfather's hooks swords. Finally, he managed to close the distance enough that when he chained his hook swords together and swung them at the Triad he had to duck to avoid them, only for Shaobing to then twirl them again, this time near the Triad's legs, which tripped the earthbender and sent him flat on his back.

Before he could even think about getting up, Shaobing was standing over him, hook sword pointed at his throat.

"Tell your friends I'm coming for them next"

Shaobing then kicked the thug right in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"On second thought, I'll tell them myself"

-X-

"Oh man, this Shaobing guy is awesome!"

"Bolin, put the newspaper down. This the last day before the championship begins and we all have to be at the top of our game"

"Ah, you're worrying too much bro. We've all been training hard since Mr. Sato got us our place in the championship. Its not gonna do us any good if we train ourselves to death"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm just nervous is all. I've never been this close to the level of money and fame this championship will bring if we win…we could kiss our lives of poverty good-bye."

"You know I hate to break it to you, but money isn't _everything. _I mean sure it must be real nice to have lots of it and all, but I mean come on: there's more to life then just one big pile of yuans."

Mako smiled smugly. "Don't give me that. I know you want to win that prize money just as much as I do."

"Didn't say I didn't. Just that you could afford to not treat it as the end-goal, ya know?"

"Right, and I assume for you fast satomobiles and faster women are the two most important things right?"

Bolin said nothing, instead flashing a knowing smile that quickly transitioned into a mischievous grin as he fondly recalled his more recent girls of the week. Truth be told he thought some of them were really nice and wouldn't have minded entering more serious relationships with them, but it just wasn't to be.

"Hey guys" Korra said, finally arriving. "I'm here. Sorry I'm late, had to go through the usual morning rituals and all. Tenzin can run a tight ship sometimes. What did I miss?"

"Ah, nothing much" Bolin said, going back to reading the day's newspaper. As he did, he said: "Hey Korra: Shaobing fights and beats up members of all three gangs, and you've fought and beaten up Triads. Maybe you two should team up sometime, double the bad guy butt-kicking!"

"Who's Shaobing?" Korra asked. Though the name sounded familiar Korra couldn't remember where she'd heard it from…

"Just some crazy guy who runs around in a blue mask beating up members of the three bending gangs!"

"He's awesome!" Bolin said. "I mean seriously, this guy took down a truck! _And _everyone _in _the truck! And he doesn't even seem to be a bender! Talk about skills!"

"He's a vigilante" Mako said in response to his brother's gushing praise of the masked man. "And here I thought he'd disappeared too"

"Guess he decided to come back" Korra said.

"Well, obviously, yeah, but why?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't know, seems pretty obvious to me: he wants to help people. I mean, I stood up to some Triads on my first day here, so what's so bad about what this guy is doing?"

Mako shrugged. "Nothing I guess, it just seems like a good way to get yourself hurt. Oh, and, don't get any ideas"

"What do you mean?"

"About seeking this guy out. It's a bad idea, so don't do it"

Korra frowned. "But I wasn't planning to…"

"Good. Now then, let's try and get in just a bit of last-minute training today…"

-X-

Korra made sure to be alert as she left the pro-bending arena, not wanting to get ambushed by Triads looking for payback again. But as her eyes scanned the whole of the scene in front of her, there wasn't a soul in sight. So Korra kept walking. She was all set to go back to Air Temple Island when a voice stopped her.

"Avatar. I wonder if I might have a word with you?"

Starteled, Korra turned around to see a man clad in mostly black clothing with a blue trim and gray greaves and vambraces. But his most notable feature was the blue mask he wore over his face that Korra recognized from Bolin's newspaper.

"You'e that Shaobing guy aren't you? My friend thinks you're a nut"

"Eh, I've been called worse. What do _you _think of me?"

"I don't know…I mean I hear you fight against the bending gangs. Seems to me like they're doing that well enough to each-other though. What about the equalists?"

"Yes, but their gang war is endangering innocent people. I don't like that. And to answer your other question, I plan to get around to the equalists. But not until I leave my mark on the gangs."

"And you'll do that how…?"

"A few days ago an innocent couple were murdered in cold blood and their restaurant burned to the ground by the Agni Kai gang. In their names I'm taking the Agni Kai gang down"

"Yeah, I heard about that. That was terrible, but they're a whole gang of firebenders and you're just one man…"

"Exactly. That is the reason we are even having this conversation. I am here to offer an alliance"

"I was figuring as much. Thanks but no thanks. My friend specifically told me to stay away from you and even if he hadn't, I've had enough "alliances" with wannabe-crime fighters to last a life-time"

"Ah. Well, I won't force anything on you, but if you will not help me, then I will be unable to get justice for the Agni Kai gang's victims without killing myself, and I cannot do that because this city needs me. The only reason I did not return sooner was because I trusted you to protect this city in my place. But now you seem unwilling to do so"

"I'm not "unwilling"" Korra shot back, now quite annoyed. "I just don't want to get involved in your crazy war with the gangs"

"My plan is simple and will benefit the entire city. I seek to take down the Phoenix King, the leader of the Agni Kai gang. With their leader gone, they will suddenly become vulnerable, and the other gangs will exploit this vulnerability, weakening all of them and making life easier for you, me and everyone else in the city."

"So…you're planning to set all the gangs up against each-other?"

"The gangs are already at each-other's throats. I'm only changing the alignment of the pieces on the board slightly. Take away the leader of an army the army loses cohesion. If the Phoenix King is removed from the equation, his gang will suffer. This is a good thing"

"Wait…do you mean kill him?"

Shaobing shook his head. "No. Not necessarily. Just defeat him and leave him for the police. Before Amon came around and Lightning Bolt Zolt was de-bended the Phoenix King was the most feared man in Republic City. The police would have arrested him long ago if they knew where to find him. But they do not"

"Oh, and you do?" Korra asked skeptically.

Shaobing nodded. "Yes. Let's just say I have my ways"

Korra didn't need to ask what those ways were. Clearly Shaobing could be more than a little ruthless when he wanted to be and was more than willing to bust a few heads if it served the greater good. Small wonder some people thought he did more harm then good.

"Right…so, say I believe you, which I don't: where would this "Phoenix King" be?"

"The thing is that the Phoenix King has decoys, all of them placed in a separate little location to be found throughout Republic City. The key is to know where the real one is hiding. Namely in the last place you'd expect to look for him"

"Which would be?"

"Air Temple Island"

"What?"

"The Phoenix King is on Air Temple Island disguised as one of the Air Acolytes. He runs his gang from the safety of the island and no one's ever known. Until I held some young punk who knew a bit too much over the edge of a tall building for a little too long and he let the information slip."

"That's crazy! Do you honestly expect me to believe—"

"Believe what you will. But I am telling you the truth. And look at it this way: if the Phoenix King _is _on Air Temple Island, would that not put you in a more ideal position to help me? It is practically your home after all"

Korra thought about it for a moment. Shaobing, much as Korra hated to admit it, did have a point. But she was still more than a little skeptical.

"If what you're telling me is true, and the Phoenix King really _is _on Air Temple Island disguised as an Air Acolyte, how will we know which one he is?"

"We won't. But every once in a while the Phoenix King leaves the island to deal with things a bit more directly…like dealing with squealers."

"You're using someone as bait?"

"My informant won't be there. But the Phoenix King doesn't know that. He is walking into a trap, but it will only work if I have you at my side. To put it simply: I _need _you Avatar Korra"

That last bit caught Korra off-guard. It wasn't often that people said out and out that they needed her. In fact, Korra couldn't recall a single time when a person had said those words to her. And truth be told, it felt good. Not that Korra necessarily liked people being helpless or anything, but to have someone say that they needed you to help them, it gave Korra a feeling of empowerment and self-worth that definitely caused her to reconsider Shaobing's proposal.

"Please Avatar. Help me bring justice to these criminals. And to get justice for their victims"

Korra thought about it. Then she thought about it some more. Then she gave her answer.

-X-

"So when will the Phoenix King be showing up?" Korra asked Shaobing as the two stayed perched in their little hiding place, their choice of location giving them a nice view of the streets below.

"Soon. The Phoenix King can't have squealers go unpunished for too long or they'll think he's grown soft. At least that's how he himself sees it. You'll know him when you see him"

Korra nodded and she and Shaobing were silent as they waited for the Phoenix King to show up. The minutes ticked by slowly, and Korra found herself finding it hard to sit still. At least Tenzin had bought her story about why she was not coming back to Air Temple Island right away. He'd likely find the truth out later though, which was not something Korra was looking forward too. She'd already gotten enough lectures from Tenzin to last her a lifetime.

Finally, Shaobing broke the silence with the words Korra had been waiting to hear for a while now: "Here he comes"

Sure enough, a couple of satomobiles drove up. Both were actually quite plain and unremarkable in appearance, but Korra could guess why that was. It would be much easier to commit crimes if you looked inconspicuous.

A few men in Agni Kai gang colors filed out of each car. One of them was significantly larger then the others and built like a Komodo Rhino, sporting not just the usual arm-band with the Phoenix King logo but also a tattoo of it on one of his arms.

"I think that's our Phoenix King" Korra said.

"Now hang on—"

But before Shaobing could stop her, Korra had already leaped down fireballs flying. Too caught off-guard to react, two of the thugs were knocked down immediately while the others were forced to backpedal, unable to return fire. Once Korra landed she engaged the remaining goons, including the Phoenix King himself, with a mix of firebending and earthbending, the latter of which managed to tear the alley they were in up quite a bit.

"Nuts, it's a set-up. Come on, we gotta bail!"

But Korra was relentless in her assault, unleashing fireballs and chunks of earth left and right, managing to do quite well against the hoodlums. On a certain level Korra wasn't surprised. Given the Agni Kai's MO of committing hate-crimes on innocent people, Korra wondered just how often the cowards ever actually fought people who could actually fight back. If the way Korra was wiping the floor with them was any indication, not often.

One Agni Kai thug did almost manage to get Korra while she was distracted, only for a bola to sail through the air wrap itself around his legs, making it easy for Korra to down him. Turning around, she saw that Shaobing had finally joined the fray, now engaging two more of the Agni Kai thugs. Through a mix of his hook swords and punishing kicks he made swift work of them.

Soon only the Phoenix King and one other thug remained. Korra unleashed everything she could on the big brute, who did his best to disperse and redirect all the fire balls Korra slung at him. But even he was struggling. Korra was forcing him back. Shaobing, meanwhile, went after the last thug, who was more light on his feet then his fellows, managing to expertly avoid every slash of Shaobing's hook swords. Notably though, he never once made a retaliatory attack, which made Shaobing suspicious. Then finally he managed to snare onto part of the man's shirt with one of his hook swords and pull him to the ground. Shaobing stood over him, ready to knock him out, when he saw the man flash a remarkably smug grin. Then Shaobing's mind put all the pieces together and he realized what was going on.

"Uh, Avatar, that's not—"

But before Shaobing could even finish his warning, the thug he had pinned unleashed a massive blast of blue fire that sent Shaobing flying on his back and also grabbing Korra's attention. The thug brought himself fully up to his feet with a spinning move that sent powerful streaks of blue fire flying in all directions, forcing Korra back. Now back on his feet completely, the thug looked at Korra with contempt.

"So this is the Avatar everyone's been talking about. And the Blue Spirit who's been giving me and the other gangs so much trouble. I'm not impressed"

And with this, the real Phoenix King shot several more blasts of blue flame at Korra, who carwheeled out of the way of them and went over to Shaobing, who was in the process of forcing himself back up to his feet.

"What do you say we switch dance partners?"

Korra nodded. She used her earthbending to conjure up a shield of rock and gravel to block the Phoenix King's fire blasts before shooting the earth out at him and his brutish decoy. Both dodged out of the way, but the rock hit the Phoenix King's satomobile, causing it to tip over and fall down on its side.

"You're going to regret doing that little girl"

The Phoenix King shot out another torrent of blue fire, which Korra and Shaobing only narrowly evaded. The vigilante went after the decoy while Korra started slinging fire balls at the real Phoenix King, along with other firebending moves that the Phoenix King managed to dodge or dispel quite easily.

"You thought I was just another mook. But I'm the most _**powerful **_firebender you'll ever meet! I wield blue fire like Azula, the daughter of the great Ozai!"

Korra dodged another barrage of blue fireballs fired at her and retaliated with several long arcs of flame meant to force the Phoenix King back. But he dispersed them and advanced, unleashing blue fireball after blue fireball.

"You should have stayed in the cold were you belong Water Tribe trash. Republic City belongs to the Agni Kai gang. We're the oldest of the gangs! We've been here since the beginning and we'll be here at the end! We'll finish the war great Sozin started! And then all you Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom punks will go the way of the Air monks!"

By this point Korra had grown sick and tired of dodging the Phoenix King's attacks, and even more tired of his racist ranting. So she decided it was finally time to turn the tables and go on the offensive.

"You know what your problem is buddy?" Korra shot back as she entered what she had since dubbed "leaf mode" and expertly dodged every shot and ball of blue flame the Phoenix King sent her way until she was in front of the Phoenix King.

"You talk too much"

And with that, Korra used her earthbending to create a slanting pillar that shot out and struck the Phoenix King right in the face, causing him to cover it in pain and step back. Korra then forced him back further with blast after blast of firebending before finally sending him flying back and over the satomobiles with a powerful firebending-assisted kick. Not planning to give the Phoenix King time to recover, Korra leaped towards the bigoted gangster and went at him again.

Meanwhile, Shaobing had since taken to attacking the decoy, using his smaller size and superior agility to dodge all of the brute's firebending attacks. Unfortunately the mountain of muscle was just a little bit faster then his size would suggest and he was able to dodge all of the slashes and strikes of Shaobing's hook swords. Then, the thug managed to grab one of Shaobing's hook swords as the vigilante swung it at him. With one pull the thug broke the sword like it was a tiny branch on a tree and grabbed Shaobing by the throat with his other hand. But as he threw the broken hook sword blade away, Shaobing said simply.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Shaobing kicked the thug right in the throat as hard as he could. The thug gagged and gasped in pain and released Shaobing as he clutched his throat. Shaobing raced forward and punched him hard in the groin, which brought the man to his knees. Shaobing then proceeded to mercilessly pummel the thug with a flurry of his hardest punches and kicks.

"You _**really **_shouldn't have done that moron"

Meanwhile, Korra and the Phoenix King were still engaged in a deadly dance, with a never-ending exchange of fireballs and many other firebending moves between the two. But the Phoenix King's being blasted back and previously struck right in the face had managed to knock the wind out of him somewhat, and Korra was managing to force him back as she kept at him, using earthbending as well as firebending to keep the Phoenix King on his toes. But in spite of this, the Phoenix King just refused to go down, his hatred of Korra for her being both the Avatar and of Water Tribe background no doubt making him fight with increased ferocity.

Then Korra remembered how Amon had so easily taken down Lightning Bolt Zolt. True, he had de-bended him, but he had first managed to get him in a restraining hold. While it didn't exactly thrill Korra to try and imitate the moves of someone like Amon, it was the only way she could think to end the fight. She and the Phoenix King were just too evenly matched.

Breaking off unexpectedly, Korra took advantage of the Phoenix King's brief moment of shock to sprint towards him, doing her best to run at him the way Amon had gone after Lightning Bolt Zolt. Spinning at the last minute, she just narrowly avoided the Phoenix King's blast of blue fire. Knowing that she was cutting it more then a little close, Korra nevertheless kept at the Phoenix King, trying to get him in a restraining hold similar to what Amon had done, but wound up only grabbing the Phoenix King's wrist. Deciding to make do, Korra hit the Phoenix King in the mid-section with a firebending assisted kick that blasted the thug backwards. Suddenly getting what was an admittedly crazy idea, Korra used the Phoenix King's recovery to call waterbending from the nearby river. Bringing it down on the Phoenix King as hard as she could, Korra then froze it, trapping the Phoenix King.

"Stupid little girl! Fire _melts _ice! I won't—"

Korra cut the Phoenix King off by using earthbending to encase her arm in a rock gauntlet and punching him as hard as she possibly could, which managed to knock him out.

"Oh, shut up"

A loud thud caught Korra's attention. Spinning around, she saw the decoy Phoenix King lying in front of her, beaten, bruised, bloodied and knocked out cold.

"What the heck happened?" Korra asked as Shaobing staggered into view.

"That jerk broke one of my hook swords. I lost my temper"

"I can see that…" Korra said as she looked at the downed thug. Shaobing in turn looked at the incapacitated and unconscious Phoenix King.

"Taking down evil firebenders. My grandfather would be so proud" Shaobing then turned to Korra and bowed respectfully. "Thank you Avatar Korra. Thanks to us the Agni Kai gang will be left leaderless and vulnerable. The Triads and Red Monsoons will have a field day exploiting our victory tonight."

"Will the police even be able to hold this guy?" Korra asked curiously.

Shaobing nodded. "Yes. The police have been looking for this animal for a long time. We just delivered him to them in a silver platter. They can appreciate that or not. I don't really care. I'm just glad he's going to be going where he belongs" Shaobing walked back over to where his one hook sword has been broken and discarded and picked up the broken pieces. "Tsk, tsk. This isn't going to be cheap repairing, assuming it can even be done. Oh, grandmother's _really _going to have my head now…"

Shaobing turned back around and bowed to Korra again. He was about to run off before Korra called out to him: "Hey wait! Who are you?"

Shaobing stopped, turned around, and said simply: "Now if I wanted you to know that why would I be wearing this mask?"

"Come on, I helped you. You owe me"

"Helping those who cannot help themselves should be reward enough for the Avatar. Its always been for me"

And with these parting words, Shaobing ran off into the night, and Korra just shook her head.

"Corn-ball"

-X-

The next day would be a big one for Korra. The Pro-Bending championship was to start today. But before the first round could even begin, she found herself looking at the day's newspaper with the headline: "Shaobing with bender assistance defeats Phoenix King!"

"What did I specifically say to you yesterday?" Mako asked as he held the newspaper head-line in front of Korra.

Korra just smiled.

**Author's Note: I intentionally made the Agni Kai gang the AtLA equivalent to skin-heads, since the name suggests a Fire Nation background and I'm sorry, but the Fire Nation in the original show were very evocative of the Axis Powers to me, what with the whole "militaristic society led by dictator that waged war with the rest of the world, committed genocide and locked people up like animals and treated them worse" bit. Just saying.**

**And yes, I added drugs to the AtLA world, but hey, drugs were around in the 20s and 30s and it's the aesthetic of those decades that is present in LoK. And honestly, drugs have been around for way longer then the 1900s. Oh, and in case anyone was thinking I believe otherwise, I'm just gonna say right now: Drugs. Are. BAD. **

**I can understand if this chapter, and Ziyou/Shaobing's entire character for that matter, came off as having a very superhero-like in feel, but I can't help it. I love superheroes, and hey, does LoK not kind of have just a bit of a superhero tone at times? I mean, when you think about it, Korra, and later the second Team Avatar, are technically Republic City's superheroes without the costumes. And Amon's been compared to Doctor Doom so many times its hard not to notice.**

**And of course there's Mako's background being a blatant copy of Bruce Wayne's….**


	10. The Spirit of Competition

Chapter 9: The Spirit of Competition

_The Pro-Bending Championship is upon us! After impressing with her first day in the ring, Avatar Korra earned herself a spot on the Fire Ferrets. But the Avatar and her teammates will need all the bending power they've got to withstand what's coming they're way. The Fire Ferrets are playing with the big boys now!_

Winter had finally come to Republic City, and the first snow had begun to fall. Fortunately for Korra, she was currently nice and cozy inside the pro-bending arena. And with the workouts the two Fire Ferret brothers were giving her, Korra was kept sufficiently worked out.

Another earth disc hurled at her courtesy of Bolin. Already prepared, Korra dodged and countered with two globs of water. Truth be told, her taking down a notorious gang leader and deadly firebender single-handed just last night had given Korra the confidence-booster, and she felt even more invincible and untouchable then usual, and as such this last-minute training Mako had insisted upon was a breeze.

Not that Mako and Bolin were slouches. Both gave Korra a solid workout, with Mako in particular slinging fireballs like it was nobody's business.

_If the Phoenix King had Mako's skills, I might have been in trouble _Korra joked to herself as she deflected another of Mako's attacks. _Might have._

Finally, Mako fired a blast of fire at his brother, which managed to knock him down…but not before he shot out an earth-disc that hit Korra in the stomach and caused her to fall over as well, Korra managing to take Mako with her with one last water attack. The three teammates shared a laugh as the fact that they had all knocked each-other down in rapid succession sunk in.

"I gotta say it's been great having you back Korra" Mako said as he stood back up and removed his helmet.

"Feels good to be back" Korra agreed. "Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence."

"Hey, you joined the fire ferrets before you joined his task force" Bolin pointed out.

"Okay, come on, team huddle time."

Korra and Bolin obeyed and Mako cut right to the chase: "OK, it's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the fire ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!" Korra and Bolin replied in unison.

"Not quite" a familiar female voice said, catching the trio's attention. Turning around, they saw Asami holding up a pro-bending uniform. "You'll need these."

"Hey Asami" Mako greeted happily as he walked over to Asami.

"Good morning sweetie"

"These new uniforms look great."

"_You_ look great champ"

Mako smiled and shared a light kiss with Asami that quickly became more passionate as a watching Korra reacted to the sight with a look and sound that young children made when forced to eat food they didn't like.

After their kiss was concluded, Mako turned back to Korra and Bolin and waved good-bye. "Well teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date"

And with that, Mako put his arm around Asami and left the pro-bending arena with her in tow.

"Alright, okay, we'll chat with you guys later, you know, see you when we see you…"

As Korra went to go pick up her bag, Bolin turned to her. "Sooo, Korra, there they go, here we are, all alone in the gym. Just you and me, two alone people. Together. Alone"

"Yeah…look, Bolin, I gotta head back to the air temple to train with Tenzin. See ya!"

And with that, Korra was gone as well, leaving a dejected Bolin alone. Bolin sighed, grabbed his things, and left as well.

-X-  
Pabu struggled in Bolin's arms once again as Bolin struggled to give him a proper bath in a basin of water.

"Work with me here Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in your new uniform, don't you?"

Bolin tried to lower Pabu down into the water, but once again Pabu resisted, pushing his legs against the edges of the basin. But in spite of the Fire Ferret's resistance, Bolin finally managed to get him into the water. As Bolin set about giving the Fire Ferret a good wash and scrubbing, he said to his brother: "So, what do you think of Korra in a girlfriend sort of way?"

"What do you mean? I think she's a great teammate and a good friend, but…" Mako paused as he realized what his brother was getting at: "Oh, no. Bolin, don't do that. It's a bad idea to date a teammate"

"Why? What makes a teammate different from any girl?"

Mako sighed. "You really can't guess? Look Bo, its not just that Korra's a teammate, there's also the fact that, well…"

"What?"

"Bo, we both know how you are with women. And, I don't think Korra's the kind of woman who wants to be shared"

"Ah come on. Korra and I are _perfect_ for each other. She's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful, I'm _gorgeous_!"

Mako shook his head at his brother's less-then modest opinions of himself. Pabu tried to get out of the water basin while Bolin was engaged in conversation with his brother, but Bolin caught him in time and picked him up.

"Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out"

Mako sighed deeply. "I'm warning you Bo. I don't think it's a good idea. Especially with the tournament, which is starting _tonight_. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?"

Bolin sighed. "Yeah, yeah I know. Guh." Bolin turned back to Pabu. "You know what I'm talking about Pabu. I'm talkin' about _real _love."

Mako shook his head. _Hate to say it bro, but somehow I don't think you know the meaning of the word._  
-X-

"So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy?" Jinora asked Korra as the young Avatar was busy feeding some lemurs. "You've been spending a lot of time together lately…"

"Oooh, yeah!" Ikki added. "Tell us all about the _magical_ romance!"

The girls' obnoxious and barbed questions caught Korra's attention, and not in a good way. "What? Listen to you two. I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff. Besides, he's all into that prissy, beautiful elegant rich girl..." Korra trailed off. Realizing that she'd just shown how jealous of Asami she really was, Korra decided to drop the act.

"*sigh* Alright, you got me. But like I said, he's with someone else. What should I do?"

Korra didn't really expect the two girls to give her a serious or helpful answer, but she also figured that humoring them might get them to go away more quickly.

"Oooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general son who's supposed to marry the princess!" Jinora said. "You should do what she did"

"Which would be…?"

"Oh, she rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country" Jinora said matter-of-factly. "Then she jumped into a volcano" Jinora then clasped her hands together as she finished in a sickeningly over-dramatic tone: "It was _**so**_ romantic"

"Uhh..."

"No no, no!" Ikki said, pitching in next. "Jinora's got it all wrong. The _best_ way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch…" Ikki spun into the air as she finished: "Forever and ever and ever!"

"Suddenly the volcano bit makes a lot more sense…" Korra muttered.

The incredibly awkward conversation was interrupted by soft laughter. Turning around, Korra could see Pema standing behind her and the girls.

"Oh, hey Pema... Uh, how long where you standing there?"

"Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact same situation with Tenzin…"

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asked in a surprised tone.

"That's right" Pema replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Jinora said. "Mommy never told you?"

Ikki shook her head no. Meanwhile, Korra asked Pema what she had done.

"Well, for the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history…"

Jinora and Ikki sighed wistfully in unison. Korra meanwhile, considered. Was it really that simple? To just blurt it out? Somehow, Korra doubted whether or not it would work. But then again, here was a woman who had tried it standing right next to her, with the two little girls at her sides and a possible third in her womb as tantamount to her success.

_What the heck? _Korra decided. _Might as well try. And so what if he says no? I can handle that…can't I?_

-X-

"Folks, after a year of waiting the pro-bending championship tournament is finally here! Tonight is the first set of matches our single elimination 16-team bracket. And I gotta tell you these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen!"

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were all so overcome with anticipation and excitement that they were hard-pressed to contain it, much less keep their heads in the game. For the two brothers especially, they had a lot invested in winning the championship. Their blood was rushing through them, their chests tingled, and their hearts were pumping so hard and fast it was a wonder that they couldn't be heard by others. For a moment Korra wondered if the opposing team's members weren't also overcome with a similar feeling of anticipation.

The Ring Announcer's voice cut through the air: "Introducing our first team; the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets!"

The crowd erupted into deafening applause that stung the Fire Ferret's ears but also caused their anticipation to grow all the more. Then the Ring Announcer gave the name of their competition to more thundering applause: The Red Sand's Rabaroos.

The Fire Ferrets all lined up to face their opposition. Mako wore a look of steely resolve that was far and away the most determined demeanor of all six of the young pro-benders. Korra too though had a look of unflinching confidence.

_Bring it on._

And then the bell rang and the first round began in earnest. Fire, Earth, and Water all went flying all over the ring in an instant and didn't cease or let up for even a second. When the dust finally settled though, only the Earthbender Rabaroo was still standing, unleashing a flurry of earth discs at her three opponents as Shiro gave his usual hammy commentary: "What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending!"

Indeed, the Fire and Waterbender Rabaroos had managed fully recover and were unleashing their own attacks at the Fire Ferrets alongside their teammate. Korra fended off attacks from both the Earthbender and Firebender of the opposing team, making her way over to Mako so the two could provide support for one another when needed and also try and tag-team at least one of their opponents.

Meanwhile, Bolin, though standing separately from Korra and Mako, was still every bit as in the game as they were. In fact, as he launched earth disc after earth disc out at his opponents, one could almost make the argument that he was giving the Rabaroos even _more _of a run for their money then his two teammates working together were.

"I am astonished by the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets" Shirobi said just as Korra and Mako's tag-teaming finally managed to pay off when the Rabaroo's Firebender got sent flying over the line. The buzzer sounded and the crowd went wild.

"No wonder the Avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym!"

As Shirobi said this, the Fire Ferrets advanced into the next zone, and the next phase of the round began in earnest, with Korra and Mako unleashing a never-ending barrage of balls of water and fire, respectively at their opponents. And all the while Shiro continued to describe the action in his usual hammy and over-the-top tone: "The Ferrets advance in Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back!"

As Mako and Korra continued to keep up the pressure, Bolin kept going with the, earth discs. While the Rabaroos dodged Bolin's barrage, one of them walked right into one of Koraa's attacks in the process of dodging Bolin's, and was knocked down. The Earthbender Rabaroo, however, managed to live up to her team's name by continuing to hop and bounce out of the way of every attack.

"Oola continues to dodge the Fire Ferret's attacks…"

But it didn't last. Mako's fire balls managed to finally get Oola and knock her down, and between him and Bolin the Rabaroo's waterbender, didn't last much longer.

"…And all three Rabaroos are down! The Fire Ferrets easily take round one" Shirobi announced to the roaring crowd.

The Fire Ferret's reprieve was short, as the bell rang the second the Rabaroos were all back on their feet. The announcer threw his hand out to the side with two fingers pointed.

"Round two!"

The bell rang and the rabaroos Water and Fire benders directed their attacks at Bolin, who did his best to weather the assault.

"The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin…"

As Korra came to Bolin's aid, the young earthbender once again brought his A-game to the match, launching a flurry of earth discs at his opponents, managing to keep them on their toes and in the case of the Rabaroos' Waterbender, leaving her vulnerable to an attack from Korra that sent her tumbling past the line.

"…but Bolin is a force of nature! Look at him go! And Korra's just sent Uma back into zone two!"

Indeed, Bolin continued to force the Rabaroo's Earth and Firebenders back more and more, managing to finally knock out the former with an earth disc that struck her hard enough in the stomach to send her flying right over to the edge of the ring and leave the latter vulnerable to a fireball barrage from his brother.

"The Ferrets are on a roll tonight and they win round two!"

The crowd went nuts once more, and truth be told, the Fire Ferrets felt a similar sense of jubilation. Shiro Shirobi was right: they _were _on a roll. At the rate they were going, winning the championship would be a breeze.

"Round three!"

The Rabaroos were the first to strike, unleashing a volley of earth discs, water, and fireballs in the Fire Ferret's direction, and the Fire Ferrets replied in kind as Shiro Shirobi continued to describe the fight: "With the Rabaroos down two rounds, they'll need a knockout to win!"

As the fierce bending battle continued, the two brothers were particularly relentless with the way they shot out fireballs and earth discs in equal measure. The Rabaroos were hard-pressed to remain untouched by their opponent's offensive, never mind actually retaliate in any substantial way.

"…And with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing, I don't see that happening!"

Indeed, the Earth and Firebending Rabaroos were pushed back, with Korra and Bolin sending a merciless torrent of water and earth their way just as they were getting back up.

"…These Ferrets are working together like a well oiled bending machine!"

The Firebender Rabaroo was sent over the line and the Fire Ferrets advanced into the next zone to the roar of the crowd. The Fire Ferrets kept up their offensive, with all of three of them knocking the Rabaroos around like they were training dummies.

"The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay on their feet at this point!"

Finally, Korra struck the Rabaroo's Firebender with a particularly strong blast of water that doused her flames and knocked her back a zone. Her Earth and Waterbender teammates fell shortly after her, downed by Mako and Bolin respectively.

"Aaaand….down goes Ottie, Oola and Uma!"

"All three rounds go to the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets, who win their opening match of the tournament!" the Ring Announcer declared.

For Korra, the news sunk in immediately. She leaped into the air and shouted with joy. Mako and Bolin were in similar moods of ecstasy.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bolin shouted happily, bringing his brother and Korra into a group hug. For a few moments the three just stood there, sweating buckets and basking in their first victory of the championship. Korra wondered how they would feel if they actually on the whole tournament…

Finally, the three parted, and Korra and Mako went into their lockers while Bolin stayed out a little longer to wave to the crowd.

"Wow…" Mako said as he inhaled deeply. "…We were really connecting out there in that ring…"

"Yeah, no kidding. If we play every match as well as we did this one, we'll have this tournament in the bag."

"I sure hope so. To actually win…"

"It means a lot to you doesn't it?"

Mako breathed in deeply again. "Yeah, it does. Not so much the fame, or even the prize-money itself. Just what I would do with it…my brother and I could finally leave our pasts as street urchins in the dust…"

"Yeah…"

"…And besides, I think it would help my relationship with Asami. You know, if I could actually stand on the same level she's at…not just be the poor guy she's got to shell out money for…"

Mako's mention of Asami only served to remind Korra of her own feelings for Mako, and in turn Pema's own recounting of how she had first won Tenzin…

Korra decided to take her chances: "You know…I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring too…"

"Yeah, I'd say we have. I think I could probably say you're one of my only friends Korra…"

"Right. So, I was thinking we should spend some time together…"

"We've been spending lots of time together."

"I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi-blockers."

Mako seemed a bit taken-aback by Korra's statement. Catching on to what Korra meant, he sighed. "Look, Korra, I don't know. I mean Asami and I are..."

Realizing that this was the moment, Korra rushed forward and cut Mako off, choosing to just let it all out to him: "Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other"

For a moment, Mako said nothing, his face taking on a look of total shock and surprise. Finally though, his surprise began to dissipate, and as his demeanor changed, Korra's heart sank lower and lower, breaking apart into little pieces as it did.

"Oh man…" Mako sighed and put his hand to his face before saying: "Look, Korra, I think you're a great teammate and more importantly, a good friend. Like I said, pretty much the only friend I've got. But Asami and I…I…I _love_ her Korra. I know it sounds crazy, since we've only known each-other for a while now, but I love her. Ever since my parents died, the only people I've had in my life have been Bolin and Toza. I love them both, but…its not the same. I've always felt empty inside Korra. I've put so much into my pro-bending career, training so much, because aside from my brother I've just never had anything to live for…and, well, when I'm with Asami, I feel…happier. I feel as if that void inside me's been partially filled. I know it may sound crazy, but…that's how I feel. And I'm sorry, but…I can't break her heart."

For the longest time it seemed there was silence between them. Korra took in every piece of Mako's little speech as best she could, and the more she did the more she knew right then and there that it was over. There was no hope of her and Mako ever being together, not after he had just confessed how deep his relationship with Asami went. She had no chance. He had already found happiness with someone and she could not change that. Perhaps she should have felt happy for him that he had apparently found the happiness in his life he had been seeking ever since his parent's deaths, but instead she felt sick to her stomach. As if she had been forced to ingest a vial of poison.

Seeing the pain on Korra's face, Mako sighed and said in a tone that was a sincere as they got: "Korra, I'm really sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you."

"I…" Korra did her best to suck it up but found she could not. She had sorely underestimated how much Mako's rejection would hurt, and now she was paying the price for it. She was falling apart and she needed to get away from Mako as fast as possible, the happiness of their shared victory mere moments ago now feeling as if it had happened a life time ago.

"I'm sorry Mako. Forget I ever said anything…"

And with that Korra left the locker room, desperately fighting to keep the tears out of her eyes and the pit in her stomach from swallowing her whole.  
-X-

"Congratulations guys! You were so amazing out there!"

Asami and Mako embraced one another as Asami kissed Mako on the cheek. Afterwards the two left the arena together, leaving Bolin to go looking for Korra.

He caught up with her just as she was about to go back to Air Temple Island and called out to her: "Hey Korra! Korra, wait up!"

Catching her attention, Bolin ran up to Korra and said in-between pants: "Hey, Korra, sorry I didn't get to ask you this earlier, but I was thinking; you and me, we could go get some dinner together. Sort of a date situation."

"That's really sweet of you Bolin, but I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy."

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!"

Korra couldn't help but smile and giggle at Bolin's over-blown praise of her. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're going to have _so_ much fun together."

Korra thought about it. She was still reeling from the pain of Mako's rejection, and truth be told, anything that could both get her as far away from him as possible and also maybe help get her mind off the pained encounter would not be unwelcome.

Finally, Korra came to her decision: "You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure."

Bolin burst into a grin as he declared: "Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!"

-X-

The next set of matches in the tournament were not due for a few days, so Korra and Bolin had some time to unwind and spend time together. Truth be told, Korra did indeed enjoy the time she and Bolin spent together, as he was fun to hang out with, and tended to know the most fun places to be in Republic City, not the least of which was a place where the two got to watch races between satomobiles that had been modified to be light-weight and extremely fast. Given who Asami's father was, Korra was a little surprised that she didn't see her or Mako in the crowd when she and Bolin went. But as it stood she didn't really mind either.

After watching the race, Bolin took Korra to a restaurant that he claimed to be one of his favorites. As Naga rested outside the door, Bolin and Korra had their dinner, namely green noodles.

"So, how do ya like it?" Bolin asked.

"It's delicious! And totally authentic. Man, I didn't realize how much I missed Watertribe grub…"

"Well, that's great, 'cause like I told you on the way here, this is my favorite joint. See? You love Watertribe food, I love Watertribe food. Just another reason we are so great together!"

Korra elected to ignore Bolin's remarkably transparent attempt at flirting with her and instead asked Bolin: "Hey Bo, who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us?"

The "creepy guy" in question was, in every sense of the word, a pretty boy, with his porcelain face and black hair, he almost reminded Korra physically of Asami, though there was something about his features that seemed almost unnatural. Not to mention that his demeanor was the same sort of insufferable smugness that had been among Tarrlok's many charming traits.

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats." Bolin replied. "They've been the reigning champs of Pro-Bending for three years running. Don't make eye contact."

But Korra already had, choosing to return Tahno's leery gaze with a glare. Tahno returned it with the kind of sly grin that Korra would have loved nothing more then to punch right off his face. Getting up, he and his teammates, along with the girls they had picked up, all made their way over to the table.

"Ah, nuts, here he comes. Don't mess with this guy. He's a nasty dude."

Korra wasn't listening. Tahno's smugness was the sort of thing that tended to strike a nerve and try as she might, she was finding it real hard to remember the lessons of mindfulness both Tenzin and Aang's spirit had tried to teach her…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets, probending's latest in a long line of street-urchins and second only to the Rabaroos as excuse for a team. Tell me, how do a couple of armatures like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar"

Korra huffed in annoyance as a visibly nervous Bolin did his best to ease things, his eyes falling on two of Tahno's girls.

"Uh, hey there Mei. Jojo. Uh, heh, fancy seeing you two again…"

Both girls gave him icy looks that silenced him immediately. It didn't take a genius to guess the nature of their history with Bolin. Meanwhile, Tahno leaned in very close to Korra and whispered: "You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons."

That was when Korra snapped. Being belittled and then hit on by a lecherous snake of a man was more then Korra was willing to let slide, especially when she had been trying desperately to enjoy herself and escape the pains that had been with her since Mako's rejection. Standing up fully, she glared at Tahno and responded coldly: "You wannna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?"

Tahno smiled smugly again. "Sure, go for it. I'll give you the first shot"

"Korra don't! He's just trying to bait you. You hit him, we're out of the tournament."

"You should listen to your ladykiller buddy there. Clearly he's the one with the brains on your team"

Korra's fists clenched even tighter. She fantasized using her earthbending to uppercut the slimeball through the roof of the restaurant but in the end she had to let rationality prevail. Mindfulness or no, Korra giving him what for wasn't worth costing Mako and Bolin that which they had both been working their whole lives for. So she unclenched her hands and stood down.

And then she whistled.

In but an instant, Naga's head burst through the shutters and the Polar Bear Dog let out a roar that caused Tahno and his gang to leap out of their skin in terror. Tahno's look of shock and startled surprise alone was something Korra would've paid a thousand yuans to get framed on her wall. After a few moments of reeling in terror, Tahno let in a deep sigh, composed himself, and promptly stormed out of the restaurant in a huff, his teammates and their girls all following right behind. Korra and Bolin didn't even wait until they had all left the restaurant before both exploding with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! That was epic! I have never seen someone humiliate Tahno like that. You are one of a kind Korra."

"Ah, don't give me _all_ the credit. Naga's the one who made that sissy wet his pants"

Bolin nodded in-between small fits of laughter. Tears were in the corners of his eyes. "True that. Remind me to get her a nice fried fish to eat sometime"

The next day went by in much the same manner as Korra and Bolin's first night out. Neither Tahno nor his teammates crossed paths with the duo again after Korra humiliated them, and neither Korra or Bolin were complaining. Instead they spent the last day before their next match in the championship having fun. To put it simply, Bolin treated Korra like a queen. He took her for soda, brought her to one of the tallest towers in Republic City, and just generally doted on her. Korra knew what Bolin was doing, but he had yet to fully open up, and until he did, Korra was content to not press the issue and instead pretend that it wasn't there. She had taken Bolin up on his offer of spending time outside of pro-bending together to get away from Mako and do her best to forget the heartbreak his rejection had caused her. The last thing she wanted was to get caught up in another romantic sob-story, especially when it was with Mako's brother.

And besides, the way Korra saw Bolin look at a passing pretty face, she knew he would not be for her. The painfully obvious history between Bolin and Tahno's girls was also hard to ignore, and finally Korra suspected that during the time he was not spending with her he was out with other girls, though she couldn't prove it, and again, she didn't feel the same way about him so she never pressed the issue.

The next day the Fire Ferrets' next match finally came, and Korra found her heart racing as she was forced to be near Mako again. Korra was smart enough to know that if she couldn't keep her aversive feelings under control her performance would suffer as a result, and by extension, the Fire Ferret's performance as a whole would suffer. She would need to suck it up, at least for as long as she and Mako were in the ring together.

_And I thought the Airbending Gates were an impossible task._

As Korra, Mako, and Bolin made their way into the ring, Shiro Shirobi's voice could be heard describing the current state of the tournament: "Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter-finals which get underway tonight" As the Fire Ferrets finally came into view, Shiro continued, his voice somehow managing to still be heard over the roaring crowd: "The rookie Fire Ferrets are about to take on the former and longest reigning champs the Borqupines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather _of_ the ages."

The bell rang the second Shirobi finished his sentence. The Borqupines were the first to attack, but the Fire Ferrets reacted quickly enough that they weathered the Borqupines' opening barrage well. The Borqupine's Earthbender launched an Earth-Disc at Korra who cartwheeled out of the way…only to go flying into Mako by accident.

"Ooh! Korra dodges but slams right into her teammate!"

Before Korra or Mako could react in any substantial way, the three Borqupines all ganged up on Bolin and managed to send him right over the line.

"Down goes Mako, and Bolin and Korra!"

"Round one goes to the Borqupines!" the Ring Announcer declared.

"What was that about?" Mako demanded. "You were supposed to defend while I attacked!"

"I had an opening so I took it!" Korra shot back.

Bolin interceded, desperately trying to be the voice of reason: "Guys, guys, pull it together, or we're done!"

Korra and Mako exchanged a quick, cold glance before both turning to Bolin and nodding wordlessly. The bell rang and the Fire Ferrets prepared for the second round of the match.

"The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two."

Indeed, Bolin went all-out, putting everything he had into keeping two of the three Borqupines at bay as Shiro continued to narrate the spectacle: "Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks. He's a one man bending battalion!"

By contrast, Korra was struggling, and she knew the reason why. Any chance she had had of burying her current problems with Mako for the duration of the match evaporated with their brief little argument. And the Borqupines could see her vulnerability too, and exploited it with ruthless precision as the two brothers continued to keep them at bay. The Borqupine's waterbender began dousing every one of Mako's fire attacks with globs of water, but Bolin was able to down the Borqupine's earthbender and distract their waterbender long enough for Mako to blast him back. Another flurry of earth discs from Bolin took care of both him and the Borqupine's firebender.

"The Ferrets seem to be having a tough time finding their rhythm tonight but thanks to Bolin they narrowly notch round two!"

None of the Fire Ferrets had long to catch their breath before the bell rang once more and round three began in earnest. Korra was the first to strike, unleashing a long stream of water. Flames flew all over the ring as Mako and the Borqupine's firebender were the next ones to attack, with the other two Borqupines and Bolin all following right behind. Mako did reasonably well against his counterpart, but once again, Korra struggled, only narrowly avoiding the earth disc launched her way and walking right into an attack from the Borqupine's waterbender.

"Not sure what's eating at her but this is not the same Avatar Korra that helped her team take out the Rabaroos."

That particular announcement only served to further irritate Korra, who felt the observation like a slap across the face. As if her performance wasn't weighed down enough by her own personal issues, now she felt humiliated on top of it.

A blinding series of bright flashes of flame dissipated to reveal that Mako and the Borqupine's Firebender had managed to knock one another out. Bolin managed to take down the Borqupine's waterbender, but Korra didn't see the Earthbender Borqupine's next attack coming her way until it was too late. Next thing she knew her stomach was almost as bruised as her ego. That just left Bolin and the Earthbender's Borqupine, who engaged in an intense exchange of earth discs that managed to go on long enough for the bell to ring once more as the Announcer declared: "Time's up! Round three is a tie. We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match!"

And with this, the referee held a coin up to the light. The coin was red on one side and blue on the other. The referee tossed it and the red side came up.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss." The referee boomed. "Which element do you choose?"

Korra stepped forward confidently. "I got this"

Bolin put a hand on Korra's shoulder in an attempt to dissuade her. "Look, Korra, no offense, but frankly your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one."

"You sure Bo? You went at it for a pretty long time that last round."

"So did the Borqupine's earthbender. I can take him." And with that, Bolin stepped forward and said confidently: "We choose earth."

And with this, the other four pro-benders stepped away from the center ring, which then rose up, creating a platform.

"Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie breaker face-off!"

And as Korra and everyone else looked on, Bolin and the Borqupine's earthbender once again engaged in an exchange of earth discs, but this time it was nowhere near as intense due to both combatants having spent a lot of energy during their last one on one mere moments ago. And the Borqupine, being the much older of the two, was suffering the most for it. And Bolin took advantage of that.

Bolin relentlessly went at the Borqupine earthbender with a torrent of earth discs, also simultaneously keeping two floating near him at all times to block any that the Borqupine earthbender sent his way. Finally, the Borqupine earthbender used his earthbending to create a dust cloud that obscured his movements long enough for him to jump forward towards Bolin, firing one last earth disc at Bolin as he did so. Bolin saw it coming in time to roll underneath his opponent and they each leaped over to the other's raised section of the ring. No sooner had Bolin landed however did he turn around and grab the Borqupine around the waist, who sprawled his legs back in response.

"Bolin goes in for the grapple!"

The Borqupine's earthbender locked his hands under Bolin's stomach and reversed the hold. But while he was airborne, Bolin forced his opponent back with another Earth disc.

"Bolin strikes from mid-air knocking Chang to the edge of the circle."

Taking advantage of his opponent's being temporarily stunned, Bolin landed and launched a pair of Earth discs at the Earthbender Borqupine that sent him flying over the edge of the ring and into the water below.

"Another strike from Bolin and Chang's in the drink!"

The bell rang and the match finally came to a close, the crowd bursting once more into deafening applause. And Bolin was hollering and cheering right along with them.

"The Future Industry's Fire Ferrets win their quarter-final match!" Shiro proudly announced. "Oh, that was a close one folks. Nevertheless, youth trumps experience tonight"

Mako and Korra both sighed in unison. Nobody could possibly deny that it had been a close call. In every way it was the opposite of their first victory: as opposed to their almost effortless win and tight teamwork in that match here it was as close a victory as one could get and it was made worse by the fact that Korra knew that deep down she and her inability to get her head back in the game were to blame.  
-X-

Korra tried to leave the pro-bending arena as quickly as possible so as not to deal with Mako and the choice words he would no doubt have for her for her poor performance. But unfortunately for her, while she managed to avoid Mako, Bolin caught up with her, still sweating buckets from all the heavy-lifting he had been forced to do during the Fire Ferret's last game.

"Hey Korra, wait up! I wanna talk…"

Korra wanted desperately to just keep walking but thought better of it and instead turned to face Bolin who finally managed to close the large distance between them.

"Hey Korra, what was that about back there? You didn't seem to be doing too well…"

"What do you mean?" Korra asked defensively. "I did my best!"

"Come on, we both know you can do _way _better then that. What happened? Why wasn't your head in the game? Its not about us is it?"

Korra found herself getting annoyed fast and fought hard to suppress it as she replied: "No. It was not about us."

"Oh, then what was it?"

"Its about your brother!" Korra shouted in response, briefly losing control of herself. "I told him how I felt about him, I told him how much I cared, and he…" Korra lowered her head and said more softly: "…and he doesn't feel the same way about me."

Bolin seemed to be silent for the longest time, his face taking on a confused expression as Korra's words sunk in. "Oh…but…I kind of thought that…you and I were…"

Korra sighed deeply and said: "Look Bolin, its not that I haven't enjoyed the time we've spent together, because I have, but…"

"But what?" Bolin asked

"I'm not blind Bolin. I saw the way Tahno's girls looked at you when you said their names. I've how you are with girls in general. The way you look at any pretty face in the crowd…"

"What? Ah, come on, that's nothing…"

"Mei and Jojo? Also Jin, Xing, Yi Shi, Cuo…Mako's told me about some of your flings Bolin, and I'm not stupid. I remember how we first met, how you just passed me off as your latest girl of the week. But I don't want to be your girl of the week. I don't want to be shared Bolin. I want to be exclusive, and…I don't think you want to be. So I just don't see how things could ever work about between us. I'm sorry Bolin, but that's just the way it seems to be. I still like you as a friend, but you're not willing to commit and I'm not willing to be shared"

Once again, there was silence as Bolin struggled to find some way to respond to the cold hard truth Korra had laid out for him. But there was nothing to say in response and they both knew it Everything Korra had said was true. There was just no disputing it. Bolin could try and deny it but he knew there was no use. So finally he lowered his head solemnly and said softly: "So I guess that means its over between us?"

"We can still be friends Bolin" Korra said, feeling guilty and not wanting to hurt Bolin. "We don't have to be together together. But we can still hang out together, have fun. You know, maybe also share a few secrets between friends. But we don't have to be in love with each-other…"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We don't have to be together we can still be friends…" Korra could see the pain and hurt of rejection all over his face, and as she did, she realized, it was how she had looked when Mako had rejected her advances. It was the exact same look of quiet, pained rejection when Mako had made it clear that his heart was with Asami. All of a sudden, she realized she was now in the exact same position.

"I'm sorry Bolin…"

"No, no, that's OK" Bolin said. "No need to apologize. Its…probably for the best things are ending this way. At least we can still be friends."

"Yeah," Korra said with a deep sigh as all of a sudden she found herself understanding Mako's rejection a lot more. "Friends"

**Author's Note: I know this chapter will likely vex those among you that are die-hard Mako/Korra shippers, but that is not a couple I like, so I eliminated it. It is gone. Totally. Utterly. And honestly, it wasn't hard to do.**

**Here's the thing: I will admit that it is often a staple of, shall we say, less-than professional fan-fictions to do things like have pairings you like at the expense of other characters and pairings. But I feel that what I'm doing here is better than the usual example, if it can even be called an example at all. For one thing, I actually strived to show that Mako is **_**not**_** a bad guy for not returning Korra's romantic feelings. He simply doesn't feel the same way. I do not demonize any of the characters involved, but rather try and make all parties at least somewhat sympathetic. That's the reason why I chose to **_**not **_**have Korra use Bolin to make Mako jealous because that eliminates any sympathy I may have had for her previously. Using someone else to make another person jealous is a sleazy thing to do, and I decided that my version of Korra wasn't go to lower herself to that.**

**And the thing is, I'm sorry, but Mako/Korra really isn't a good pairing. And since I already made clear my dislike of it an earlier author's note, I'm not going to repeat myself **_**too **_**much. Just enough to counter the argument "Makkora" shippers would make that he was lying when he said he didn't feel the same way and that Korra's kidnapping brought out his true feelings. The thing is I might have believed all of that if it had been more well done, been given more time to properly develop, and if Korra and Mako actually had a little something called chemistry, but none of the above were present. Instead it felt like they jumped way too quickly from point A to point B, especially when one considers that his feelings still seem to be fully with Asami in Episode 7, and again, two episodes later, it's the opposite. Again, I just don't buy it.**

**Finally, I like Asami/Mako for a couple different reasons: for one thing, this is a bender and a non-bender together romatically in a conflict between benders and non-benders. Not only that, but Asami lost her mother to firebenders. She has every reason to hate them, and yet, not only does she go in the completely opposite direction as a fangirl of Pro-bending, but is in **_**love **_**with a firebender. She and Mako being a couple is **_**the **_**strongest argument against Amon's cynical "us against them" views, and you better believe I'm gonna emphasize that later in the story. After all, the fight against the Equalists is a war of ideals. How do you win that kind of war? Simple: you discredit the argument and ideals of the opposing side. Asami, a non-bender who lost her mother to firebenders loving another firebender is one of the best ways to do that. **

**I'm also gonna freely admit that Asami is my favorite of the Korra Krew. Beautiful, badass, a really nice girl in spite of being rich (not something you see every day in fiction) and a friend to benders when she has every reason not to be. She really did deserve way better then the pitiful treatment she got in the show proper. I mean, she chose to stand against her own father to help the man she loved, and he doesn't even bother to properly break up with her before running off with someone else. That is kind of awful, and much like Korra previously using Bolin to make Mako jealous is just plain sleazy. How can I not feel bad for poor Asami here? Especially when she is easily the most likable member of the group?**

**Anyway, I think I've ranted enough for one chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my novelization of what was honestly one of the weaker episodes of the show. I don't mind saying I think my version is better.**


	11. Comrades

Chapter 10: Comrades

-X-

The days following the Fire Ferret's close victory over the Borqupines went by slowly for Korra, who spent all her time on Air Temple Island in the interm, wanting to give Bolin some space after making it clear that she did not reciprocate his feelings for her, which had also managed to cause her to realize how she was now in Mako's shoes.

_So this is what it feels like _Korra thought. _To have to break someone's heart_

With little else to do while waiting for the Fire Ferret's next game, Korra took to trying to contact Avatar Aang's spirit. While she could no longer enter the Spirit World for fear of once again being attacked by the Fennu, Korra figured that if she could find some way of contacting Aang's spirit she could get him to speak to her from the Spirit World while she remained in the human world.

But try as Korra might, she did not seem to be able to call on Aang's spirit. She would meditate for good long stretches of time, but came up with absolutely nothing. Finally, Korra decided to just throw in the towel and busied herself in the time between the Fire Ferret's last match and their upcoming one training and vowing to keep her head in the game this time, no matter what…

-X-  
When Korra arrived at the Pro-Bending arena, Bolin did not greet her in his usual sunny and cheerful manner. Instead she could see him visibly sulking. He gave off not contempt, but pain. Pain of rejection. Korra could empathize: she had felt the same pain. When she and Mako had fallen asleep next to each-other in the park that one night while looking for Bolin, Korra felt that perhaps they had something together, or at least the potential. But no longer. And now that she had had to do what Mako had done with her, she realized that she no longer felt an intense desire to be as far away from him as possible. No longer did she find the thought of having to face him again painful and unbearable. She could live with it now it seemed, the pain had receded. Good thing too, because the semi-finals were staring them all down with contempt.

"Hey" Korra heard Asami's now familiar voice as she saw her run up to Mako. The two shared a kiss on the lips.

"Good luck out there champ"

"Thanks Asami. I won't let you or your father down. I promise"

Asami smiled. "I know Mako." She smiled and they kissed each-other again before Asami said to him: "You're already the champ in my book"

No sooner had this intimate display conclude did the call for the teams to appear sound. And with that Korra pushed what she had just seen to the very back of her head along with all of her other worries and put herself fully into the game. She and the brothers had come too far for her to let them down now. So she wasn't going to. Mako might not have returned her love for him, and she might not have liked Bolin as anything more then a good friend, but that was enough. She wasn't going to cost them their one ticket out of lifetimes as street urchins. So she put on her helmet and walked out with her teammates.

"You can't find two teams more matched in age, size and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked. This should be a pulse-pounding semi-final folks!"

The bell rang, and the Buzzard Wasps were the first to strike, attacking in unison. And the Fire Ferrets rapidly began to suffer for their opponent's lightning fast speed and deadly precision.

"The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo" And then as the Fire Ferrets succumbed to their opponent's barrage: "All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two"

The Fire Ferrets didn't even have a chance to recover before Mako came under attack from a barrage of water from the Buzzard Wasp's Waterbender, dousing his flames and knocking him back even further.

"And Mako is knocked all the way to zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell!"

Korra and Bolin attempted to compensate for Mako's quick knock-back into Zone Three. Bolin took on the Buzzard Wasp's firebender, dodging blasts and balls of flame and responding with earth discs as Korra did her best to keep the other two Buzzard Wasps on their toes, to no avail. The Buzzard Wasps easily avoided every attack, and went on to brutally every single flaw the Fire Ferrets made in both their defense and assault. Next thing Korra knew, Bolin had taken an earth disc right to the stomach.

"Oooh. That has got to sting."

Bolin just stood there for a moment, clutching his stomach area. Korra could see his eyes widen. Bolin staggered to the ropes, threw his helmet off, and leaned over to the side. The sound of his retching and unloading his lunch over the edge of the ring could be heard by everyone in the crowd and ring.

"And Bolin loses his noodles. Literally. Which reminds me this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flame-o Instant Noodles. Noodliest noodles in the United Republic!"  
Now Korra was on her own. Managing to dodge and redirect the water attacks of the Buzzard Wasp's waterbender, Korra attempted to leap into the air to avoid the fireballs slung at her by the Buzzard Wasp's firebender only to get an earth disc right to the stomach while in mid-air, which sent her flying back a zone. As she staggered to her feet, the Buzzard Wasps advanced into zone two.

"The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory…"

The bell rang once more and this time the Fire Ferrets were first to attack, but the Buzzard Wasps were ready for them and all defended the attacks that came their way. Then they replied in kind, with a merciless barrage of fire, earth, and water sending Mako over the edge of the ring and into the water.

"And Mako plunges into the pool. Can the Fire Ferrets hold on?"

As Korra and Bolin tried desperately to fend off the unrelenting barrage the Buzzard Wasps sent their way, Korra suddenly realized that she had been backed up all the way up to the edge of the ring when she almost walked right over by accident while backpedaling from the Buzzard Wasp's attacks.

"The Buzzard Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now…."

The bell rang. "…And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell. But they had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye."

Korra and Bolin both breathed sighs of relief, but also knew full well that Shiro was absolutely right: they _did _need to get their act together. Re-ignite the fire they all had during their match against the Rabaroos. If they played like they did there, then they take the Buzzard Wasps, not to mention whoever they went up against in the finals.

The bell rang once more as Round Two began, and the Fire Ferrets attacked first, with the Buzzard Wasps returning fire. Once again, Mako was knocked back a zone by earth discs from the Buzzard Wasp's earthbender, but this time he managed to land on his feet and retaliate with a torrent of fire. Unfortunately, the fire accidentally hit Bolin in the back, knocking him right on his face. Bolin forced himself back up and spun around to face his brother: "Hey! Watch it!"

Unfortunately for Bolin, this brief moment of distraction proved severe when the Buzzard Wasp's waterbender brutally exploited it and sent him hurtling over the edge of the arena.

"The Buzzard Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin's in the pool."

Korra did her best to fend off the Buzzard Wasps, managing to pull a stream of water from the grates, first striking out with it and then having it wrap around the leg of the Buzzard Wasp's Firebender, tripping her and then sending her into the air with a geyser of water from the grate below. Unfortunately for Korra, this was considered an illegal move The whistle sounded and the referee called out to her: "Unnecessary roughness! Move back one Zone"

_Dammit! _Korra cursed her forgetting the rules of engagement and begrudgingly moving back one zone, fantasizing as she did about the kind of "unnecessary roughness" she could really show if she wanted to.

"Tsk, tsk. And the Avatar is forced back a zone. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferret's only hope of winning is with a knockout"

"Well, I guess there's always next year…" Mako said, his voice filled with dejection.

"Come on, we still have a chance, even if it is a slim one."

"Not with the way we're playing" Mako said.

"Yeah," Bolin agreed. "The pitiful display we're giving, we don't even deserve to be in the finals."

"Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team we'll never forgive ourselves."

"Whatever you say" Bolin said in a tone that left no doubt in anyone's mind about how unconvinced he was.

"Lets just get this over with" Mako said. "Win or lose, the sooner we finish this the better."

And with this somber declaration, the Fire Ferrets walked back to the center and re-entered fighting stances and positions. The bell rang again, and again the Fire Ferrets came under fire from the Buzzard Wasps. Their opponents were relentless and for a moment Korra realized how the Rabaroos must have felt when the Fire Ferrets mopped the floor with them.

_So this is what it feels like for someone to mop the floor with you_

Mako dodged the attacks the Buzzard Wasp's waterbender hurled at him as well as destroying the earth disc that came at him with a blast of fire before another blast of fire from the Buzzard Wasp's firebender hit him in the side and sent him stumbling back. Bolin tried to provide covering fire for his brother as the Buzzard Wasp's waterbender struck again only to be pushed into zone two but the attacks of the Buzzard Wasp's earthbender.

"Bolin's knocked into zone two followed quickly by his brother"

Mako and Bolin composed themselves just in time for the Buzzard Wasps to attack them again, with the Buzzard Wasp's earthbender sending a flurry of earth discs at the two brothers. Bolin dodged one but was struck hard in the shoulder by another.

"And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder. Looks like it's a clean hit."

Mako tried to rush to his downed brother's side, but this left him easy pickings for the Buzzard Wasps, who sent him over the edge of the ring in short order.

"Mako's in the drink and out of the match."

Bolin forced himself up and fired an earth-disc at the Buzzard-Wasps, then another.

"And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm. I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit. But how long can he keep it up?"

No sooner had Shiro finished his sentence was Bolin tripped with an earth disc from the Buzzard Wasp's earthbender and then sent over the edge by the Buzzard Wasp's waterbender as Korra watched in horror.

"Apparently not very long"

The Buzzard Wasp's firebender launched a torrent of fireballs her way, and Korra used the airbending maneuvers that represented the full extent of what she knew airbending-wise to dodge the attacks. The other two Buzzard Wasps soon joined in and Korra found herself getting attacked from all sides.

"The Ferret's dream of making it to the final now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one I don't like her odds."

Truth be told, Korra didn't like her current situation very much herself. Three to one with her only being allowed to waterbend wasn't exactly what she could call a fair fight. But she refused to let up. As her three opponents continued to hurl earth, fire, and water at her, Korra put her airbending maneuvers to use, doing her best to become the leaf in the wind and float past each attack that came her way.

"What an unbelievable effort here by Korra. She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her!"

Finally, Korra decided to go on the offensive. Running forward, Korra leaped into the air and did a jumping tornado kick, throwing a large glob of water that hit the Buzzard Wasp's firebender and sent her sailing backwards into the third zone. The other two Buzzard Wasps unleashed a roundhouse kick of earthbending and a shot forward blast of water at Korra in retaliation. Korra dodged these attacks and struck back at the Buzzard Wasp's waterbender, knocking him to the side.

"The Avatar finally gains some ground but with only ten seconds remaining it might be too little too late!"

_Not if I have anything to say about. _By now, Korra was sweating inside and out, she was becoming dangerously short of breath, and her lungs and muscles both felt ready to burst from the strain. But Korra would not let up. If she lost here, the knowledge that she had cost Mako and Bolin their chance at the championship would ensure that she'd never forgive herself. She couldn't let them down. Wouldn't let them down.

What followed felt like the slowest ten seconds in her life, as everything seemed to slow down for a moment as a hundred and one different thoughts of what to do and possible strategies raced through her mind. Whatever she was going to do, she had to do it fast. There was no time for hesitation. To plan. Her brain raced through all the different ideas in a nanosecond before deciding on a course of action.

Thanks to Korra's attacks, the Buzzard Wasps were now each in a different zone, and even better, they were all lined up. Korra created a ring of water around her and spun around and around, charging her attack before shooting it out at the Buzzard Wasps. The result was nothing short of spectacular. The first Buzzard Wasp went flying backwards and right into his teammate, creating a mini-domino effect that ended with all three Buzzard Wasps in the drink.

The crowd burst into deafening applause before the Buzzard Wasps had even touched the water. And yet still Shirobi managed to announce over the deafening clamor: "It's the big kabash! What a knockout! It didn't seem possible folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!"

Korra was in a daze. Her lungs stung and it was painful to breath, but Korra didn't care. Against all odds she had single-handedly won the Fire Ferrets their spot in the finals. The next few moments were a total blur. But the next thing Korra knew she, Mako and Bolin were in the locker room engaged in a tight hug.

"That was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"I have to agree" Mako said. "Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would've made it this far without you. I owe you, big time."

"You're welcome. But you don't owe me anything. We're all friends here right?"

"Yeah," Mako smiled triumphantly. "Friends. The best of friends"

The perfect moment of triumph was ruined by the brief appearance of three unwelcome guests. Tahno and his fellow Wolfbats smugly strode through the locker room, Tahno holding his nose as he did.

"Oh. Ooh. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is…it's the scent of brief wins and guaranteed defeats. Translation: that's the scent of _losers_."

Korra's blood boil. She glared at the insufferably smug Wolfbat captain and said darkly: "I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll see who the losers _really_ are."

"I'll be sure to give you my condolences" Tahno said unfazed before walking onto the platform with his fellow Wolfbats as Shiro Shirobi introduced them: "And now the defending champs the White Falls' Wolfbats."

"That no good, arrogant…"

Korra was interrupted by the arrival of Asami, who ran up to Mako and embraced him. Korra watched the whole thing unfold without even the slightest visible reaction. Mako had made his feelings clear and Korra had now accepted it. She still didn't like it, but she wasn't going to let it ruin what she and Mako _did _have, namely a good friendship that she didn't want to see disappear just because of petty jealously.

"Great job! What a comeback!" Asami turned to Korra: "Korra you were amazing. In all the years I've been into pro-bending I have _never_ seen a hat trick like that."

Korra nodded. "Thanks. But if it hadn't been for you and your father we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So…thank you." Korra didn't want to hate Asami. Her and Mako's relationship had caused her enough pain as it was. And besides, Korra never minded a compliment.

The happy moment was once again interrupted, this time by Bolin as he said sarcastically: "Uh, if everyone's done with the thank you party, need some medical attention over here…"

"I can help with that" And with that, Korra walked over to Bolin and touched his now exposed bruise, prompting Bolin to cry out in protest.

"Ow! Gah, haven't you hurt me enough woman?"

"Relax. I'm a healer. I learned from Katara, the best there is."

And with that, Korra used waterbending as Katara had taught her to heal Bolin's injury as Bolin began to moan in approval. "Now _that's _the stuff"

"Look, Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea or to let things get so out of hand…"

Bolin waved it off. "Aah, I'll be alright. This isn't the first time things haven't worked out with a woman. We still had fun together, didn't we?"

Korra nodded and smiled. "Yeah, of course! Ihad a great time. You are one of a kind Bolin."

"Ah, please do go on. I enjoy praise."

Like a lightning flash amidst a beautiful and peaceful summer day, the sound of bells and buzzers could be heard from the arena, killing the moment and preceding a grim announcement from the Ring Announcer: "Your winners, the Wolfbats!"

"What? How is it over already?" Korra asked horrified.

Korra received no answer. Only Shiro Shirobi's observation: "With a brutal round one knockout the defending champs secure their spot in the finals. I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor because they're gonna need one."

-X-

After the Fire Ferret's narrow victory over the Buzzard Wasps, there was a brief hiatus before the final match between then and the Wolf-Bats. Korra, as much as she wanted to punt Tahno right into the water at the bottom of the ring and wipe the insufferably smug grin off his feminine face, couldn't claim to mind the brief respite, especially after that incredible victory she had scored for her team had left her physically drained.

So it was that Korra spent the short break in-between the semi-finals and the final round unwinding and relaxing, as well as regaining her depleted strength and energy. It was nice, and now that she had resolved her emotional turmoil with both Mako and Bolin, she was no longer averse to spending time with the two brothers. Together, the three Fire Ferrets would tour the town together, mercifully unhindered by the Wolfbats. The three just spent their two days before the finals having fun. From eating out together to seeing the various things Republic City had to offer. They even went to see a play of the legendary exploits of Avatar Aang and his friends during the conclusion of the Hundred Year War, Korra silently making note of every little thing the play either misinterpreted, omitted, or just straight up got wrong. It paid to have one of the main characters of the historical drama be one of your waterbending teachers.

Finally, as the day of the finals came, the Fire Ferrets got in some last-minute training to the sound of Jazz music played from the gym's radio. Among other things, the Fire Ferrets amused themselves by taping pictures of Tahno and his Wolfbats to their targets, which they then destroyed with their respective elements.

"You're listening to The Music Hour, brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years." A voice on the Radio said in a pleasant tone as the Fire Ferrets continued their training.

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight." Korra said with a determined tone. "I don't care if we _are_ the underdogs, we can take those pompous Wolfbats."

"It's gonna be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right. Just one thing I think I should point out before the match though—"

But before Mako could say whatever it was he had been planning to say, static could be heard on the radio before the voice of Korra's least favorite person in the world took over: "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is the voice of your friend and fellow revolutionary Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's probending match, because it will be the last. The time of putting these athletes on pedestals has come to an end. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. If they refuse, I promise you their will be consequences. But cooperate, and Republic City's people will be spared unnecessary violence"

And with that, there was more static and the transmission went dead.

"That guy's got some nerve…" Bolin muttered as Mako turned to Korra.

"You think the council will give in?"

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall."

-X-

It was quite clear from the look on Tarrlok's face that he was not happy to see Korra. In total fairness, the feeling was mutual, but even so, Korra intended to give him and the rest of the Council a piece of her mind.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here." Tenzin said, "This is a closed meeting."

"As the Avatar and a probending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals!"

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down." Tenzin replied apologetically.

"What about the rest of you?" Korra demanded, her eyes falling upon the various other Council members, one by one, all of them averting their gaze from the young Avatar as she looked at them all. Then she came to Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?"

"Actually," Tarrlok said before standing up. "Tenzin and I agree for once."

Tarrlok's words floored Korra as Tenzin said with a tone of complete resignation: "The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena."

"No!" Mako said horrified. "You can't!"

Korra too was horrfied. "I... I don't understand. I thought _you_ of all people, would take a stand against Amon."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can _play a game_."

Mako's fists clenched tightly and Korra quickly cut in before he said something that would inevitably only hurt their case and make himself look foolish.

"Listen, I know you're all scared, but the reality is, if you close the arena, you let Amon win"

"Come on" Bolin protested. "The pro-bending championship is a good thing! Its where hundreds of people, benders _and_ non-benders, gather to watch a spectacle everyone enjoys! Its…it's a symbol of unity!"

Korra face-palmed in response to Bolin's claims. He meant well, but his argument wasn't going to hold water and she knew it. And Tarrlok's response just confirmed it.

"While I find your naïve idealism to be a breath of fresh air, the decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned."

Tarrlok was all set to bang down his gavel as a sign that the argument was over but a strong female voice stopped him before he could: "Hold it!"

Everyone turned around to see Chief Bei-Fong standing there, hands at her sides and a look on her face that was equal parts disappointment and resolution.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Tarrlok and Korra asked in unison.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin" Chief Bei-Fong narrowed her eyes at Tenzin before continuing: "but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war!" Tenzin said resolutely.

"I am in agreement with Tenzin on this" the Fire Nation councilwoman said. "As much as I hate to kowtow to the whims of a terrorist, blatant defiance of his warnings will not lead to anything good. And truth be told I never much cared for pro-bending anyway"

"The council is _not_ changing its position." Tenzin said resolutely.

"Now, just a moment, Tenzin" Tarrlok said, cutting in. "While I still don't agree with blatantly provoking Amon, let us at least hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind."

Tenzin huffed in indignity, either in disbelief of Tarrlok's supposedly _not _wanting to provoke Amon or just out of annoyance at the situation, Korra couldn't tell, but in the end Tenzin said nothing and allowed Chief Bei-Fong to say her piece: "If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

Tarrlok smirked at this, as if Chief Bei-Fong had made an only barely entertaining jest. Perhaps to the sleazy councilman, she had.

"Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?"

Chief Bei-Fong nodded. "I guarantee it."

"Amusing, but it _is_ hard to argue with your track record. Very well, I tell you what: if you are indeed confident that your elite officers can protect the arena, then I will allow a re-voting. I may even change my own. _However, _know this: _if _Amon does indeed attack and you fail to adequately beat him back, then you will have failed the responsibility you have just taken on, and I will have no choice but to request your resignation from the Metalbending Police force, or at the very least, your demotion or suspension"

There was a tense silence as Tarrlok smiled smugly. Korra found herself realizing that he and Tahno were so much alike: arrogant male waterbenders who had egotism, smugness, and a haughty sense of superiority running through their veins in place of blood. It was not a flattering comparison for either individual.

Finally though, Chief Bei-Fong, to the mild surprise of everyone in the room, nodded and said resolutely: "I understand"

"Then it is decided" Tarrlok said. "Chief Bei-Fong and her Metalbending police will dedicate themselves to the protection of the Pro-Bending arena and will take full responsibility for the safety of all who attend and for any harm that befalls them. But all of this will be moot if the rest of you do not change your vote. So…all in favor?"

The other Councilman of Water Tribe background raised his hand. The Earth Kingdom councilman hesitated, but raised his hand as well, saying as he did: "Well, I suppose if Chief Bei-Fong and her Metalbending police are willing to protect the arena it might be alright to let the championship continue…"

Tarrlok nodded and then turned to the Fire Nation Councilwoman. "And your decision?"

The Fire Nation Councilwoman made an indignant "hmph" before saying: "Are _you _changing your vote Tarrlok?"

Tarrlok shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Its not that I don't trust our esteemed police chief here, but I don't believe in taking unnecessary risks. But if you vote in favor of this, it will be three-to-two. At which point I will not stand in your way"

The Fire Nation Councilwoman considered for a moment before making her decision. "If Chief Bei-Fong is taking full responsibility, then I believe I will be comfortable with changing my vote."

"That settles it then. Three to two in favor of the arena staying open. It is decided. Good luck in the finals!" Tarrlok banged his gavel and the Fire Ferrets were overjoyed.

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Korra said, turning to Chief Bei-Fong. "…but thank you"

Chief Bei-Fong said nothing in response, but made no strong indication of contempt at the gesture either. Instead she just walked off before Tenzin came up to her and stopped her.

"A word please, Lin" Korra heard Tenzin whisper. As they walked off, Korra strained her ears to hear what they were saying: "Tarrlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it."

"Well, in that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match."

"You don't need to babysit me." Chief Bei-Fong hissed

"It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe"

"Do what you want" Chief Bei-Fong growled. "It's not like I've never been able to stop you before."

And with that, Chief Bei-Fong stormed off, and as she did, Korra ran up to Tenzin and whispered to him: "Man, what is her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's being a jerk"

"I have known Lin since we were children." Tenzin replied with a sigh. "She's always been... challenging."

"What did your father do to make her _hate_ the Avatar so much?"

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues are with me."

Korra gasped as the realization of her and Tenzin's past relationship dawned on her. "Wait a second, it all makes sense now! You and Beifong, Beifong and you! You two were a couple!"

"What?" Tenzin said flabbergasted. "How…" Tenzin looked around to see if anyone was around to eavesdrop before turning back to Korra and finishing: "Where did you get that idea?" he demanded.

Korra smirked and said simply: "Your wife"

"I see…I guess I'll have to have a word with her…"

"So…" Korra said in a tone that was criminally smug. "Pema stole you from Beifong. I'm surprised our esteemed Chief of Police didn't throw her in jail."

"Well, she tried. And anyway, Pema didn't steal me, Lin and I have been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in life…" Tenzin trailed off before his voice took on an incredulous tone. "Why am I even telling you this? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it."

"Well apparently Bei-Fong hasn't."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin demanded. "Of course she has! Anyway, this is none of your business!" And with that, Tenzin turned and left briskly as Korra kept up a remarkably smug and satisfied smile.

"See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker." Korra said with glee. Tenzin just sighed deeply and put his hand to his face.

**Author's Note: I edited the scene with Tarrlok in the hopes of making him a bit less one-dimensional. By having him not change his vote and also warning Lin beforehand that she would be taking sole responsibility for the people's safety, I tried to show him as someone who does genuinely care about protecting people, but by the same token is still a sleaze.**


	12. And the winner is

Chapter 11: And the winner is….

_After a close encounter with Amon, Korra took a leave of absence from Tarrlok's task force; but the Avatar has still been hard at work, first helping the vigilane Shaobing take down the ruthless Phoenix King and also leading the underdog Fire Ferrets to the probending championship finals. Now only two team stands in their way, the Wolf-Bats. Led by team captain Tahno, the brutal Wolf-Bats look to repeat as champs. Have the Fire Ferrets finally met their match?_

-X-  
The night of the Pro-Bending championship was a full house if there ever was one, and the Metalbending police wound up having to _control _the crowd as well as protect it. People flooded into the arena in staggering numbers, and it was all the Metalbending police could to to manage the crowd that more than likely accounted for at least a third of the city's population.

Flying over the arena were zeppelins, and several boat patrols surrounded the bay. Chief Bei-Fong had spared no expense and it was clear to anyone watching that she was taking her self-assigned responsibility _very _seriously.

"All clear, Chief" one Metalbender Cop reported.

Chief Bei-Fong nodded before the sound of Tenzin swooping in on his glider could be heard. Turning around, she took on an expression of mild annoyance as he landed.

"How is the security sweep going?" Tenzin asked.

"Fine" Lin replied bluntly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes."

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?"

By this point, Lin was getting visibly annoyed with Tenzin's questions and replied in a rather harsh tone: "I have the skies, the bay and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now _leave_ me alone and let me do my job."

"Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out. At least for one night."

Lin's face softened a little in response to this and she said in a much less hostile tone: "Like old times?"

Tenzin nodded. "Like old times."

There was silence for a moment before Lin replied: "Okay. I'll try to put our…complicated relationship to bed for now. Be less abrasive than usual."

"I would appreciate that." Tenzin said honestly.

-X-  
"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match." Shiro Shirobi announced, managing to sound even more hammy than usual. "Will the Wolfbat's ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack down soup?"

Meanwhile in the Locker Room, Bolin had prepared Pabu for a little pre-match spectacle, as the two teams of a championship match typically did a little something to entertain the crowd before the match began. And in the case of the Fire Ferrets, Bolin was counting on Pabu and the tricks he had trained him to do to please the throngs of spectators.

"Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you."

For his act, Pabu had been dressed in a uniform that matched the ones worn by his owner and his team. Giving a squeak, Pabu tilted his head and twitched his ears at Bolin as Mako and Korra finished putting on their gear. Finally, all three Fire Ferrets and Pabu made their way into the arena as the Ring Announcer announced their arrival.

"Introducing the challengers; The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

The crowd's response was, as one could expect, deafening, but by this point, all three of the Fire Ferrets had gotten somewhat used to it and their ears no longer stung like they used to. But adrenaline and excitement was surging through their bodies in copious amounts to compensate. As they walked in, the Fire Ferrets could see fans giving them thumbs up, prompting posing from Bolin. Sitting in balcony seats were the Satos, who upon seeing the Fire Ferrets sat up and waved to them, with Asami blowing Mako a kiss and Mako responding with a wink, a sight that Korra did her best not to be annoyed by. After he was done posing for the crowd, Bolin turned to his pet: "You're on, Pabu"

Pabu stiffened his body for a moment before jumping to the floor and doing a hand-stand while chirping. As Bolin bowed, Pabu did a flip. Bolin then summoned an earth-disc and used his bending to create a hole in the center. Pabu did two back-flips and then jumped through the disc, then jumping back through and landing on only one of his front paws, which he kept himself raised on. Bolin practically jumped for joy at the sight/

"Yes! Nailed it!" then, to Mako and Korra: "He's _so_ talented." Bolin gave a thumbs up as the spotlight on them turned off and the Ring Announcer declared: "And introducing their opponents, the three time defending champions, The Whitefalls Wolfbats!"

At this, the Wolfbats entered, Tahno's teammates wearing over their faces wolfbat masks and long black capes with high collars pulled around them. In a lightning-like motion they spread their capes like bat wings, revealing them to be purple on the inside, and howled like wolves as the spotlight continued to shine on them, darkening the arena and making the Wolfbats seem like stage performers in a play or opera. But that was likely the intention. The spectacle then became more grandiose still as pyrotechnics added to the display. All in all, it was not a bad pre-game performance, and had Korra not come to hate Tahno's guts even she would have admitted it.

Bolin however, was clearly unimpressed. "Pfft. They've got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl. Whoo. Hmph, whatever."

Indeed, the booing of hardcore Fire Ferret fans could also be heard, and Korra could see out of the corner of her eye several fans giving thumbs down, which caused her to smile. It was good to have fans, especially ones who hated the Wolfbats as much as she did.

_I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his pompous head _Korra silently vowed as she grinded her fist into her palm.

By this point, the Wolfbats' pre-game performance had reached its conclusion and the three probenders lined up in a single row. Tahno dramatically threw off his cape and the others followed suit, though interestingly, only Tahno disposed of his mask. The others kept theirs on, either for intimidation purposes, show, or both, Korra didn't know. And truth be told she didn't care. She did however, wonder how they could get away with it.

_I'm so wearing a mask next time I'm in here _Korra decided.

As the Fire Ferrets and Wolf-Bats both entered fighting stances, Shiro Shirobi was as always, describing the proceedings: "The champs and challengers face off at the center line and here we go!"

The bell rang and with that the first round of the finals began, to the enthusiastic roar of the crowd. Tahno immediately went for Korra, forcing her back with a waterbending-assisted uppercut as Shiro described the proceedings: "Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing."

While Korra managed to dodge this attack, Tahno continued his offensive, and managed to land a hit on her with a fierce torrent of water that knocked her back. Meanwhile Mako engaged the Wolf-Bat's earthbender in a deadly exchange of fireballs and earth discs, respectively as Shirobi described the action as always: "Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor."

As Mako continued to engage the Wolf-Bat's earthbender, Bolin took on the Wolf-Bat's firebender, who proved to be quite adept at dodging his attacks…until he got bold and tried to back-flip towards Bolin and received a ricocheted earth-disc to the back for his troubles.

"Shaozu gets fancy but Bolin ricochets a disc off the ropes and says 'No, thank you sir!'"

"Nice shot!" Mako complimented

Meanwhile, Korra and Tahno continued their one-on-one exchange of water, and as Shirobi quite accurately pointed out, they seemed to be evenly matched. But after several intense minutes of exchanging waterbending attacks back and forth, Tahno all of a sudden broke off his attack on Korra and, before the young Avatar could even react, hosed Bolin with as powerful a waterbending attack as he could muster, which knocked him back all the way to the last territory.

"Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul." The bell rang and, to the booing of the crowd, the Wolf-bats advanced into the next territory. "Or apparently not"

"What's the big idea ref?" Mako demanded incredulously. "That was a hosing foul!"

But the referee said nothing and instead signaled for the two teams to keep playing. Mako gave him a look that would shatter dishes but said nothing further, and the second round began in earnest.

"And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the officials."

And it soon became clear that the "questionable" actions of the Fire Ferret's opponents were far from over. No sooner had the second round begun did the Wolf-Bat's earthbender raise a disc up from under Mako's foot, which caused him to stumble, leaving him a sitting duck for a second earth-disc that sent Mako flying right over the line.

"Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick."

"Oh come on, refs!" Tenzin protested angrily. "There was some funny business in that last play."

"Wouldn't have guessed that you knew the rules of probending." Li said coyly in response to Tenzin's exclamation. At this, Tenzin recomposed himself. "Ahem, I've been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disc outside of his zone."

Meanwhile, back in the arena, the action continued as Shiro continued to describe the action: "The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood."

As Shirobi said this, Tahno and the Wolf-Bat's firebender rushed forward as the Fire Ferret brothers reeled back from the recent offensive. Tahno threw his arms low and sent a sheet of water over the floor while the Wolf-Bat's firebender simultaneously launched out several blasts of fire. Bolin attempted to jump over the sheet of water, but as he did it froze beneath him, which caused him to slip when he landed. The Wolf-Bat's firebender was on him in an instant and mercilessly sent Bolin hurtling over the edge of the arena and straight into the waters below to booing from several different parts of the arena.

"Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again, there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one."

As Korra and Mako attempted to fend off the attacks that came their way, both Tahno and the Wolf-Bat's earthbender Ming managed to each get lucky shots that took their toll before another blast of water courtesy of Tahno sent Korra straight into zone three.

"Ooo, a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well."

Mako attempted to move in to cover Korra but it was no use. A merciless barrage of attacks from all three Wolf-Bats made swift work of both him and Korra, sending them both to join Bolin in the waters below.

"It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a—"

Before Shiro could finish his sentence, his eye caught sight of Korra hanging onto the edge of the arena floor with one hand and hanging onto Mako by the shirt with the other.

"Hold on a second folks! Scratch that, the Ferrets are still in the game, but just barely."

Down below, Korra felt like she was being stretched to the breaking point. Her shoulders and arms were both on fire and she was sorely tempted to just let go. Indeed, it could easily happen at any moment. But Korra gritted her teeth, steeled her way past the pain, and began to swing herself and Mako side-to-side, until eventually she was able to throw him back onto the arena floor. No sooner did he land did Mako take advantage of the Wolf-Bat's still having their backs to him and shot out the most powerful blast of flame he could that wouldn't get him called out by the refs. And it found its target.

The blast hit Tahno square in the posterior, eliciting a yelp of pain from him and sending him sailing over the line, a display that got deafening laughter from most of the crowd, including some Wolf-Bats fans even. Tahno's face hit the arena floor hard, and when he forced himself back up his hair was messed up and his face now looked like one big bruise. And as he looked Mako dead in the eye his now half purple and red face grew more purple and red, seething with rage, which only got him an immensely satisfied smirk from Mako before he re-entered his battle-stance. Tahno's fury at his humiliation had only made it that much sweeter.

"What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two!"

"What's wrong with these refs?" Korra demanded incredulously as both she and Bolin returned to the arena."

"They've been paid off." Bolin said simply, resignation evident in his tone.

"Bolin's right. It's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose."

"If the Wolf-Bats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we."

"No, we can't! The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square."

"Ugh, that's no fun but alright."

Meanwhile, the Wolf-Bats were also engaged in their own heated conversation.

"They're more persistent then I thought" Tahno hissed, still absolutely furious from his injury and humiliation at Mako's hands. "Guess we'll just have to keep reminding them who the real champs here are"

"We can do that without having to cheat" the Wolf-Bat's firebender insisted.

"What's the big deal if we do?" Tahno replied, his tone just slightly venomous, almost as if he felt as if his teammate were questioning his intelligence, or at the very least, the intelligence of his actions. "I paid off the refs. It doesn't matter what we do. Just so long as we _win_"

"But we shouldn't need to cheat" the Wolf-Bat's firebender pressed. "We're supposed to be better than that. We won last year's championship without having to bribe the refs or using illegal moves. And same with the year before that. What makes this one any different? Is it the Avatar? Are you afraid she can beat us or something?"

Tahno's bruised face contorted to the point that it looked a shriveled up apple or tomato. He grinded his teeth and was clearly trying to say something to his teammate but was clearly struggling get the words out. The indignation was written all over his face and contempt radiated off his body in waves.

But before Tahno had a chance to say anything, the announcer held up two fingers in the air.

"Round two!"

The bell rang and the second round began in earnest as Shiro once again described the action: "The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all"

Korra and Tahno once again engaged each-other in a fierce exchange before Korra felt her feet go cold and realized too late that Tahno had resorted to freezing her in place, taking advantage of her temporary immobilization to send her flying back with a whirlwind kick that was assisted by a large glob of water.

"…but once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand."

Once again, as Korra and Tahno engaged one another the other four were cases of earth versus fire, as Mako kept the Wolf-Bat's earthbender on her toes and Bolin did the same with the Wolf-Bat's firebender, whose reluctance to cheat again ensured a more even fight between him and Bolin, while the Wolf-Bat's earthbender resorted to firing earth-discs aimed at Mako's head that he only barely managed to move out of the way of.

"Wowza! Those look like illegal head shots to me."

The match didn't last much longer after that before the bell signaled an end to the round. "Round two will be decided by a tie-breaker!"

The referee tossed a coin and caught it. As had been the case with the Fire Ferret's earlier match against the Borqupines, the coin toss ended up being in the Fire Ferret's favor.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?"

Korra stepped in without a second's hesitation. "I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me pretty boy."

"Thought you'd never asked." Tahno said smugly as he stepped up as well. As this was taking place, the Wolf-Bat's firebender pulled his earthbending teammate aside and whispered harshly: "What the heck is wrong with you?" the Wolf-Bat's firebender demanded. "You know why headshots are illegal. You could've hurt him!"

But the Wolf-Bat's earthbender merely brushed off his teammate's manifestation of a conscience. "His helmet would've protected him" he said simply.

"And what if it hadn't? At those speeds? It could have easily damaged his skull!"

"But it didn't. Jeez, relax, will you? We've clearly got them outmatched. We keep this up and the championship will be ours for the fourth year in a row"

"Yeah. Its just too bad we had to cheat to win this time" the Wolf-Bat's firebender replied, not bothering to hide his disgust at his two teammate's behavior. Meanwhile, as the parts of the arena Korra and Tahno were on rose and became platforms, Tahno flashed another of his (to Korra anyway) insufferable smirks as he taunted: "Come on little girl, give me your best shot."

Korra's response was to hurl a water ball straight at Tahno's head. Tahno effortlessly dodged the attack and attempted to retaliate, but before he could, Korra launched a second attack right on top of the first one, which struck Tahno under the chin with such force it knocked his head-gear off and sent him falling off his platform and on to the arena floor.

"Chump" Korra said simply but with disdain, also giving Tahno the same insufferable smirk he was fond of.

Korra's effortless victory over Tahno was met with deafening applause from just about everyone in the arena. Even Wolf-Bat fans cheered her on as Tahno's helmet ended up in the hands of a Fire Ferret fan who had gone out of her way to dress like Korra.

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!" Shiro announced.

"Nice one!" Mako complimented as Korra came back down. "That was the quickest tie-breaker I've ever seen!"

"That's the stuff" Bolin agreed. "You are now officially my hero. We might actually win this thing!"

Meanwhile, Tahno was helped up by his teammates before he shoved them away, snarling like an animal. Twice in quick succession he had been humiliated, and his pride was wounded. Despite his fuming, he was able to growl through gritted teeth: "They. _**DIE**_."

"I can't believe your sweet tempered father was reincarnated into that girl." Lin said as she and Tenzin continued to watch the match. "She's tough as nails."

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age. You two might get along if you only gave her a chance."

Lin said nothing in response, merely taking on an indignant look as the bell rang again, signaling the start of the third and final round. Tahno was first to attack, now hellbent on both winning and exacting vengeance for his humiliations.

The Wolfbats fly out of the gate, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now."

One by one, each of the Wolf-Bats unleashed a flurry of attacks, and it was all the Fire Ferrets could do to hold their ground. Clearly they were out for blood now, and all bets were off. But the same went for the Fire Ferrets, who's retaliation proved to be just as fierce.

"Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best? Especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?"

Korra once again went after Tahno, but this time Tahno was ready for her and dodged the attacks she sent his way. The Wolf-Bat's earthbender also went after Korra, even as Mako did his best to keep the pressure off of her. Eventually Mako got their attention, prompting Tahno and the Wolf-Bat's earthbender to change their focus to him.

"It's all down to this final round! Mako is giving it all in the ring but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!"

The "shenanigans" in question was the Wolf-Bat's earthbender crushing several earth discs into smaller pieces of rock as Tahno enveloped them in a large glob of water, the two then hurling the payload at Mako in unison. The attack sent him hurtling over the edge of the ring and into the water. The blatantly illegal manner of his defeat elicited loud booing from most of the audience, and Korra and Bolin were both temporarily stunned by the display, leaving them open to attack. The Wolf-Bat's earthbender seized on the two remaining Fire Ferret's moment of distraction and hurled a barrage of earth-discs at the two. Korra saw them coming in time to move out of the way but Bolin was hit and knocked back. A follow-up attack from Tahno sent him right over the edge and into the water alongside his brother.

"Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!"

But alas, the protests of Shiro Shirobi, and most of the crowd for that matter, fell on deaf ears, and now only Korra remained of the Fire Ferrets. She struck out with a torrent of water as Bolin was sent over the edge, directing it at the Wolf-Bat's earthbender instead. Once again adopting her "leaf in the wind" movements, she dodged Tahno's strikes in a fluid and graceful manner before then managing to blast the Wolf-Bat's earthbender back to the very edge of the ring, but unfortunately not over it.

The Wolf-Bat's firebender moved in to cover his fallen teammate but mercifully, employed no dirty tricks or illegal moves as he launched a torrent of fireballs at Korra. So began a fierce exchange of water and fire that Korra was ultimately able to win, smacking her opponent around with a few water blasts until he doubled over and fell down defeated. Unfortunately, in the time it took Korra to best the Wolf-Bat's firebender, the earthbender recovered and fired an earth-disc directly at Korra's head. Korra saw it coming in time to destroy it with her waterbending, but Tahno caught the chunks in water and launched them at Korra. Much as it had with Bolin, the illegal move succeeded in sending her over the edge, and with her the Fire Ferret's shot at the championship.

"Knockout!"

"Oh, come on!" Tenzin protested. "Those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes, ref!" Higher up in the stands, Asami looked at the scene in silent horror and disgust. It was appalling how low the Wolf-Bats had sunk in their desperation to win, and that they appeared to be suffering no true consequences was all the more egregious to her.

"I can't believe the refs are letting them get away with this…"

"Well folks, it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notched a nasty knockout to win the match. For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions!"

Though there was just as much booing in the crowd as there was cheering, Tahno still sauntered forward and waved to the crowd, his smugness having returned in full thanks to his team's victory.

"I barely broke a sweat. Anybody else want to scrap with the champs?"

As if to answer the smug Wolf-Bat's question, several people in the crowd rose to their feet, with bandannas over their masks bearing the symbol of the equalists and wearing large, clunky-looking gauntlets on their hands. Before anyone could make heads or tails as to what was going on, every metalbending cop in the arena, along with Lin herself and even Tenzin, were all electrocuted into submission by the gauntlets of the equalists, all of them emitting a shower of sparks and electrical energy as they shocked their targets.

Down below, as the Fire Ferrets made their way out of the water, they looked up to see the electricity being given off above, but before any of them could react or even figure out what was going on, the Equalist Lieutenant dropped down and with a lightning-fast flurry of attacks the Fire Ferrets were not expecting, dropped all of three of them with contemptuous ease, tying them all up afterwards.

Meanwhile in Shiro Shirobi's booth, he described the crisis as it unfolded: "Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands…"

As Shiro was saying this, the door behind him opened and in came one of the equalists wearing one of the electric gauntlets. Turning around, Shiro was temporarily rendered speechless by surprise before nervously continuing: "…and one of them is in the booth with me right now, folks."

The equalist raised his gloved hand, showing a center circle that glowed blue as the gauntlet charged up.

"…He is leveling one of those gloved devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants!"

The equalist moved in and that was the last broadcast Shiro Shirobi made for the day.

Back down below, the Wolf-Bats were now in a state of panic, all of them looking around left and right as the equalists continued to electrocute every metalbender in sight and people were screaming in terror and desperately trying to flee the arena, only to be blocked off by more equalists, who used their electrified gauntlets as incentive for people to stay put.

Then the Wolf-Bat's ears picked up the sound of the center platform rising up behind them. Whipping around, they saw none other then Amon, with three chi-blockers on each side of him.

"A—A-Amon…"

"Greetings Tahno. You and your teammates have much to answer for"

"What's going on here refs?" One of the other Wolf-Bats shouted as his teammates stood paralyzed with fear.

"I don't know!" the panicked referee said.

Amon slowly moved forward while his chi-blockers merely stood and watched. Eventually, indignation began to replace Tahno's fear, and he entered a fighting stance.

"Alright, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!"

And with this, Tahno unleashed a powerful stream of water at Amon, who effortlessly leaped out of the way of the attack. Tahno next attempted to lash out with a water-whip but this too was dodged. The Wolf-Bat's earthbender chipped in, firing several earth-discs at the Equalist leader that were no more successful at hitting him then Tahno's waterbending attacks. As Amon closed in, Tahno created a circular arc of water in an attempt to keep him back, but Amon spun to the side. The Wolf-Bat's firebender shot out a blast of flame at Amon, but he weaved to the side to avoid it. Before the Wolf-Bat's firebender could make another attack Amon got behind the young man and put him in an arm lock. Amon next spun him around and threw him to the side.

Tahno, now visibly panicking, shot out two simultaneous streams of water. Amon moved out of the way and tossed a bola at his arms before he could attack again, tying up his arms. Whipping around, Amon hurled a second bola at the Wolf-Bat's earthbender, who also ended up ensnared by it, his arms bound and rendered useless for bending purposes. Amon followed with vicious chi-blocking that brought all three Wolf-Bats to their knees. It was only then that Amon's chi-blockers moved in, forcing the incapacitated Wolf-Bats to their feet.

"Cheating and Bending have robbed you of your strength." Amon said simply as he ominously walked up to the incapacitated Wolf-Bats. "Victory has defeated you…"

"Wait, wait! _Please_ don't do this! I'll…I'll forfeit the match…I'll never pro-bend again! I... I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!"

Amon said nothing in response and instead silently raised his hand and then placed his thumb on a now utterly terrified Tahno's forehead. Mere moments later Tahno's body fell to the floor, now stripped of his bending. The other two Wolf-Bats soon joined him as Amon silently took away their bending as well. Once all three Wolf-Bats had been de-bended, they were unceremoniously thrown over the edge of the ring and right into the water. As this was all happening, large banners with the Equalist symbol were hung up around the arena as the Equalists with the electrified gauntlets continued to hold the spectators hostage, including the Satos.

"Daddy…"

"Its alright Asami." Her father reassured her. "Just stay calm and don't move. It'll be alright, I promise…"

"How can you be sure?" Asami whispered as Amon walked over to the center of the ring and, with a microphone in hand, addressed the assembled crowd: "I believe I have your attention now" he started simply before continuing when he was sure no one would say anything in response. "So once again, the Wolfbats are your probending champions. And I must say what a match it was. Very impressive. A _very _impressive display…from your _cheaters_" Amon finished his sentence with cold hardness, putting as much contempt in the last word as was humanly possible before continuing: "Yes. Your cheaters. It seems only fitting that you would celebrate such bullies in their endeavors as they all but bribed their way to victory…" Amon pointed directly to the assembled crowd and to a watching Asami it almost felt like Amon was pointing right at her, as if he were singling her out. "Because every day _**you**_ threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolf-Bats did to their opponents tonight. As I have stated before, bending has become such a plague to this world, and has grown so chaotic, that now not even other benders are safe from it. They now reap what they sow." Amon pointed to the Wolf-Bats down below, who had only just come out of the water.

"Those three were supposedly among the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. So let this be a warning to _all_ of you benders out there. If any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. As for my loyal followers, and to those who could still join our cause, I say this: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City! I'm happy to tell you the time for change has finally come."

Those in the crowd who supported Amon's claims burst into applause, cheering him on. Down below, Korra slowly regained consciousness along with her teammates as Amon continued his speech: "Very soon the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced with a fair-minded Equalist movement. You and your children will no longer need to live in fear. The time has come to take back our city. For centuries, benders possessed an unnatural advantaged over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of lightning in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. _**The revolution has begun**_!"

Amon raised his fist into the air as he finished, and several in the arena burst into deafening applause for their revolutionary and hero. Everyone else was far too terrified to say or do anything, and the Equalists had their electrified gauntlets trained on them at all times. There was a hopeless situation.

Back down below, all of the Fire Ferrets were not awake and struggling to free themselves, to no avail.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Mako asked. Neither Korra nor Bolin had any ideas or solutions to give, but as if response to Mako's question Pabu suddenly appeared amidst the water, swimming towards the trio, and upon reaching them chirped happily, as if unaware of the direness of the situation.

"Pabu! Listen up, buddy."

Pabu did nothing in response before Bolin started to click his teeth, which caused Pabu to snap to attention and chirp in response.

"Stop fooling around!"

"I'm not, I'm trying to save us!"

Indeed, Pabu had not taken to nibbling through the ropes keeping the Fire Ferrets restrained. It wasn't long before he had all three of them freed. And not a moment too soon, as up above, a zeppelin that did not belong to the Metalbending Police Force and bore the Equalist logo on it flew in and shattered the windows above. Several ropes fell down through the hole in the roof, and as they lowered down, Amon and each of his Chi-Blockers walked up to one. But as he grabbed the rope with one hand, and stood on the platform the rope was connected to, Amon spoke out once more to the assembled crowd: "Now before I leave, I offer those of you who see the wisdom in my words and share my beliefs to join me. Join the Equalist cause. There is no limit to the number of followers we may have. Those of you who have grown tired of the oppression. The unfairness. The _inequality_. I offer you now the chance to join me. Even benders who wish to surrender their unnatural gifts and join the cause may do so. I will turn no one away. So…who will join me?"

For a moment, there was total silence as no one in the crowd said a word. But then, ever-so-slowly, one person rose from their seat. Then another. And another. Eventually, roughly twenty or so men and women had stood up and were ready to join Amon's cause. The revolutionary smiled behind his mask as the Equalists escorted these new would-be-members out of the arena, giving them their own masks and electrified gauntlets and escrima sticks.

"And there you have it" Amon said. "Already we have gained new blood. More will soon follow. I promise you this. Farewell for now, citizens of Republic City…"

And with that, Amon and the Chi-blocker's platforms were raised and they were all pulled up. The Equalists with the electrified gauntlets ran off with their new recruits just as Tenzin, Lin, and several of the Metalbender cops began to regain consciousness. Lin was the first back up and attempted to get Tenzin back up fully but then her attention turned to Amon making his getaway, a sight the recently freed Fire Ferrets also bore witness to.

"I'm going after Amon" Korra said with a determined tone that brooked no argument from her two teammates and friends.

"Be careful!" Bolin and Mako both shouted out to her as the young Avatar jumped into the water and used her waterbending to create a water-spout that took her up to the hole in the roof that Amon and his cronies were escaping through. But as Korra got closer and closer, the water spout started to lose power and as Korra rose too high, it gave out completely, causing Korra to begin to plummet.

"Ughhh!"

But before Korra's fall concluded, she was saved from a messy end when she felt a metal cable wrap around her waist and catch her. Korra's body instinctively went stiff to keep the whiplash from snapping her neck as she turned and saw her savior, none other than Chief Bei-Fong. The good chief was swinging through the air via a metal cable coming out of her other arm. Korra righted herself up and grabbed on to the cable that was wrapped around her waist with her arms.

Lin swung around to get into position before flinging Korra back up to the roof. As Korra rocketed towards Amon and the other fleeing equalists, the Lieutenant and one of the Chi-Blockers leaped down to meet them. Korra responded by blasting with them with a torrent of fire that knocked the Lieutenant right off the platform. Getting on, she quickly kicked the unprepared Chi-Blocker off with a firebending-assisted kick.

After steadying himself on the now swaying platform, Korra looked up to see Amon looking down at her as he and his other cronies continued to be pulled up. Feeling a sudden rush of anger, Korra shot out a large fire ball at her nemesis. But alas, by the time the fireball came his way, Amon had already stepped inside the zeppelin, where he was protected by the fireball. For a brief moment he looked down at his attacker before turning away without a word.

Korra frowned at the sight, but her annoyance at Amon's escape turned to horror when she looked around the area and saw that all of the Metalbender Police's boats and zeppelins were aflame and lying in ruins. The Equalists had been ruthlessly thorough. Not a single Metalbender Police vehicle remained intact, none of the zeppelins in any condition to chase after the Equalist one.

Meanwhile, Lin jumped through the hole in the roof with the aid of her cables. As a Chi-Blocker swung towards Korra, Lin shot out another metal cable that wrapped around one of the Chi-Blocker's legs, snaring him. Lin swung the cable down and slammed the Chi-Blocker into the roof below hard enough to knock him out but not break his skull. As she did this, two more Chi-Blockers slid down Korra's rope and kicked her off. Korra's fall was short enough that she didn't end up dead, but the rough landing did hurt, and she felt a bone in her shoulder be fractured. Worse still, when Korra looked up she could see that the Equalist Lieutenant was back on his feet, and was running after Chief Bei-Fong.

"Bei-Fong, look out!"

Whipping around at the sound of Korra's warning, Lin cartwheeled out of the way of the Lieutenant's attacks with his escrima sticks. She attempted to evade the Lieutenant's other attacks, but her opponent was far more agile and nimble, and he managed to down Chief Bei-Fong with several strikes with his electrified escrima sticks, which did far more damage to Lin due to her wearing metal armor. As she fell, a trio of Chi-Blockers ran at her, intending to get her while she was down, but Korra forced herself back up and, ignoring the pain of her likely fractured shoulder, shot out a fire blast that hit one of the Chi-Blockers. He rolled with the attack, but Korra ran at him and hit him with a second fire blast, this one managing to knock him out. She then unleashed a flurry of various firebending attacks on the other two Chi-Blockers, which kept them away from Chief Bei-Fong as she recovered and moved out of the way of the Lieutenant's next attack. Launching out with one of her cables, Lin snared the Lieutenant's leg and quickly tripped him before he could strike at it with his escrima sticks and send a shock to Lin. The Lieutenant rolled as he fell to the ground, but as he rose to his feet, Korra, came at him, having dealt with the Chi-Blockers.

Despite the fact that she was now tiring, and her injured shoulder continued to hurt badly, Korra continued her offensive, hurling fireballs at her opponent that he expertly dodged, moving not unlike the way Korra did when "being the leaf in the wind". As the Lieutenant closed in, Korra shot out a massive blast of fire, but the Lieutenant leaped over it.

Once the Lieutenant reached striking range, there was a fierce and intense exchange between the two, with fire and electricity flying everywhere. Two of the Chi-Blockers Korra had downed regained consciousness and tried to re-join the fight but Chief Bei-Fong made swift work of them, ensnaring them in her metal cables like a Spider-Cat caught its prey. Once she was done, Lin looked up to see that the zeppelin was still in retreat. Lin fired a cable at it and managed to catch one of the hanging platforms. She started reeling the cable in, pulling herself up to the zeppelin when a massive flash of electricity caught her attention.

Turning around, Lin saw Korra jump back as the Lieutenant rushed at her, attacking with a downward swing of his electrified escrima sticks before attempting a thrust. Korra dodged these attacks, but she was slowing down. And one of her arms hung limp, with Korra periodically stopping briefly to clutch her shoulder whenever she dodged another of the Lieutenant's attacks.

Finally, Korra grabbed one of the Lieutenant's arms and kneed him in the chest, causing him to gasp in pain. Korra followed it up with another kick that knocked him back and sent one of his escrima sticks flying out of his hands. Rising back up, the Lieutenant charged at Korra, dodging and weaving out of the way of all of her firebending attacks. Once he got within striking range, he attempted to bring his escrima stick down hard on the young Avatar, but she spun out of the way and elbowed him in the face, cracking one of the lenses in his goggles and forcing him to his knees. He managed to force himself up, but Korra hit him with one last blast of fire that sent him flying over the edge of the roof, disappearing from view as he fell over it.

But Korra's victory was a short-lived one. Mere moments after the Equalist Lieutenant's defeat, the glass beneath Korra's feet, unable to take anymore abuse, started to crack and give way before shattering completely, causing Korra to plummet.

But just like her fall not long ago, Chief Bei-Fong swung to the rescue, having chosen to abandon her attempts of boarding Amon's zeppelin and was now swinging in to grab Korra before she met a messy end. She was successful, with Korra managing to catch the cable that was fired her way as Chief Bei-Fong shot another one into one of the Equalist banners before swinging to the ground, the additional cable managing to ease Korra's own descent. Once they were both safely back on solid ground, Korra let out a deep sigh of relief.

"You alright?" Lin asked. It was the first time her voice had a sincere tone when Korra was the one she was speaking to.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Korra replied in between gasps for breath and air.

"Don't mention it, kid." Lin said before looking at the hole in the roof and Amon's zeppelin, growing steadily smaller and smaller as it flew away. "Looks like we lost this one…"

Korra turned to see Mako and Bolin run up to her, the latter enveloping her in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"So am I" Mako added.

Tenzin came up right behind the two brothers, his face bearing a grave look like a mark of shame, as if he blamed himself for what had happened. Then again, perhaps he did.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I never expected the equalists to have weapons like those…I wasn't prepared…" Lin scoffed and then said bitterly: "Hubris."

"It happens to the best of us Lin" Tenzin said in an empathetic and reassuring tone. But if Lin took any comfort at all in it she didn't show it. Instead, she just continued to look at the damage that had been inflicted on the now empty pro-bending arena.

"I played right into his hand." She finally said, her words again filled with bitterness and self-loathing.

"He played us all." Tenzin replied simply. "If there was any lingering doubt as to whether or not Republic City is at war, they just disappeared. I fear that the worst has yet to come"

-X-

Hiroshi Sato sat at his desk, alone in his office. Night had since fallen on Republic City, and the lights had all been turned off. The doors were locked, and Asami was in her room. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to have to be a part of the madness and the crusade he had resigned himself to.

"You endangered my daughter" Hiroshi said in an accusing tone that was dripping with hostility.

"Regrettable, but I am afraid that there was little I could do. You knew as much as any of my followers that the Pro-Bending arena would come under attack tonight. That the benders of this city would have to pay for their hubris. I cannot put off my crusade for the safety of one girl"

"She's my daughter!" Hiroshi said angrily before slumping back into his chair. Much as he tried to assert himself he knew it was a pointless endeavor. He was a broken man. Amon just made good use of the pieces.

"I am aware of that Mr. Sato" Amon said simply. "Perhaps if you opened her eyes to the true nature of benders she would no longer associate with them the way she does or go to the pro-bending matches. She would no longer be at risk of being caught in the crossfire."

"I know what you're saying, what you're implying, and I tell you now that the answer is no. I do not want my daughter to be a part of this, this…this _war_" Hiroshi said the last word with nothing short of total contempt.

"The revolution has already begun Mr. Sato" Amon said, his voice cold and unsympathetic, or at least it felt that way to Hiroshi's ears. "Inevitably your daughter will be forced to open her eyes to the truth. Or have them opened for her. She cannot live in her childish fantasy forever."

"Maybe so" Sato said, his voice again growing angry. "But I intend to put it off for as long as possible. She is my daughter, and is also the last thing I have left of my wife. I will have her untainted by this as long as I can"

"You speak of my crusade as if it is a bad thing. Surely you of all people know that is not true Mr. Sato"

"Stop calling me that dammit!" Hiroshi screamed, slamming his fist down on the table. "Yes, I believe in our crusade, what you and the Equalists are doing. To rid the world of these benders and all the misery they bring, but no parent wants to send their child off to war"

"True" Amon acknowledged before adding: "But that does not stop some from sending them off anyway. I did my own"

Hiroshi was silent in response to this. Seeing this, Amon decided that the conversation was over.

"Good-night to you Mr. Sato. Never forget where your loyalties lie. And do cherish your daughter's lingering innocence. It will not last"

"YOU SHOULD LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hiroshi cried, his tone just as desperate and pleading as it was angry.

But he got no response. Instead only crushing silence and the empty blackness he had surrounded himself in.

**Author's Note: Very long chapter wouldn't you say? Heh. Guess that's how things turn out sometimes.**

**The other two Wolf-Bats keeping their masks on was a purely cosmetic choice on my part. I just thought it would be kind of cool if they actually wore their masks during the game and also figured that it would help to better set them apart visually from the other pro-benders the Fire Ferrets have to deal with. Plus they're the reigning champions, so why shouldn't they look special? Just saying.**

**And yes, I decided to make the Wolf-Bat's firebender the token nice guy on the team (at least compared to his teammates anyway). Too bad it didn't save him in the end.**

**And yes, I exposed Hiroshi Sato's true nature a little earlier here. Come on, let's face it: it wasn't much of a shock. But that being said, I intend to handle it a little differently then it was in the show. Namely I'll be expanding on it.**


	13. The Aftermath

Chapter 12: The Aftermath

"_Although the Hundred Year War has long passed, we are not living in a time of peace. These revolutionaries who call themselves "Equalists" are not interested in equality at all. They just want to wage war against benders. Chief Bei Fong was supposed to protect Republic City, but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena. It is my fault and I assume responsibility. Clearly I should have not have trusted Chief Lin with the safety of Republic City's citizenry. She has failed us all. And if we are to survive these dire times, then I believe our law enforcement may need new leadership."_

-X-  
Korra looked at the scene before her with a somber expression on her face. Her teammates shared that expression. The pro-bending arena had been devastated, and a police barricade had been erected over the building. Inside, Mako and Bolin were busy cleaning out their apartment.

"I still don't believe they're shutting this place down…" Mako said sadly as he continued to pack what few prized possessions he had to his name.

"Yeah," Bolin agreed before saying wistfully: "We had some good memories here, didn't we?"

Mako nodded silently and the two continued packing without a word. The somber atmosphere was broken by the arrival of Korra, who came running up into the apartment. "Guys, great news. You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me!"

Mako's face took on a hesitant and apologetic expression before saying awkwardly: "Uh, that's great, Korra, we'd love to take you up on that but-"

But Bolin cut Mako off before he could finish: "Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion! From here on out…" Bolin paused to grab Mako with one arm as he waved the other out an unseen horizon. "…it's going to be the lap of luxury for us."

Asami suddenly appeared as well, leaning out from a loft. Pabu was resting in her arms. "Hey, Korra. I was hoping you'd stop by." Asami climbed down the loft as she finished her sentence.

After shaking off her surprise, Korra said in a subdued tone: "I…I was just leaving. So... I guess I'll see you guys around... some time…"

"Why not tomorrow?" Asami asked. "I'd love to have you come visit the estate."

"I don't know." Korra replied hesitantly. "I have some Avatar stuff to do…"

"Ah, come on, Korra." Bolin said in a reassuring tone. "We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!"

Korra chuckled before consenting. "All right, I'll come"

"Great!" Asami said happily. "We'll see you tomorrow!"  
-X-_  
_Lizard-Crows pecked at what little there was for them to eat on the ground, oblivious to the group of armored figures advancing on the dingy warehouse the animals were near. Then a police truck drove up behind the metalbenders, and that prompted the Lizard-Crows to scatter. The truck sped up as it neared the warehouse, bursting through the building's door. The metalbenders outside the warehouse entered through the windows, using their cables to repel down to the warehouse floor. Additional forces came out of the truck_. _The small army of metalbenders swarmed through the building and yanked the tarps off of abandoned machinery_. _One metalbender found a table stacked with flyers bearing Amon's image. Another opened a crate that contained some of the same electric gauntlets that the equalists had used during their attack on the pro-bending arena.

"Looks like our intel was good." Lin said approvingly as she oversaw the whole operation. Her second in command, Saikhan, nodded in agreement. "There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity."

-X-

"This is an outrage!" cried the CEO of Cabbage Corp as he was led away by metalbending police. "I'm innocent!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." Saikhan said dismissively.

By now, the press had converged on the scene, and the bulbs were already flashing in Lin's face and the ever-obnoxious and parasitic journalists were hitting her with questions. Lin couldn't claim to love it, or even like it, but she had also long since learned to live with it.

"Is it true that Cabbage Corp is conspiring with the Equalists?" several reporters asked.

Lin nodded and said: "The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan's assets and are closing Cabbage Corp."

"NOOOOO!" the Cabbage Corp CEO cried, tearing up as he was led away. "_**My Cabbage Corp!"**_  
-X-

Korra's time at the police headquarters had consisted mostly of her just staring at her reflection in the polished wooden floor as she waited for someone to show up and take her account of what had happened at the pro-bending arena. Since she had been right in the thick of it, Korra had to give a statement, but so far, all she was doing was just waiting around.

Then someone she hadn't counted on seeing again appeared.

"Hey Korra…" Tahno said in a painfully lethargic tone as he sat down next to Korra. One look at him told Korra everything she needed to know. Where once Tahno reeked of smugness and arrogance now he looked like almost like a corpse that had been reanimated. He was slumped over, with his hair langing loosely and dark circles over his eyes. His insufferable smirk, once such a constant part of his demeanor, had been replaced with a look of shame and despair. In all, Tahno looked like he had had all of his dignity viciously and mercilessly ripped away from his being, leaving only a pathetic shell behind. Clearly Amon had ended up taking far more than just his bending.

And as Korra continued to look at Tahno, she realized that her previous malice and hatred of him wasn't there anymore.

"Tahno…listen, I know we're not exactly "best friends," but…I'm sorry Amon took your bending."

Tahno sighed deeply before saying with a resigned tone: "I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent…" his voice briefly became intense as he told Korra: "You gotta get him for me."

Korra nodded. It was about then that Tenzin and Chief Bei-Fong appeared, speaking with Hiroshi Sato.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know." Lin told him.

"I'm happy to help any way I can." Hiroshi said with a nod. "I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done."

Tenzin turned to Tahno and said simply: "We're ready for you now."

Tahno nodded wordlessly and got up. Before he walked off with Tenzin and Lin he turned around to face Korra and said with a casual salute and a weak smile: "See you around…Avatar."

And with that, Tahno walked off with Tenzin and Chief Bei-Fong and disappeared.  
-X-

The Sato's status as arguably the wealthiest family in Republic City had secured them more than a few luxuries. Among them was a fairly large indoor swimming pool with the water entering the pool via a Lionturtle statue that it poured out of.

"Earthbending bomb!" Bolin cried before jumping into the pool, an act that splashed Mako and Asami with water. Pabu squealed as he too was doused with water. Asami and Mako both just laughed it off. Then the family butler arrived, with Korra right behind him.

"Avatar Korra has arrived." He announced.

"Hey Korra" Mako said, waving his hand.

"Glad you made it!" Asami said happily.

Bolin next emerged from the water with a splash. "Welcome to paradise Korra" Bolin said happily before sinking down to float on his back.

"Looks like you guys settled right in." Korra said in a bemused tone as she sat down in a lounge chair.

"Pretty much" Mako replied, before adding: "…except _someone_ forgot to ask her father if we could stay here."

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him." Asami said in a reassuring tone as she waded through the water beside Mako. "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Bolin emerged from the water beside Korra, now dripping from head to toe. Pabu was once again perched on his shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned, this is the greatest place in the world. Just watch this." Bolin turned to the butler. "Fetch me my towel, good sir."

"Yes, Master... Bolin." The Butler finished awkwardly before grabbing a towel.

"Master Bolin." Bolin said before cracking up. "I love this guy." Then, as the butler handed him his towel. "Very good. Now pat me dry."

"As you wish" the butler said in an emotionless tone as he set about rubbing Bolin dry.

"And don't forget Master Pabu" Bolin said, enjoying himself far too much.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sir." The Butler said in a deadpan. Korra shook her head at the display as she fought the urge to chuckle. She turned to Asami, who had waded close to her.

"So, what do you have planned for us today? Shopping, makeovers?"

"I vote makeovers!" Bolin said, "I've been thinking about giving Pabu a nice one…"

Asami chuckled as she emerged from the pool but shook her head. "Nah, I have something a little more exciting in mind…."

-X-  
When Asami had said she had had something more exciting in mind, she had neither been lying nor exaggerating. At least that was how Korra and the brothers saw it.

Laid out before their eyes was a professional driving course, with two satomobiles currently racing, each jockeying for the lead. Eventually, the blue one managed to outpace the green one ever so slightly and rocketed forward, zooming past the finish line. Korra had seen a satomobile once before courtesy of Bolin but it was no less fun to watch the second time around.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asami said.

Korra nodded and said with a smile: "_**Way**_ cooler than a makeover."

"This is where Future Industries test drives their Satomobiles." Asami explained. "Ever been behind the wheel?"

Korra shook her head. "The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog"

Asami chuckled. "Nice. Do you want me to take you for a spin?"

Korra's eyes widened and lit up with excitement. "You bet! Let's do it!"

And so, after a quick-change into her stylish biker outfit, Asami was sitting at the wheel of a satomobile, with Korra sitting in the back seat with a helmet of her own on. A referee waved the white starting flag, and the second he did, Asami and Korra's satomobile sped forward, with their opponent in hot pursuit.

As the race continued, the challenger, driving the red satomobile, cut Asami and Korra's vehicle off on a turn as both satomobiles took a skid, causing them to hit a straightaway. Asami merely smirked as this happened and gunned the engine, allowing her and Korra's satomobile to pass their opponent to the cheers of a watching Mako and Bolin.

But the rival racer was not to be undone so easily. Soon Asami and Korra were back in second place as their opponent zoomed forward again. Asami "coaxed" her satomobile into a faster speed, allowing her to gain on her and Korra's opponent. He saw them coming in time to move his vehicle in front of theirs, but Asami was prepared for this. She shifted gears and worked the pedals to get even more speed out of the satomobile. Asami had the vehicle move closer to the tracks inside before creeping up. The wheels scraped against the road's border, causing a sound that was painful to hear. It also sent up sparks and smoke in equal measure.

But despite this, Asami and Korra's golden satomobile continued to overtake their red opponent. The man gunned his satomobile forward as Asami and Korra's passed him, but his front wheel collided with Asami and Korra's rear wheel, which pushed his vehicle off balance and into a spin. The challenger fell behind as Asami and Korra's satomobile continued onward. Korra's mouth formed into a big grin as she and Asami cossed the finish line first, with their opponent right behind them. Asami smiled and pulled the satomobile into the pit. Once it came to a stop Korra hopped out, with Asami following her. As she took off her helmet, she leaned back comfortably on the satomobile.

"That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it!"

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes" Asami said as she fluffed her hair.

"I gotta admit I had you pegged wrong" Korra said as she removed her helmet. "I thought you were kind of prissy….no offense."

Asami laughed, making Korra less nervous. "It's all right. People usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in the best self defense classes money can buy since I was this high." Asami did a motion indicating half her current height. "My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself."

"Smart guy" Korra said with a nod of approval.

-X-

Back at the mansion, Korra felt nature call and asked for a bathroom. As she was leaving it however, her ears overheard Hiroshi Sato's muffled voice coming from behind a closed door. Normally Korra wouldn't have given it much thought, but the words in particular caught her attention:

"No, no, I assure you. Everything is going exactly as planned…."

Curious, Korra looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening in before sneaking over to the door and peeking through the keyhole. "…the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time. Trust me. By the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike."

And with that, Hiroshi put the handset down on the phone, and Korra took that as her cue to scram, all the while thinking hard on what to. It didn't take her long to decide that whatever she was going to do, it involved her putting some distance between herself and the Satos.

Asami was first to take notice of Korra rushing out the door and tried to stop her. "Korra, are you leaving?"

Korra nodded hurriedly. "Yeah, I'm sorry but…something's come up and I've got to go…"

And with that Korra hurried off, leaving a confused Asami, Mako, and Bolin behind.  
-X-  
It was nighttime when Korra chose to meet with both Tenzin and Lin Bei-Fong and confide in them her suspicions concerning Hiroshi Sato.

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin asked.

"That's a bold accusation" Lin said in a tone that was more matter-of-fact than accusatory. "…but what proof do you have?"

"Well I don't exactly have proof," Korra started awkwardly before finishing with more conviction: "but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something. I don't know what but I know its something"

Lin seemed to consider this for a moment before admitting: "Well, he does have the means... and he has a motive."

"Really? What is it?"

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion." Tenzin explained. "One of them killed Sato's wife during the break-in."

"That's terrible". Korra knew more than enough of the Agni Kai gang from her fight with the Phoenix King and of what the papers said. Even though the Satos were of Fire Nation background she wouldn't put it past them to be capable of something like what Tenzin described.

"It was tragic." Tenzin agreed before adding: "It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time…"

"Maybe we _should_ look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." Lin agreed with a nod.  
-X-

The Sato mansion received some new "guests" the following day, namely Korra accompanied by Tenzin and Chief Lin Bei-Fong. They made their way up the staircase, passing both Mako and Asami as they did.

Mako turned to Korra. "What's going on?" he demanded. Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?"

"I overheard him on the phone yesterday." Korra explained before turning to Asami and saying in a tone that was as sincere and earnest as she could make it: "Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists."

Asami's response was filled with outrage and indignity. "What? I don't believe this!"

"You spied on Hiroshi?" Mako asked Korra in an accusatory tone. "What's your problem?"

Korra didn't have an answer for that. She could say that she had overheard Hiroshi, but she would have been lying. She _had _listened in on purpose. Korra looked down with disappointment. In a cruel twist, she found herself praying that Hiroshi really _**was **_guilty of some sort of wrongdoing, otherwise her friendship with Mako and also any rapport she had developed with Asami could very much be over. And even if Hiroshi _was_ guilty both could things could still very well be.

Meanwhile, Lin and Tenzin had reached Hiroshi's office and had gotten right to the point.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you…" Lin began.

She was cut off when Asami barged in and rushed to her father's side. "My father is innocent." She said angrily. "Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists!"

"Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals."

Deciding she'd best say her piece fast, Korra said directly to Hiroshi: "I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that."

"This is all just a misunderstanding" Hiroshi said in a calm and earnest tone. "A result of the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business, I assure you. Nothing nefarious."

Tenzin shot a brief look over to Lin who returned it before asking Hiroshi: "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?"

"If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries."  
-X-

Word of the Metalbending Police's investigation of Future Industries factory spread quickly, and the media were already all over it by the time the Metalbending Police actually got around to performing the search.

"_Is it possible presidents of Cabbage Corp and Future Industries both have Equalist ties? Or did Hiroshi Sato frame his long time rival, Lau Gan-Lan? Or did Chief Bei Fong just plain arrest the wrong man? So far the investigation has yielded no evidence to incriminate Sato"_

Indeed, try as they might, the Metalbending Police could find nothing at all suspicious, incriminating, or remotely out of the ordinary. Not at all the results the police, or honestly, the media, wanted.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything…" Korra mumbled bitterly.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent…" Lin said with a resigned tone.

Asami and Mako confronted the duo, the contempt and hostility both had for the whole investigation of Hiroshi painfull obvious both in how they carried themselves and the tones in their voices.

"Okay. You did your search." Asami said, voice dripping with hostility. "Now you can all leave."

In all honesty, a part of Korra couldn't blame Asami for her reaction, and she bore her no malice personally. She was simply coming to the defense of her father. If Korra had been in her position she'd have acted no differently.

But Korra was certain that Hiroshi was up to something. Even if the Metalbending Police's investigation turned up nothing, Korra was convinced that the seemingly affable and friendly industrialist was dirty in some way or another. Was it due at least partly to her unwillingness to accept that she was wrong? That she hadn't accidentally ruined her relationships with both Mako and Asami? Undoubtedly. But as far as Korra was concerned that changed nothing.

Mako silently motioned for Korra to follow him, no doubt so they could talk privately. Korra acquiesced. No sooner were they out of everyone else's earshot did Mako get right to the point.

"I hope you're convinced now."

"No I'm not" Korra replied angrily. "Hiroshi is lying."

"Why are you doing this?" Mako demanded in a tone that was as exasperated as it was angry. "Are you that jealous of me and Asami?"

Korra's eyes narrowed into a dark glare and she clenched her fists. "What?" she growled. "Don't be ridiculous. That has nothing to do with it." Korra fought hard to keep her tone neutral.

"Korra, if you don't drop this…"

"You'll what?" Korra demanded, before catching herself and saying more calmly: "Mako, I'm sorry. I really am. But Hiroshi Sato is not the man you think he is."

Mako said nothing in response to this, merely glaring darkly before storming off to re-join Asami. As he did Korra sighed deeply and walked off in the opposite direction, now hoping more than ever that she wasn't wrong.

_Too bad my friendship with Mako's probably already ruined anyway… _Korra thought bitterly.

As Korra was thinking this though, she saw a man with intense-looking eyes approach her. His pace was quickened, and he seemed to get more tense with every step. Finally, the worker walked past her without making eye contact, but also discreetly put a folded piece of paper in her free hand as he passed her.

Korra looked at the paper and read its brief message in but a moment. Eyes widening with surprise at what she saw, Korra walked over to Tenzin and Lin Bei-Fong and showed them the note.

"I think you guys should hear this: "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight."  
-X-

Korra, Tenzin, and Lin all arrived at the designated spot under the Silk Road Bridge at the appointed hour. Up in the dark and murky sky a metalbender air ship was on patrol in case of an ambush. There was little light to be had, as the moon was crescent-shaped tonight and was mostly obscured by thick black clouds anyway.

A voice cut through the night air with a "pssst" noise.

"Over here" the voice said hurriedly before stepping out from behind a metal strut. "Listen to me: I don't want you all to think that I'm some kind of terrorist. Yeah, I joined the Equalists. I joined because I believed in what Amon said." The man fixed the collar of his jacket nervously and raised it so that it obscured his face from view before continuing: "I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I all I wanted was for us to be treated right. Treated fairly. I didn't sign up for this…this _war._"

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked in a no-nonsense tone that cut right to the point.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists."

"_I knew it._" Korra said resolutely.

The Worker continued: "…and there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon for the Equalists."

"But we searched all of Future Industries and found nothing."

"That's because he has a secret factory." The Worker said in a hushed tone.

"Where?" Korra pressed.

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion. Or at least you get through there."

There was a tense silence between Korra, Tenzin, and Lin for a moment as they took in this new information. Tenzin could already tell what Lin and Korra's next planned move would be.

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong—"

Lin finished Tenzin's sentence for him in her own blunt way: "I can kiss my job goodbye. I know. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon if it really does exist."

And so it was that Lin, Tenzin, and Korra directed the Metalbender Police to the Sato mansion for their planned raid on the underground factory that Korra now desperately hoped was really there. Perhaps it was wrong of her to hope such a thing, but Korra couldn't the bare the alternative, namely ruining her relationships with Mako, Asami, and probably Bolin forever and also ruining Chief Bei-Fong's name.

Korra was crouched against the airship's wall, with Tenzin and Lin staring down the city from the observtion deck. Korra inhaled deeply and braced herself for what was to come next. If she was wrong, she'd never show her face to the Satos or the brothers she'd come to call friends again.

Finally the airship arrived at the Sato estate. Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and the Metalbending police all disembarked the airship and made their way to the Sato estate. A groundskeeper was outside, and Korra was the first to catch his notice.

"What are _you _doing here?" the groundskeeper demanded in an incredulous and stuffy tone.

"We've got business with your boss"

The man made a brief, humorless chuckle. "Don't make me laugh. Get of here you vagabond, or I'll set the dogs on you…"

If the groundskeeper had anything else to say, he never got the chance. The sight of a small army of metalbending police officers coming out of the shadows and into his view silenced him immediately. He then stepped to the side and allowed Korra and company to enter without a struggle. He didn't even announce their presence.

They all burst in, disturbing and alerting a previously relaxing Asami, Mako, and Bolin to their presence.

"What are you doing here?" Asami demanded angrily, her pretty face having taken on a scowl that was more hostile than incredulous.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory hidden beneath the mansion." Lin said matter-of-factly.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house!" Asami said harshly, venomous and contemptuous sarcasm dripping from every word before adding in a tone that was softer but no less angry: "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father…"

Korra decided it best to intervene. "Asami please. We wouldn't be doing this if we didn't have a strong feeling that something is wrong. I know you and I haven't known each-other long and I know I haven't earned it, but please: trust me. Just for a little while. And if I'm wrong I'll never show my face here again"

Asami seemed to consider this for a moment. Her previously hostile demanor seemed to soften just a bit, but she remained tense and defensive.

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop, behind the house." Asami replied softly before willingly leading Korra, Tenzin, and the Metalbending Police to the entrance. Once they all arrived at the exterior of the workshop, the metalbending police encircled the entire building, setting up a perimeter and entering battle-ready stances. A few officers took point and brutally forced their way inside. Lin, Korra, Tenzin, Asami, the brothers, and the remaining metalbending police all followed suit. The workshop was in a state of disarray, with tools and junk everywhere, but Hiroshi Sato himself was nowhere to be seen.

Asami called out for her father: "Dad? Hello?"

Asami received no response. Meanwhile, one of the metalbending officers gave Lin his report: "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving"

Lin ambled out into the center of the room, hands clasped behind her back. She stopped, turned, and then in a single rapid motion raised her leg tight against her body. The bottom of her metal boot retracted, and Lin stomped her bare-foot down onto the floor. All watching were savvy enough to know that Lin was employing the same form of detection via the earth that her mother had made famous. The whole thing was over as quickly as it had started, and as Lin's foot became re-armored she said matter-of-factly: "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountain side."

"What? There's no tunnel" Asami said incredulously.

Lin said nothing in response, instead wordlessly looking down at the empty patch of floor before taking an Earthbending stance and ripping a metal square out of the floor with a wave of her arms. Everyone present approached the hole and looked down. Greeting them was a braced, dark tunnel with an industrial elevator just below a flight of stairs that were a steel gray.

Korra shot a look over to Asami and could see her look as if she had been punched in the gut. She was crushed, horrified. Korra felt a wave of guilt wash over her. And what made it even worse was that it was either this or Korra being revealed as a shameful, no-good liar. Neither scenario was a pleasant one to experience.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin awkwardly whispered to Asami.

"I don't understand…" she said softly, then with denial filling her voice: "There must be an explanation…"

"I'm so sorry Asami" Korra whispered gently. "…but maybe you don't know everything about your father."

Lin meanwhile, barked out orders to her men: "Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious."

The Metalbending Police-men snapped to attention and filed down the metal stairs, leaving Mako, Bolin, and Asami behind. The three were all set to follow but Lin raised her hand as an indication to stop. "Uh-uh. You three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

Officer Song saluted and turned his attentions to Mako, Bolin, and Asami as Lin, Korra, and Tenzin followed the metalbending police officers deep into the tunnel. Soon they came to a large elevator platform. It grew darker and darker as Korra and company descended even further, with a spotlight at the front of the elevator and red emergency lighting throughout the shaft as the only sources of light.

The group got on the elevator, feet clanging against the steel floor of the box, and took a short ride down. The elevator came to a halt against a perpendicular walkway that led off into total darkness. The metalbenders entered battle-ready stances and cautiously advanced into the darkened hallway, with Korra, Lin, and Tenzin following right behind.

The group emerged into a large brightly lit room covered in crisscrossed metal bracing. Near the entrance, two massive banners bearing Amon's face hung from a rafter, representing the only proof the group needed.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin observed.

As the group looked around, they saw far more than just a few banners. Parked up against a wall where a line of machines that were vaguely human in shape, but not by much. Their legs ended not in feet but in large tank treads, and all of them boasted a pair of massive clawed arms. But perhaps their most distinct feature of all were their bulbous heads with large glass view-ports that seemed to give off an eerie green glow. Turning around, Korra and company saw several more behind them.

"I'm guessing these are the new weapons." Korra observed.

"Hiroshi was lying all right" Tenzin added, "but where is he?"

Tenzin's answer was a metal wall popping up from the floor behind him and the others that completely cut off the whole end of the room with the one exit. As this was happening, most of the lights went out, plunging the room in near-total darkness.  
-X-

Back up in the workshop, Asami, Mako, and Bolin could all hear the faint sound of the wall clamping shut, which caught their attention.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but we need to get down there and see what's going on."

Mako was all set to make his way down the second he finished his sentence but Song stepped in front of him. "Absolutely not. You're staying put until the chief comes back."

Mako shot a look over at Bolin who nodded simply and adopted a nonchalant demeanor that was remarkably artificial.

"All right" Mako said in a deceptively accepting voice. "Fine. We'll stay put. But can we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop." Mako rubbed his nose to prove his point, his mouth forming into a coy smile.

"No. We're waiting right here." Song said in a no-nonsense tone, failing to notice Bolin casually rubbing one of his feet against the floor as he laid down the law.

"Okay," Mako said keeping up his smile. "…but don't blame me if I start snee... if I start snee... if I start... "

"What's your problem, bub?" Song demanded, completely missing was painfully obvious to Bolin and Asami.

"I'm about to—"

Mako leaned back as if to sneeze before throwing himself forward and spitting out a massive flare of fire that sent Officer Song stumbling backwards. Seizing on the opportunity, Bolin raised his foot, causing a small square pillar to pop out of the ground just behind Song. Song tripped and flipped to fall on his stomach. Before he had any kind of chance to recompose himself, Bolin quickly rushed over and leaped into a body-slam right on top of Song. Mako then raced over and helped Bolin pin Song down. Mere moments later Officer Song was tied up and with one of Bolin's socks stuffed into his mouth as a makeshift gag.

"Sorry, pal. We know you were just doing your job…"

Mako, Bolin, and Asami all approached the tunnel. Bolin went in first. As he did, Mako pulled Asami to the side.

"Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out."

"I have to find out the truth about my father."

"I understand. That's why I'm going down; to find out for you."

Asami looked unsure, but Mako took her hands in his. "Please." He said simply with a pleading look in his eyes. Asami looked away from it and said with resignation: "All right. Just be careful."

"I will be" Mako assured her. Asami kissed him on the cheek and then Mako went rushing down the tunnel after his brother.  
-X-

Back down in Hiroshi's Equalist factory, Lin was trying in vain to unblock the etrance/exit, but the metal wall refused to move.

It was then that Hiroshi Sato's voice cut through the air with a booming volume that suggested it was over an intercom of some kind.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Bei Fong." As Hiroshi said this, sickly green spotlights started turning on at an alarming rate, until soon the entire room was covered in a green tint. It soon became clear that the source of the glow was from the large machines, which had all powered on.

Hiroshi continued as the large automatons closed in on their prey, with Hiroshi's voice coming from the lead machine: "It's solid platinum. My mechatanks are platinum as well."

The mechtanks drove in more and more, forming a tight half-circle around the group of Benders. "Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

"I knew you were a lying. no-good Equalist Hiroshi" Korra growled angrily. "Come out here and—"

Hiroshi cut her off: "And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll from inside here, where my odds are a little more..._equal_."

"Tough guy" Korra retorted. "Hiding behind an oversized bucket"

"The United Republic of Nations has their tanks, and the Fire Nation had their own before that. Now the Equalists have theirs to unleash on the bending world."

"That source was a set-up. You lured us down here." Lin said accusingly.

"Actually I don't know how you found this place, but I'm sure I could guess easily enough. Regardless, now that you _are_ here I intend to make the most of it"

Within his mecha-tank Hiroshi pushed one of the control levers, causing his mechtank to shoot out a grappling claw attached to the main arm via long, thick black cable. Lin, Tenzin, and Korra all jumped out of the way as it came shooting towards them. The other mechatanks moved in, one of them smashing a clawed hand down toward a group of metalbenders. The metalbenders dodged the attack and shot out their metal cables to entangle the mechatank, with two more metalbenders doing the same to a second metaltank.

Meanwhile, Lin dodged another grappling hook attack and leaped into the air above it. As she arced through the air, metal wrist blades popped out of her armor. Lin landed on top of one of the mechatanks, punching at the cockpit's main window and driving the blade in as far as she could as she did. She then pulled the blade out and stabbed again in a different part of the cockpit, then again in another place. She stabbed everywhere she could, her actions preventing the pilot within from doing much else other then squirm in terror. Soon the mechatank rolled backwards into some scaffolding.

Meanwhile, Korra took to hurling fireballs at Hiroshi's mechtank. The mechatank rolled forward without hesitation, but a timely gale of wind from Tenzin pushed it back.

The metalbenders that had attempted to entangle the mechatanks were still wrangling the vehicles. They grunted with exertion, but the mecha-tanks fought their efforts, beginning to pull the metalbenders forward in the process.

Then the mechatanks paused for a moment as the metalbenders cables continued to pull and tug at the parts of the vehicle they had latched onto. Then, electricity began to emanate from one of the entangled mecha-tank claws. The electricity traveled up the metal wire and made its way to the source. Clad in metal armor, the metalbenders never stood a chance. They all unleashed screams of pain and utter agony as the electricity was conducted by the metal armor that in other scenarios had been a boon but here condemned them. The shocks wracked their entire bodies with agonizing pain and their skin felt melted by the sheer force and power of the shock. Finally, all of the shocked metalbenders were blasted backwards by the force of the shock before collapsing defeated. The one mecha-tank was now free.

Whipping around to the scene of several of her officers being electrocuted into submission, Lin was greeted with a strike from one of the projectile grappling claws. Lin's armor protected her from the worst of the attack, but only barely so. She could feel the claws pierce her armor and leaver dents where they didn't pierce it. The impact of the attack also threw Lin off of the mechatank she had been on. She crashed and bounced off the nearby scaffolding. Another mechatank sent her flying through the air and then slamming into the ground. Lin felt her shoulder be dislocated by the impact and she bounced a few times before skidding to a halt.

Meanwhile, Korra and Tenzin were double-teaming Hiroshi's mechatank. The combined efforts of teacher and student managed to push the mechatank up against a wall, the vehicle struggling against the continuous stream of air blasts, fire balls, and pieces of hurled earth sent its way.

Hiroshi was being bounced around by the attacks, his glasses being knocked askew before falling off his face completely. Snarling like a feral animal, Hiroshi pushed both control levers forward, causing one of the mechatanks grappling claws to shoot forward at Korra. Korra dodged the attack with a series of back-flips. Unfortunately, another claw came at her from behind and managed to catch her. Korra was pushed right into a mess of metal machinery on the far side of the factory, the impact managing to stun her.

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted in horror.

As Korra fell, Tenzin shot out a swirling sphere of air that caught the young avatar as she fell and landed her softly on the ground. Once this was done, Tenzin turned back to Hiroshi's mechatank and dodged another of the vehicle's grappling-claw attacks. The mechatank then rolled forward and fired its claws again, now joined in its attack by a second mechatank.

Tenzin dodged all of the claws and jumped into an Airbending move that summoned a giant, spinning wind-wheel around him. Tenzin rode it forward and dodged another claw attack before leaping into the air. Hiroshi's mechatank stopped and fired a metal disc that in turn deployed small, whip-like tendrils. It caught Tenzin as he spun through the air, wrapping around him. But that was the least of it. As it wrapped around Tenzin's body, it sent an electrical shock through his body, which coupled with the hard impact of his landing was enough to incapacitate the master airbender.

With the last of his opponents having fallen, Hiroshi's mechatank came to a stop. Exiting the vehicle, Hiroshi stepped down onto the factor floor and looked out at all of his defeated enemies. It was then that several chi-blockers led by the Lieutenant came out of the shadows.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run." Hiroshi said matter-of-factly before turning to the Chi-Blockers. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!"

The Chi-Blockers wordlessly set about their assigned task, loading the defeated and unconscious metalbenders into waiting trucks. But all of them were oblivious to the timely arrival of Mako and Bolin, who watched in silent horror what was unfolding.

"Oh no…"

"Come on, we have to move quickly"

Mako and Bolin silently rushed to the fallen Tenzin and Korra's position. As the Chi-Blockers continued loading the metalbenders into the trucks, the brothers stopped to hide behind a large cylindrical tank where they waited for a moment before continuing after they were sure they hadn't been spotted. Bolin made his way over to hauled Tenzin over his back, groaning as he struggled with the weight of the master Airbender's body. Mako meanwhile, had grabbed Korra before helping Bolin with Tenzin. The two then both leaned down and each grabbed one of Lin's arms.

"Not so fast boys"

The two brothers whipped around at the source of Hiroshi Sato's voice. Hiroshi was now wearing one of his mechanical gauntlets, the weapon crackling with electricity. At his side was the Lieutenant, who had his electrified escrima sticks drawn and ready.

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover wasn't it?" Bolin asked accusingly.

Hiroshi nodded wordlessly before turning to Mako. "I just thought I'd let you know that I really did like you young man. You made my daughter happy. Reminded me of myself in many ways too. But I'm afraid that I can't let you or your brother leave here as anything other than prisoners of the equalists"

Hiroshi and the Lieutenant were all set to move in when Asami's voice cut through the air and made all four combatants pause.

"Dad, stop!"

All turned to see Asami standing at the top of the stairs leading into the room. She closed her eyes and turned her head away in pain before forcing herself to look her father in the eye. "Why daddy?"

Hiroshi sighed deeply before answering his sister's question: "Sweetie, do you remember how I've always mentioned all of my success was born out of a single selfless loan? Well, it wasn't so selfless. Amon was the man who gave me that loan sweetheart. He said he saw potential in my ideas and the value in what I could offer him. He told me that he would give me all the money I needed, but that one day I would have to pay him back. At the time, I thought he just meant pay back the money I owed him. But he didn't care about the money. He said that when the time came, I would have to work for him…build weapons for him. The Lieutenant's electrified escrima sticks were the first of many things I built for Amon. I knew what he would do to me if I refused him. And what he might do to you and your mother. So I cooperated without complaint. But then your mother, _the love of my life _was taken from me by wretched firebenders"

"But daddy, not all benders are like the Agni Kai gang!" Asami cried, her tone pleading and horrified in equal measure as she rushed to stand by Mako and Bolin.

But Hiroshi merely shook his head and said sadly: "I'm sorry Asami. There was a time when I believed that. But as I was grieving, Amon helped illuminate me. He showed me why he demanded my inventions. Why he demanded my continued services. He helped open my eyes. I realized that Amon was right. And so I went from a reluctant supporter to one of his right hands. But I never wanted this life for you. This war. I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could, did everything I could to in fact. But now that you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders...they took away the woman I loved. They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it, and build a perfect world together!"

Asami averted her gaze as her father's declaration sunk in. The pain of the revelation, and of how everything Korra had claimed was true, struck her like a lightning bolt. She felt as if there were a large gaping hole inside of her that was expanding more and more, eating her alive from the inside out.

Hiroshi continued, his tone sad and pleading: "We can help people like us everywhere" Hiroshi took off his electric gauntlet and handed it to Asami. "Join me, Asami. Just imagine what we could accomplish together you and I. What we and Amon could create…"

Asami just stated, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Slowly, she moved towards her father, staring at the offered weapon with a mix of fear and wonder. Sticking out a trembling hand, Asami took the glove and put it on. But just as it seemed to a watching Mako and Bolin as if Asami had embraced her father and Amon's crusade, she said softly: "I love you, Dad."

Asami shut her eyes, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she did, and electrocuted her own father with the gauntlet he had given her. He screamed in pain and fell over. The Lieutenant rushed Asami who kicked him in the face, cracking one of the lenses in his goggles. He made a second attack that she topped by grabbing his wrist and twisting him around in an Aikido move that brought him to his knees. A shock to the chest via electrified gauntlet put him down for the count.

Mako, Bolin, and a now conscious Korra stared at the display in total surprise, slack-jawed expressions all over their faces. But their surprise was cut short when two mechatanks drove up to the assembled benders.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako cried.

The group followed Mako into a run. Bolin used his earthbending to make a hole in the wall and he, Mako, Korra, Asami, Lin, and a now freed Tenzin all rushed through. The Mechatanks shot out some of the same discs containing electric bindings that had been used to incapacitate Tenzin, but Bolin sealed the entrance shut before they could hit any of them.

-X-

There was a somber mood amongst the assembled group that was now back on the Metalbender airship and flying as far away from the Sato estate as possible. Asami watched through eyes filled with tears her house become smaller and smaller as the airship flew further and further away. Sadness overcoming her, Asami clutched onto a nearby pole for support. Watching her sadly was Mako, who was overcome with sadness himself at seeing the woman he loved so devastated.

Korra came to sit next to him. As she did, Mako said softly: "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You're my best friend I should have trusted you more. I just didn't want this to be true. Asami's dad as an Equalist. Even now, its still hard to swallow"

"I know." Korra said softly with a defeated expression on her face. "I'm sorry this whole thing happened…"

"So, does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?" Mako asked awkwardly.

"Of course it does" Korra replied with a warm smile. "And Asami's welcome too."

"Thank you Korra…"

Korra put her shoulder on Mako's shoulder. "And trust me: after everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako. Now more than ever"

"I know…and thank you again"

Korra and Mako embraced, hugging one another tightly before Mako got up and made his way over to his beloved. He put his arm around her. She shifted to look at him before throwing herself at him, burying her face into his chest as tears streaked down her face. Mako held her tightly to him, silently vowing to never let her be hurt the way she had been ever again. He was her protector now. Her shield.

Meanwhile, Tenzin stood over Lin, who was lying on her back on a bench, still in quite a bit of pain from all of her injuries.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault." Lin said weakly, struggling to get the words out before adding with self-loathing: "Tarrlok's right, I failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation."

"No!" Tenzin cried in protest. "You can't give up like this." He said urgently.

"I'm not given up" Lin said, her voice still weak but now filled with anger. She forced herself into a sitting position with her still useable arm. "I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm going to do it my way, _outside the law_."

**Author's Note: And do you accept Chief Bei-Fong's resignation? Do you accept the resignation of all these benders? All the **_**corrupt**_**?**

**Sorry, Dark Knight Rises reference. I couldn't resist.**

**As some may have noticed, I tried to alter Hiroshi's history slightly. Make him just a bit more sympathetic I guess. Also make his hatred of benders more of a gradual thing versus one really bad event sends him straight into full on villain territory. Finally, in making Amon the guy who gave Hiroshi that loan from which he built his fortune I had two goals there: to make use of a plot point the show proper never bothered to, and two to drive home that for all of his good intentions Amon is still a bad guy. Blackmail and manipulating a grieving widower to see things his way and all that.**

**Anyway, that's everything. I hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter and know that the next one will be an entirely original entry rather than another novelization. Stay tuned!**


	14. Shades of Red

Chapter 13: Shades of Red

**Author's Note: And so, following last chapter I thought I'd have another original story. Space things out a bit. Although I will say that this is half-novelization of an episode and half-original. So not 100% in either direction. The "original" part of this chapter is a continuation of "Shades of Blue" as the title would suggest. **

**I also decided to try a different style of writing for this chapter. Tell me what you think of it.**

His back hit the wall of the cage hard. He felt his back absorb the impact and it was all he could do to keep from crying out in pain and agony. He fought hard to stay on his feet, and had only a moment to catch his breath before having to leap to the side as his much larger opponent came charging at him like a frenzied Komodo Rhino.

He leaped to the side and rolled as his opponent continued his charge, slamming right into the wall of the cage. His impact left a large depression, with most of the wall being pushed forward by the force of the impact. As Shaobing staggered, panting and desperately trying to steel his way past the incredible pain wracking his body, the legions of spectators to the match continued to chant and cheer their leader on.

Shaobing dared to steal a quick glance over to the young bender he had convinced to accompany him, currently in the midst of her own battle against the minions Shaobing's opponent surrounded himself with. After flooring yet another of the thugs, she shot a look over to him. She had a nervous and concerned expression on her face. He couldn't blame her. If the bruises that were now all over his body and hidden only by his costume were any kind of proof, Shaobing wasn't entirely sure that he could beat his opponent.

But he was going to try.

**3 Days Ago**

Shaobing panted and breathed in a deep sigh as the last of his opponents fell. Sweat was dripping down his forehead behind his blue oni mask and he had more than a couple bruises, but he had still triumphed over the Triads who had made the mistake of terrorizing people in the part of Republic City he was most active in.

Ever since the Equalists capture of a large number of metalbenders and the subsequent resignation of Chief Bei-Fong, the gangs had gone Hog-Monkey wild. Everywhere Shaobing looked the gangs were being more and more brazen, not to mention acting increasingly barbaric. They'd mug people in broad daylight, smash up shops, and just generally do everything in their power to make things hell for the people of Republic City.

Shaobing suspected that the gangs were acting the way they were not just because the Metalbending police had suddenly become leaderless and understaffed, but because the Equalists being the ones responsible only served to remind everyone that the anti-bending fanatics were dangerous and that the gangs days were likely numbered. Amon had made his position clear, and as it was, only one gang retained its leader and clear chain of command.

And it was with this knowledge that Shaobing decided who his next target was going to be.

**2 Days Ago**

Korra, Asami, and the brothers arrived at Air Temple Island the morning following the fight with Hiroshi and the equalists. It was the early morning hours, and the sun shone brightly, casting its light down on the island. It gave off a welcoming image as a result, which provided some measure of comfort for the three who were to be taking up new residence there.

Pabu was atop Bolin's shoulder, and Mako and Asami were cuddles up next to each-other. All three looked excited about heading towards the island, and as the boat they were on neared, Tenzin's two daughters were the first to greet them, waving at the boat as it docked.

"You're finally here!" Ikki shouted happily. "Welcome to Air Temple Island, your new home!"

Bolin was the first to disembark, Ikki taking notice of Pabu as he did.

"What's the fuzzy creature?" She asked curiously. "It kind of reminds me of the lemurs…"

"That's not a lemur Ikki, its a Fire Ferret." Jinora explained before launching into several facts about the animal: "An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central Earth Kingdom."

"He's cuuute!" Ikki said with a squee of happiness, running towards Pabu as she did. Pabu hissed at Ikki and ran over to Naga, hiding under the great Polar Bear Dog. But Ikki merely followed him, continuing to giggle with joy.

Meanwhile, Mako and Asami were talking to Korra. "Thanks for sending the air acolytes to help us with the move." Mako said.

"Yes, they've been amazing!" Asami added. "Such a big help" As she said this, Asami seemed unaware of the two Air Acolytes currently struggling with exertion as they carried down several trunks of luggage.

Korra eyed all of the stuff that was clearly Asami's with just a bit of perplex ion. "Oh, I thought you were only bringing a few things…" As Korra said this, the Air Acolytes nearly dropped several pieces of the luggage they were carrying but managed to rebalance it successfully and carry on unhindered.

"Trust me," Mako said simply "_…_it could have been _much _worse"

"Ah, its no problem" Korra said, brushing it off. "Everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome."

As the group started to make their way to the homes waiting for them, Bolin took to asking Ikki a torrent of questions: "So, I've just been wondering: Is this an all vegetarian island? Do you really learn airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And finally, how many trees are on this island?"

"Yes, yes, no, no, ten thousand five hundred and fifty-two." Ikki responded, rapidly answering all of Bolin's questions before saying in an ecstatic voice: "And now for the grand tour!" Ikki then pointed to the left as everyone continued to make their way through the island. "The flying bison sleep in those caves down there" Ikki then turned and pointed upwards and said: "…and that's the temple Grandpa Aang built." Ikki then pointed to the right: "…and that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat!"

"So…where are _we _going to be staying?" Mako asked awkwardly.

"Well, you're a boy, boys have to stay on the boys' side." Jinora said matter-of-factly before adding with a smile: "I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." Jinora then walked off and Mako followed her, with Bolin trailing right behind.

Korra turned to Asami. "Ikki and I will take you to your room this way."

Asami followed Korra to the women's dormitory. As they walked down a corridor, Ikki "innocently" asked Asami: "So Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?"

Korra stopped in her tracks and whipped around to confront Ikki. Her face contorted into a silent scream of utter horror and revulsion as inside of her she felt like an explosion had gone off. Her jaw hung open, and her eyes bulged out in shock.

"Oh, uh, no, I wasn't completely aware of that…" Asami said awkwardly.

Fighting off the urge to punt Ikki into the air with her earthbending (again) Korra instead grabbed Asami's arm and hurriedly directed her to her room, slamming the door shut before Ikki could follow them inside.

"Hey!" Ikki cried in protest.

"Run along, Ikki!" Korra said, struggling to keep her voice restrained. She said nothing further until she heard Ikki's footsteps run off into the distance and grow fainter before disappearing altogether. Once she was certain Ikki was out of earshot, Korra sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry about that. And yes, I…"liked" Mako, but I'm over it now. He doesn't feel the same way about me, I accept that. Its done"

"OK…"

There was an awkward silence between the two young women before Korra sighed again and said: "So...this is your room…I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to..."

"Rustic" was an understatement. The room was pretty bare and also far from being considered an aesthetic marvel. But Asami didn't seem to mind. "I think it's really charming…and the best part about it? Nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality."

Korra smiled, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that Asami wasn't pressing the matter of their mutual attraction to Mako (or former attraction in Korra's case).

The conversation between the two young women was interrupted by a few urgent knocks on the door. Silently vowing that it had better not be Ikki for the young airbender's sake, Korra opened the door…and saw Tenzin on the other side.

"Uh, hi Tenzin! Come right in!"

"Good day ladies" Tenzin said pleasantly before turning to Asami: "Welcome to the island"

"Thank you for having me." Asami said, bowing towards Tenzin as a sign of respect.

Tenzin nodded wordlessly before turning to Korra: "Bei Fong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should both be there."  
**Present**

Shaobing ducked another swing of his opponent's truck-like arms and retaliated with a series of quick, vicious jabs to his brutish foes' exposed side before then quickly ducking out of the way of his enemy's counterattack.

All around him the continued chanting of the legion of spectators threatened to shatter Shaobing's concentration. The vigilante had trained himself to ignore taunts, but not the incessant monotony of the Red Monsoon gang members chanting. In a way it was far more effective at unbalancing him then any taunt.

Steeling himself past both it and the pain that wracked his body, Shaobing braced himself for another attack by his large and monstrous opponent, who charged him once again. Using his superior agility, Shaobing dodged every attack the massive leader of the Red Monsoon gang threw at him, back-flipping to avoid a swing of one of the thug's arms before narrowly avoiding the head-butt that the Red Monsoon gang leader followed it up with.

_Slowing down. Getting tired. Gotta find a way to end this fast…_

**1 ½ Days Ago**

"It was an honor, serving under chief Bei Fong for so many years, and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new chief of police."

Watching him amidst the crowd, Korra found herself seriously doubting the sincerity of Saikhan's words. But she said nothing as he continued: "…Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen, but there is one man who has been effective against Amon's revolution: Councilman Tarrlok!"

At this, Tarrlok stood up and gave a polite bow to the roaring approval of many in the crowd a blinding series of flashes from the reporters cameras. Korra merely shook her head in disapproval.

"That is why, for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him."

A watching Korra and Tenzin were dumbfounded. Saikhan had just blatantly declared that he was firmly in Tarrlok's pocket. Korra and Tenzin were incredulous, and even moreso when no one in the crowd seemed particularly bothered by the news.

Saikhan continued: "The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force, until we quell this insurgency!"

"What is that weasel-viper Tarrlok up to now?" Korra whispered harshly to Tenzin.

Tenzin said nothing, instead glaring harshly at Tarrlok, a gesture that Korra did as well. All the while the sleazy councilman just stood there, taking in the blinking bulbs with his same old empty grin of smugness and narcissism.

After the crowd dissipated, Tenzin wasted no time confronting Tarrlok directly. "Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket, but I highly doubt it was legal."

Tarrlok merely kept up his smile and waved the accusation off. "Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist." His tone and choice of words were criminally patronizing. "Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?"

Tenzin huffed with indignation. Tarrlok turned his attention then to Korra: "Well, Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that your little Pro-Bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

"You can forget that!" Korra replied harshly. "There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project."

"That is unfortunate to hear" Tarrlok responded in a deceptively disappointed tone before adding: "But I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past."

"Don't hold your breath, bub." Korra retorted before pointing a finger at him. "Y'know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, and now you're playing the new Chief of Police too." Korra swiped her hand to the side dismissively as she stepped towards Tarrlok, pointed a finger in his face and said darkly: "Well I've got news for you: you may need me, but I don't need you. _I'm the Avatar_."

"You are not, in fact the Avatar" Tarrlok said in a tone that was unsettlingly calm. "You are merely a _half-baked_ Avatar _**in training**_. Which reminds me, how is your airbending training going? Made any significant progress with that?"

Korra said nothing, merely snarling and looking down angrily.

"I didn't think so. If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way."

**Present**

The Red Monsoon's leader launched another punch at Shaobing's head, the vigilante only barely dodging in time. Cartwheeling out of the way of his opponent's next attack, Shaobing steadied himself and wracked his mind to find some way to beat his significantly larger and more vicious opponent. Even if he was actually the size of his foe, Shaobing still knew that it would be foolhardy to try and match the gang leader's viciousness. No, Shaobing needed to find a different way. Think of some way to use his opponent's strength and savagery against him.

Shaobing didn't have long to think before the Red Monsoon leader came at him again, and again the vigilante was forced to make good use of his agility and smaller size to avoid being defeated right then and there.

_Can't keep this up forever. Have to think of something fast. _

This one thought only barely had enough time to go through his head before another punch from one of his opponent's meaty fists came flying his way.

**1 Day Ago**

Korra lied on her bed staring up at the ceiling in total silence. Tarrlok's words still weighed heavily on her mind, as the more she thought of them the more bitter she became.

What made the sleazy councilman's words sting was the truth in them. Or at least partial truth. Try as she might, Korra still hadn't made any progress in airbending, and mindfulness alone was a challenge for her. It went completely against her general nature and personality.

Korra let out an exasperated sigh of frustration. The more she thought of her lack of progress the more vexed and self-loathing she became. It was simply maddening to her to mentally run around in circles, continually ruminating over her failures…

Korra was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. Getting up and answering it, Korra was surprised to see a White Lotus sentry on the other side. He handed Korra a note.

"This came for you" he said simply before closing the door. Korra opened the envelope, quickly read through the letter, and then read through a second time when she realized it was something important, eyes widening as she took in the contents:

_Avatar_

_I require your assistance once again, but cannot go into great detail here. Meet me near the Pro-Bending Arena tonight. We have much to discuss._

_-Shaobing_

Korra sighed deeply. The vigilante wanted her help again, no doubt to beat up some more thugs and possibly another gang boss. Korra knew she probably shouldn't even consider humoring him, but she had little else to do with herself and truth be told she saw nothing wrong with pummeling some street thugs. At the very least she would hear him out.

_Here we go again…_

**Present**

The Red Monsoon leader ran at Shaobing once more. He threw a punch. Shaobing grabbed it and forced it away from him, simultaneously retaliating with a fierce strike to the jaw. Shaobing followed it up with two more punches but the Red Monsoon leader raised up his arms in front of his face, deflecting the attacks. Not to be deterred so easily, Shaobing struck the Red Monsoon leader in the exposed side, breaking his defenses and allowing Shaobing to punch him across the face. The Red Monsoon leader retaliated with a punch of his own but Shaobing was able to duck to avoid it. Unfortunately, the Red Monsoon leader managed to land two other hits, before sending Shaobing flying across the cage with a haymaker.

"You're weak little man. Your strikes are like taps."

Staggering to his feet, Shaobing narrowly dodged the Red Monsoon leader's next attack, ducking under another swing of the man's arm before jumping to the side. The Red Monsoon leader attempted to jam his elbow into Shaobing's masked face, but Shaobing blocked the attack with raised arms and slammed his palms onto the sides of the Red Monsoon leader's head.

The thug shrieked in pain, clutching the sides of his head in pain. Seizing on his chance, Shaobing zipped in and delivered a swift kick to the side of the Red Monsoon leader's head, following it up with two punches, the first to the stomach and the second across the jaw.

Snarling viciously, the Red Monsoon leader attempted to knee Shaobing, but the vigilante side-stepped to avoid it and punched the Red Monsoon leader twice in the side as hard as he could, causing the Red Monsoon leader to stagger for a moment. Recovering, the massive mobster kicked Shaobing back and then ran at him fists flying. Shaobing nimbly dodged every attack, eventually retaliating with a well-aimed strike over the Red Monsoon leader's forehead.

The brute staggered back, recomposing himself before scoffing: "What was _that _supposed to be?"

"A cut above the eyes" Shaobing said matter-of-factly. "The kind that _bleeds_"

Indeed, blood had begun to seep from the wound, forcing the Red Monsoon leader to try and wipe it away. Shaobing took advantage of this momentary distraction to punch his opponent across the jaw, ducking to avoid the retaliatory strike and using the Red Monsoon leader's own massive size and weight to send him flying over Shaobing's shoulder.

Recovering quickly, the Red Monsoon leader ran at Shaobing in a total fury, murder in his eyes and blood running down his forehead from the injury Shaobing had dealt him. The vigilante readied himself as the Red Monsoon leader leaped into the air and tried to deliver a fierce kick to Shaobing as he came down. Shaobing side-stepped out of the way but the Red Monsoon leader whipped around and kicked him back. Shaobing gasped in pain and doubled over, tasting blood in his mouth.

**12 Hours Ago**

Korra arrived at the designated location and was only somewhat surprised to find that Shaobing was waiting for her.

"How long have you been waiting for me here?" Korra asked in a tone that was only mildly curious.

"Not long" Shaobing replied simply before getting right to the matter at hand: "I'm glad you came Avatar Korra. I require your assistance yet again."

"Uh-huh. And what is it this time? More Agni Kai? Triads?"

Shaobing shook his head. "No, both of those gangs remain crippled and reeling from their recent losses. It will be a while before either one recovers fully. No, only the Red Monsoon gang remain a threat. I intend to do to them what I did to the Agni Kai gang: take down their leader"

"And I assume you want me to do most of the heavy-lifting again right?"

"Defeating the Red Monsoon's leader cannot be done the way it was against the Agni Kai's leader. The Red Monsoon leader will be surrounded by subordinates at all times. But unlike the Agni Kai leader, the Red Monsoon leader's not hard to find. Its just that most people aren't brave or stupid enough to go there"

Now genuinely curious, Korra asked: "And where he is he?"

"Its called the Lonely Road. It's a place where the seedier types of Republic City tend to frequent. You don't hear it mentioned much in passing because its not a place any self-respecting person associates themselves with. All kinds of ugly things happen there. The Metalbending Police have been meaning to clear it out for years but they've never gotten around to it. Probably because they know it would taken nothing short of half the force just to make an impact, never mind to clean it up completely. Even I almost never go there. It's a waste of time. But tonight is different: tonight I intend to bring down the Red Monsoon's leader in front of all of his cronies."

"Yeah, about that, can this wait till tomorrow or something? I was actually kind of hoping that I could you know, get some sleep"

Shaobing nodded wordlessly. "Fair enough. But don't wait too long. This is something of a window of opportunity, and I doubt it will stay open forever. Catching their leader at the scene is key. The only reason the police haven't arrested him yet is because they haven't caught him in the act. Everyone knows where he hangs out but not when. I happen to. If we go in and take him down together, in front of all of his men, it will be handing him to the police on a silver platter. Not to mention it would crush his gang's morale. They'd lose faith in him.

"But how will the police even know where to find him?" Korra asked.

"Oh, they'll be getting an "anonymous" tip. It will be our job to do the heavy-lifting. Take out the leader, crush the gang's morale, and leave both for the police to deal with. I'd let the police handle it themselves, but I don't want their leader slipping away in the chaos. I'm going to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. But I can't take him alone: I need you Avatar Korra"

"I guessed as much" Korra replied simply before saying: "Alright. I'll help you"

**Present**

The Red Monsoon leader ran at Shaobing again, who leaped into the air and brought both of his elbows down hard on the Red Monsoon leader's shoulder area. The thug howled in pain and clutched his arm. Shaobing moved in, side-stepping to avoid the predicted counter-attack from the Red Monsoon leader, who first swung out with his injured arm and then followed it up with a punch from his other arm. Shaobing lunged forward as his opponent missed with these attacks, delivering several furious punches to the sides. The Red Monsoon leader attempted to retaliate, leading to a pseudo-boxing match between the two. Finally though, Shaobing landed a punch right to his opponent's nose, punching the vulnerable spot as hard as he could.

The Red Monsoon Leader gasped in pain and staggered backwards, clutching his now bleeding nose as he did. Once again flying into a murderous rage, the Red Monsoon leader charged Shaobing again but this time Shaobing was ready for him, dodging his strikes and replying with lightning-fast jabs and a kick right to the face that sent the massive Red Monsoon leader flying backwards. As his large body hit the metal floor of the cage with a resounding thud, the up to that point deafening and incessant chanting of the watching Red Monsoon thugs ceased.

**2 Hours Ago**

Korra couldn't claim to be surprised when she got a second letter, this one actually being a map with directions to "The Lonely Road". Korra quietly left Air Temple Island after getting it and made her way to where Shaobing had marked where he would be waiting for her on the map. All the while Korra found her heart racing somewhat as her imagination ran wild with ideas of what the Lonely Road would be like and wondering what it was about it that made it such a bleak and hopeless part of the city.

Eventually, she arrived at the designated location and found Shaobing waiting for her. The vigilante said nothing upon seeing her, and instead silently motioned for Korra to follow him. It was only when Korra acquiesced and the two began their trek to the Lonely Road did Shaobing speak, saying simply: "Stay close"

Korra nodded silently and the two continued walking. Shaobing wrapped a long, heavy coat over himself so as to avoid attracting attention. He had also taken off his mask, but had replaced it with a scarf over his mouth and a hat, not to mention he had his back to Korra so she couldn't see his face at all. Korra herself wore over her usual clothes the same disguise she had worn when she and Mako had infiltrated the Revelation to save Bolin.

Eventually, the two's trek took them to a less densely populated part of the city, and down a road that's streets were grayed and weathered. Up ahead was a sign that had written on it in plain, medium-sized letters: "The Lonely Road". Below that, Korra could see that other people had scribbled other things onto the sign, most of them poorly and haphazardly. But Korra could still make out some of the less crudely written words. None of them were inviting:

_Abandon hope_

_Not for weaklings_

_Damned_

_A losing game_

_Hopeless_

"I feel really welcome here" Korra said in a deadpan as she and Shaobing continued walking, past the sign. The vigilante had been totally silent for the entire walk, but as they entered, Shaobing spoke again: "Be prepared to see some things you won't like"

Indeed, as they kept walking, Korra looked around and could already see signs that she and Shaobing were not in a friendly or pleasant neighborhood by any stretch of the imagination. Many windows had been boarded up, or alternatively smashed to pieces. The buildings all looked at least a little bit dilapidated, and Korra was amazed some of them were still standing at all. She could see people near many of these buildings, but none of them looked terribly happy to be where they were. Many of them wore incredibly shabby clothes, and some of them were discalced or missing other pieces of clothing.

As the two continued to walk, Korra continued to take in the sights with silent revulsion. People were crowding in front of barrels lit on fire for warmth, and everyone had on their faces a look of quiet resignation to their fate. And that just made it all the harder to watch.

A young child ran up to them and held out a pair of small hands. He was scrawny, and his clothes were far too big for him. He flashed a smile, and his brown eyes lit up with hope.

Shaobing wordlessly took out a few yuans out of his long coat's pocket and slapped them into the boy's hands. The boy looked at the yuans, his smile widening, and then scampered off.

Seeing this, another man ambled over to Shaobing and Korra. Shaobing wordlessly continued on, and when the man followed them, Shaobing forcibly pushed him out of his way.

"How come you didn't give that man anything?"

"Because he probably wanted it for Dream Powder for one thing" Shaobing said matter-of-factly. "That boy had a mother that he ran back too that he's undoubtedly trying to support along with himself. And besides, I only have so much money to give."

"Oh…"

As they continued walking, Shaobing let out a sigh and said in a solemn tone as he oversaw the sorry state of decay the Lonely Road was in: "It was hard having to see this for the first time" he admitted. "But eventually I was forced to acknowledge that try as I might, I could not save everyone. No matter how long I fought."

"That must have been hard"

"It was. But I soon found I did more good focusing on what I could do and the lives I could save rather than wallowing in self-pity over the ones I couldn't save"

Korra and Shaobing said nothing further before they overheard a struggle in progress: "Hey! Let go of me Gu!" a female voice cried out in protest

"Shut up Chi-Chi" a gruff male voice said angrily. Turning to the source of the voices, Korra and Shaobing saw a bald, hunching man in a struggle with a pretty young woman with medium-length black hair and red and gray clothing, the two fighting over a modest hand-bag the woman had been carrying.

"You've been skimming from me Chi-Chi" the man said in a hostile and accusing voice as he finally grabbed the hand-bag. Before the woman could try and take her hand bag back, the man pulled out several yuans.

"No! Please Gu I can explain…"

"Oh, I think we're past the point of explanations" the man said darkly as he grabbed one of the woman's wrists.

In an instant, Shaobing produced one of his twin hook swords and hooked the back of the man's shirt with it, catching his attention.

"Leave now" Shaobing said in a no-nonsense tone. The man just looked at him incredulously, then shot a brief look over to the woman he was harassing, and then attempted to fight Shaobing, who delivered a fierce kick to his side before kicking him in the face, knocking him flat on his back. Shaobing pointed one of his hook swords menacingly at the man.

"Never bother this woman again" Shaobing said darkly. He pressed the spine of the hook-tip of his weapon up against the man's throat, which caused him to sweat bullets as he stuttered nervously: "Y—you, you have my word! J-j-just let me go!"

Shaobing withdrew his sword, and then kicked the man hard in the face, knocking him out and shocking Korra and the woman, who was now backed up against a wall and panicking. Shaobing rifled through the unconscious man's pockets and found several yuans, which he put in the woman's hand-bag.

"W—what am I supposed to do with this?" the woman asked nervously.

"Get the heck out of here for starters" Shaobing said simply before walking off again.

"Come on Korra. We wouldn't want to keep the Red Monsoon leader waiting"

**Present**

Staggering to his feet, the Red Monsoon leader ran at Shaobing again, and again Shaobing exploited his foes' savagery and nimbly dodged his opponent's strikes, which he noted were becoming progressively more sloppy and less well-telegraphed as Shaobing continued to injure, humiliate, and enrage the Red Monsoon leader.

Now, Shaobing was no Chi-Blocker by any stretch of the imagination, but his hand-to-hand training had included knowledge of pressure points. And as the Red Monsoon Leader continued his offensive, Shaobing decided to put what little knowledge he retained to good use.

With rapid motion, Shaobing struck the Red Monsoon leader twice in the arm, each jab in a different area before ducking and rolling under the Red Monsoon leader's counterattack.

"What was that supposed to be?" The Red Monsoon leader growled through gritted teeth. "Another tap?"

"No. It was chi-blocking. You're not going to be moving that arm again any time soon"

Eyes flashing with murderous rage as he realized that his arm had, in fact, been rendered useless, the Red Monsoon leader leaped into the air and came down hard with a kick. Shaobing dodged the attack and blocked the follow-up kick, but the force of the impact was enough to stagger him, allowing the Red Monsoon leader to smack him around several times before grabbing his head and kneeing him in the face.

The impact cracked Shaobing's blue oni mask and knocked him back. The Red Monsoon leader followed it up with an uppercut that sent Shaobing flying. The world swam around him and threatened to go dark on him as the vigilante hit the metal floor of the cage hard. His body was bruised and aching all over, and the wind had been all but completely knocked out of him. The world threatened to go dark at any minute. And indeed, it would have been so easy to just give in and let it take him. But Shaobing knew better then to embrace the darkness' call. So he struggled to remain conscious as the Red Monsoon leader lumbered towards him.

**1 Hour Ago**

"So where exactly will we find the Red Monsoon's leader?" Korra asked as she and Shaobing kept walking, bypassing some young women in "alluring" clothing who were beckoning to the pair as they walked by.

"The Red Monsoon's members typically come down here for either business, pleasure, or both. We're starting with pleasure."

"And…what do they do for pleasure?"

"They go to the underground bending matches" Shaobing replied matter-of-factly.

"What are underground bending matches?" Korra asked. "I mean, I know there's pro-bending but…"

"Well in essence that's what the underground matches are. Pro-bending matches. Except without rules. Anything goes, and the teams use moves that would be illegal in actual pro-bending all the time, including head-shots, torrents of fire and water, you name it, they can do it. With one exception: so long as the Red Monsoon gang is in charge of the underground pro-bending circuit, no blood-bending is allowed"

"Why don't they allow blood-bending?" Korra asked curiously before adding: "I mean, if they allow anything else, why not bloodbending?"

"Because fights with bloodbending tend to be over quickly, and for the people watching that's no fun. Like I said, for the Red Monsoon gang those matches are how they spend their free time. They want to make sure they get their moneys worth."

"So we'll find the Red Monsoon leader there?" Korra asked.

"Possibly. If not there they're likely to be near it, as the underground matches are the main source of money for this part of the city, along with other unsavory things. So most of the profit to be made here revolves around it."

"I'll just take your word for it"

The two turned a corner and made their way down another alleyway before eventually coming up to what looked like a dilapidated and nondescript warehouse. But the men standing guard over the door and the long line of people waiting to get in told Korra and Shaobing both that this was a place of importance.

"That's the entrance to the ring" Shaobing said matter-of-factly. Korra nodded silently and the two got in line. After about 20 minutes or so, Korra and Shaobing arrived at the door. Shaobing took out a token with a water tribe symbol in red on it and showed it to the man at the door. He looked at it with a leer for a moment or two before finally nodding and wordlessly allowing Shaobing and Korra entrance. As they walked in, Korra asked him what the token was.

"Something of a free pass. Only Red Monsoon members have access to it. I…"acquired" one from a Red Monsoon lieutenant. Took me forever to find one who had it on him"

As Korra looked out to see the sight before her, she could see that two teams of benders were already engaging one another in a fierce bending battle, sending rock, water, and fire flying around the ring. Because the building was much smaller than the pro-bending arena, the crowds were tightly packed, with many people right up in front of the ring, which was far smaller than the one in the pro-bending arena and only slightly elevated over the large number of people crowding around it.

An chunk of rock, not an earth disc Korra silently noticed, nearly collided with another bender's head, prompting him to shoot out a bright and almost blinding torrent of fire in retaliation, eliciting a howl of approval from many in the watching crowd. Another chunk of rock was hurled at the firebender, and this one managed to hit him in the shoulder. He winced in pain, and a second rock chunk, this one particularly large, hit him right in the stomach. The firebender gasped in pain and doubled over. The crowd went wild at the sight, shrieking and whooping with joy at the brutal display.

"Come on, we're not here to watch the spectacle. We've got a gang leader to find."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Shaobing scanned the area for a moment or two before finally pointing to his left. "There. High up in the stands"

Korra looked in the direction Shaobing was pointing to and saw some stands that were apparently reserved for the Red Monsoon gang members. Several of the gang stood guard while several men and a few women, all of them well-dressed and wearing the same red variant of the Water Tribe logo sat in the stands. In the top stand was a giant of a man with very closely-cropped hair, a single earing with the red Water Tribe logo attached to it, and a sinister expression. As the brutal bending battle in the ring continued, he flashed a large and sinister-looking smile, revealing jagged teeth as he did.

"Real looker" Korra said sarcastically as she took in the Red Monsoon leader's appearance. "So how do you propose that we take this guy down?" Korra asked.

"Wait until after the match is over and the crowds thin. We'll get him then."

Korra nodded silently. Shaobing then turned to Korra and said: "Avatar…I just want you to know that were it not for you I wouldn't even consider going through with this. I would not stand a chance. So…thank you"

Korra smiled slightly at the vigilante's confession. "Don't mention it"

The two watched the bending match in silence. It was a brutal, vicious exchange, with all six combatants giving no quarter and fighting with such fury and reckless abandon that more than one person in the crowd was left bruised or burned by a stray fire blast or piece of rubble being hurled around the ring. By the time the fight was over only one bender was still standing. The other five all lied beaten, bruised, broken, and bleeding on the floor of the ring, much to the clamor and bedlam of the crowd.

After the winners were declared, bets won and lost, and the crowds dispersed, Shaobing turned to Korra and whispered: "here's our chance"

Korra nodded silently. As Shaobing disposed of his scarf and hat and put his mask on, Korra used her eartbending to catch the Red Monsoons in a surprise attack. Shaobing threw off his coat as this was happening and drew his hook swords.

"Hahn Ju Ren." Shaobing said in a commanding voice. "_**You have failed this city**_"

The Red Monsoon leader laughed heartily at that. "Well if it isn't the scrawny little vigilante who's been giving my boys so much trouble. I'd been meaning to deal with you for some time now. How nice that you made it easy for me."

"Save it. The Avatar and I are taking you down"

"Is that a fact?" The Red Monsoon leader turned to his cronies: "Deal with the Avatar. I've got the Blue Spirit"

And with that, the Red Monsoon leader charged Shaobing with the speed, force, and fury of a speeding train. Shaobing moved out of the way and the Red Monsoon leader nearly ran right into the ring. The Red Monsoon leader whipped around and charged forward again. Shaobing leaped out of the way, landing onto the floor of the ring…and right into a trap.

"NOW!"

Without warning, the four barred walls of a cage came down on the ring, effectively trapping Shaobing. The Red Monsoon leader chuckled as he got up to the cage door.

"I have a challenge in mind Blue Spirit" The Red Monsoon leader with a sadistic grin. "You and me fight inside this cage, one on one. No weapons, no bending. Just the two of us, our fists, and our wits."

"I've got no intention of being part of some sick spectacle for your stooges."

The Red Monsoon leader shook his head and smiled as he replied: "I'm afraid you have no other options." And with that, the Red Monsoon leader opened the door and quickly made his way inside, making sure to lock the door. He got into a fighting stance. Shaobing didn't bother to ask what would happen if he won or lost. He knew full well what would happen in both scenarios.

And so Shaobing threw his twin hook swords to the ground and prepared himself as the Red Monsoon leader charged him.

**Present**

The Red Monsoon leader grabbed Shaobing by the shirt and hoisted him up with one arm.

"You're finished "hero"!"

Shaobing responded by head-butting the Red Monsoon leader in the face, knocking him back and forcing him to release Shaobing. The vigilante zipped towards the Red Monsoon leader and delivered several vicious punches to the brute's face. The Red Monsoon leader lashed out in retaliation, and again Shaobing used the thug's own weight against him to send him over his head. Getting on top of him, Shaobing grabbed the Red Monsoon leader's still functioning arm and dislocated it, eliciting an ear-splitting scream of pain. Then, Shaobing proceeded to savagely pummel the Red Monsoon leader as hard as he could, stopping only after he'd made a bloated black and blue mess out of the Red Monsoon leader's face.

By now, all of the watching Red Monsoon goons (and Korra too for that matter) were staring at the scene before them in silent horror, mouths hanging open and eyes bulging out in shock. None present could believe that what had just happened had actually occurred. Shaobing, the Blue Spirit, had defeated the Red Monsoon's brutish leader in a one-on-one hand-to-hand fight.

Shaobing staggered, struggling to stand up as the pain from all of the injuries he had endured threatened to finally overwhelm him. The world was swimming, and he felt light-headed and dizzy. Also tired. So, so tired…

The Red Monsoon thugs let Shaobing out of the cage he had fought and defeated their leader in and then allowed him and Korra to leave without a fight. None so much as raised a finger against them. And when the Metalbending police converged on the location thanks to an "anonymous" tip, none of the thugs had an ounce of fight left in them. They all surrendered without so much as a word of protest.

As Korra and Shaobing left, the vigilante finally let all of his injuries get the better of him and collapsed, forcing Korra to sling one of the vigilante's arms over her shoulder and have him lean on her as she took him to an isolated area where she could heal him without fear of interruption or unwanted attention.

As Korra set about using her waterbending healing on Shaobing's many, many injuries, the vigilante said not a word. So Korra decided to do the talking.

"That was one nasty beating you gave the Red Monsoon's leader back there."

"Well, I didn't exactly leave that cage unscathed, as you can see. He was an animal"

"No arguments there. Its just…what you did at the end of the fight there, dislocating his arm…nasty"

"I had to take him down" Shaobing said simply. "I did what was necessary"

"Right…necessary" Truth be told, Shaobing's words reminded Korra just a little too much of Tarrlok, and Amon for that matter. Both men did terrible things but they claimed it to be for a greater good. Shaobing was now claiming the same. But there was a difference, Korra assured herself. Shaobing was not Tarrlok or Amon. He really did want to help people. And he did.

_And its not like the Red Monsoons or the Agni Kai are sympathetic victims _Korra reasoned, though really she was still unsure.

Finally, Korra's healing was concluded, and while still an in injured and weakened state, Shaobing could at least now get back up on his feet and move without fear of collapsing. As he got to his feet, Shaobing bowed and said: "Thank you Avatar. The Red Monsoons will be crippled by this for a very long time. I didn't just defeat their leader. I destroyed their faith in him. I humiliated them all. It will be a while before they recover"

"Yeah…I guess that's it for the gangs then?"

"Yes and no. The gangs will live on, but in a considerably weakened state, which will allow both you and the police to focus on the growing Equalist threat rather then have to keep spreading their resources thin."

"Thanks…I think"

"Which reminds me" Shaobing said. At this, he took his twin hook swords and crossed them in front of himself in an x before turning the blades so that the backs of their hilts were now facing Korra. "Twice now you have helped me wage my war. Now I shall help you wage yours. I will fight by your side against the equalists Avatar Korra. I will follow you into battle against them and do my part to put a stop to their revolution."

**Author's Note: And there you go! If that doesn't earn my OC some credibility, I don't know what does.**


	15. In Love and War

Chapter 14: In Love and War

**Author's Note: Going to be doing another original story, this one featuring Mako and Asami. Note that this chapter is taking place at roughly the same time as the last chapter. I apologize for the long delay, but writer's block kept me from coming up with a way to finish the whole chapter for a while. But now its finally done! YAY!**

**To whatever "Masami" shippers there are, this chapter is for you. Enjoy!**

Mako paced back and forth, thinking long and hard about what he was to do and how he was to tackle the problem he had forced upon himself. To his frustration, he found that he was still no closer to a solution than when he had first begun his ruminating.

_Who thought something like this would be so hard? _Mako thought bitterly.

Mako considered asking his brother for advice. While he firmly believed that Bolin didn't know a thing about a serious committed relationship, he might still at least be able to give Mako some advice on how to take Asami out on a date. Mako didn't like the idea of asking his brother, but as he was getting nowhere himself, he decided to risk it.

It was a short walk to Bolin's room. Mako knocked on the wooden door and didn't have to wait long before Bolin opened it, smiling upon seeing his brother on the other side.

"Ah, hey there Mako my bro. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something..." Mako said awkwardly, nervously avoiding his brother's gaze as he spoke.

Bolin's grin widened in response to this as he replied cheerfully: "Certainly bro. I'm here for you. What is it you need?"

"Uh...this is a "behind closed doors" kind of thing..."

Catching on to what his brother meant, Bolin stepped to the side to allow Mako into his room and then closed the door after he went in.

"So what is it you need from me exactly?" Bolin asked as he closed the door. "And why is it so "hush-hush"?"

"Well, I...uh..." Mako inhaled deeply and braced himself for his brother's reaction as he decided to just spit it out. One thing the two brothers shared was a lack in subtlety.

"...I'd rather Asami or Tenzin's kids not overhear. You see Bo, I...well, you know how Asami and I are seeing each-other right?"

Bolin nodded and said in a happy tone: "And you want to take her out on a proper date!"

Briefly floored by Bolin's immediately recognizing his brother's intentions, Mako quickly composed himself and said in an even tone: "Yes, yes I am. Asami's done so much for me, for both of us in fact. And now that she's given everything to stand by me against her father, I just..." Mako sighed deeply. "...I gotta make it up to her somehow. Treating her to a date, its the least I can do"

"And you want my help to make sure your date goes smoothly don't you?" Bolin asked with a teasing smile.

Mako sighed again before answering: "Yes I do. I don't exactly have experience in this whole dating thing. You do. So will you help me or not?"

"Well let's see: I like you, and I like Asami, and I think you two are perfect for one another. Of course I'll help you!"

Inwardly Mako was relieved but outwardly maintained his composure and demeanor and thanked his brother in an even tone.

"So then, what kind of date did you have in mind?" Bolin asked.

"Well, that's kind of what I was hoping you could help me figure out"

"Ah. OK, well, in my personal experience, treating a girl to dinner is a guaranteed success so long as you pick the right place, keep your cool, pay for the meal, _**and **_talk about what she wants to talk about. Oh and listen. Lots and lots of listening is involved. But you can't look bored…"

Mako realized too late that he had caused his brother to go off on a long-winded lecture, which hadn't been exactly what he'd had in mind. Nevertheless, his brother's advice made sense to him by and large, so he mentally recorded all of it and as he did took to coming up with different ideas of what he would do for his date with Asami.

Meanwhile, Bolin continued: "…and be sure to avoid touchy subjects, like you know, anything having to do with her father, and maybe get her some nice little gift if you've got the time and money, I know that's worked bef—"

"Thank you Bolin bro, you've been a big help" Mako said quickly. And it actually wasn't a lie. Bolin _had_ been a big help. He'd laid out the key components of a reasonably successful, if not spectacular, first date. Now all Mako had to do would be to get them to fit together into something coherent and worthwhile.

_Piece of cake…_

-X-

Mako knocked on Asami's door, anticipation and anxiety running through his veins in equal measure, and in force at that. In stark contrast to his womanizing brother, Mako had never been bothered to try and pursue a romantic relationship for too many reasons to list, not the least of which was all the time he dedicated to pro-bending and also the pain of his parent's deaths still leaving an aching and never-healing scar on his heart and soul.

So now that Mako had actually found someone to love and to be with, he really didn't want to screw it up, especially given that the woman in question had turned against her own father to stand at his side. He wasn't going to betray that kind of loyalty.

Finally, the door opened and Mako found himself inches away from Asami's face. Looking right at her beautiful face at such a close distance made Mako's heart race even more and he felt his body heat up. His head was buzzing with activity, and he found himself wondering if every man was like this when lovesick.

"Yes Mako?"

"Um, uh…" Mako silently cursed himself for stuttering. Thankfully he overcame it quickly, regaining his composure as he managed to say: "Asami, I was wondering if you'd like to go to go to this restaurant my brother and I eat at a lot. With me. Together."

Asami's green eyes lit up as she caught on to what Mako was getting at. "You mean a date? Of course! I'd love that. Let me just get dressed."

"That's great" Mako said in a relieved tone. "I'll just wait outside the temple…"

Asami smiled and kissed Mako on the cheek before closing the door. Mako walked away in an ecstatic daze, silently basking in his triumph but also praying that the date would go smoothly.  
-X-

For their date, Mako had chosen to re-don the tuxedo he'd worn on their first date at Kuangs. Asami wore a dress that was a brighter and more intense red than the maroon dress she had worn last time. It hugged her in all the right places and as far as Mako was concerned, only served to enhance her already stunning appearance. He felt short of breath just looking at her he found.

"What do you think?" Asami asked pleasantly as she flicked her hair back.

"You look gorgeous" Mako said without hesitation.

Asami smiled warmly at him. "That's sweet of you to say Mako" she said before letting Mako take her arm. The two took a boat down to the main part of Republic City, whereupon Mako took Asami straight to the restaurant he was thinking of. _The Serpent's Pass _was by far the nicest (and most expensive) restaurant Mako and his brother had ever gone to growing up. It had nothing on Kuang's, but it wasn't bad. The aesthetic was rustic, and a bit old-world. Definitely an acquired taste, but Mako had never minded it. He only hoped Asami wouldn't either.

As they were making their way to the restaurant though, Mako saw a suspicious looking sight in the corner of his eye.

"You've been holding out on us again mister" a voice said both gruffly and matter-of-factly. Mako could see the source of it was a man in Red Monsoon fatigues, with a small group cronies at his side. The gang of thugs were surrounding an older man, who was trembling in fear. Mako couldn't blame him.

The head Red Monsoon thug raised his fist threateningly as he continued: "…and since you haven't given us enough money, my friends and I are going to take it from you _piece by piece_"

"No! No please!" The man said in a pleading thing. "Please sir, you don't need to do this!"

"No, I don't" the Red Monsoon thug admitted before adding: "...but I want to. Missed payments just can't be tolerated. Maybe with the Triads, but not with the Red Monsoons, and not with me!"

"No! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

Seeing the mugging unfold, Mako quickly resolved to do something about the Red Monsoon thugs rather than just stand by and watch them beat the poor man within an inch of his life, as Red Monsoon thugs typically did when debts were not paid. At least.

Mako turned to Asami: "Stay here. I'm going to stop those guys"

Asami gave him a concerned look and held him tightly. "Just come back to me in one piece" she whispered. Mako nodded and then ran at the Red Monsoon thugs, shooting out a fireball that he directed at the feet of one of the thugs to both throw him off balance and get the others attention.

The Red Monsoon thugs whipped around to face Mako, but by then Mako was already unleashing a merciless torrent of fireballs at the hoodlums, sending most of them scampering in terror. But the head thug stood his ground.

"You think I'm scared of you punk?" The Red Monsoon thug growled through gritted teeth as he entered a waterbending fighting stance.

Next thing Mako knew the thug had produced a glob of water from a pouch he wore on his side and launched a water whip at Mako. Mako side-stepped to avoid the attack and then shot out another fireball. The attack collided with a trio of icicles that the Red Monsoon thug had shot out at Mako. As the exchange of fire and water continued, Mako didn't notice the first thug he'd downed get back up and try to whack him on the back of the head with a lead pipe.

The thug received a swift strike to the back of the neck followed by several more quick, fierce jabs to other sensitive areas that caused him to fall over face-first. Mako turned around to see Asami standing over the defeated thug.

"Asami!"

"You didn't really think I'd just stand by and watch my boyfriend throw himself into danger did you?" Asami asked playfully as she entered a fighting stance alongside Mako.

Mako smiled as the Red Monsoon thug scoffed and said with contempt: "beat it lady. This is none of your business. And I'm not scared of a broad"

"You should be"

-X-

Suffice to say, being at the police station was much less fun then being at a restaurant. Especially when it was because you were the one in trouble.

"I am demanding that you dismiss these charges!" the Red Monsoon thug's tall and thin lawyer said in an obnoxious tone. Or at least it sounded that way to Mako and Asami's ears. But perhaps it was just their incredulousness at being the ones to end up in a police station when it was the Red Monsoon thug who was trying to hurt and maybe even kill a man over missed payments.

The new Metalbending Police Chief Saikhan merely looked at the lawyer with a curious and quizzical expression. "And why would I do that exactly? Your client was physically assaulting and mugging an innocent man"

"And was then physically assaulted himself. And in fact to say that my client was "physically assaulted" is a gross understatement. If anything you should be charging these two for physical assault and battery!" The lawyer extended a gaunt finger at Mako and Asami as he finished his sentence. Mako clenched his hands into fists and grounded his teeth as he resisted the urge to give the lawyer a piece of his mind.

"We weren't doing anything wrong." Asami said, speaking up in a defiant and angry tone. "That man and his friends were trying to hurt someone. We put a stop to it. As citizens of Republic City we reserve that right. I don't see how we broke any laws"

"I am inclined to agree" Chief Saikhan said with a nod. He turned to the lawyer. "Your request to drop charges has been denied. Your client and his cohorts are still guilty of mugging and assault, regardless of any injuries they suffered in the process. These citizens acted in their victim's defense and thus broke no laws that I can see. Your client is going to be due in court in two days"

The thug's lawyer looked about ready to pop a blood vessel but said nothing further, instead silently fuming in his seat. Mako and Asami looked nervously at Chief Saikhan who nodded and said simply: "You two may go now"

Needing no other invitation, Mako and Asami got out of the Metalbending Police HQ as fast as they could. As they put as much distance between them and the HQ as was possibly, Mako said awkwardly: "Well...not exactly a great first date huh?" Mentally he kicked himself for his inability to properly salvage the situation.

But Asami didn't seem upset at all, smiling and waving Mako's words off. "Oh its OK. You didn't do anything wrong. You saw someone in trouble, you stepped in and did something about it. I admire that. Honestly I would have been a little disappointed if you _hadn't _decided to do anything about those thugs."

Mako smiled and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that Asami was so understanding.

"As far as I can tell you did quite a number on those crooks yourself"

Asami giggled, which made Mako's heart race the way it always did. "Yeah, that's true. My..." Asami hesitated before continuing, her smile disappearing. "..._dad_ spared no expense when it came to getting me the best hand-to-hand training money could buy..."

Knowing that Asami's father was a touchy and painful subject, Mako decided to intervene and turn the conversation around before Asami became too caught up on the matter of her now very troubled relationship with her father.

"Come on" Mako said. "We still have a dinner date don't we?"

Asami smiled at him. "Of course we do. Lead on"

Mako smiled as Asami took his arm and Mako directed them to _The Serpent's Pass._

-X-

To Mako's relief Asami did not mind the rustic aesthetic of _The Serpent's Pass_, or if she did, she did a marvelous job of hiding it. As they sat down and ate, Asami asked Mako about the restaurant and if he and his brother had come here often.

"Well, maybe not "often", but not rarely either. It was sort of a special occasion, but not the kind you only have a couple times. Bo and I always had to save our money to come here, but it was always worth it. A bit more, well, maybe not as "high class" as you're used to but…" Realizing too late that he had said the wrong thing, Mako silently cursed himself for his lack of social graces.

But once again, Asami's compassion and easy-going nature saved him. "Its OK. I don't mind. Actually I think I did come here once or twice before. Its got a nice feel to it I think. Reminds me a lot of the places in some of the colonies…"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, there's always been that about it. Not everyone likes it, but I always did. I'm…I'm glad you like it here" Mako finished his sentence awkwardly. Asami smiled at him and held one of his hands.

"Its OK Mako. This place is nice. Thanks for taking me out"

"Don't mention it" Mako said with a nod. "I mean, you've been so good to me and you've done so much for me I figured I had to do something for you in return…"

Asami nodded in approval but said more seriously: "I don't regret helping you and Korra for one second Mako. Or going against my father. What he's doing is wrong. You don't need to feel ashamed that I'm standing by you"

"I don't, I don't. I just want to do something nice for you is all…"

"And I appreciate that Mako. Thank you"

-X-

After dinner, Mako and Asami decided to take a stroll on the town. Republic City was arguably even more beautiful and scenic when lit up at night, and tonight there was also a full moon to illuminate the night sky.

"It's really pretty isn't it?" Asami asked as she stared up at the moon.

"Yeah, it is…" Mako turned to Asami, gazing at her face as illuminated by the moonlight.

"I always remember feeling sad whenever I heard about the story of the Moon Spirit…how a young princess gave her life to save the world…"

"Do you still ever think about it?" Mako asked.

Asami nodded. "Sometimes. Mostly because my mother used to tell me stories about the war all the time. Well, the less…adult ones anyway. Suffice to say she left out the gorey details"

"Yeah, I can't say I'm surprised" Mako said with a smile. There was silence for a moment or two as Mako and Asami continued to walk through Republic City together before Mako said: "If you don't mind me asking…what was your mother like?"

Asami shook her head. "I don't mind no. She…she was happy a lot. Dad used to say mom was who I took after more. She always had a lightness to her. Always smiling…she liked spending time with me and dad. She hated being alone…" Asami trailed off, her face growing sad for a moment.

"I'm sorry if I reopened old wounds" Mako said awkwardly.

"No no, its fine…"

Mako and Asami kept walking together in silence for a while, oblivious to everything around them except for the company of each-other. But as they kept walking, they neglected to notice a pair of chi-blockers watching them from above a rooftop, hidden safely by the shadows they had cloaked themselves in.

"Hey, look at that" one of the Chi-Blockers said to his fellow. "That looks like Mr. Sato's daughter. I heard she ran off with some firebender punk"

"Yeah, I heard that too. You think it might be them?"

"If it is them then I think we just got our big break. If we help return Mr. Sato's daughter to him _and _the firebending punk who seduced her into running off with him? We'd be heroes"

The other chi-blocker shrugged. "I suppose. But that's if we can actually take them down"

"Please. Watch and learn…"

And with that, the one chi-blocker produced a blowgun. "The darts in these are tipped with a nerve toxin extracted from a blowfish-shark. It doesn't hurt but they won't be moving for a while."

As he said this, the chi-blocker rolled up his mask enough to expose his mouth, waited until a passing Mako and Asami were in his sights, and shot out two of the darts in rapid succession. The two staggered for a moment before both collapsing.

"OK, they're down. Come on"

The two chi-blockers swooped down on the now stunned Mako and Asami and set about tying them up. Hauling one of them over each of their backs, the two chi-blockers made their way back to the equalist cell they were a part of.

"I'm telling you man. We're going to be heroes for this"

-X-

One look at their surroundings told Mako and Asami that they were in an equalist-controlled building. The banners, pictures of Amon, sheer number of chi-blockers, and also several groups of people tied up and bunched up in corners all told Mako and Asami more than enough.

The Chi-blockers that had captured Mako and Asami hauled them up to the center of the first floor room.

"Ge-Duan! We found ourselves a "special" bender! I think you'll want to see this one!"

At this, a man in black walked forward, flanked by two chi-blockers on each side. Visually he stood out among his fellow equalists. As opposed to the standard uniform of a chi-blocker, he wore black clothing with boots, a sash, and a tattered scarf similar to Mako's own that were all red. His face was covered by a mask akin to those worn by the chi-blockers but black instead of green and with green lenses instead of red ones. On the center of the mask was the equalist logo, and over the mask he had on a black hood. Finally, at his side was a curled up black bullwhip.

"What have we got this time boys?" the man asked in a gravelly voice.

"A couple more Triads Ge-Duan" one of the chi-blockers said matter-of-factly. "…but also some firebender punk off the streets. I think he's the one Sato put a price on"

"Is that a fact? Well then let's have a look at him then"

Mako was forcibly dragged before Ge-Duan, who grabbed him roughly by the hair and pulled up his head to get a better look at his face.

"Well I'll be, it is that Mako kid. Congratulations firebender scum. Ever since you ran off with Mr. Sato's daughter you've had quite the handsome price on your head. And now that you've just been dropped into my lap I intend to collect"

"Leave him alone!" Asami shouted angrily. Ge-Duan turned to face her. "He didn't steal me. I chose to leave my father and stand against you people. It was my choice!"

Ge-Duan released his grip on Mako and walked over to Asami. Grabbing her chin with one hand he pulled it up and forced her to look at him.

"My you're a pretty thing. Who knows? Maybe I can get a different kind of payment out of Mr. Sato for giving him back his daughter"

"You're disgusting"

"No, that firebending trash you've been traipsing around with is disgusting miss Sato. I'm just doing what a responsible person would do and return you to your father"

Asami spat in Ge-Duan's face, the saliva hitting one of the green lenses of his goggles. Ge-Duan responded by fiercely backhanding Asami and then wiping the spit away.

"Now _that _was rude. *Sigh*. I suppose I'm going to have to teach you some respect before I send you back to your father. Ah well. What he doesn't know won't hurt him…" Ge-Duan stroked Asami's face with one hand and she scowled at him. His blood boiling at the display, Mako struggled against the chi-blockers holding him in place. As he did this, Mako slowly inhaled deeply, gathering as much air into himself as he could. Then he let it out.

The resulting jet of flame that shot out of Mako's mouth and nose was enough to cause Ge-Duan to backpedal, as well as distract the two chi-blockers holding Asami in place. Asami took advantage of that to jam her heel into one of the chi-blocker's legs. The Chi-blocker screamed in pain and released his grip on Asami, who then struggled with the other Chi-Blocker.

Meanwhile, Mako took in another sharp intake of air that he released as a small blast of fire near the feet of the chi-blockers holding him in place. Panicking, the Chi-Blockers released their hold on him, at which point Mako did a spinning kick that created a small cyclone of flame that knocked both of the chi-blockers flat on their backs.

"STOP THEM!" Ge-Duan shouted. "Break that firebending street rat's legs!"

But the damage was done. Mako ran over to the large group of equalist captives and burned their binds with his firebending. As the large number of benders all staggered to their feet, Mako said simply: "Fight"

Though a bit shaken by all that had happened to them recently and comprised of all manner of people, the group of benders heeded Mako's advice and charged the panicked equalists with Mako at the front.

What followed was a chaotic mess of punches, kicks, rocks, rubble, debris, water, and fireballs flying all over the place, with Mako Asami, and a small army of benders all fighting side-by-side against Ge-Duan and his chi-blockers. After downing the ones nearest to her, Asami tore off the bottom of her dress, throwing the ripped off part to the ground as she entered a fighting stance alongside Mako. From up above, several more chi-blockers swarmed into the room, backed up by men wearing masks over their mouths and carrying electrified escrima sticks like those used by the lieutenant. Ge-Duan unfurled his whip and cracked it several times in a display of strength.

"You think we can take them?" Mako asked Asami only half-jokingly.

Asami turned to look at him and gave him a confident smile. "Of course"

Ge-Duan and his men charged, and Asami and Mako met them with head-on with fists and fire both, with the freed benders following right behind with a hailstorm of earth, fire, and water. Most of the escrima-stick totting goons were downed in mere moments, but the chi-blockers proved to be harder to hit. But even they began to fall to Mako's firebending and Asami's superior hand-to-hand skill.

Amidst the chaos of the fight, Ge-Duan made his way to Mako, cracking his whip again and again.

"Bow down bender filth"

"I think I'll pass on that if its all the same with you"

Ge-Duan snarled and struck out with his whip. Mako side-stepped out of the way and shot out a fireball in Ge-Duan's direction. Ge-Duan twirled out of the way and struck out with his whip again. So began a deadly dance as Mako and Ge-Duan each expertly dodged the other's attacks. Every fireball or torrent of flame Mako shot out Ge-Duan would dodge with the grace and skill of any chi-blocker, only to then have his whip strike out at nothing but thin air.

Mako shot out an arcing ring of flame that Ge-Duan slid under to dodge. Striking out with his whip as he was recovering, he managed to lasso Mako's leg and throw him to the ground. Moving in as Mako lied prone and vulnerable, Ge-Duan struck Mako with the whip.

The resulting pain was a sharp, burning sensation akin to being cut by a knife dipped in lava. Mako screamed in pain and clutched the now bleeding area as Ge-Duan stood over him. Next thing Mako knew he had been struck by the whip again, giving him another cut. Then another. The pain was simply unbearable, as if he had been on the wrong end of a sword and then dumped into a furnace while his wounds were still fresh. Tears ran down his eyes as blood seeped out of his wounds.

"Bender filth. You're just as pathetic and weak as all of the others who have tasted my whi—"

Ge-Duan was cut off by a fierce strike to the neck. Grimacing in pain, Ge-Duan whipped around to the source, only to received a punch to the face and a fierce kick to the stomach by Asami. Staggering from the series of punishing blows, Ge-Duan was ill-prepared to defend himself when Asami came at him with a vengeance. Asami proved to be the faster of the two, landing quick jabs and strikes to Ge-Duan before he could even react. With a sweeping kick she sent him tumbling back, following it up with yet more fierce attacks that Ge-Duan was unable to counter and seldom able to dodge. He attempted to lash out at Asami with his whip, but she weaved out of the way and grabbed his whip arm. With a fierce strike to the side of the deltoid Asami disarmed Ge-Duan of his whip. She followed it up with several punishing blows that shattered the green lenses of Ge-Duan's goggles and sent him flying on his back as Mako looked on in silent awe.

"_**Nobody**_ hurts my boyfriend"

No sooner had the words leave her mouth did Asami rush to Mako's side, inspecting Mako's injuries.

"Mako…"

"I'll be fine…." Mako said through gritted teeth. "They'll heal. We need…to…get the other benders out of here…"

Asami nodded. "Of course. Come on, let me help you up…"

Asami grabbed the downed Ge-Duan's scarf and wrapped it around one of Mako's injuries. Tearing off some of his clothing she made bandages for Mako's other injuries. Asami then helped Mako up and together the two slowly made their way over to where the other benders had gathered. Beckoning them to follow her, Asami, with Mako still leaning on her, led the group to the nearest entrance, which the grouping of benders promptly blasted down. The various benders then scattered into the night, each going in a different direction and leaving Mako and Asami alone.

"Come on" Asmai said. "We need to get you to a healer"

Mako nodded wordlessly in agreement. As they started moving, Mako said simply: "You were amazing back there by the way. Taking down that equalist psycho…that was incredible. I've never seen anything like that"

Asami made a soft smile. "Like I said. Nobody hurts my boyfriend"

"I'm glad to hear it…" Mako paused for a moment before sighing and saying softly: "I love you Asami"

Asami smiled at Mako and pulled him closer to her. "And I love you Mako"

-X-

Following a trip to a waterbending healer Mako was now able to walk again, and was also no longer in constant agony. Asami had gone to bed for the night and Mako had decided that it was time to turn in as well. As he was headed for his room, he passed by his brother, who took notice of him and asked with a smile: "So how was your date Mako by bro?"

Mako shrugged. "Oh, it was fine. I think I did OK for a first date all in all…next time I'll be sure to avoid any fights with chi-blockers"

And with that Mako went into his room and closed the door.


	16. When Extremes Meet

Chapter 15: When Extremes Meet

_Republic City is at war! After discovering that her father, Hiroshi Sato, is working with the enemy, Asami turns against him. And following another defeat at the hands of the Equalists, Lin Beifong resigns as Chief of Police. With the Equalist army growing stronger, who will help the Avatar stop Amon and restore balance to the city?_

-X-

"I don't understand what's wrong with me!" Korra exclaimed angrily. "I've memorized nearly all the practice forms but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air!" Korra's shoulder slumped as she finished her outburst. She lowered her head in shame and whispered softly: "I'm a failure."

"No you're not" Tenzin said, laying a hand on Korra's shoulder reassuringly. "You just need to work through this airbending block. Have you been following what I've taught you about exercising mindfulness and self-control?"

Korra didn't answer, which told Tenzin all he needed to know. Deciding not to press that, Tenzin instead said: "Remember that Aang not only had his bending teachers but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?"

In fact Korra had, once. And Aang had taught her what he could about how to open herself up and try and get into the mentality needed to become an airbender. But that visit had also been a hazardous one that had seen Korra among other things bearing witness to a nightmarish apocalyptic future. And now she could no longer go into the Spirit World.

But as it stood none of these things that she wanted Tenzin to know about, at least not yet. So Korra decided to lie: "No, of course I haven't! Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure too."

"You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps, something you mistook as a dream?"

Korra thought about that. Then she remembered the things she had seen after being knocked out by Amon.

"Maybe... I had a few weird hallucinations...but I hardly even remember them."

"And did you see any of the previous avatars in these visions?" Tenzin asked.

"I saw Aang... it seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?"

Tenzin turned to the side for a moment before finally responding: "I don't know. But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something…"

-X-

It was evening as Korra sat outside on a cliff on the edge of Air Temple Island. Looking out at the statute of Avatar Aang, Korra found herself slowly being overcome with both frustration and feelings of inadequacy as she continued to gaze out at the statue of her predecessor.

Korra was coming to hate herself for her inability to airbend, and her failure to connect with her spiritual side. Korra believed that Aang _was _trying to tell her something. Both Aang's Spirit as he was and also Aang's Spirit as he was in a nightmarish future that Korra had tried to push to the back of her mind along with everything else. But now it was slowly beginning to creep back to the forefront of her thoughts and worries. Was the world really coming to an end? And if so was it really because of her? Suffice to say, thinking that her failing in some way would lead to the death of both her world and the Spirit World did little to help her already suffering self-esteem.

The next thing Korra knew, tears were coming out of her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Giving into her despair, Korra began to cry freely and grabbed her head as if to shield herself from the rest of the world.

Off in the distance Korra could hear Mako's voice: "Korra? Hey, Korra, you out here?"

Determined to not let her friends see her in such a vulnerable state, Korra hurriedly wiped the tears from her face as Pabu appeared out of a nearby bush. Chirping, Pabu jumped into Korra's lap, which managed to bring a smile to her face.

"Hey Korra, you here?" Bolin's voice echoed through the air before he, Mako, and Asami came into view. "Oh, there you are. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Korra lied with a shrug.

Bolin didn't buy it. "Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us, we're your friends"

Sighing deeply in resignation, Korra stood up and said with both despair and self-loathing: "How am Isupposed to save the city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst avatar ever! I just feel...alone."

"No, that's nonsense" Asami said resolutely. "You're amazing!"

"Yeah," Mako agreed before adding: "Remember: Aang hadn't mastered all of the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was still a little kid!"

"And he wasn't alone either" Bolin pointed out. "He had friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down, but we're still a team" Bolin raised his hand out hopefully. "_…_new Team Avatar!"

"We've got your back Korra" Mako said as everyone placed their hands on top of each-other.

"And we can save this city together"

Touched by her friend's support, Korra's doubts dissipated and a smile appeared on her face. Putting her hand down among the others, she said triumphantly: "Yeah, let's do this. Together!" For a moment, all four just stood there before Korra added: "But first we've got one more person to recruit for our team"

-X-

Shaobing panted heavily as the last thug fell to the ground unconscious. It had been a hard-fought battle, and Shaobing had been left out of breath by the effort. Bruises covered his body, both from this fight and earlier ones, and his hook swords were held loosely in his hands, arms now hanging limply.

Shaobing was all set to leave when a familiar voice got his attention: "Strain yourself Shaobing?"

Whipping around, Shaobing saw Avatar Korra standing there with a smile on her face and three other people at her side.

"Are you serious Korra?" one of the three asked incredulously. "We're recruiting _him_? He's nuts!"

"We're recruiting Shaobing?" Another asked in both shock and glee. "_**The **_Shaobing? Awesome! Why didn't you tell us you knew Shaobing personally?"

_Oh goodie. _Shaobing thought sarcastically_ One fan and one detractor._

"Shaobing can be trusted" Korra said to the one with the red scarf. "I've worked with him twice before and he's a good guy. That and he already told me he'd fight alongside me against the equalists" And with that, Korra turned back to Shaobing. "I'm putting together a team to take down the equalists. Are you in?"

Shaobing did not hesitate in giving his answer: "Absolutely. I promised you I'd fight beside you and follow you Avatar Korra. And I will honor that promise. Lead and I shall follow"

Korra's smile widened.

"Welcome to Team Avatar"  
-X-

"Get ready Republic City" Bolin said confidently. "You're about to be patrolled by _Team Avatar_"

As Bolin said this Shaobing holstered his twin hook swords and also took to arming himself with a host of other weaponry, more than he usually carried: a bola, several darts tipped with a nerve toxin, and even a handful of throwing knives. Asami had also come prepared.

"Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits" a watching Mako said with an amused tone.

Asami, now clad again in the biker outfit Mako had first met her in wore over one of her brown gloves the electrified gauntlet her father had given her to entice her to his side. As she held it out it emitted sparks. "I figured one way to fight equalists is to use an equalist weapon"

"Alright, let's ride!" Korra said with enthusiasm. "Naga, come!"

And with that, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Shaobing all got on Naga's back, who promptly threw them all off by bending forward and causing them to all slide off her.

"All right, scratch that. Any other ideas?" Korra asked.

Aami stood up and flipped her hair back as a thought came into her head. "Hmmm…I think I have an idea…"

-X-  
"You think this'll do?" Asami asked as she drove up in a shiny black satomobile with nickel-plated parts and red leather seats. A Satomobile that was probably worth tens of thousands of yuans. The very definition of riding style.

"I think its awesome!" Bolin said as he jumped into one of the back-seats, followed by Shaobing. Mako sat next to Asami in the passenger seat remarking as he did: "I like the new Team Avatar's style"

Asami smiled at Mako's remark and revved up the engines as Korra got atop Naga.

"Be sure to keep up" Korra joked as she and Naga raced off, followed swiftly by Asami's satomobile.

-X-  
"_Unit 216, cancelled at 1058 at Army Tower. Come back to the station. Over"_

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars." Asami explained as the Police Radio finished its dispatch. "I guess now I know why…"

As Asami said this, the radio cracked to life once more: "_Calling all units, Level 4 alert! Jailbreak at headquarters, officers down, electrocuted! Chi-Blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous, last seen heading east! I repeat, Level 4 alert! Equalist jailbreak! Other inmates also loose!"_

"Whoa…" Bolin said horrified.

"I put away a lot of thugs from the three bending gangs over the last couple weeks.  
Shaobing said grimly. "I only hope the Phoenix King and Red Monsoon gang leader weren't among the escapees…"

"I don't think so" Asami said. "It was an equalist jailbreak. I don't think they'd let ruthless bender criminals escape."

"Good point. But still, its possible they overpowered the equalists and escaped anyway. I'd hate for the hard work of the Avatar and myself to go to waste…"

"Well, either way we can't worry about that right now" Mako said. "The equalists are our main priority"

No sooner had these words left Mako's lips did a couple of motorcycles and a van speed by an intersection, nearly causing a pile-up. As they zoomed by, Bolin called out what the others all knew: "Chi-blockers!"

"Let's get 'em!"

Needing no other incentive, Asami changed gears and the satomobile turned left to pursue. The ensuing chase saw all civilian vehicles force themselves out of the way of first the speeding equalist entourage and then the pursuing satomobile and polar-bear dog. As the chase continued a huge truck came to a stop, right in the path of Asami's satomobile.

"Korra, Bolin!" Asami shouted. "Give me a ramp!"

At this, Korra and Bolin swung their arms and earthbended ramps, the earth ripping out of the concrete road into a slanted ramp that first the satomobile ran up and then Korra atop Naga. Both went sailing over the truck before landing safely and continuing their pursuit of the equalist vehicles.

As the chase continued, Mako briefly cleansed himself of emotion and extended an arm. A bolt of lightning flew out of his fingertips and struck the tires of one of the Chi-Blocker's motorcycles. The tire exploded in a small fireball of burned rubber and the Chi-Blockers motorcycle fell over and skidded to a halt, with the Chi-Blocker getting launched off his motorcycle and going tumbling across the pavement.

As this was happening, Bolin used his earthbending to bend tiny rocks from the ground and launch them at the remaining equalists at a rapid-fire rate. One equalist on a motorcycle managed to dodge a few of the rocks but one of the rocks was ultimately able to take out the motorcycle's back tire and the equalist and his motorcycle met the same fate as his fellow, Asami swerving her satomobile to avoid the tumbling equalist and his motorcycle.

Seeing his comrades fall, a third equalist thumbed a switch on his dashboard which caused black smoke to billow out of the exhaust pipes on the back of the motorcycle. As the smoke flew into the path of the equalists pursuers, Korra dispersed the smoke coming her way with waterbending while Asami pulled down her goggles and pushed her satomobile forward with determination.

"Help me out, we've gotta make this turn!"

Nodding, Bolin earth-bended another ramp from the ground as the satomobile neared the end of an intersection. The satomobile drove up the rounded ramp and made the turn successfully, pursuing the equalists under the smoke cover of their own creation.

"They don't know we've made the turn" Asami observed. "Get ready for a fight"

Asami changed gears to speed the satomobile up and the vehicle came bursting out of the smoke and towards the remaining equalist motorcycles. They never stood a chance. The resulting impact pulverized the motorcycles and the two chi-blockers on them abandoned ship. Jumping into the air and somersaulting onto the satomobile, the two chi-blockers attacked the vehicles' occupants. One of them hurled a bola at Mako's arms, ensnaring them before he could firebend. The second chi-blocker jumped into the passenger seat and rapidly chi-blocked Bolin's arm, causing him to gasp in pain before slumping over. But this attack left the chi-blocker vulnerable to Shaobing, who delivered a jab to his neck before grabbing him and hurling him out of the satomobile.

Meanwhile, the other Chi-Blocker attempted to attack Mako while was vulnerable, but Bolin pulled his brother back with his good arm, causing the chi-blocker to tumble forward into the passenger seat. Asami then electrocuted him with her stolen equalist gauntlet. Mako then shoved the chi-blocker off the satomobile and burned his bindings.

Asami pulled her satomobile behind the equalist van. Taking aim and again cleansing himself of emotions for a brief moment, Mako unleashed another bolt of lightning, this one aimed towards the van's driver. The result was the van losing control and flipping on the road in spectacular fashion before skidding across the road and knocking a lamp post until it finally came to a stop. Suffice to say, all of the equalists within were down for the count.

-X-

It wasn't long before the press and police both arrived in force to the scene of the defeated equalists, all of whom were tied up and with Team Avatar standing guard over them. Cameras were flashing, police sirens were wailing, and through the crowd came Tarrlok flanked by members of his Task Force.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" he demanded venomously.

"Oh, hey Tarrlok" Korra said with a smirk. "Nice of you to show up, finally. Here, we captured the escaped equalist convicts for you" Sarcasm was dripping from every word as Korra relished getting to rub her success in Tarrlok's face, which was currently contorting in anger.

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals."

Korra raised a curious eyebrow before responding in a patronizing tone: "Hm, that's funny, I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time! If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would have gotten away."

Tarrlok's contorted face of anger grew more pronounced as he fumed. Pointing a finger at Korra he said darkly: "This is your last warning! Stay out of my way!" And with that Tarrlok stormed off. Korra was undeterred. She and her friends had done good work, and she could care less if Tarrlok admitted it or not. He was a weasel-viper if there ever was one, and she relished every second of humiliating him.

_The equalists are going down…_

-X-_  
_"Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom. But the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists, or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all nonbenders are in their own homes by nightfall."

"This is going too far Tarrlok!" Tenzin said furiously. "You can't punish all nonbenders for the actions of a few!"

But Tarrlok was undeterred. "That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law. All in favor?"

As always, the Fire Nation Councilwoman and Tarrlok's fellow Water Tribe councilor backed him up, leaving Tenzin and the Earth Kingdom Councilman to protest in vain.

_Why can't Tarrlok see he's playing right into Amon's hands?_

-X-

It was once again nighttime in Republic City, and that meant that Team Avatar was once again on the hunt for equalists.

_The radio on Asami's satomobile crackled to life: "All available units, please respond to the 5600 block of Dragon Flats borough! Equalists have taken to the streets; consider them armed and dangerous! Proceed with caution! There looks to be a ring-leader this time. Carries a whip!_

That last part caught Asami and Mako's attention in particular, both remembering the sadistic and ruthless Ge-Duan from their run-in with the equalists during their date. Apparently the beating Asami had given him had failed to teach him a lesson.

"Looks like we get to have a rematch with that creep" Mako muttered. "I plan on paying him back for those lashes he gave me"

And so Asami's satomobile and Korra atop Naga both raced off in the direction of the Dragon Flats borough. When they arrived, Team Avatar saw that the entire block was suffering from a black out, with a few police zeppelins scanning the area overhead with searching lights.

"Why is the power out?" Korra wondered aloud.

The satomobile pulled up and came to a stop. Asami pulled her goggles up and everyone got out of the vehicle as Korra dismounted. As Team Avatar advanced, they could see a large number of police vehicles blocking off the street and citizens being held behind a police barricade. Behind that was a line of metalbending police officers standing guard, ignoring the booing and jeering the crowd directed at them.

"Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous…" Asami said as Team Avatar went closer and closer to the scene.

"Yeah, it sure doesn't look that way." Korra agreed. But then she saw a man in black and red with a hood and goggles carrying a whip. "…but there's our whip carrying ring leader"

"Asami and I ran into him earlier" Mako said. "He's an equalist. But somehow I don't think those people with him are…"

As Team Avatar went nearer and nearer to the scene, they could hear Ge-Duan addressing the crowd: "You see what the benders of this city do to you? They take away your power, they take away your rights, they take away your freedom! How long will you tolerate this? How long until you start fighting for yourselves? Join the Equalists! Fight back against the tyranny!"

Countering this was the Metalbending Police Chief Saikhan, who hollered into a megaphone: "All nonbenders, return to your homes immediately!"

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!" one man shouted angrily. The rest of the crowd cheered him on. But Saikhan was unmoved. "Disperse, or you will all be arrested!"

"Dai Li!" one man in the crowd shouted. "Oppressor!" shouted another.

"You can't treat us this way!" shouted a mother holding a toddler in her arms.

"You see? You see?" Ge-Duan said. "They are nothing but tyrants and bullies! But together we can defeat them! Together we can make things equal! Together we can—"

Ge-Duan was cut off by a fireball that hit him square in the chest, knocking him flat on his back.

"How about you take a hike and leave these people alone?" Korra said in a challenging tone.

"Mommy, look! It's the Avatar!" the mother's toddler said. She and the rest of the crowd turned to face Korra as she and her allies appeared.

Ge-Duan forced himself to his feet. "Avatar filth. You personify everything we fight against. People! The Avatar is no savior! She is the enemy! An enemy that must be defeated!"

Mako launched a fireball at Ge-Duan's feet, silencing him and prompting him to step back.

"How about you just shut up and go crawling back to your master?" Mako challenged.

Ge-Duan snarled and hurled a bola at Mako's head in retaliation. Reacting swiftly, Shaobing hurled his own bola, and the two ensnared one another, becoming a tangled mess that fell harmlessly to the ground. Seeing that he was outnumbered and outmatched, Ge-Duan reluctantly backed away. He looked around him for support from the crowd, but he got none. So he attempted to get it.

"Don't you see? The Avatar is working with the police! She is helping them oppress you! I will come to your defense but I cannot this evil off alone! Join me! Fight by my side!"

Many people in the crowd hesitated, but some of them began to inch closer to Ge-Duan. The Police Chief Saikhan shouted into his megaphone: "I repeat, disperse now. This is your final warning"

"Please, help us." The woman with the toddler pleaded. "You're our Avatar too!"

Korra did not need to think long on what to do. The woman was right. She _was _their Avatar, every bit as she was benders Avatar. She wouldn't let Tarrlok and his thugs in badges bully these people, nor would she let them throw their lot in with the equalists and give Tarrlok and Saikhan an excuse to arrest them all.

Shoving a metalbender cop aside, Korra addressed the crowd: "Everyone please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this! But please, don't listen to the equalist! If you do you'll be giving these police all the reason they need to arrest each and every one of you. Trust me to solve this…please"

The crowd seemed to hesitate at first, but gradually they parted back in a sign of consent. Visibly panicking, Ge-Duan looked around for any support and upon realizing that he had none, became pleading: "People, do not do this! The Avatar is lying! She will help the police arrest us all! You must fight them! You must—"

Ge-Duan was cut off when one of Shaobing's nerve toxin-tipped darts flew through the air and struck him right in his unprotected neck. Ge-Duan staggered before collapsing.

"Oh _**do shut up**_" Shaobing said in an exasperated tone.

"I changed my mind" Mako said. "I like you now"

Meanwhile, Korra made her way to a tent the metalbending police had set up. Sure enough, standing right outside it was Tarrlok talking to a police officer.

"Tarrlok! You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!"

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here!" Tarrlok replied venomously.

"Well too bad, because we're not going anywhere! You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

"This is an _equalist _rally. I would think the presence of that raving thug is proof enough of that. There's nothing "innocent" about it."

"That guy was trying to recruit them! The people in that crowd are _not _equalists! They're just normal people who want their rights back!"

At this Tarrlok became enraged. He snarled viciously before yelling: "They are the _**enemy! **_They have _**no rights! **_They relinquished them the minute they joined Amon's cause!" At this, Tarrlok turned to his gathered metalbender police and Task Force flunkies. "Round up all of these Equalists!"

At this the metalbending police approached the crowd and together raised the barricade in the air with their metalbending before then directing them to the crowd. The crowd panicked and attempted to flee, but the raised barricade caught up with them and began to push them back. The metalbending police then had the floating barricade board encircle the crowd, trapping most of them within. Stomping their feet and bringing their hands up, the metalbending police raised the earth beneath the crowd's feet, eliciting more screams of terror, the members of the crowd not trapped by the barricade having since fled in terror.

Seeing all of this, Korra rushed forward and stood defiantly against the metalbending police.

"Stop!"

Korra earthbended the floating earth back to the ground, allowing the trapped people to go under the board and escape. Growling with anger, Tarrlok conjured up a water-whip and ensnared Asami by the wrist.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"You're under arrest" Tarrlok hissed as he tugged on the water whip, pulling Asami towards him.

"What? You can't do that!" Mako protested.

"Actually I can" Tarrlok said matter-of-factly as a metalbending cop cuffed Asami. "She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator."

"Let. Her. Go!" Mako growled, getting into a fighting stance.

Tarrlok turned to his Task Force goons. "Arrest him and his brother"

Mako hurled a fireball at the face of the nearest Task Force grunt, who dispelled it with his own firebending, only to received a good-sized rock to the stomach from Bolin. Gasping in pain, the Task Force goon doubled over and collapsed.

"Resisting arrest are we? So be it. Take them down! The vigilante too!"

A Taskforce member tried to lasso Shaobing with a water-whip but he dodged the attack, grabbed the Task Force thug before he could waterbend again and dislocated his arm. The Task Force thug howled in pain as Shaobing hurled him at the other Task Force goons and Metalbending Police.

"STOP HIM!" Tarrlok roared.

But it was too late. Shaobing had already fled the scene, sprinting through the alleyways and disappearing into the shadows.

"Good luck with that" Mako said in a deadpan.

Tarrlok growled but said nothing as Metalbending cops moved in and ensnared Mako and Bolin in cords.

"TARRLOK!"

Korra earthbended two slabs of rock from the ground and held them over the air threateningly.

"Let my friends go!"

Struggling to maintain a calm tone, Tarrlok replied with coldness: "Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to Air Temple Island"

"Korra, listen to him!" Mako pleased. "It's not worth it!"

"We'll be fine!" Asami assured her.

Against her better judgment, Korra relented and slowly lowered her hands. The slabs of raised earth crumbled back to the ground. Asami, Mako, and Bolin were then led into the police truck. As they were, Korra called out to them: "Don't worry! I'll call Tenzin! He can get you out!"

"So sad to see your little Team Avatar broken up" Tarrlok said in a matter-of-fact tone that betrayed the smugness of his words. "You didn't exactly have much of a run did you?"

Fantasizing about punting Tarrlok into the air with all of the bending power she could muster, Korra whipped around and, fighting the urge to make her fantasies a reality, said darkly: "This isn't over, Tarrlok!"

"Oh, I believe it is" Tarrlok said smugly. "You've lost. Leave the war to the adults now"

And with that, Tarrlok walked away, and the metalbender police vehicles sped away, leaving Korra and Naga alone.

-X-

After her friends' arrest, Korra had wasted no time in first sending a message to Tenzin and then going to the police station to wait for him. While she waited, she attempted to talk to the police officer behind the front desk but he ignored her and walked away, much to her annoyance.

Finally, Tenzin arrived, rushing up to Korra.

"I came as fast as I could. Are your friends all right?"

"I don't know, these knuckleheads won't tell me anything!"

"I'll take care of this" Tenzin said in an assuring tone. As he did, Saikhan passed by, and upon seeing Tenzin and Korra, attempted to leave, but Tenzin called out to him before he could leave: "Saikhan, a word please"

"Councilman Tenzin. I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?"

"No it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. They were interfering with police business."

"That's garbage. My friends weren't doing anything! And your so-called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists! They should be released too!"

"All Equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely." Saikhan said matter-of-factly. "They will be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat."

"Those people are titled to due process under the law!"

Saikhan seemed to hesitate before saying half-heartedly: "You'll…you'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok. He was very specific about how suspected equalists are to be treated…"

"Oh I plan to" Tenzin replied in an unamused tone. "At the council meeting, first thing in the morning."

And with that, Tenzin turned around to leave. Korra, however, had her own choice words for Saikhan: "You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!"

Tenzin took Korra by the shoulder and pulled her away. "Calm down Korra' he said in an assuring tone. "I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient". And with that, Tenzin and Korra walked away. But as they did, Tenzin turned around and said to Saikhan: "But you really are the worst_. Ever_!"  
-X-  
Korra couldn't sleep. She lied on top of her bed staring up at the ceiling, worrying nonstop about her friends. Asami had assured Korra that they would be fine but Korra wasn't so sure. But more than she was afraid for her friend's safety she was angry at their treatment. Angry with Tarrlok and how the smug bastard had managed to get away with so much. It wasn't fair, and more than that it wasn't right.

The more Korra silently thought about this the more she realized that she couldn't just sit by and do nothing, nor could she wait for morning were Tenzin could argue in vain with Tarrlok for her friend's freedom. No, she had to take matters into her own hands.

Korra made a small smirk. _Bei-Fong was right about me_ Korra thought with dark amusement. But that wouldn't stop her. She knew she was right. Tarrlok had become no better than Amon, and she was going to stop him.

Korra got up out of bed and went over to the side of the bed that Naga was sleeping near, shaking the Polar Bear-Dog awake.

"Wake up Naga. We're going to pay Tarrlok a visit"

-X-

It was pitch black out by the time Korra and Naga arrived at City Hall. Korra dismounted from Naga and told her to wait for her. Turning around to face the massive building, Korra took in a deep breath and ran towards it. Using earthbending, Korra hurled a good sized piece of rubble at the window she saw Tarrlok through. The glass all but disintegrated the second the rock hit it, and Korra wasted no time jumping through her makeshift entrance.

Tarrlok's office was a fairly spacious room, with a carved mural with a waterfall over it behind Tarrlok's desk. With Tarrlok was the Council Page who had given Korra "gifts" from Tarrlok earlier, and both he and Tarrlok had clearly been startled by the destruction of the window. But Tarrlok's shock had turned to a look of barely controlled anger when he saw who it was that had shattered the window.

"You and I need to talk." Korra said in a simple but serious tone.

Tarrlok did not respond to Korra, instead turning to the Council Page. "Are any of the other council members here?" Tarrlok asked in a simple but cold tone.

"I…I believe everyone has gone home for the night…"

"Then you should do the same." Tarrlok said simply but icily.

"Are…are you sure sir?"

"Very. Leave us"

The Council Page nodded and left in a hurry. The second the door had been shut, Tarrlok cut right to the chase: "You obviously have something on your mind. _Spit it out_."

"You have no idea what you're doing do you? Don't you see that you and your thugs are doing exactly what Amon's accusing all benders of? What he says is wrong with us all? You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people!"

"And you don't?" Tarrlok asked in a tone that seemed to Korra's ears to contain a hint of genuine surprise.

"Of course I don't!" Korra shot back.

"But isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends?"

"You wrongly imprisoned my friends. I'm helping them!"

"Of course you are" Tarrlok responded in a condescending tone. His lips then stretched into an eerie grin that vaguely resembled stretched-out sandpaper. "You see, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike!" Korra snapped. But for all of her saying this, deep down Korra found herself rapidly losing her confidence, her inner fire threatening to be extinguished by Tarrlok's words. As much as she was struggling to deny it, Korra realized she was playing right into Tarrlok's hands once again.

Tarrlok spoke again, in a tone that was deceptively friendly: "Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line, and do what I say, and I'll release your friends."

The terms of Tarrlok's "deal" told Korra what she needed to know and cued her in to what the schemer had been up to all along.

"That's why you arrested them isn't it? To get to me?"

Tarrlok shrugged. "Believe what you will. It changes nothing. I need your answer."

Korra didn't need to think about it. Even if she said yes there was no guarantee the weasel-viper would keep his word or even if he did wouldn't try to keep manipulating her.

"Go to hell. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me."

"Ah. That's unfortunate. You will regret that decision" As Tarrlok said this, he stood up and turned around, staring into his waterfall. Korra had an inkling to what Tarrlok was about to do and prepared herself, saying as she did: "You're just as bad as Amon"

What happened next told Korra she had struck a nerve, but she was ready for it. Tarrlok's eyes flashed with anger before as his face took on an expression of total rage. Whipping around and with murder in his eyes, Tarrlok hurled a blade of water at Korra that sliced his desk in half like a sword through wheat. Anticipating an attack, Korra dodged out of the way, and before Tarrlok could make a second attack, Korra earthbended the floor at Tarrlok, knocking him back into the waterfall. Lunging forward before Tarrlok could so much as stagger to his feet, Korra launched two streams of fire from her fists. Tarrlok managed to waterbend a bubble around himself in time and the flames disappeared as they collided with the shield of water.

Once the flames had completely dissipated, Tarrlok turned his water bubble into a wave of water that he then transformed into several shards of ice. Tarrlok then hurled the ice shards at Korra in a relentless volley. Korra back-flipped to dodge, but was nevertheless pushed back against the wall. Grunting in pain, Korra stomped her foot and raised a large stone slab to block the remaining ice shards. Now protected, Korra earthbended the mural behind the waterfall. By the time Tarrlok realized what was going on it was too late. He turned around just in time to ensure that the rotating mural slammed right into him and sent him flying through the wall. Tarrlok stumbled over the railing but managed to grab onto it with one arm and then the other before he plummeted.

Korra stood over Tarrlok with her hands on her hips and a fierce expression on her face._  
_

"Still think I'm a "half-baked Avatar"?" Korra asked angrily. Before Tarrlok could even give an answer, Korra bended the floor and knocked Tarrlok down to ground level. Korra then jumped down after him and created a shockwave and crater as she landed right in front of Tarrlok.

"What are you gonna do now? You're all out of water, pal! Me? I don't need it. Earth and Firebending and all that"

And with that Korra hurled several fireballs Tarrlok's way. Tarrlok only narrowly managed to dodge each one, having to backpedal more and more. Korra had him cornered.

But as she moved in to finish him, Korra suddenly froze still. The flames she'd conjured up in each hand dissipated, and try as Korra might she could not move a muscle. Looking out she could see the beaten and battered Tarrlok holding his hands out before moving them, which caused Korra's arms to twist back. Groaning in pain, Korra realized with dread what was happening to her as Tarrlok held his stance and forced her to her knees with his hand movements. Katara had told her the stories enough times to know. What she'd unwittingly learned from the Dark Puppetmaster Hama and what the Red Monsoon Gang had later made their own. Korra didn't think anyone else knew it.

"You're…you're a bloodbender?"

"Very observant." Tarrlok responded with icy sarcasm.

"But…but its not a full moon…how... how are you doing this?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Things no one knows about me. And I'm afraid you won't live to learn them"

And with that, Tarrlok twsted Korra around before throwing her against a pillar. Then to the floor, hard.

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly Avatar Korra. But you…have elected…the way of…PAIN!"

And with this, Tarrlok slammed Korra into yet another pillar, before letting her fall to the floor. Korra looked out at Tarrlok approach her before everything went black.

_She saw…_

_A sinister-looking man smile wickedly as his eyes flashed with sadistic glee. A man she recognized as Sokka and Toph Bei-Fong in her metalbending police uniform were both forced to their knees as the man chuckled._

_She saw…_

_Aang, older and with a beard, struggling to stop the man but clearly struggling to do so, weakly outstretching a hand as the man continued to chuckle._

_She saw…_

_A bleak and desolate world, one devoid of light, of color, of sound, of life itself. Just ruins of the once proud Republic City. Buildings reduced to their base foundations. Glass and broken objects littering the streets. Bones, bones everywhere. In the center of it all, a mask, Shaobing's mask, shattered into three separate pieces…_

_She saw…_

_Mako, older, grim-faced, with a face full of scars, a black beard and gray streaks in his hair, turning to an older Asami whose beauty had been marred by circumstance. The two embraced tightly and shared one last passionate kiss as something bright consumed them…_

_She saw…_

_A figure, humanoid, but massive and clad in dark armor and with a head and face of fire. It was sitting atop a throne as black as coal with great dark spikes jutting out of it. Atop these spikes were the skulls and tattered clothing of fallen foes. Weapons, some of them broken and destroyed were embedded in the ground near the throne. And chained to the throne was a Polar Bear Dog, Naga, now with gray fur and many scars. In her eyes there was nothing but resignation and despair._

_And in the center of it all, of all the devastation, she saw herself, lying in a crater, broken and beaten, eyes still glowing with the power of the Avatar State. But then this glow began to disappear as her life left her…_

Finally Korra began to wake up. As she weakly looked around, she could see that she was in the back of a truck and was also tied up. Tarrlok was about to close the door.

"Where are you taking me!?" Korra shouted out.

"I'm taking you somewhere will no one will ever find you." Tarrlok replied darkly. "Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra! You'll never see it again."

"You can't do this! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

Ignoring Korra's protests, Tarrlok closed the doors and walked around to the front of the van. Getting in, he started it up and drove off, heading past Republic City and out into the growing blizzard…

**Author's Note: Korra, you got served.**

**And yes, the last few things Korra bore witness to while KO'ed do have to do with my plans for this novelization/rewrite post Equalist Crisis. They'll all come into play. You'll see.**


	17. Out of the Past

Chapter 16: Out of the Past

_The Avatar has been abducted. After Tarrlok arrested her friends, Korra confronted the councilman in his chambers, but the heated argument quickly turned into an all-out bending battle. Desperate to save himself, Tarrlok revealed his ability to bloodbend and took Korra far from Republic City. Will the Avatar's friends find her before it's too late?_  
-X-

The place Tarrlok had taken Korra to was a cabin deep in the woodlands overlooking Republic City. The modest-looking cabin had a generator next to it, no doubt to make sure that it stayed heated, and the roof was caked with snow.

Parking the van next to the cabin, Tarrlok went around back and opened the doors. Korra glared darkly at him but said nothing. As Korra had used firebending to burn her binds, Tarrlok used his bloodbending to force Korra out of the van, and had her march toward the cabin in front of him. Once they went inside, Tarrlok, hand still outstretched, directed Korra to a door inside the cabin.

The doorway had a set of stairs leading down to a basement that was empty save for a large metal box in the center, with a flickering light hanging above it. Tarrlok directed Korra down the stairs and had her walk into the box. Tarrlok then slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Korra demanded. Tarrlok did not respond. He merely turned around and walked away. "TARRLOK! You can't keep me in here forever!"

But Tarrlok ignored her and casually walked up the stairs, ignoring the sounds of Korra slamming her fists against the walls of the cage in a vain attempt to free herself. Walking back outside, Tarrlok got into a waiting blue satomobile and drove off through the snowy wilderness, back to Republic City.

-X-  
Tenzin's sleep was shattered by the sound of a telephone ringing. Waking up with a yawn and rubbing his eyes, Tenzin turned towards the phone and wearily outstretched a hand to take it.

_At six in the morning this had better be important…_

Tenzin grabbed the candlestick phone and put the receiver to his ear and the speaker near his mouth.

"Councilman Tenzin here…" Tenzin's eyes lit up with surprise and his fatigue vanished in an instant as he heard what the person on the phone had to say.

"_What?"_

-X-  
By the time Tenzin had arrived at City Hall the press had already gotten there first. Cameras were already flashing and reporters and police alike were both swarming over the devastated remnants of City Hall, which featured among other things a massive crater in the center of the floor with an equalist's electrified gauntlet near it and damaged pillars that equalist bolas wrapped around them. As Tenzin looked around, he spotted Tarrlok being healed by a waterbender member of his taskforce, his hair and clothes both a mess. Chief Saikhan was standing near him, writing something down on a notepad, presumably Tarrlok's account of what had happened. Wasting no time, Tenzin made his way over to them.

"What happened here?" Tenzin demanded. "What was Korra doing at City Hall?"

Tarrlok stood up and said quite calmly: "As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She demanded that I release them and...that's when the Equalists attacked. We tried to fight them off, but we were outnumbered. Then I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived but Korra was gone. I'm so sorry." Tarrlok turned to Saikhan. "Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar."

-X-  
Lin lied on her bed staring at the ceiling. Though she had been released from the hospital a while ago, she still felt weakened, and not just in body but in spirit.

She'd lost everything. Her job, her men, her position of authority. Her long years of service to the Metalbending Police corps had ensured that she would be able to live a reasonably comfortable life if she wanted to, but Lin didn't want retirement. Not yet anyway. Not when her city was being faced with a crisis the likes of which it had never seen before. Though Lin knew she would not be able to do her job forever, she was also determined to make sure that she left the Metalbending Police and Republic City in better shape than they were in when she'd first joined up.

She had vowed to find her men outside the law. And she would live up to that vow. But unfortunately so far her search to find her missing men had been unsuccessful. She'd searched all over Republic City, and had knocked more than a few equalists around in the process, but so far the location of her men eluded her. Any equalists she interrogated also knew nothing, so they were no help either.

Lin sighed deeply. When had things gone so wrong? It wasn't supposed to be like this…

The voice of Shiro Shirobi came on over the radio in Lin's bedroom: "_We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report_…"

Upon hearing this, Lin turned her head towards the radio as Shirobi continued: "_Late last night Equalists attacked City Hall_…"

Eyes widening in shock, Lin forced herself up and turned up the volume of the radio.

"…_subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in but—"_

That was all Lin needed to hear. She turned the radio off and forced herself out of bed, ignoring the remaining bruises she had that cried out in protest. Making her way to a cupboard, Lin opened it and used her metalbending to call the armor inside to her. Though she had resigned as chief of the police, Lin had had the presence of mind to keep her police armor. Using her metalbending, Lin had the armor slide down her neck and waist, at which point she fastened a belt around it. Finally, the arm guards flew onto her bare arms. As a final touch, she grabbed a heavy trenchcoat and wrapped it around herself. Then she made her way out the door.

-X-

No sooner did Ziyou hear the news on the radio did he head straight for his room where his costume, mask, and weapons were kept. He had felt extremely guilty abandoning Korra and the others, but had known that standing and fighting would have seen him arrested along with the Avatar's other friends, and he couldn't have that. No, it was better to save himself and then try and free the others later. And now that Korra had apparently been kidnapped by the equalists Ziyou knew that she would need all of her friends looking for her. That meant busting her other friends out of prison.

_Maybe Bei-Fong was right about me after all _Ziyou joked to himself. But as he was getting his costume and weapons, a familiar voice caught his attention.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Wincing, and silently cursing himself for being caught in the act, Ziyou slowly turned around to face his grandmother, and was surprised to find her holding her late husband's hook swords, as well as what she said: "You're going to need these"

She was smiling at him, and Ziyou could tell that she was not mad at him, nor was she trying to stop him. Nodding silently, Ziyou took the hook swords and then hugged his grandmother tightly.

"I'm sorry grandmother, but I want to do this…"

"No, no, its fine. I shouldn't have tried to stop you earlier." She smiled at him. "You really are so much like your grandfather. Always fighting for those who couldn't fight for themselves. I used to get on his case for it all the time…"

"I will be fine grandmother. I promise"

"I know you will. Just bring your grandfather's swords back in one piece this time"

-X-

As Lin made her way into the police station, she saw to her frustration that the back-door that she had been planning to go through was guarded. Fortunately it was only by one officer. Lin made her way up to him and the officer recognized her immediately.

"Oh, hello miss Bei-Fong. What are you doing here?"

"I need to get through that door officer" Lin said in the tone she always took when speaking to her fellow officers, old habits and training both kicking in.

"Well, uh, I don't think I can do that…I mean not without clearing it up with Chief Saik—"

The officer was cut off when a dart hit him in the neck. The officer staggered for a minute before falling over. Whipping around in a fighting stance, Lin saw no one. Then a voice rang out: "Relax miss Bei-Fong, that dart was tipped with a nerve toxin. He's only stunned. And I'm not here to fight. At least not you"

And with that Shaobing walked out from behind cover, hook swords in his hands but not raised.

"Shaobing. I thought you'd retired."

"So did I miss Bei-Fong, but the war goes on and I wasn't going to sit by and do nothing"

Lin shook her head. "Well I don't have time to argue the difference between upstanding citizen and vigilante with you right now…"

"…because you know I'm right"

Lin rolled her eyes. "…because I have some friends of the Avatar to bust out of jail" Lin finished.

Shaobing couldn't help but smile behind his mask. "Did I hear that right? _You, _the biggest straight arrow and stickler for rules and the law I've ever met, is busting someone out of jail?" Shaobing's smile grew wider. "Well so am I. The same people in fact."

"Looks like we both had the same idea huh?"

Shaobing nodded. "Indeed. Would the esteemed Chief of Police mind a temporary alliance then with her favorite "vigilante"?"

"You're my _only _vigilante, but…yes, I wouldn't mind your help"

"Great. Now let's go. Wouldn't want to keep the Avatar's friends waiting now would we?"

-X-

Asami was awakened by the sound of loud thuds from outside her cell. Sitting up and turning towards the door, Asami could hear the thuds and grow louder and louder, along with the sounds of smashing, banging, and what sounded vaguely like metal being rended and ripped apart. She also heard a few inaudible cries and noises.

Finally, the noise ceased, until her ears picked up the sound of footsteps making their way towards her cell. Getting into a fighting stance, Asami took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever came through her door. But when the door opened, she saw that it was Shaobing and Lin Bei-Fong. Behind them were a couple of unconscious metalbender cops.

"Hope you got enough beauty rest." Lin said in a deadpan. "Come on, we're busting you out."

Smiling, Asami made her way out the door. "Thanks, I owe you both"

Shaobing handed Asami her equalist electric gauntlet."Here you go. I took the liberty of stealing that back from the cops who confiscated it. You're definitely going to need it"

Asami nodded and put the electrified gauntlet back on, the gauntlet emitting some sparks as she did so. Looking around, she could see the slumped over forms of several metalbender cops, and also that large parts of the hallway looked like they'd been hit with an earthquake.

The three made their way through the halls of the prison wing, with the few unlucky metalbending officers they ran into along the way not lasting long against surprise attacks involving among other things bolas, nerve toxin darts, and electricity. As the last metalbender cop fell, Shaobing grunted both out of pain and annoyance.

"I hate fighting metalbenders" he said. "Renders my swords useless, gives me fewer options…"

"Well, I think those were the last ones" Asami said, "So I think you're in the clear."

It wasn't long after that they came to the cell holding Mako and Bolin. Using her metalbending, Lin forced the doors opened. Upon seeing Asami, relief washed over Mako, and he looked as if a great burden had suddenly been lifted off of him.

"Asami!"

Mako ran up to Asami and embraced her tightly. They shared a passionate kiss as Bolin and Shaobing looked away. Finally, when the need to take in air again arose, Mako and Asami's lips finally parted, but they remained inches apart from each other.

"Are you all right?" Mako asked. "I was worrying about you nonstop"

"I'm fine" Asami assured him. "It's so good to see you again…"

"Hate to break up your lovers' reunion," Lin said interceding, "…but Korra's in trouble. Amon and his equalists captured her."

Looks of surprise and horror came upon the faces of Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"That's not possible…" Bolin said weakly. "No way some group of equalists could ever take Korra down…"

"Come on boys and girls." Lin said taking charge. "We have an Avatar to rescue."

-X-

Korra hit the wall of her prison with as much force as she could muster. Her shoulder slammed hard against the steel wall to no avail, and all she got for her attempted escape was a large bruise and a fierce burning pain to go along with it.

"Somebody! Help! Please!" Korra cried as she pounded desperately on the door of the metal box with her arm. Sweat was running down her forehead and chin and her arms were feeling sore and tired from the effort she was putting in. Finally, she could bang no more and Korra lied down, putting her back up against the rear wall of the metal box. Letting out several deep breaths, Korra shut her eyes and just lied still for a while before she remembered something Tenzin had said to her, after she'd told him about her visions:

_I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something._

Deciding that as she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon now was as good a time as any to follow Tenzin's advice. Getting into a lotus position, Korra emptied her mind and started taking slow, deep breaths, focusing only on that and nothing else. Just the breath. And eventually, as she did this, she began to feel herself leave her body behind, and images from an earlier time began to present themselves….

_She was Aang, the age he was in her vision and when he came to her rescue in the dark future she had been sent to. He had a worried look on his face, something was on his mind, gnawing at him from within. _

_He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to confront their source._

"_What are you doing here, Aang?" It was Toph Bei-Fong, clad in her metalbending officer uniform, with the logo of the Bei-Fong family emblazoned on the front and back of the breastplate to indicate Toph's status. As if she needed it. She more than stood out on her own by looks and reputation alone._

_Toph continued: "…you need to relax, I have this under control"_

_"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true we're not dealing with a normal criminal."_

_Toph shrugged. "Fine, have it your way. Just try and keep up Twinkletoes"_

"_Toph, I'm over forty years old" Aang said exasperated. "Do you think you can stop with the nicknames?"_

Toph merely grinned but said nothing. Aang shook his head but nevertheless followed Toph into the restaurant Kuangs. Sitting at a table was the man Korra had seen in her earlier visions, with a couple of bodyguards stood next to him, each of them wearing a logo that was a red variant of the Water Tribe symbol. Undeterred, Toph and her accompanying officers shoved the bodyguards to the side. Toph pointed directly to the man.

_"It's over. You're under arrest Yakone"_

_Seemingly unmoved by this, Yakone looked up from his food and said calmly: "What is Republic City coming to?_ _Used to be a man could enjoy his lunch in peace."_

_Toph said nothing in response, instead metalbending a spool of wire out that wrapped itself around Yakone's wrist, making him drop his chopsticks. Toph then yanked him up, which overturned the table and spilled its contents all over the floor. Moving in, another metalbender cop subdued Yakone and turned him around to handcuff him._

"_What's the big idea?" Yakone demanded._

"_We have dozens of witnesses Yakone" Aang said simply. "We know what you are"_

"_Take him away" Toph ordered._

_"I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me!" Yakone yelled as he was led away before finishing with a confident sneer: "…and I'll beat this one too!"_

As Yakone said this Korra found herself be yanked back to the here and now, the darkness of her prison coming flooding back in to replaced the tinted yellows, browns, and whites of her vision. Her look back into the past was over.

"Whoa" was all a shocked Korra could say at first before managing to eventually come to terms with everything she'd seen. Looking up, Korra smiled and said: "I finally connected with you, Aang." Before adding with a confused tone: "But what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice…"

At this, there was a bright bluish-white flash and then as Korra looked outwards she saw, sitting in a meditative stance across from her, an older Avatar Aang, glowing a ghostly blue. He smiled at her and said warmly: "Its good to see you Korra." Before adding somewhat playfully: "What took you so long?"

-X-  
The group of Lin, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Shaobing arrived at Tenzin's office and forced their way in with Lin in the lead. Tenzin was currently engaged in a conversation on the phone, but the second he saw Lin and company, he said: "I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything." And put the phone down. Standing up, he turned directly to Lin.

"Lin, what are you doing here? I heard you were released from the hospital recently, but…" his gaze turned to Asami, Mako, and Bolin "…and you three should still be in prison…" then he turned to Shaobing. "and you…I don't know who _you _are"

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra." Lin explained, cutting in.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked.

Tenzin sighed and shook his head. "I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet."

"We need Naga, she can track Korra"

But Tenzin only shook his head sadly in response to this and said: "I'm afraid her polar bear-dog is missing as well."

"Then where do we start?" Bolin asked.

"My guess is that the Equalists are hiding underground in the maze of tunnels beneath the city." Lin said.

"Underground…" Asami said the word bitterly before adding with even more contempt in her voice: "…just like my father's secret factory. Figures."

"Yeah, that does makes sense." Bolin interceded. "When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, in sounded like we drove into a tunnel."

It was about then that Mako had an epiphany. "Wait! I know where we can start looking. Come on, follow me"

Asami was the first to follow Mako out, followed swiftly by Bolin and Shaobing. As they were exiting, Lin turned to Tenzin: "Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too."

"Let's bring them all home, Lin."  
-X-

The group of Lin, Tenzin, Asami, Mako, Bolin, and Shaobing all flew over Republic City atop Tenzin's Sky-Bison, before landing near where Mako had directed them. As the Sky Bison landed in the empty yard, everyone disembarked, with Mako pointing to a nearby alley.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley."

At this, the group all went down the alley until they came to an intersection. "Which way now?" Asami asked.

"Well…" Bolin pointed forward. "…that way kinda smells familiar."

As Bolin said this Lin stopped and raised one leg into the air. Her metal boot retracted, exposing her barefoot, which Lin then stomped on the ground. For a moment she held it there before it became recovered by armor. Standing up fully Lin turned to the others and pointed to her right.

"There's a tunnel nearby."

With Lin in the lead, everyone went towards the right tunnel. Coming to a canal the group looked down to see the tunnel beyond covered bymetal grates. Undeterred, Lin used her metalbending to destroy the grates, allowing the group to pass. As they did, Shaobing spotted tracks leading into the tunnel and bent down to inspect them.

"Motorcycle tracks…"

As Shaobing said this, Lin raised her arms upward and the metal grate in front of the group slid up. They were greeted to four different tunnels, each one heading in a different direction. As the area was shrouded in darkness, Mako lit up the area with firebending.

"Great…now which way do we go?"

"Let's try this way" Shaobing said, pointing in one direction.

"And what if Korra's not down there?"

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her. As it is, we'll have to start somewhere. Might as well just pick one and hope for the best"

Asami shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

And so the group trudged on through another tunnel, walking along in silence until Asami's ears picked up the familiar sound of a motorcycle's engine. Turning around, Asami saw the glowing headlights of the motorcycle off in the distance, illuminating the back of the tunnel. Lin saw them too, and gave out a simple order: "Hide."

As Lin said this Mako extinguished his flame and everyone ran towards a nearby pillar. Hiding behind it just in time, the group saw two equalists drive by on motorcycles. One of them flipped a switch on his dashboard and a wall at the end of the tunnel flipped inwards to reveal a hidden passage that both of the equalists drove through. Once they vanished through it, the wall flipped back into place. As it did, Lin rushed out from behind the pillar and placed her hand on the wall. As the others looked on, Lin rubbed her hand against the wall until she paused in the middle and then rotated her hand to the right.

Then, with a single gesture Lin pushed her palm forwards and the wall flipped upwards once again. Lin motioned for the others to follow and everyone went through the passageway before Lin used her earthbending to flip the wall back down.

Behind the wall were three parked motorcycles and two metal trucks. In the distance a group of equalists, chi-blockers among them were busy loading things into a waiting tram. Taking cover behind a wall, the group watched the eqaulists continue their work. Three were already on the tram while one was standing beside the tram holding a clipboard. Mako and Asami recognized him as Ge-Duan.

"Not that guy again…"

"That tram goes to the training camp" Ge-Duan said matter-of-factly, pointing to the right as the tram began to move off. Another tram then drove up as a female chi-blocker stepped off.

"Everything was delivered to the prison, sir."

At this, she and Ge-Duan walked off.

"That's where they must be keeping Korra…" Tenzin whispered.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Lin said before running towards the tram tunnels, followed by the rest of the group. The group got onto a tram and Asami took the wheel. Driving it down the tunnel, they saw two chi-blockers standing guard. As the tram the group was in came to a stop an alarm sounded and blinked red_, _getting the two chi-blockers' attention. Walking over to the tram, the two looked inside…and saw nothing.

"It's empty"

"Yeah, I can see that." The other chi-blocker said in a sarcastic deadpan.

But as the one chi-blocker said this, metal cables shot out from the tunnel behind him and his companion and ensnared the two before they even realized what was happening. Next thing they both knew they were out cold.

After the two chi-blockers were taken out, Bolin, Mako, and Asami stood guard over their unconscious bodies. Meanwhile, Lin's metal boot again retracted and she stomped her bare foot hard into the ground. She held it for but a moment before raising her foot and recovering it. She turned to the others with a look of relief on her face.

"My officers are inside…"

"What about Korra?" Tenzin asked.

Lin shook her head. "I don't see her yet."

Lin walked up a flight of stairs while Shaobing and Tenzin followed her. The trio came to a long hallway lined with jail cells with iron bars. Walking down the hall, the trio saw no one in any of the cells. Turning a corner, they were greeted by a pair of chi-blockers that Lin and Tenzin working together made swift work of. Once they were downed, Shaobing walked up to one of the chi-blockers and put one of his hook swords to the man's throat.

"Avatar Korra, where are you keeping her?"

"I ain't telling you nothing" the chi-blocker shot back. Shaobing pressed the spine of his hook sword up harder against the man's throat.

"You'd better unless you want there to be a real mess here in two seconds"

The chi-blocker gulped and stammered before Lin grabbed Shaobing's shoulder and shoved him to the side.

"I can't believe you get anything done like that." She said shaking her head before turning to the cornered equalist.

"Watch closely kid. _**This**__, _is how you interrogate someone…"

-X-

"…We don't have the Avatar! And the Equalists didn't attack City Hall! Tarrlok's lying…"

Clearly not satisfied, Lin raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

Whimpering, the chi-blocker nevertheless continued to sing like a canary pigeon: "…and Amon's got exactly 616 equalists working for him at all times, and the number keeps going up! And we get new shipments of weapons from Hiroshi Sato every week! And I've been working with the equalists for two months, four weeks and five days!"

"And…?"

The chi-blocker hesitated before saying finally: "…and we're keeping all captured metalbender police over there…" the chi-blocker weakly pointed to the left.

Lin nodded in approval. "Thank you for your cooperation"

Lin walked forward in the direction the chi-blocker had pointed to and found all of her captured officers, all of them seated despondently on their beds and without their armor. Many of them had black eyes and other bruises on their faces and many of them did not stand right up. There legs were bruised too. It didn't take much thinking to deduce what had happened to them.

"Chief Bei-Fong?" one of the metalbender cops asked weakly. There were heavy bags under his eyes, which were currently red. He clearly hadn't slept much.

"I'm too late…" Lin whispered. "Amon already took your bending didn't he?"

The cops all nodded silently. One of them added: "They've kept us down here for days. No food, no sleep…aside from the occasional beating they've just left us down here all alone…"

"I'm so sorry…" Lin shook her head sadly before adding with her usual convictionL "Come on, let's get you out of here."

And with that, Lin used her metalbending to bend the bars of the cells away, allowing the metalbending cops to get out. Most of them clearly struggled to do so, lack of food and sleep, having made them badly weakened. Those who still had some strength left in them helped the others, and Lin did the same.

"I promise you I'll make Amon pay for what he's done to you all…"

-X-

By the time Lin returned, she saw that several more equalists now lied defeated in the halls, Tenzin and Shaobing having dealt with them while Lin was freeing her men. All three next made their way back down the stairs to a waiting Asami, Mako, and Bolin, all of whom helped some of the weakened metalbending police.

"I scanned the entire prison" Lin said, "And that one chi-blocker was telling the truth. Korra's not here."

"But why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako asked confused.

"Because he has Korra" Tenzin growled angrily. "He fooled us all!"

It was about then that an alarm began to sound, the shrill piercing volume of it cutting through the air like a knife and going right to the group's ears.

"Let's go people!" Bolin hollered.

Needing no other invitation, everyone rushed onto the tram, the added presence of the freed metalbender cops filling the tram to the brim. Once again taking the wheel, Asami had the tram speed forward out of the tunnel they were in as another tram filled with equalists came into view from the tunnel behind them. Seeing them gaining, Bolin rushed forward and used his earthbending to collapse the tunnel and trap the group's pursuers. The sound of the tram colliding with the wall of rock could be heard by all as Bolin smiled triumphantly.

"Try to chi-block _that_, fools!"

But as Bolin said this, waiting for them at the end of the tunnel was a large number of equalists led by both the Lieutenant and Ge-Duan and reinforced by a few mecha-tanks.

"We've got more company!" Lin shouted. "Hang on!"

Using her metalbending, Lin made a rail on the ceiling snap down and then using her metalbending to create a makeshift rail. Next, Lin earthbended a hole in the ceiling. What followed was vaguely akin to the roller coaster ride to be found at the Republic City carnival, only with a horde of angry equalists attempting in vain to stop the tram as it sailed through the new hole in the ceiling and escape their clutches. The tram went sailing through the air before landing roughly. Everyone groaned but were fine. As everyone filed out of the tram, Lin said simply: "We'll get my men to a hospital. Then I think its time we pay councilman Tarrlok a visit"

-X-  
Try as she might Korra still couldn't believe that she was face to face with her legendary predecessor once again. The last time they had met it was in a bleak and desolate nightmare of a future, one that Korra might have been inadvertently responsible for. Aang's spirit had told her that they could not meet again in the Spirit World because the danger of her once again becoming trapped and at the mercy of the Fennu was too great. But now Aang's spirit was here, visiting her from the Spirit World while she remained in the mortal world.

Korra had seen Aang's spirit in two different ways before, first as he was during the end of the Hundred-Year War and then him as a forty year old man. But this version of Aang was neither. He resembled Aang in his physical prime, about twenty so and having not yet grown his beard.

For a moment or two, Korra was speechless, but finally managed to say: "Aang…its really you. I thought I wouldn't be able to talk to you again…"

"Well now that you've managed to connect with me, I'm here now to give you what guidance I can. I know not what is to come for your world and mine aside from what my future self has told me. But he knows this: whatever is coming is a threat far greater than Amon and his equalists, or Councilman Tarrlok. This is a threat of a magnitude the likes of which I nor any of my past lives have ever faced. The likes of which the world has never faced. Even Fire Lord Ozai at his worst could never have hoped to match the destructive potential of what is to come."

"Then…how can I stop it? I still don't even know airbending, and Amon and his equalists are still out there!"

Aang shook his head. "I do not know. Only that you will not be alone in this. You will gain new allies before the end. But there is one thing I do know: this will not be a threat you can deal with in your usual manner Korra. It is too powerful to defeat through physical means. In fact I think that is how you perished. You attempted to face this threat head-on as you did all of your previous ones, and when you realized it was too powerful called on the Avatar State, only to be slain anyway."

Korra lowered her head sadly. "Yeah, I…I had a vision of myself in the Avatar State…and it was…right before I…" Korra trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. The idea that her death was some sort of jumpstart to Armageddon was far from a soothing thought.

"Did you see anything else in your vision?" Aang asked.

Korra nodded and said simply: "Yeah. Nothing good"

Aang said nothing at first before saying: "You must find a different, better way to confront what is coming. You must think differently from the way you normally do. How this can be defeated I don't know. But I will remain in contact with my future self so I can learn more about this threat."

"But what about those…Fennu that took me into that future in the first place? What were those things?"

"I don't know much yet, save that they can disguise themselves as Spirits as they did with you, are immensely powerful, and seem to thrive off of destruction and violence. In fact, according to my future self that has been their sole motive: the end of all life. Everywhere"

"But…but why? Why would they want to do that?"

Aang's spirit shrugged. "Who can say? Perhaps they view us all as a threat. Or as food. Perhaps both. I do not know why they seek to end all life, only that they must not succeed"

Aang's spirit began to glow less brightly as Korra looked on. His features became less clear and more vague, and his form became more and more transparent and corporeal.

"My time here is nearing its end for now. Before I depart, let me show you what happened that day you witnessed forty years ago, between me and the man named Yakone…"

Again Korra felt her inner being leave her body behind and the world became a yellowish-white tinted flashback once again. Now she was in what looked like a court room, with Toph and her metalbending police officers standing guard and Yakone handcuffed in his seat. Aang was also present, and sitting among those listening to the prosecutor and Yakone's attorney was an older Sokka.

"_Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years through his gang the Red Monsoon" the prosecutor began. Yakone merely shrugged and smiled._

"…_yet he has managed to stay out of the law's reach…" Yakone's smile turned into a wicked grin._

"…_until now._ _You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims…" the prosecutor stopped and pointed directly at Yakone._

"…_and they will tell you that Yakone and his lieutenants have maintained their grip on the undrworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades. Bloodbending._"

_Sokka frowned in disapproval as he heard bloodbending be mentioned. Yakone's lawyer, a weasly-looking man with an irritated expression and spectacles and a mustache like Hiroshi's stood up._

"_The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day." The man's tone was equal parts condescending, dismissive, and haughty. Definitely not a pleasant thing to listen to._

"_I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a Full Moon…"_

_Yakone just continued to smile smugly, the same sadistic grin on his face as his lawyer continued: "Yet the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at any time as well as during a Full Moon. Even in broad daylight. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man for a crime that is impossible to commit" The lawyer smacked a scroll into his palm to emphasize his point as he finished his sentence._

_Suddenly the vision began to become distorted, becoming an indecipherable mess of whites, yellows, and browns before eventually coming back into focus, this time with an older Sokka and the other Council members walking back to their seats._

"_Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict" the court Bailiff said simply._

_At this, Sokka stood up and said in a fairly calm and casual-sounding voice: "In _my _years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities." Sokka smiled slightly as he said this before continuing: "I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Bei Fong, single-handedly developed the skill." As Sokka said this he gestured to Toph, still standing at attention alongside several metalbending police officers._

_Sokka continued: "The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders, and he exploited his ability to commit crimes that include but are not limited to multiple counts of blackmail, multiple counts of bribery, multiple counts of using bloodbending to intimidate, multiple counts of using bloodbending to torture, and even several counts of using bloodbending to commit murder and conspiracy to murder. The Council hereby finds Yakone guilty of all charges and sentences him to life in prison._"

_The reigning judge banged the gavel as Sokka finished speaking. Yakone's lawyer looked completely indignant but said nothing, merely banging his hand against the table angrily. But Yakone was unfazed. He just smiled again. Then suddenly his eyes dilated unnaturally. Sokka yelled in pain as his arm was bent backwards before starting to spasm. The other council members also began to spasm in their seats. _

_Seeing this, Toph attempted to fire out some metal cables at Yakone, but she too fell victim to his bloodbending and was forced to her knees along with her officers. Yakone laughed as everyone else in the room began to spasm as well. Even Aang was struggling to so much as lay a finger on Yakone. Laughing, Yakone used his bloodbending to force on the metalbending cops to unlock Yakone's handcuffs before then bringing him to his knees along with everyone else in the room._

_Standing up at last, Yakone massaged his freed wrists and made his way out of the court room. As he did a still spasming Aang weakly called out to him: "You won't get away with this Yakone…"_

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Republic City is mine, Avatar! And I'll be back on day to claim it after you're gone."_

_And with that Yakone rushed out of the courtroom and to a nearby ostrich horse-drawn carriage. Bloodbending the owner out of it Yakone hopped into the driver's seat and raced off._

_But as Yakone fled, his bloodbending had worn off and Aang burst out of the courthouse in hot pursuit of Yakone, eyes and tattoos now glowing with the power of the Avatar State. Conjuring up an Air –Scooter, Aang raced after Yakone's carriage. The chase went down an empty street, Aang using his air-scooter to drive across nearby buildings. Shooting out additional blasts of air, Aang severed the carriage's reins, causing it to spin off-balance. The Ostrich-Horse continued to run but the carriage fell on its side toward the ground before skidding to a halt. Aang, still in the Avatar State, circled over the fallen carriage menacingly, like a bird of prey ready to swoop in for the kill._

_But as Aang landed and the Avatar State's power left him, Yakone burst out of the overturned carriage, using his bloodbending to again force Aang to his knees. _

"_This time I'll put you down for good" Yakone growled._

_Aang gasped in pain as his body lurched forward and collided with the ground. His body spasmed and his arms contorted in unnatural positions. Yakone then forced Aang's body to spin around on the ground, writhing in pain and agony. His arms and knees were bent into awkward angles, and as one of his wrists was bended backwards Aang screamed in pain._

_But as Yakone had Aang's neck contort as well, the power of the Avatar State consumed him yet again and with a powerful cyclone accompanied by a mighty gust of wind Yakone was blasted back and his hold on Aang broken. Hovering in the air, Aang made his way to Yakone with renewed vigor. Yakone attempted to bloodbend him again, but with the power of the Avatar State now coursing through him, Yakone's bloodbending no longer had any effect on the Avatar.  
_

_With a single earthbending move, Aang imprisoned Yakone in a cone of earth. The glow from Aang's eyes and tattoos faded as the power of the Avatar State left him. Aang placed his right hand in the middle of Yakone's forehead and his left in the middle of Yakone's chest._

"_I'm taking away your bending for good"_

_And as Aang said this, Yakone gasped in shock and his eyes dilated unnaturally but this time for different reasons. Aang's eyes and tattoos flashed briefly and in an instant Yakone was stripped forever of the power he had so viciously abused._

_"It's over."_

And indeed as Aang said this, so too was Korra's trip to the past concluded. As the vision faded away, Korra found herself launched back into her body again, and the dark, confined space of her metal prison again came into view.

"Aang, all of that, and the other visions of you and Yakone…you were warning me about Tarrlok…"

-X-

"Thank you all for meeting me us on such short notice" Tenzin said to his fellow councilors after they all sat down. Tenzin had called a special council meeting to discuss urgent business. What none of them knew was what, or who, it was about. And that was how Tenzin intended it to be. Lin, Asami, Mako, and Bolin were all also present, along with Chief Saikhan. Shaobing was as well, but was keeping himself hidden.

"Have you news of Avatar Korra?" Tarrlok asked.

Tenzin nodded. "We do" before pointing a finger at Tarrlok and saying: "You kidnapped her, Tarrlok."

"I am shocked that you would accuse me of such a thing" Tarrlok said indignant. "I already told you that Equalists attacked and took her."

"But there were no no chi-blockers here last night." Tenzin countered. "You planted the evidence, didn't you?"

"That is a ridiculous accusation." Tarrlok replied with contempt.

"It's true! He took her!" another voice rang out. Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see the Council Page, nervously sticking his head out from behind a pillar. The Council Page nervously adjusted his spectacles and continued: "I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage. He loaded her into the back of a van and told her to "say goodbye to Republic City"

Tarrlok's eyes widened in shock and his face took an expression of utter rage and fury as the Council Page said this. "That is nonsense!" before roaring: "You're nothing but a liar!"

The Council Page shrinked down a little and began to retreat back behind his pillar.

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Lin demanded,

"Because I was terrified"

"Why?"

"Because…because…" the Council Page stammered a bit before blurting out: "because he bloodbent Avatar Korra! Tarrlok's a bloodbender!"

Everyone gasped in shock at this, save of course Tarrlok, who's face contorted into pure rage.

"Don't make this worse for yourself Tarrlok" Tenzin said gravely before getting into a defensive stance. "Tell us where you have Korra."

Snarling with anger, Tarrlok outstretched his hands and everyone present began to spasm as his bloodbending took hold of their bodies. It wasn't long before everyone was brought to their knees. Shaobing hurled a throwing knife at Tarrlok but he saw it coming in time and moved his body out of the way enough that the knife only grazed him. Outstretching one of his hands, Shaobing too was bloodbended and forced to his knees. Further exerting himself, Tarrlok used his bloodbending to force blood to rush to all of his victims heads, causing them to suffer intense headaches before collapsing unconscious. Tarrlok then ran out of the City Hall building as fast as he could.

After Tarrlok left, the effects of his bloodbending began to wear off. Lin was the first to regain consciousness and shook Tenzin awake. When he didn't budge she slapped him across the face and he awoke with a gasp. Meanwhile, Bolin, Asami, Mako, and Shaobing all began to wake up as well.

"Uuugghhh, man. I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender." A disoriented Bolin said before adding: "So weird."

"Bolin, that really happened." Asami replied. "It was Tarrlok. He knocked us all out"

"Are you serious? Where is he now?" Bolin looked around.

"Don't know" said a recovering Saikhan, before adding: "…but he's definitely long gone. I'll alert all the officers. Tarrlok's task-force probably can't be trusted."

Lin turned to the others: "We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail. If we follow him it can lead us to Korra."

-X-

Korra's ears heard the sound of footsteps hurriedly walking down the stairs and realized that Tarrlok had returned. Soon he was walking right up to Korra's box.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you." Tarrlok said, his voice filled with ruefulness and bitterness.

Korra smiled. "So your little bloodbending secret's out?"

The angry and frustrated sigh Korra heard on the other side her metal box confirmed her suspicions. Korra decided then to tell Tarrlok what she now knew about him: "And another thing: I know how you bloodbent me without a Full Moon. You're Yakone's son."

"To my great shame yes. But despite what you might like to believe I am not my father. I never was. My father wanted to rule Republic City's rotten underbelly and through that the whole city. But me…I wanted to save the city. But you…_**you ruined everything!**_" Tarrlok slammed his fist against the side of the metal box as he said this.

"Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go."

"Oh no…my father managed to escape and give himself a clean slate, I'll do the same. Settle down somewhere far from Republic City and start a new life. And you're going to be my insurance against Tenzin and the Metalbending Police."

As Tarrlok began to walk back up the stairs, Korra shouted out at him: "You'll never get away with this!"

"Of course I w—"

Tarrlok was cut off when he saw who was waiting for him back upstairs, illuminated by the outside moonlight. Standing there with his hands behind his back was Amon himself backed up by his lieutenant and four chi-blockers, all of them swinging bolas. The equalist had his escrima sticks pointed menacingly at Tarrlok. Amon was the only one not in a fighting stance.

"Amon…"

Down below, Korra could hear Tarrlok and gasped in shock upon realizing that Amon was here.

"Oh, let us not stand on ceremony…Tarrlok. I know exactly who you are. More than you know. And the time has come for you to be equalized"

Tarrlok snarled before getting into a fighting stance. "You fools. You've never faced bending like mine."

But while the equalist and the chi-blockers were forced to their knees by Tahno's bloodbending, Amon remained standing, which shocked Tarrlok. Seizing on this, Amon suddenly zipped forward and struck Tarrlok in his side. Gasping in pain, Tarrlok doubled over as Amon hit him with a merciless torrent of chi-blocking. As Tarrlok fell to his knees, Amon prepared to de-bend him.

"What…what are you?" Tarrlok asked weakly.

"The solution" Amon responded simply before de-bending Tarrlok. As Tarrlok collapsed, Amon turned to his lieutenant and the chi-blockers, all of whom were rising to their feet.

"I will take care of him. Go down there and retrieve the Avatar. Do _**not **_underestimate her. You know what to do"

"Of course Amon" the lieutenant said.

Knowing that the equalists were coming for her, Korra readied herself. Getting into a fighting stance, Korra waited for the equalists to come. She heard their footsteps as they wordlessly surrounded the box. Then, one of the equalists threw the door open. Korra shot out a torrent of fire at the chi-blocker, who only narrowly managed to avoid it. Unfortunately, as this was happening, the Lieutenant rushed forward and slammed his escrima sticks into the floor of the metal box.

The effect the Lieutenant's electrified weapons striking the box generated was an impressive one indeed. The box glowed with electricity as sparks flew everywhere, forcing the four chi-blockers back as some of them very nearly struck the equalists. The lamp hanging above the box burst, plunging the basement into an even greater state of darkness then before, with the electricity from the Lieutenant's escrima sticks being the only source of illumination.

Korra screamed in pain as the electricity ran through her body and left her skin horribly blistered. Darkness took her before the Lieutenant had even finished with his electrocution.

As Korra's body hit the metal floor of the box the Lieutenant turned to his chi-blockers. "Tie her up and chi-block her for good measure. Amon said not to underestimate her and I don't plan to"

The chi-blockers nodded and wordlessly set about tying Korra up. They carried her out of Tarrlok's cabin and saw Amon was outside waiting for them, with Tarrlok slung over his shoulder. He wordlessly directed his equalists to their waiting vehicles and dumped both Tarrlok and Korra into the back. Then they drove away into the whitness.

**Author's Note: Should have said he was ****Gotha-er, I mean**** Republic City's Reckoning.**

**And admit it: you were so rooting for Amon in that scene. I know I was. **

**I know Korra's supposed to be 18, but I chose to make her 17 instead. Whatever. It gave Aang one more year of life. Yay?**

**You know, its worth mentioning that using the logic of what's called a "Faraday Cage", Korra would have never been in danger of being electrocuted by the Lieutenant. Hence why I had the equalists open the door and the Equalist electrocute the inside of the box.**

And so the plot thickens and once again I defy the weaker elements of the original show. Horray! Don't worry folks, Korra's not finished yet! I'm just changing things up a bit. I've got some big reveals in another chapter or two.


	18. Downfall

Chapter 17: Downfall

**Author's Note: Wow. I'm on a roll here! So many chapters cranked out in rapid succession. Not bad if I do say so myself. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. The four-part conclusion to Book 1 of LoK The Azure Edition is upon us!**

_Amon's revolution grows stronger by the day. First he attacked the bending arena, then it was discovered that Hiroshi Sato was the mastermind behind the Equalist gloves and mecha tanks, and most recently Amon ambushed Councilman Tarrlok, took his bending and has now captured the Avatar as well. Everyone is on edge, wondering where will Amon strike next._  
-X-  
Everyone was in a melancholic and utterly defeated mood as they returned to Air Temple Island. Despite following Tarrlok's trail, they had failed to locate Korra, finding only an empty cabin in the woods and an abandoned van. But there was no sign of Korra or Tarrlok anywhere. That the van was still there told everyone what had most likely happened. The Equalists had managed to capture the Avatar for real this time, and no one knew where they'd taken her and Tarrlok.

Tenzin sighed deeply as despair threatened to consume him. Entering he and his wife's bedroom he found his two daughters sleeping alongside their mother. Tenzin placed a hand on his wife's pregnant stomach, doing his best to feel the growing child within. It gave him some small measure of comfort in the midst of all that was happening, to remind himself that there was soon to be a new addition to his family.

_If only I could find the one I've now lost… _Tenzin thought bitterly.

Gradually, Pema woke up, followed by Jinora and Ikki.

"Daddy, you're home" Jinora said softly. "We stayed up waiting for you. Is Korra okay?"

Tenzin shook his head and said sadly: "I don't know sweetie. We still haven't found her yet. But we will, I promise."

"I'm scared for Korra" Ikki said. "I'm afraid she won't come back"

"She will" Tenzin said. "Don't you worry"

-X-

Shaobing narrowly blocked another lightning fast strike courtesy of Asami. The Blue Spirit was impressed with what she was capable of regarding hand-to-hand fighting. Clearly she had been taught well.

"Two, one, five…very good"

"Move your feet" a watching Bolin said. Both combatants ignored him and continued their spar. As it went on, Shaobing found himself tiring as Asami began to get the upper hand. Another fierce strike to the chest sent him on his back.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"You did but you were supposed to. Nice job miss Sato. I'm really quite impressed"

Asami smiled. "Thanks, but you can just call me Asami. I…prefer being on a first-name basis"

"Very well Asami" Shaobing said as he staggered to his feet. As Mako walked in, he turned to him and said simply: "You're girlfriend has some impressive skills. I went three rounds with her and lost twice."

"Yeah Asami's something special" Asami smiled and blushed at that as Mako walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on, Pema's made dinner"

-X-  
Pema had prepared a meal of various greens and fish from the island's lake for those who ate meat. Shaobing pulled up his mask only enough to expose his mouth, but Pema held out a hand.

"Please, take your mask off. There's no need to hide your face. You're among friends here. And your secret is safe with us"

Shaobing seemed to hesitate a moment, but finally nodded in consent and took his mask off all the way. Setting down next to him, he sat down with the others and they had dinner. Everyone ate in a melancholic silence, Korra's currently being an equalist captive weighing heavily on all of their minds. Everyone was worried for the young Avatar, not the least of which because Amon could have very well taken her bending away by now. And that would make Amon that much closer to his dream of eradicating bending everywhere.

Finally, Shaobing, decided to break the tense silence: "I really do hate to be the one to say this, but it needs to be said: until Korra is found Amon and his equalists hold all the cards. We need to put our heads together and try and figure out where in the city they could be hiding her."

As Shaobing said this, Pema rose and began to take care of the now cleared dishes. Asami got up as well.

"Let me help" she said as she went over to Pema's side.

"Well what would you suggest we do?" Mako asked Shaobing.

Shaobing shrugged. "Not sure. But we need to start somewhere. Interrogate some equalists with looser tongues who know something. Shadow some and see if they inadvertently reveal anything important. Whatever we do, we need to act soon"

"I agree with the Blue Spirit" Tenzin said. "Now that he has the Avatar and Tarrlok he's in the perfect position to rally support. The Avatar epitomizes everything the equalists despise and Tarrlok's policies undoubtedly got Amon more followers. With both now in the equalists clutches…" Tenzin shook his head. "They'll definitely be making their next move very soon. And I fear it will have dire consequences for everyone involved. Which reminds me…"

Tenzin turned to Lin. "Lin, I, uh, need to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me, but I know it could be, uh, a potentially awkward situation. Furthermore, I—"

"Spit it out already." Lin said gruffly.

"…will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the Council? With everything that's happened lately I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."

"Of course, I'll help an old friend"

Tenzin smiled warmly at this, a gesture that Lin returned. As she did, Shaobing turned to Bolin and whispered: "I believe that is the first time I have ever seen Chief Bei-Fong smile"

As Shaobing said this, Asami and Pema came back into the dining room, and Tenzin turned to face her. "Pema, Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away."

Pema turned to Lin and nodded respectfully. "Thank you. I could use an extra pair of hands around the house"

-X-

"Do you know where my keys are?" Councilwoman Yujin called to her husband as she looked around in vain for them.

"No dear" her husband said emotionlessly. As he did, Yujin's wrinkled hands felt the familiar cool steel of her key.

"Ah! Here they are! I found them"

"Good dear"

"Don't wait up for me" Yujin said to him as she was nearing the door. "This council session will probably go late into the night."

There was a knock on the door as Yujin said this, to which her husband said in his same emotionless voice: "The door, dear."

Yujin opened the door and saw on the other side two men who she guessed by their type of dress to be exterminators. One of them, a man with messy black hair and a long moustache, said in a deep and gravely voice: "We're here to fix a pest problem. Lizard-mice I was told"

"But…but I didn't call an exterminator"

There was a wicked glint in the man's eye and before Yujin could even react he produced an electrified rod and shocked her into submission with it.

"Dear…?"

-X-

When Tenzin arrived at City Hall, he found only the Earth Kingdom Councilman Jishi Tou waiting for him. And he had a terrified look on his face that only barely receded upon seeing Tenzin.

"Ah, Tenzin, thank goodness! I'm so relieved to see you"

"The other council members, are they all right?" Tenzin asked as he got off of his sky-bison.

Jishi Tou shook his head sadly and said: "I'm afraid not. I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!"

Tenzin's face became a mask of terror that perfectly mirrored Jishi Tou's own. As the Earth Kingdom Councilman's words sunk in, Tenzin managed to say weakly: "This…this can't be happening…"

"But it is. I should know. The equalists came for me too. They said they weren't going to hurt me because I was a non-bender like them and had always opposed Tarrlok's decisions with you, but they also told me not to get in their way. That it would be bad for me if I did…" Jishi Tou shook his head again. "Our worst fears have been realized. It would seem that perhaps Tarrlok was right after all…if only we'd listened this could have been avoided…"

Tenzin shook his head resolutely. "Don't think like that Jishi Tou. Tarrlok was wrong and you know it as well as I do"

Jishi Tou nodded. "Yes, yes, you're quite right. Its just I…I had always been able to extend at least some sympathy to the equalists' reasons for doing what they do, but now…I don't know what to think anymore…only that Republic City is in our hands now. Yours and mine alone"

As Jishi Tou said this an explosion tore through the air with a deafening boom, the very ground it seemed, shaking in response as a tremor ripped through the city. Rushing to the edge of the roof to see what the source of it was, Tenzin and Jishi Tou saw to their horror a small fleet of equalist airships dropping gas-bombs down on the city.

"Oh no…it's worse then I thought…"

"Amon's revolution has become a raging fire now…" Jishi Tou muttered softly. "…and all of Republic City will burn in it"

-X-

Meanwhile on Air Temple Island, Lin and Tenzin's children could see the equalist air-ships hovering over Republic City, dropping gas bombs down on the skyscrapers and other buildings below. After watching the display in silent horror, Lin turned to Ikki and Jinora: "All right, kids. Time to go inside!"

It was then that Pema rushed out as well. "I heard explosions. What on earth is going on?"

"Republic City is under attack." Lin said bluntly. "Amon's revolution just got worse for all involved"

-X-

As Asami, Mako, and Bolin all disembarked from the ferry that had taken them back to Republic City, the latter took stock of Team Avatar's current situation: "So, let's see…we've got no Korra, no Satomobile, no Shaobing. I get the feeling we're a little understaffed here"

"We can see that Bo" Mako responded acidicly. "But Republic City's getting hit with gas bombs and Korra or no, we've got to get down there and do what we can"

"No arguments there" Bolin replied. "…but we could still use a ride"

As the three made their way through Republic City, all of the smoke bombs the equalists were dropping began to take effect. A thick cloud of smoke obscured the trio's vision, and Asami pulled down her goggles to keep it out of her eyes. Mako protected his mouth similarly with his scarf.

As they continued, they could hear people panicking and screaming, and the sheer volume of it all threatened to disorient the three members of Team Avatar as they navigated through the smoke. Pushing their way past it and the bedlam, they found themselves in the midst of intense street-fighting between equalists and both benders and non-benders who were standing against them and in most cases losing badly.

"Chi-blockers!"

"We can see that Bo! Take them down!"

Nodding, Bolin launched several boulders ripped out of the street via earthbendng at the nearest chi-blockers and succeeded in downing two as the other nearby equalists, taking notice of the trio's arrival, charged them. Mako kept them at bay with sweeping firebending attacks while Asami engaged two who went after her, managing to down both in short order. Meanwhile, Bolin and Mako each took down some more equalists before several bola went flying through the air and wrapped themselves around Mako and Bolin, subduing them. Asami ducked under the one that came her way and took down another chi-blocker. Another tried to run up to her and chi-block her while she was distracted, but at that moment a massive white form came surging through the smoke and rammed into the chi-blocker, sending him flying.

"Naga!"

Naga growled fiercely at the remaining equalists, prompting them to back away. Mako burned through his bindings and then freed his brother, the two standing beside Asami in fighting stances. A torrent of rock and fire sent the remaining equalists packing as the smoke began to clear. As the equalists fled, the trio turned to Naga.

"Well, we found Naga it looks like. But still no Korra"

"Could be worse. You said we could use a ride bro. Well here it is. Everyone get on"

Needing no other encouragement, Asami and Bolin both nodded and got on Naga's back. Getting on as well, Mako directed Naga to where the equalists path of destruction seemed to be going next.

"Come on Naga. Show us the meaning of haste"

-X-

It was total chaos at the police headquarters as the badly understaffed department found itself being hit with a crisis it was completely unprepared for and having little to no proper communication whatsoever. They still had no idea just how much damage the equalists had done, what the state of things were, and what they were to do. But that didn't stop them from trying to get a handle on things.

"Chief, Air Unit Seven was just taken out by an Equalist airship." A police clerk reported to Saikhan. "…They've crashed into the harbor. "

"Send a river rescue unit" Saikhan ordered.

"Chief, all river rescue ships have been sabotaged." Another police clerk said.

"What?"

At that moment, Tenzin entered the station, an anxious look on his face that everyone else shared.

"Chief Saikhan"

"Tenzin! Am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too."

"Jishi Tou and I are the only council members left. What's the status of things?"

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs." Saikhan responded. "The police are trying to regain control but we're spread too thin. Ever since losing so many men to the equalists we've been understaffed. And we still don't have the most solid grasp on what exactly is going on. Just that we're being hit from all sides, and hard.

Tenzin wordlessly nodded and then turned to one of the police clerks. "I need to send a wire"

"To whom, Councilman?"

"The General of the URN Military." Tenzin said matter-of-factly.

The Police clerk nodded and got to work. As he did, Tenzin felt an odd smell begin to enter the room, and as he looked outside, he could see people in the outside corridors collapsing.

"Councilman, your wire has been sent." One of the Police Clerks finally said. As he did, another shouted in a panicked tone: "Chief, the phone lines just went dead!"

Alarms blazed through the station and next thing everyone knew the lights had gone out. Saikhan pulled out two flashlights and gave one to Tenzin. As he did, the same gas that has knocked out the people in the hallways began to seep into the command center.

"Saikhan the vents!"

Nodding, Saikhan quickly metalbended them shut before they could knock out everyone in the command center.

"We need to evacuate immediately." Tenzin said. "Everyone, stay close to me."

Tenzin then led Saikhan and the other police staff down a hall, using his airbending to protect them all from the knockout gas now filling the hallways. Finally they emerged out onto a street…and into the jaws of the beast.

Facing down Tenzin and company were several of the equalists mecha-tanks.

"Not these mecha tanks again!"

No sooner did Tenzin say this did the mecha-tanks shoot out their clawed arms at the gathered metalbender police. Dodging out of the way, the metalbenders entered fighting stances and took to using earthbending to try and keep the mecha-tanks at bay. It did no good. Hurled rocks had no effect, and it took a large chunk of the ground being ripped out and hurled by several metalbender police officers simultaneously just to down one mecha-tank. The others continued to advance unhindered and using both their shooting claw arms and electricity downed all of the metalbender officers in short order. Next thing Tenzin knew he and Saikhan were the only ones still standing, and then not even. As Tenzin, now pinned by a mecha-tanks' claw arm looked on helplessly, Saikhan and the other Metalbending police, as well as the clerks, were all thrown into vans that then drove off.

"Saikhan…"

Looking up, Tenzin could see a police airship in flames falling out of the sky. Then another truck filled with equalists arrived on the scene. Several equalists, chi-blockers among them, came out, several already twirling bolas menacingly. Meanwhile the mecha-tanks all closed in on Tenzin…

…but at that moment Mako, and Bolin raced forward atop Naga, and Asami driving in a "borrowed" satomobile. As they surged forward, Bolin earthbended a ramp that Asami drove her vehicle up.

"Asami jump!" Mako shouted.

Asami did as she was told and leaped from the satomobile as it hit the ramp and went flying through the air and into the two nearest mechatanks. The effect of the satomobile crashing into them was nothing short of spectacular. The first mecha-tank was knocked right down as the satomobile collided with it in a brilliant display of rending metal, with loose pieces of scrap flying everywhere. Then the second one followed suit. Both mecha-tanks hit the ground in a cacophony of smashing metals.

Wasting no time, Asami ran into attack alongside Mako and Bolin, both of whom had leaped off of Naga and rushed in alongside the Polar Bear-Dog. One of the mecha-tanks fired out a grapple hook arm, but Mako, temporarily cleansing himself of emotions redirected the arms electric charge back into the mecha-tank itself, overloading it and causing its dome head to explode in a shower of sparks and shrapnel. The now decapitated mecha-tank then fell over.

Meanwhile, equalists attempted to load Tenzin into a waiting van, but Asami ran to meet them. Kicking one's legs out from under him she shocked him with her electrified gauntlet while he was prone on the ground. The other one dropped Tenzin and ran at her. In a brief but brutal exchange Asami downed him with her superior martial arts skills and finished him off with a shock from her electrified gauntlet. A third ran up to Asami. Seeing him coming, Asami grabbed his arm before he could chi-block her and twisted it behind his back. A shock from her gauntlet downed him.

With the chi-blockers now downed, Asami untied Tenzin's bindings, who then stood up and nodded respectfully to Asami as he dusted himself off.

"Thank you"

And then, using all of the airbending power he could muster, Tenzin sent a mecha-tank flying into the air as it was carried up by a massive gust of wind. The mecha-tank then crashed into the ground hard, and its pilot forced himself out. He didn't last long out in the open.

-X-

As Tenzin and Team Avatar's fight against the equalist forces drew to a close, Hiroshi watched it via a telescope from the safety of his and Amon's personal airship. The siege of Republic City had been going quite well, but Tenzin and the members of Avatar Korra's ragtag team of misfits had both managed to evade the equalists' clutches.

Hiroshi turned to Amon: "Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those _benders_."

"Do not worry Mr. Sato" Amon said in a tone that's coldness rendered the sincerity of the words hollow. "We will capture them before long. And you will have your daughter back. I only hope, for her sake, that you will be able to open her eyes"

Hiroshi said nothing, merely turning away from Amon. From his coat pocket he took out a picture of his family in happier days. Asami was just a little girl but already her beauty was evident. Hiroshi's wife was still alive, a warm smile on her face as always. She had hated having her picture taken, and as such it was the only picture Hiroshi had of his wife.

"I've waited for this day for so long…" Hiroshi muttered.

"We both have" Amon said. "The time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own."

-X-  
As the last of the mecha-tanks fell to a combined assault of lightning, earth, and air, Tenzin and the members of Team Avatar all stopped to catch their breath.

"Are you all right?" Asami asked Tenzin. Tenzin nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon."

But the moment of relief was very short-lived, as Mako's words got everyone else's attention. "Uh guys, I think things just managed to get even worse"

Turning around to where Mako was pointing, Tenzin, Asami, and Bolin could all see an equalist airship hovering over Air Temple Island.

"Oh no…"

-X-

Outside on Air Temple Island, Lin and Tenzin's family watched as equalists descended on a zip line towards the island and engaged the White Lotus sentries present there. And though the White Lotus sentries fought hard and fiercely against the invading equalists, a few managed to get through the White Lotus forces ranks and go further into the island.

As this happened, Lint turned to Pema and her daughters. "Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." As Lin said this, Pema cried out in pain.

"Pull it together, Pema. Didn't I just say remain calm?"

But Pema continued to gasp in pain and agony, clutching her stomach as she did. Ikki rushed to her side.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming!"

"Oh no…"

"Of all the times…" Lin muttered. Two Air Acolytes rushed to Pema's side and escorted her away. Turning back to face the approaching equalists, Lin saw to her horror that a second airship had joined the attack on the island. From this one the Equalist Lieutenant and several chi-blockers descended down into the courtyard, heading straight into the heart of the island.

Using her earthbending, Lin sent several large rocks flying in the direction of the chi-blockers and managed to knock several them off. As the remaining chi-blockers led by the Lieutenant landed, Lin trapped the feet of several in bended earth, and then took them out with boulders directed at the stomach. Cables springing out of her gauntlets lassoed another chi-blocker. Alas, Lin's metal armor made her vulnerable to the Lieutenant, who managed to hit her with his escrima sticks and electrify her. Lin screamed in pain and the Lieutenant kicked her back.

But as the Lieutenant moved in to finish Lin off, Jinora swopped in out of the sky on her glider.

"Stay away from my Dad's ex-girlfriend!" Jinora cried as she airbended the Lieutenant onto a nearby roof.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!"

As Lin said this, Ikki zoomed in on an Air-Scooter, knocking over one of the few chi-blockers still standing before firing a blast of air into the face of another one.

"Get off our island!"

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!"

But as Lin said this, the two girls together conjured up a small whirlwind that sent the remaining chi-blockers flying through the air like scattered pebbles in a storm. Unleashing yet more airbending attacks, Tenzin's two daughters were able to send the equalists packing.

"…never mind"

Lin turned to approaching White Lotus Sentries.

"Tie these equalists up and lock them in the temple's basement" Lin then turned to Tenzin's daughters. "Nice work girls"

As Lin said this, Tenzin's sky bison landed in the couryard, and Tenzin, Mako, Asami, and Bolin all got off. Upon seeing Tenzin, Ikki and Jinora ran over to him.

"Dad!"

"Oh thank goodness you're all right." Tenzin said as he hugged Jinora and Ikki.

"We took down all the bad guys daddy" Ikki said proudly. Upon hearing this, Tenzin turned to Lin: "You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?"

"I would have been toast if not for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well."

At this Tenzin turned to his two daughters and smiled proudly. Lin put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "Go on. Be with your wife. She could…use you right now"

Tenzin quickly caught on to what Lin meant and rushed indoors. When he got to his and Pema's bedroom though, he could hear a baby crying.

"Pema!" Tenzin shouted.

There his wife was, holding her and Tenzin's third child.

"Tenzin…"

"I'm here, Pema" Tenzin said, rushing to Pema's side. Pema held up her son.

"Here's our new son."

Tenzin took his infant son in his arms and looked down at him fondly. "Well hello there little one" As Ikki and Jinora entered, Tenzin turned to them and beckoned them to come.

"Come, meet your new brother."

"A brother?" both asked surprised. "Wow…"

"I think its about time!" Ikki said, rushing forward to the baby and getting right up in his face. "Welcome! I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora. We have a super-great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it!"

As Ikki said this in her usual rapid-fire manner, Jinora turned to face her parents.

"Wha're you going to name him?" Jinora asked. "Can I pick?"

"I've already chosen a name." Pema said. "His name is Kuzon"

As Pema said this, Lin, Asami, Mako, and Bolin all entered the room.

"I really am sorry to interrupt this" Lin said gravely. "…but more airships are coming"

Ikki turned to her father. "Everything's not going to be fine, is it, Daddy?"

Tenzin said nothing, merely becoming grave in demeanor as he took in what he was being told. Lin stepped forward.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?"

"I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children...I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you."

"But—"

"No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

Tenzin smiled and nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Lin." Tenzin then turned to Mako, Asami, and Bolin. "You three, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"We can't give up!" Asami said indignantly.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the URN military. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."  
-X-

No sooner had Tenzin laid out what was to be done did they all head out begin to leave. Tenzin and his family took very little with them, only some food and a few other provisons. Soon they were outside and ready to depart on their waiting sky bison.

"Stay safe" Tenzin said to the members of Team Avatar.

"We will" Mako promised.

Lin turned to Tenzin. "Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now."

Tenzin nodded and said to his sky bison: "Oogi, yip yip."

Oogi moaned and took off into the air. Seeing this the two equalist air ships broke away and took off after them. As they did, a third airship made its way to the island. As equalists descended on a zip line, the White Lotus sentries readied themselves for battle. One of them turned to the members of Team Avatar.

"Go. We'll hold them off."

Nodding wordlessly, the three got on Naga and directed her away from the temple. As they left, the three took a long look back at the battle that ensued behind them, as fire, rock, and water clashed with electricity and chi-blocking.

But as Naga continued to race off with her master's friends, the Equalist Lieutenant emerged and leaped down on top of the group. Seeing him coming in time, Naga leaped into the air to meet him in his descent and with one swipe of her paw sent him sailing through the air and right into a nearby tree.

"Nice one, Naga." Bolin complimented.

Naga then leaped off the side of the island and plunged into the waters below, Mako, Asami, and Bolin all holding their breath until Naga bobbed back out of the water. The great Polar Bear Dog then swam away from Air Temple Island and on to Republic City.  
-X-

Despite the best efforts of Tenzin's sky-bison, the speed of the Equalists airships far exceeded that of Oogi, and they slowly but surely began to gain on their quarry.

"Faster, Oogi!" Tenzin urged, but it was no use. The Airships got closer and closer, and finally one of them got close enough to shoot out a line with a net at the end. Lin got up and used one of her own metal lines to cut the net in two, and then tethered herseld to a second line shot out from the airship and turned to face Tenzin and his family.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back." Lin said simply.

"Lin, what are you doing?" Tenzin asked horrified.

But before he could even attempt to dissuade her, Lin ran down the length of Oogi's tail before then leaping into the air. Retracting her metal line, she pulled herself onto the roof of the nearest airship. Using her metalbending, Lin punched a hole in the roof of the airship and pulled a large section of it free. An explosion rang through the air as the air was released from the balloon and the airship began to plummet. As it did, Lin ran across the roof of it and propelled herself with her metalbending onto the roof of the second airship. But as she began to sabotage this one, Equalists emerged from a hatch in the room and attacked her. Grabbing one, Lin twisted his arm around and threw him off the airship to his death. Another attempted to chi-block Lin and was also sent tumbling off the side of the Airship.

But alas, other equalists emerged from behind and managed to throw a bola around Lin's legs that caused her to fall to the ground. Defiant to the bitter end, Lin fired out her cables and ensnared one of the equalists with them before then hurling him at another two equalists, causing all three to tumble backwards. She lassoed another chi-blocker similarly, but it was then that one equalist with an electrified gauntlet put it to her metal breastplate and electrocuted her into submission.

As Oogi continued to fly on, now safely out of reach of the airship, Tenzin and his family all looked on in silent awe.

"Lin…I'm sorry"

-X-

It was raining hard that night in Republic City. In Air Temple Island those of the White Lotus who had not managed to escape the equalists' clutches were all lined up with their hands tied behind their back and their bodies chi-blocked. Equalists had swarmed onto every part of Air Temple Island, and now Amon himself was there, surveying it all.

"This shall be the place that all benders will cleansed of the gifts they abuse. Bring forth our first victim"

The Lieutenant nodded and motioned for some nearby chi-blockers who brought forth Lin Bei-Fong, tied up and stripped of her armor. She glared fiercely at Amon, who said nothing in response. There was nothing to say and both he and Lin knew it. He merely walked forward, and placed a hand on Lin's forehead. And in an instant it was over. Lin collapsed to the stone floor of the courtyard, now stripped of her bending.

"Let this mark the beginning of Republic City's new era" Amon said to his followers. "Tomorrow we shall go to City Hall and announce our new plans for the city. The first part of the revolution is over. Now we move on to the purification and rebirth of Republic City. The old ways will be replaced with the new. And equality will reign"

A scoff caught Amon's attention. Turning to the source, he saw Lin, still glaring at him fiercely. "You don't know the meaning of the word"

Amon walked over to Lin and turned her over with his foot. "Is that so?"

Lin looked at him coldly, her eyes containing nothing but contempt and defiance.

"You're going to lose Amon"

"Hmmm…I have debended the entire Metalbending police corps, taken Republic City and Air Temple Island, and have the Avatar. Where on earth is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction"

Amon chuckled in response to that. "Amusing. But also insolent" And without warning, Amon kicked Lin in the face, knocking her out. He turned to some of his chi-blockers. "Take her away"

The two chi-blockers nodded and carried a debended Lin off to the temple's basement. Amon then turned to the lined up White Lotus members.

"Bring forth one of them" Amon said simply.

-X-

It was a scenic day that the young but highly decorated URN general was bearing witness to. The sun shone brilliantly and the sky was clear blue. Even better the oceans were as calm as could be, and that meant an easy voyage to any destination should the need for it arise.

And in fact it did.

A Naval Officer of Earth Kindom background walked up to the young general and saluted before saying: "General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?"

The general turned to the Naval Officer: "Send our special forces ahead of the main fleet, same as always. As for us, tell the Avatar that we will be arriving in three days time and that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together."

The Naval Officer saluted and replied: "As you wish, General Iroh."

And with this simple exchange the army of the United Republic of Nations officially joined the Equalist Crisis.

**Author's Note: Yes, I changed the name of Tenzin and Pema's son because seriously. Rohan? Going by that they should name the next one Gondor. And then the one after that Rivendell. And the one after that Lothlorien. And the one after that…well, you get the idea. I decided to name him Kuzon since Tenzin's brother is named after one of Aang's childhood friends, I thought it would be thematically appropriate then to have Tenzin and Pema's kid share a name with another of Aang's old friends. **

**Don't worry Korra fans, our heroine will be showing up again next chapter, and the backstory for **_**my **_**version of Amon will finally be shown to us in full! Stay tuned!**


	19. Origins

Chapter 18: Origins

_The Equalists are on the attack! The Lieutenant and his chi blockers invaded Air Temple Island, and forced Tenzin and his family to flee. In the daring escape, Lin Beifong sacrificed herself and saved the airbenders. But, she was captured and Amon took her bending away. Now, Team Avatar is in hiding as they await help from General Iroh and The United Forces. Meanwhile, Avatar Korra is still in the clutches of Amon and his equalists, alongside the now debended Councilman Tarrlok…_

-X-

_Aang rushed forward in a panic, fear surging through every fiber of his being. He couldn't be too late. He couldn't be. The monster couldn't have gotten to her by now…_

…_but as Aang finally reached Katara, he saw Sokka and Toph both standing over her, with utterly devastated looks on their faces. It was as if Katara had been killed. And indeed, she would be dead very soon now that what had happened to her had happened._

_Katara had lost her face. As had happened before, the evil face-stealer had taken the face of the woman the Avatar loved._

_Only this time Koh would pay dearly for his actions._

_With a roar of pain and agony, Aang gave into his rage and allowed the Avatar State to consume him. As his eyes became glowing and pupilless as they always did, only one thought ran through his mind: Koh the Face Stealer would die for what he had done.  
_

-X-

Korra's vision of the past faded from mind and memory as she slowly came to the present, consciousness finally returning to her. But as Korra slowly opened her eyes, the injuries she had suffered at the Equalist Lieutenant's hands cried out to her and the pain wracked her entire body. Korra winced and gasped, her skin still recovering from the vicious electric shock she had received.

It didn't take Korra long to realize that she was bound. Looking around, she saw that she was also sharing a cell with Tarrlok, who was slumped up against the wall with his head buried in his knees. He was not bound, but he didn't need to be. Korra could tell just by looking at him that he was a broken man, and she knew full well what Amon had done to him. The fact that she was kept restrained was the only thing that assured Korra that Amon had not de-bended her as well.

Their cell was reinforced with iron bars and was just big enough for Tarrlok to be a fair distance away from Korra. The whole room was pitch dark, and as such Korra could see and make out very little of what was outside the cell.

Turning to Tarrlok, she whispered his name to get his attention. "Tarrlok, come on, talk to me. I know we're enemies and all but Amon's our enemy too. We need to get out of here, and we can only do that if you untie me and I can bend us out of here."

Tarrlok said nothing in response, merely continuing to be in the same position. Korra frowned. So he'd given up. Korra wished she could say she was surprised, but the man had always been a snake, and this was just more proof of that. He'd been de-fanged, and as a result had lost his will and his nerve. So be it. Korra wasn't going to lose hers. Not yet.

But then Tarrlok spoke, and his words caught Korra's attention: "This is all my fault…"

"Yeah, no kidding" Korra replied harshly. "You and your stupid task force cracking down on non-benders like a total dictator didn't exactly further endear benders to the equalists"

"No, not that…I mean all of this: the equalists, this war, Amon himself…its all my fault"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Tarrlok turned to Korra and said simply: "Because I created Amon"

-X-

Amon stood in front of City Hall with most of Republic City there, by choice or otherwise, to listen to him give his speech: "The first part of the Revolution is over. Republic City now belongs to the equalists. But this is only the first of many steps needed for equality to reign supreme. We must ensure that our efforts are not in vain. That the benders and trouble-makers do not rise up to cause further harm and grievance. Therefore, I and my followers shall be taking steps to ensure that resistance is impossible. The guilty shall be hunted down and punished. Already I am assembling a police force to replace the irresponsible and inefficient metalbenders of old. Join the Equalist Police-Force as they take up arms against the law breakers and benders of this city."

As Amon said this, a line of people stepped forward, all of them clad from head to toe in padded armor of a bluish-gray color with insulated gloves and a steel-colored helmet with a long visor that when pulled down completely obscured the face. On the center of the helmet and on an arm band was the symbol of the equalists. Each of them held a large riot shield in one hand and an electrified escrima stick identical to the ones used by the Lieutenant in the other. Finally, holstered to each of their belts was both a truncheon and bola.

As the first of his Equalist Police-Force stepped forward, Amon continued: "As for the benders who have already fallen, I assure you that not a single one shall leave still possessing the gifts they have misused. Already courts are being formed, and trials held for those who have used such powers to bring harm to the good law abiding nonbenders of this city. And punishments are being dealt out as we speak to those who have already been deemed guilty. Now the time has come for all of you to do your part as well. Take back that which the bending community has stolen from you, drive them out and ensure that the Police Force find them and deliver justice. Now I warn you: building the future I have envisioned will not be easy. Sacrifices will have to be made, but this has always been true of war and revolution. But it does not mean that we should give up. No, now we must fight harder than ever. So join me my friends, and together we can finally, and definitively, bring equality to the world"

-X-

In the hours and days following Amon's speech at City Hall the nonbenders of Republic City who had suffered from the inequality and prejudice shown to them were thrown into a frenzy. Taking to the streets with clubs, swords, knives, and other weapons, a mob of nonbenders surged through Republic City alongside the imposing figures of the Equalist Police Force, smashing up stores and homes and savagely attacking and beating any and all benders they could find. People were forcibly dragged out of their homes and mercilessly beaten within an inch of their lives before being thrown into waiting vans and driven off to be de-bended by Amon.

As Ziyou watched all this unfold, he could also see just how far the equalists and their supporters had fallen. It mattered not how old or young a person was, only that they were a bender. And any non-benders who were so much as in the way of the mob and the fascist police force that supported them were forcibly thrown aside or even beaten and arrested alongside with the benders.

And now this mob was headed in the direction of Ziyou's home.

Knowing he had little time to waste, Ziyou told his brother and grandmother to hide in the attic and not come out. Going to where his costume and mask were stored, Ziyou became Shaobing once more and armed himself with his full arsenal. Two Bolas, several throwing knives, and all of the nerve toxin darts he still had alongside his grandfather's hook swords. And as he readied himself, he had one other weapon to get…

-X-

A young bender couple, the male a firebender and the female a waterbender were beset by a couple of Equalist Police backed up by members of the nonbender mob.

"Hold it right there, you're both under arrest!"

"Leave us alone!" the man screamed in an anguished tone. "We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Your neighbor's reports of you both being benders say otherwise. Hands behind your backs now"

"Go to hell!" the Waterbender woman spat, conjuring up a water whip and lashing out at the one Equalist Policeman.

"Resisting arrest and assaulting an officer. You're really going to get it now bender scum"

The one struck officer readied his electrified escrima stick, which menacingly gave off sparks as he neared the two terrified young benders.

Then a bola sailed through the air and wrapped itself around one of the equalist policeman's neck, causing him to fall over.

"Leave them alone" a voice growled menacingly. Turning around, the other equalist police were confronted by Shaobing, who had his hook swords raised menacingly.

"I'm not going to ask again: leave those people alone now or I _will_ hurt you"

"Don't be a fool. Our numbers are legion and you are but one."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that"

And then, with a whistle, Shaobing summoned his family's entire herd of Shirshus, all of whom bared their teeth.

"Girls, take these equalists down"

With a roar the Shirshus surged forward, letting fly with their tongues. While they failed to get past the equalist cops' riot shields and armor, the nonbender mob was another story. Each lash of one of the Shirshu's tongues found its target in the skin of a nonbender thug, stunning him or her instantly. As for the equalist police force, their armor and riot shields provided little protection when the Shirshus smashed into them with the full force of their bodies and flung them about after grabbing them in their jaws. So taken off-guard by the attack were the equalists that they were ill-prepared to fight back, and were soundly bested, those who managed to withstand the initial attack running scared. Not to be deterred, the Shirshus bounded off after them, stunning any and all members of the nonbender mob in their way and effortlessly plowing through the equalist cops who tried to stop them.

Finally, the equalist police formed a shield wall that managed to hold out despite the Shirshus ramming into it. Knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against the electrified escrima sticks, Shaobing called the Shirshus back to hm, and hopped atop one.

"Come on girls, we can't do anymore here. Let's move on."

Shaobing had his mount race forward, and all of the other Shirshus followed him, all the while stunning unarmored nonbender thugs with their tongues.

-X-

Korra couldn't believe her ears. Tarrlok had said that he had created Amon and as such everything that was happening now with the equalists was his fault. But Korra couldn't understand how that was possible.

"What…what do you mean you "created" Amon?"

"Because I knew him once. Long ago. Before he was Amon. Back when he was just a man with a family and the only friend I ever had. And I took that all away from him."

"How? Why?"

Tarrlok sighed deeply. "Perhaps I should start at the very beginning…it all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity, and left Republic City. He settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That was where he first met my mother, a warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. I was their son."

"So what changed?" Korra asked. "How did you meet Amon?"

"Not until later, when I was a young man. I spent my whole childhood in the Northern Water Tribe, and for a time, all was good. But then it was discovered that I was a waterbender. At first, it seemed like a good thing. I was excited by my new abilities, but my father…his training me brought out a different side of him…

_Young Tarrlok's arms grew sore as he continued to bend an orb of water in a circle again and again. Finally he began to lose his focus and the orb of water fell to the snowy ground. Watching him, Yakone shook his head with disapproval. "Tarrlok, you better shape up, or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right"_

"_I'm trying dad, but…"_

_Yakone cut him off, saying harshly: "…but you are clearly not trying hard __**enough. **__I can assure you that I was never this sloppy when I learned how to waterbend"_

_Tarrlok winced and said meekly: "Dad, I'll get it, I promise"_

"_See to it that you do" Yakone said in a cold tone. "It is a cruel world out there son. They won't just give you what you want. You have to stand up and take it. But if you don't have the strength to do that, you will never succeed at anything. So don't fail"_

_Tarrlok nodded before lowering his head solemnly. "Yes dad"_

"And that was how things went for about a year. Then, when I was seven, my father took me on a hunting trip, far away from our home. That was the day that he told me his true identity as Republic City's most notorious crime boss. And he also told me that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill…

"_What's bloodbending?" Tarrlok had asked his father confused._

"_The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal thanks to that coward and hypocrite, Katara. Our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. You my son have this power inside of you, and I will teach you to master it"_

"_But what happened to **your** bending dad?" Tarrlok had asked his father, his describing bloodbending reminding Tarrlok of his father's inability to do what he so mercilessly instructed his son in._

_Yakone's face had taken on an expression of rage that unsettled Tarrlok, for he feared he had once again struck a nerve and awakened the monster that lurked within his father, but Yakone then smothered his anger and put a hand on Tarrlok's shoulder. _

"_The Avatar stole it from me son. That's why I brought you out here, to learn your destiny. You will become a bloodbender of the highest order! When the time is right, you will claim Republic City, and you will destroy the Avatar. You must avenge me, and then continue my work. That is your purpose in life."_

"Your father was trying to make you his heir" Korra said as Tarrlok finished his recounting of the latest piece of the story. Tarrlok nodded. "Yes, yes he was. The happy part of my childhood was now behind me. Every full moon, my father took me on another supposed hunting trip where he secretly trained me in bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother."

_Tarrlok crawled up the snow bank and stood up. Following the moves his father had taught him, Tarrlok moved his hands outwards into position, directing them at a nearby buffalo yak. In an instant the great beast was forced to stand on its hind legs. Bringing his hands down, Tarrlok caused the buffalo yak's neck to be brought backwards, causing the animal to let out a growl of pain. It spasmed as it struggled against Tarrlok's control and he felt sick to his stomach watching it._

"_Dad, I can't do this! I'm hurting it!"_

"_Toughen up, Tarrlok." Yakone said coldly. "You'll need a thicker skin for this._"

_Forced to continue, Tarrlok shut his eyes tightly as the buffalo yak continued to struggle before Tarrlok finally let it go, the animal running away as fast as it could the second it was freed._

_Yakone placed a hand on Tarrlok's shoulder and smiled. "Very good son, very good. You might just make a good heir after all"_

As Tarrlok's remembering the painful memory of the first time he bloodbended sank in, he let out a slow, deep, agonizing sigh before continuing: "A few years later, my father taught me to bloodbend any time without the need of the full moon. I practiced constantly and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My father though seemed to revel just in _watching_ me use the power he himself had once enjoyed and abused so readily. Nevertheless, I was determined not to let him down. I deluded myself into believing that my father would love me more if became what he always wanted me to be. So as much as I hated the bloodbending, hated the training, and eventually hated my father, I kept at it. By age 14, I had already learned my father's psychic bloodbending technique"

"Wow…" Korra said in awe. "…how did you do that? And in fact, how did Yakone do it before he had his bending taken away?"

"I asked my father that myself several times. At first he refused to tell me, saying that it was his secret, but then one day, after I had learned the lessons my father had wanted me to learn, he had at last told me the secret:

"…_I gained the ability to control the blood of other living things after I made a deal. A deal with a Spirit who told me he would give me power beyond my wildest dreams on one condition: that I, or any descendant I would sire, defeat the Avatar and bring him to the Spirit"_

_"But what would a Spirit want with the Avatar" Tarrlok had asked his father. At this Yakone smiled wickedly. "What else son? The same thing I want: revenge"_

"At the time I thought my father was lying to me. In telling me this story of getting his powers from a spirit I believed he still did not want me to know the truth. Even now I have my doubts. But whatever the truth, he had had the ability to bloodbend whenever he had wanted, and now I did too..."

_Jumping over the snow-bank, Tarrlok revealed himself to the snow-leopard wolves his father had led him to. The pack growled and barked at him threateningly before advancing towards Tarrlok with bared teeth. Tarrlok brought his hands up and the snow leopard wolves were forced to stand up on their hind legs, all of them making helpless whines as Tarrlok's bloodbending subdued them. Tarrlok next moved his hands left and right and the snow leopard wolves followed his commands, continuing to whine as they did so, as well as trembling. Tarrlok's face fell as he saw this, but the watching eyes of his father forced him to continue until he finally released them and let the snow leopard wolves run away in terror._

_Turning to face his father, he could see him bearing a wicked and unsettling grin._

"_**That's **__way its done son" Yakone said. "Always strive for what you just did there. If you do you'll become every bit the success I was in my heyday"_

"Little did my father realize that that was exactly what I was afraid of. It had long since become clear to me that my father was a madman, and I had no intentions of ending up like him. Then, one day, my father told me to bloodbend _him. _It was to be my final test he said. Once I did that, I would be ready to finish what he had started. I knew then that I could take no more. Although it pained me greatly to leave my mother, I knew I couldn't live in the Northern Water Tribe any longer. And so, one night, I fled. I ran as fast as I could and got on the nearest ship. And I never saw either of my parents again"

Korra said nothing as Tarrlok said this. All of a sudden she had been presented with another side to him. Where before she had seen only as an unrepentantly smug and sleazy individual who was every bit as bad as Amon, now she saw someone who had had a thoroughly miserable childhood courtesy of his father, and had been forced to abandon his mother. She could hear the pain in his voice as he sadly recounted these events.

Then Tarrlok continued: "For about a year or so I just drifted, moving from place to place and getting by by doing a variety of odd jobs. Then eventually, I came to a town where I first met Amon…only he wasn't Amon back then. He was a family man named Noatok, who struggled daily to support his family…"

"_What do you mean I don't qualify?" an angry Noatok asked the indifferent man behind the counter._

"_Read the paper again" the weighty man said coldly. "It says you don't qualify based on not meeting the job requirements."_

"_That's ridiculous. I'm more than able to cook at a restaurant, I cook daily and have experience. I was tested and scored favorably"_

_"Well clearly you didn't score favorably __**enough. **__Step out of line please"_

"_I saw you approve a bender who has my exact level of experien—"_

_"__**NEXT!" **__The man hollered. Fuming but saying nothing, Noatok angrily turned around and walked off in a huff. Tarrlok was waiting for him outside and could see from the look on his friend's face that it hadn't gone well._

_"Unbelievable. Apparently despite scoring favorably when tested I was __**still **__denied the job. And to add insult to injury, they approved someone who I guarantee can't cook anywhere nearly as well as I can. And do you know why? Because he was a bender. I was denied a job opportunity in favor of a less-experienced man just because he was a bender. What is wrong with this city?"_

"_I think you're overreacting old friend. Maybe the other man was just as good a cook. And firebending can help"_

"_He was an __**earthbender **__Tarrlok" Noatok replied harshly. "…and I don't need any firebending to be able to cook. Anymore than I needed metalbending to work in the steel mill. I'm just a trained and sturdy farmer who's lifetime spent tending fields has taught me what I need to know for these jobs. I can do them without bending, and to hell with anyone who says otherwise"_

_"Somehow I don't think that attitude's going to get you far Noatok" Tarrlok responded evenly._

_"No, but its still the truth. There's no equality here Tarrlok. The Benders reign supreme and non-benders like me and my family are forced to scavenge for the scraps and the leftovers, if we're lucky. I see it every day. Everywhere I look nonbenders have to move over or make way for their fellows just because they possess powers us non-benders do not. And the fact of the matter is that you'll never see a bender shining a non-bender's shoes. Not in this city anyway."_

"_I really think you're taking this too personally Noatok" Tarrlok said in a reassuring tone. "I seriously doubt the whole city has it out for you"_

_Noatok shook his head. "You don't understand Tarrlok. You're a bender. They treat you differently than they do me. You don't have to deal with constantly getting the short end of the stick, the scraps, in favor of others just because they can do things you can't." Noatok shook his head. "I'm not part of this city's elite Tarrlok" Noatok said sadly. "And I never will be. I'm just a man trying to support his family in a city that won't give me a job. I don't want to live on a farm forever, nor do I want my kids to have to live their whole lives on it"_

"Even back then Noatok saw the injustices in society, the disparity between the lives of those with bending and those without. And his family had to suffer for it daily. And not just in that way. There's a reason why Noatok views benders as universally corrupt bullies…"

"_Look mister, me and my boys have tried to be patient with you, but you still haven't given us our piece of the pie"_

"_Please, for goodness sake, I have a family to support. If it were just me living alone it would be different but there are three other mouths to feed. And I'm sorry my family, comes first"_

_The leader of the small gang of bender thugs shook his head and made a "tsk tsk" sound. "Family man eh? Well the way I see it that means one of two things: either you're telling the truth, in which case you should seriously consider what might happen to them if you don't pay up, or you're lying, in which case we'll have to hurt you. Which is it?"_

_Noatok said nothing in response to this. The thug leader stared him down for a moment before turning around and walking away, beckoning for his goons to follow him. As he did, he called out to Noatok: "You have two days to pay up Noatok."_

"Noatok's family was preyed upon by bending gangs. They extorted money from Noatok every chance they got, and Noatok was powerless to stop them, for fear they would hurt his family if he ever refused to cooperate"

_Noatok slammed his fist down on the table and yelled in anger. "I hate them!" Noatok roared. "I hate them all! Every last one of them!"_

_Noatok's wife went to her husband's side and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Please, honey you're scaring Xisheng"_

_Noatok took in several deep breaths as he struggled to regain control of himself. His wife's hand on his shoulder felt soothing to him, and gradually he calmed himself. _

_"I can't stand it anymore" Noatok said with despair. "These benders…they take all the jobs, they rob us daily…I can't live like this. I can't live in a world where we're always oppressed by people who have gifts we don't"_

"_I don't want to live like this either, but we can't leave this farm. Your family's been here for generations, since the Hundred Year War. We've endured this long, we can continue to do so. We can survive together"_

"_But what about our money? I can't keep paying these thugs and keep you all fed at the same time. Not for long…"_

"_You will find a way my love" Noatok's wife said. "I have faith in you."_

_"But I'm just a man dear" Noatok said in despair. "I can't conjure money out of thin air, or make those idiots in the city give me a job"_

_"Keep trying. There must be someone in this city who will see that you're qualified and give you a job"_

_Noatok smiled warmly at his wife and caressed her face before they embraced. "You always have so much hope and optimism…" Noatok said._

"_I need to" his wife said resolutely. "We can't despair. Then we've already lost"_

"Her name was Xiwang. Whenever Noatok began to lose himself, she would pick him up and give him the support he needed to continue. And he would do the same for her. I tried to do so as well, but there was a tenderness to their relationship that I could never hope to match. But I wasn't jealous. Noatok was my friend, and I was happy for him…"

"So what changed?" Korra asked. Tarrlok's face became grave when Korra asked him this. His eyes became filled with a kind of loathing, but it didn't seem to be directed at her.

"Yes indeed" an all-too familiar voice said. "What did change?" Turning, Korra saw Amon come out of the shadows and walk over to their cell until he was standing over Korra. "Why was the moment of my transformation not then, and instead so much later? Or, for that matter, why was it not years earlier?" As Amon asked these rhetorical questions, Korra could detect growing contempt in his tone, something she had never heard from him before. All other times she'd heard him speak, it was in a deep monotone with little emotion except when giving speeches. But this was something else, and it unnerved Korra.

"…why did I not take action when I first realized that benders were universally corrupt beyond salvation and that _you_…" Amon paused to put his hand through the bars and grab Korra's face, forcing her to look at him. "…_The Avatar_" Amon put as much contempt in the words as he possibly could. "…where nothing more than the epitome and embodiment of that corruption? That misery?" Amon released his grip on Korra and turned his back to her and Tarrlok.

"…to answer these questions, perhaps _**I**_ should tell you something of the man that I was. Before I put on this mask and began my revolution, and then tell you what happened to finally make me become what I am today…"

Amon's voice took on a tone similar to the one Tarrlok had used when telling Korra everything he had about his past. It was that of a man who had endured a lifetime of pain and misery telling his story with equal parts bitterness and coldness: "My family lived on the outskirts of that city for generations. We first came there in the closing decades of the Hundred-Year War, and we stayed throughout it. We endured the Fire Nation's occupations and their forced relocations of the citizens there. They beat and killed people in the streets, but my family, by sheer chance, was overlooked and allowed to stay, along with a few others. And so it was for the entire war, they survived the Fire Nation's atrocities, and continued to stay where they were in the decades after the war. My family met and intermingled with people from the Northern Water Tribe of who I am descended. They named me Noatok. But unlike my family, I refused to accept the inequality. Refused to accept that the benders were superior to those of us who were not like them. If only I had stood up for my beliefs sooner…" Amon shook his head. He turned back to face Korra.

"Let me tell you what happened to finally set me down the path I have walked for many years now. It all began over twenty years ago. As Tarrlok has already told you my family was preyed upon by bender thugs. And after paying off my last debt I found that I no longer had the money to support my family. And even if I was to find a job in time, which in itself was unlikely, I would need more money than I could ever make in time if I was to both pay off the thugs and keep my children fed. So it was that I had conceived a desperate plan…"

_Noatok banged on Tarrlok's door repeatedly until at last he opened it. _

"_Noatok? What is it?"_

"_I need to come in. Its important"_

_Nodding, Tarrlok stepped aside to let Noatok in. Then he shut the door and turned to face him._

_"What is it Noatak? What's wrong?"_

"_I need money Tarrlok. And I'm not asking you to lend me any before you say anything. Just hear me out. The gangs…they've bled me dry. I can't keep paying them __**and **__support my family. Not unless I can get more money. More than I could ever make doing some odd job or another…"_

"_Noatok, what are you getting at?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I need money and I can't get it legally. I need to steal some, and I need you to help me"_

_Tarrlok reeled back in shock as Noatok said this. Noatok didn't wait for Tarrlok to respond: "Tarrlok please. I don't have anymore money to pay off these animals. And if I don't get any…"_

"_But Noatok, you're talking about breaking the law!"_

"_Law?" Noatok scoffed. "Come on Tarrlok. The only law here is the benders law. They control everything. What have the authorities done about these thugs who extort me regularly? NOTHING! Me and my family are forced to fend for ourselves, along with everyone else in this wretched city who isn't a bender. There's no "law" for us. I don't have a choice in this Tarrlok…"_

_Tarrlok sighed deeply. He put his hand to his face and paced about for a moment before finally turning around to faciing Noatok. "I can't help you do this"_

"_You __**must. **__I can't do this alone Tarrlok, I __**need **__you. Please, you're my only friend, not to mention the only bender I trust. I'm begging you. Without that money my whole family will suffer…"_

"Tarrlok had wanted so desperately to say no" Amon said, turning briefly to Tarrlok, who said nothing. "…but in the end he knew he could not abandon his friend in his hour of need. So it was that together, under cover of darkness we made our way to the city's bank, intending to steal enough money for me to clear my debts and keep my family fed. We could only carry so much, but it would suffice…"

"_Come on" Tarrlok said. "The sooner we get this done, the better" _

"_Agreed." Noatok said hurriedly as he and Tarrlok came to the side of the bank. Hurling a rope with a grappling hook attached to it over the side, Tarrlok and Noatok climbed the rope up to the roof. Using his waterbending, Tarrlok destroyed the padlocks keeping the door on the roof shut. He and Noatok then made their way down the winding series of steps leading into the vaults. When they exited, they came to a security guard pacing back and forth. Noatok turned to Tarrlok: "You know what to do old friend"_

_Tarrlok nodded and used his bloodbending to control the security guard and force him to unlock the vault doors before then knocking him out. Rushing in, Tarrlok and Noatok hurriedly put as much money into their bags as they could before bolting back up the stairs and through the rooftop entrance._

_"Come on, we need to hurry, it won't be long before someone finds what we've done…"_

_Indeed, as Tarrlok and Noatok made a break for it, they soon heard the sounds of screaming for the authorities as someone found the unconscious security guard and the opened vault door. Racing behind cover, the two waited for a moment before taking off down another alley. Sticking to the shadows, the pair hoped to lose their pursuers, rushing into an building. _

_Making their way up the creaky wooden steps, the two stopped to catch their breath once they reached the top floor. Going over to one of the boarded up windows, Tarrlok dared to peek through a crack in them. _

"_The police are coming this way, get down!"_

_Noatok did as he was told and Tarrlok followed suit. Once the lights of the police came and faded away, the two stayed lying down for several moments more before they finally dared to stand up again._

"_OK, I think we're in the clear. We just need to get out of here…"_

_But as Tarrlok was saying this, a young man in shaggy clothing walked up the steps, a stubble on his face and greasy hair hanging loosely over his eyes. When he saw Tarrlok and Noatok standing there with a bag full of stolen money, he jumped back in surprise._

_"What the hell is going on?" the man shouted. "Who are you people? What are you doing in my home?"_

"_Oh no…"_

_Panicking, the man shot out a fireball that Tarrlok and Noatok both managed to dodge out of the way of. Unfortunately, the fireball collided with the wooden floor of the room, and consumed it in an instant. Soon a fire was raging in the room and thick smoke began to appear as well. By the time Tarrlok was able to down the panicked young firebender, the fire had spread to the ceiling, and a part of it fell down, creating a thick cloud of dust. As Tarrlok struggled not to become disoriented by all of the fire, smoke, and dust, he heard Noatok's voice call out to him: "Tarrlok…Tarrlok I'm trapped. Help me!"_

_Tarrlok looked at Noatok's trapped body and moved to help him. But everywhere he looked, the flames were spreading, and fire was beginning to circle around and block the nearby window, which was Tarrlok's only exit._

"_Tarrlok! Help me! Please…"_

_Tarrlok turned to look at Noatok and the rubble he was pinned under. It would take time to free him. Time he simply didn't have. The fires were spreading too fast, and he only had enough water to put out one more fire. So it was that Tarrlok made a decision he would hate himself for for as long as he lived._

_"I'm sorry…" Tarrlok whispered before he turned and used the last of his water to douse the fire blocking the window. Then he ran through it and escaped the burning building.  
_

_"TARRLOK!" Noatok screamed.  
_

_The ceiling gave way, and Noatok looked up just in time to see a large piece of burning rubble fall down on him._

"I should have died then" Amon said coldly. "…but through both luck and strength of will I was able to endure. I survived and the police recovered me. I woke up in the hospital two days later, my face bandaged. I was next put on trial for attempted robbery and sentenced to six months in prison. For weeks I lied in my filthy little cell, my bandaged face making me a target of mockery by my fellow inmates. But then, one day, as I lied in my cell, I heard a voice in my head. It said that it felt my pain, my agony. It whispered promises to me, promises of power, of vengeance, of giving me that which I always desired: the ability to make my vision of equality a reality. This voice offered me all these things and more. At first I thought it was just my own imagination playing tricks on me, but then when I opened my eyes I found I was no longer in my cell…"

_The figure staring Noatok down was a large, dark brown centipede like creature, with a great "eye" that had in the center a chalk white face with large dark gray ovals around the eyes and red lips that formed a sinister smile._

"_Greetings Noatok" the figure said in a deep but soothing voice. "I am Koh. A Spirit. I have come to grant you that which you desire"_

"_A…a Spirit? So you __**are **__real…"_

_"Of course we are" Koh said pleasantly. "Someone has to look after those of you who don't have…special powers"_

_Noatok scoffed. "I take it you mean benders? And here I thought you all favored them"_

_Koh shook his head. "Some do, but I don't. In fact, I'm not on the best of terms with the Avatar…he's tried to slay me twice now. Nearly succeeded the second time too, but I'm hard to kill. But enough about me. I have a proposition for you Noatok. A deal."_

"_What kind of deal?"_

_"Oh, one where you get what you've always wanted and I benefit in my own way. I will give you a means with which you can punish the benders of the world for abusing their power so wantonly."_

"_How?"_

_Koh's red lips stretched into an even more sinister smile than before. "I can give you the ability to take away a person's bending…forever. And I offer this power to you under only one simple condition…"_

"_Which would be…?"_

"_When your revolution inevitably attracts the attention of the Avatar, don't de-bend him…or her. Rather, allow me to…shall we say, return to the Avatar the unkind behavior he has so readily shown me in the past"_

_Noatok raised an eyebrow. "That's it? If what you say is true, if you can really give me what I want…what have I to lose?" Noatok nodded. "Do it then. Give me this power, and I swear to you that I shall not de-bend the Avatar"_

_Koh smiled. "So agreeable and accommodating. I like that"_

_Koh's eyes glowed and became pupilless and he extended an insectoid arm to touch Noatok's forehead. Noatok felt in an incredible surge of power and for but a brief moment gained a greater level of understanding of the universe before returning to his original state of mind. But when he did he realized that he felt more powerful than ever. He felt almost like he was no longer human, but something far greater…_

"_The gift has been given" Koh's voice said. "Do with it as you will, but honor our agreement, or I shall take it back"_

"I bided my time after that, waiting out my six month sentence patiently with the knowledge that afterwards I would finally be able to make my dreams a reality. But when I did get out…" Amon trailed off before continuing: "I found that the damage had already been done"

_Noatok sank to his knees as he saw that the farm his family had had for generations had been reduced to naught but a charred, blackened hole in the earth. All of the crops were gone, stolen or had been incinerated, along with everything else. The bender gang had punished his family for his inability to pay them from behind the walls of his cell, and now his family had nothing. _

_Noatok raced through the city streets to find his family and eventually located them living in the city's poor district, his wife having been reduced to a homeless woman begging for food for her children. Noatok ran to embrace her, but she was hesitant to return his affections. Her face was filled with disappointment and sadness. Lines were present were they had not been before, and her eyes had lost the brightness they once had. Noatok realized then that his mistake had badly diminished his wife's love for him._

_"Please, Xiwang. I'm sorry…I only wanted to support you all, make sure you didn't lose everything…"_

"_And yet now that is exactly what happened to us" Xiwang replied harshly. "Your actions have cost us our home, most of our possessions, and what little money we had left. We have nothing now Noatok. Nothing except each other."_

_"Please…don't hate me…I'm begging you"_

_Xiwang shook her head. "I cannot hate you Noatok. Perhaps I should, but I cannot. I am angry, but not hateful. We will get through this together…"_

_Noatok nodded. "Yes, together. But I've changed now my love. The Spirits have given me a gift. A gift that I intend to use to put an end to this inequality forever."_

_"What gift? What are you talking about?"_

_"I can take people's bending away now my love"_

"My wife did not believe me, but when next bending thugs attempted to take what little we had, I demonstrated my newfound ability, and without their powers our assailants were reduced to nothing. Less than nothing, and I sent them fleeing. Even then I could tell my wife was unsettled by what I was now capable of. She didn't understand. She didn't understand that in the world we lived in there would always be strife, and conflict, and inequality, until such a time when someone with both power and a vision came to change the world for the better. I soon concluded that that someone was me. But my wife never accepted it. Nor could she ever fully forgive me for ruining our family's lives. As the years passed we grew further and further apart, until finally, I realized that my path was destined to not include her. And thus I left, leaving that wretched city behind and setting out to become what I am today. But I did not go alone…I brought my son with me"

"Your son…?"

Amon nodded. "Yes. He was my first recruit. The first of my many equalists. I'm quite certain you've met him several times now"

The realization hit Korra. The lieutenant was Amon's son.

Amon spoke once more, his voice filled with bitterness: "Even though I had seen and endured more than enough to prove that benders were the enemy, their "gifts" were curses to all others who did not also posses them, and that I would continue to suffer beneath the heel of the bending community if I did not strike back, I still did not become who I am today until _after_ my one friend betrayed me and left me to die. Why? Because I still believed that I could eventually overcome the prejudice. That given time the oppression and the unfairness benders showed me would burn itself out and that one day my family and I would no longer suffer for not being benders. In short, I was an utter fool. Even worse, and I confess this with some degree of shame: I could not imagine how I, a simple family man trying desperately to make an honest living, could ever hope to stand up against benders. I was weak. But then Koh found me. And he made me strong"

"So that's it then? That's how you can take away people's bending…because of Koh…"

"As I said at the Revelation, the Spirits spoke to me and gave me these gifts. Or rather, _a _Spirit, but it matters little whether it was one or many. The end result is the same. And at long last I have achieved what I so desire"

"You mean a war that's tearing the city apart?" Korra asked spitefully. "Some vision"

"Admittedly the effects of my revolution have yielded more violence than I would have preferred, but that is merely a short-term consequence. The long-term benefits of my actions will far outweigh the short-term bloodshed."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you" Korra shot back. "You don't see it do you? You're the very monster you've always hated!"

"She's right Noatok" Tarrlok said, which caught Korra off-guard. Tarrlok and her agreeing on something wasn't exactly a common occurrence.

Amon turned to Tarrlok and said to him venomously: "That name is as dead as the man who once used it. I am not the pathetic farmer who had not the strength to stand for his convictions any longer. I am greater now. After you killed who I once was"

"I had no choice!" Tarrlok said angrily. "The fires were spreading too fast and I didn't have enough water to save us both"

"There's always an excuse isn't there?" Amon said angrily before shaking his head. "So be it. You have your excuses and justifications. And I have _this_…" and as Amon said this, he removed his mask and Korra got to see what he looked like behind it.

Behind Amon's mask the horrible damage the burning rubble had done to his face was nightmarishly apparent. An entire chunk of Amon's face was charred and burnt horribly to the point that there was little left but the skull. Loose pieces of melted skin still clinged to Amon's face and over his teeth, and one of his eyelids was gone, with the eye eerily looking this way and that in its socket.

It was all in all one of the most horrifying and disturbing things Korra had ever seen, and she felt nauseous just looking at it.

Amon's one eye that still had its lids narrowed with contempt while the other stayed the same. "Look upon your work Avatar" Amon said with an utterly humorless smile that was chilling to behold.

-X-

Shaobing and his Shirshus had been cutting a swath through the hordes of Equalist Police and their mob allies. The stunned bodies of the Shirshu's victims lied in the streets as they continued to snake through Republic City battling equalists and their allies wherever they could.

Then at last, Shaobing could see near an intersection a large army of people gathering, most of them clearly benders but a few were also nonbenders armed with a variety of weapons. Marching towards them were no less than four rows of equalist police, each one containing at least a dozen men. With a collective cry of rage, the army of benders charged into the equalist police, launching a volley of fireballs, rubble, water, and ice that managed to cut down only a few of the advancing policemen. Shaobing and his Shirshus were caught up in the chaos of it all and swept into the great battle.

What followed was an intense and chaotic bloodbath that saw the benders get viciously pushed back and beaten down with nothing short of impunity. Benders they may have been, but they were also a disorganized mob that was no match for the organization of the equalist police, especially when they had large shields designed specifically to quell riots. And every bender hit with one of their electrified escrima sticks was downed in an instant.

Everywhere Shaobing looked benders were taken down with ease. The benders did manage to take out a few equalist police here and there, but for every few the benders took out, they lost a dozen or so of their own. It wasn't long before the benders were falling back.

An equalist policeman charged the Shirshu Shaobing was riding atop of. The Shirshu lashed out with its tongue but the equalist policeman's armor and shield protected him. Shaobing swung one of his hook swords at the equalist policeman, the spine of the blade managing to hit the man's helmeted head with enough force to down him. But as he fell more equalist police swarmed in. Shaobing attempted to retreat, but the equalist police were on him too soon and with their electrified escrima sticks shocked the Shirshu into submission. Shaobing went tumbling off. By the time he regained his footing, the equalist police were on him too, and he was electrocuted. Shaobing's vision briefly went black. When he regained consciousness he found he had his hands cuffed behind his back, and the equalist police were pinning him to the ground. One of them wrenched Shaobing's mask off of his face. "Who the hell is this supposed to be?" one of them asked.

"It's Shaobing the Blue Spirit" another one said matter-of-factly. "Thinks he's some kind of hero"

Shaobing looked around as he was forcefully hauled up. The bender mob was in full retreat as the equalist police continued to advance unhindered, mercilessly pummeling any stragglers they caught up to.

One of the equalist police walked over to Shaobing and raised his truncheon over his head. Shaobing braced himself for a beating, but it never came.

An arrow whizzed through the air and embedded itself in the equalist policeman's truncheon, hitting it with enough force to knock it out of his hand. Turning around in confusion, he was knocked to the ground by another arrow that hit him square in his armored chest.

Before the other equalist police even realized what was going on, they were all taken down quickly and brutally by an unseen force who employed expert hand-to-hand skills, disarming all of the equalist police in mere moments. One had his faceplate shattered by a forceful kick, another had his arm dislocated. It all happened so fast even Shaobing was hard-pressed to see who it was.

But then all of the equalist police were taken down, and Shaobing got to see who his saviors were. They were all women, wearing dark green clothing with pouches, heavy green backpacks, and camouflage-colored berets. Notably, they all also had on their faces make-up that made their skin chalk-white with their lips and the areas over and around their eyes both being a rose red color. They were armed with a variety of weapons, but all of them had fans holstered to their belts.

One of them walked forward with a no-nonsense look on her face. Drawing a sword, she cut Shaobing's binds in two and tossed him his hook swords, the only weapons the equalist police had thought to disarm him of.

"On your feet soldier" she said harshly. "This is a war, and you just got the honor of serving with the Kyoshi Commandos"

**Author's Note: Yay! I once again connected The Legend of Korra with the original show!**

**Holy crap that was a much longer chapter than I was expecting…well, I had a lot to cover. Still, I'm pretty sure its the longest chapter to date...  
**

**And so we finally have the backstory for my version of Amon along with why he's able to take away people's bending. I hope you all thought it was good. At the very least admit that it was better than the original shows, as that was what I was going for. **

**Anyway, just two more chapters to go! Hang in everyone! We're almost at the end!**


	20. Resistance

Chapter 19: Resistance

"Okay, lets take stock of our current situation" Bolin said as he, Mako, and Asami set up a crude makeshift tent. "The Equalists have taken Republic City, we're all hiding down here in the poor district, we still haven't rescued Korra, and…you know what? I think I'm gonna stop. I'm making myself depressed going over all of this again…"

"No kidding" Mako said shaking his head. "I don't know what we're going to do now, but at the very least we should be safe here for the time being…"

As the three members of Team Avatar finished setting up their tent, the hobo who had allowed them to stay walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Hope you kids worked up an appetite 'cos dinner is served!"

The "dinner" in question was an orange-brown gruel that the hobo served out to the three Team Avatar members in rusty bowls. Doing her best not to look at it, Asami instead said to the hobo: "Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you for the past few days…"

The hobo smiled warmly. "Honored to oblige. My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so called "Equalist policies". We got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree. We figured out how to harmoniously co-exist."

"You are a wise and noble hobo." Bolin said before having a taste of the hobo's gruel. It was less-than pleasant, but Bolin bore it with a smile. "Mmm...this is the best tasting gruel I've ever had!" Bolin said, trying to maintain his cheerful temperament. "…seriously"

"I culled it from the finest dumpsters this city has to offer" the hobo said proudly. The second Asami heard this the spoonful she had put into her mouth tasted ten times worse, and she fought the urge to vomit.

"Blergh…"

Asami spat the gruel back into the bowl and coughed a few times to try and get the bad taste out of her mouth. Asami quietly put the bowl down on the floor and let Pabu have it, the Fire Ferret not seeming to mind the bad taste as much as his human companions.

-X-

Equalist airships patrolled Air Temple Island at all times following their takeover of it. Every night captured benders were dragged before Amon for him to "cleanse them of their impurity." In addition to the airships, the island was covered with equalists and mecha-tanks, so any assault would be foolhardy until after Amon was dealt with.

From a shrouded bay there was the entrance to the tunnel that led to Team Avatar's hideout in the Poor District. Whenever the coast was clear, as it was this night, the three members of Team Avatar would climb up a flight of stairs that was beside the entrance. From there they would watch for the URN forces on the top of a platform overlooking the bay.

Bolin looked through one of the telescopes to try and spot any sign of the URN forces but saw nothing through the fog. Even Air Temple Island could only barely be seen.

"Once The United Forces arrive,we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Mako said.

Then Bolin spoke: "About that…I think they're here now"

Bolting forward as his brother said this, Mako took the telescope from his brother and looked through it. Sure enough he saw to the left a silehouette of the URN fleet behind the dense fog.

-X-

General Iroh looked out at the sea suspiciously. Something was wrong.

"Amon had to know we were coming, so why aren't we meeting any resistance?"

Back on the platform overlooking the bay, Asami's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Where are the Equalist airships? They should be here…"

"Yeah, I don't see any Mecha-Tanks either" Bolin observed.

The fleet continued to slowly move into the harbor. Back on his personal vessel, General Iroh continued to look grave as the situation before him continued to make no sense.

_What are the equalists planning?_

Suddenly the tense silence was shattered by a deafening boom that reverberated through the entire area and sent large waves of water flying in all directions. Iroh's vessel shook violently, and a gush of water rose up at the side of one of the other ships. Looking out, Iroh saw a couple of what he recognized as mines float up to the surface and then detonate in a blazing inferno that sent more water gushing upwards.

"It's a trap!"

No sooner did the words leave General Iroh's mouth did another explosion tear through the air behind him, prompting him to run back to the opposite end of the ship. Rushing into the ship's control room, Iroh yelled into the microphone: "Water and earthbenders, detonate those mines!"

But as Iroh said this, his ears picked up the faint rumble of motors off in the distance.

"Now what?"

Rushing out to confront the source of the motor noise, Iroh saw to his horror a small fleet of flying vehicles coming towards the fleet. They had a long bar on both the bottom and top of the main body, and behind the pilot sat another man who manned a large and intimidating looking machine that was black in color.

With the URN fleet in disarray from the mines, the equalist planes made their move. Swooping in like Raven-Eagles going in for the kill, the planes opened hatches on the bottom of the vehicles to reveal bombs strapped inside. These straps were released and bombs rained down on the URN ships.

What followed was a cacophony of deafening and blinding explosions that created a massive roaring inferno that engulfed the entire fleet. Within mere moments, the proud URN fleet was reduced to naught but broken ruins of what they once were, smoking debris and scrap metal floating in the water.

All on board those vessels who were not consumed in the explosions or drowned were recovered by the equalists and subsequently imprisoned, with any and all benders among them being hauled off to Air Temple Island to be debended.

All except one.

The determination his bloodline was known for coursing through his veins, along with an intense anger and fury at being so effortlessly defeated and finally a desire to avenge his men all combined to drive General Iroh to not lose consciousness and swim to Republic City. Putting all of his energy and strength into it, the good general finally managed to reach the nearby bay where Mako, Asami, and Bolin were.

Bolin was the first to spot him.

"Guys, one of them made it! Come on, he needs help!"

The three members of Team Avatar rushed to General Iroh's aid, who had collapsed from both exhaustion and the coldness of the water he had been immersed in. Reaching him in time, Bolin and Asami grabbed him and fled back to their hideout with Mako covering them.

-X-

The first thing General Iroh was greeted to upon waking up was the faces of his three saviors, who had not left his side the whole time he lay recovering. Slowly taking in their appearances, he quickly decided that he liked Asami's beauty the best and focused on her face.

"Where am I?" General Iroh asked. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Mako. This is my brother Bolin and our friend Asami Sato"

"Sato? Are you…?"

"Yes, I am unfortunately" Asami said bitterly. "But I'm not like my father. I'm against him and all of the equalists"

"…I see. Well, I thank you all for coming to my rescue." Iroh forced himself to sit up fully before continuing: "I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks but not these new high speed aircraft. My forces…all of them…massacred without a fight…" Iroh frowned and spat to express his disgust. "Cowards. They'll pay for what they've done"

"We know how it feels" Mako said with a nod. "It seems like every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us. No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one."

"Amon has indeed been winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet. Fortunately, I had the presence of mind to order my special forces ahead of the main force."

"Special forces?"

"They're called the Kyoshi Commandos, descended from the legendary Kyoshi Warriors who fought in the Hundred Year War. Typically I send them ahead of the main army and behind enemy lines, where they gauge the enemy's strength, relay important information back to the main army, and finally cause chaos from within. I have no doubt that they successfully made it into Republic City and are currently working on sabotaging the Equalists as we speak…"

-X-

Shaobing's booted foot stepped down hard on something unpleasant for the third time in ten minutes now, and his nose felt about ready to burst from the overwhelmingly bad smell he had been assaulted with ever since the Kyoshi Commandos had led him into a sewer.

"Where exactly are we going?" Shaobing asked.

"To the closest thing we have to a base of operations for the time being" the lead Kyoshi Commando replied bluntly. "I suggest you keep up"

Shaobing nodded as the Kyoshi Commandos led him through a winding tunnel, before taking a sharp right and coming to a large locked steel door. The head Kyoshi Commando knocked on it once. A slit opened up as a pair of eyes bulged through, examining who was on the other side. Upon seeing that it was the Kyoshi Commandos, the door was opened and they and Shaobing hurried inside. When they did, Shaobing was greeted to a modest-sized room crammed to the brim with supplies and bodies. Most of them looked absolutely haggard, with bags under their eyes, bruises, and even a bloody nose or two.

"Welcome to the Republic City resistance Blue Spirit" the head Kyoshi Commando said. She pointed to each of the individuals.

"This is Hasook. He's a waterbender. This is Shu-Tau, a metalbender policeman who escaped the equalists, The Wolfbats Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu, and the shifty-looking one goes by Shady Shin."

Shaobing narrowed his eyes with contempt behind his mask as he turned to face Shin. He knew he was a crook through and through and dealt with him before during his first stint as Republic City's masked guardian. He didn't think highly of Shin by any means, but in the current state of things, he was also forced to acknowledge that he couldn't be choosy with his allies. By this point any enemy of the equalists would be an ally of his, at least for the time.

"So what's the plan of this resistance?" Shaobing asked.

"Up to this point there's been no "plan" so to speak, beyond just finding and recruiting more people to be in the resistance, and also doing what we can to make the equalists miserable. We were supposed to wait for General Iroh to arrive with a URN fleet, but it would seem that they were routed. That means we are most likely on our own"

Shaobing shook his head. "No. There are a handful of others in this city we can rely on. I should know since I'm a member of the same group. Its called Team Avatar"

-X-

"So aside from the Kyoshi Commandos, what else do we still have to take on the equalists?" Bolin asked.

"A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them about the devilry of the equalists inventions." He turned his head to Asami and Mako. "Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

Both smiled.

"Oh, we know _just_ the man for the job…"

-X-

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" Team Avatar's hobo benefactor asked.

"Commander Bumi, Second Division of The United Forces." General Iroh said matter-of-factly. "A bit of a wild man, but still the bravest commander you'll ever meet. He is far and away the best officer under my command"

At this the hobo cracked his fingers, massaged his wrists, and set to work. As he pressed the keys of the telegraph device repeatedly, General Iroh gave the message: "Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear."

Once the Hobo was finished typing the message, General Iroh took out a map of Republic City and moved his hand along the map, stopping in the upper left corner.

"Now comes the hard part, we need to ground those aircraft. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to re-take the city."

Mako walked forward and pointed to the upper left part of the map. "They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range."

Iroh nodded. "Good observation. All of you get ready. We leave at dawn. Dismissed" As Iroh finished this, he took out a pocket watch from his coat pocket and looked at the time.

"Ah, and how convenient too. Its tea time"

"What?"

"I have a designated tea time" General Iroh explained. "If a day goes by and my tea time is not met, that means it is a very bad day indeed. Now if you will excuse me, since the tea I had on me was destroyed with my ship, I must go find some" And with this, General Iroh left, leaving a baffled Mako behind.

"Wow. Tea time" Bolin said. "Who'd have thought right?"

Mako said nothing, instead walking off with Asami. As he did he could see her tensing up. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he asked her: "Is everything alright?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah. I'm just…a little on edge is all. But it'll pass"

"Why?"

Asami turned to him, a look of determination on her face. "Because I know I'm going to have to face my father soon, and I'm ready for it"

-X-

The Kyoshi Commandos led Shaobing and the other resistance members through the sewer system, taking them down a winding series of interlocking tunnels that seemed to form a kind of underground labyrinth.

"The Equalists have seized control of most of the tunnels" the lead Kyoshi Commando said matter-of-factly. "It won't be long before they find our hideout, and we don't want that. So we're going to be conducting a bit of sabotage"

"How?" Shu-Tau asked.

"According to our intel, there a series of floodgates scattered throughout the sewer system. If we can raise these, we can flood the equalists out of the sewers."

"Won't we flood ourselves out too?"

The head Kyoshi Commando shook her head. "No. The equalists haven't yet come into our part of the sewer. We're going to drive them out before they get the chance, and flooding those parts of the sewers is how we do it"

"Won't the equalists have all of the controls heavily guarded?" Tahno asked.

"Yes. That's why we'll be splitting up. Me and the other Kyoshi Commandos will attempt to take control of the flood gates from the equalist forces guarding them. There are three. I'll be hitting the first one with Shu-Tau and Hasook. Two of my team will each go to one of the others. The Wolf-Bats will go with one group, Shaobing and Shady Shin with another"

_Figures I have to be partnered with the criminal _Shaobing thought bitterly.

"We need to strike hard and fast before the equalists have a chance to figure out what's going on and mobilize themselves. Fortunately the narrow confines of the sewers means the equalists won't have any mechatanks down here. That makes our lives easier"

"They'll still have chi-blockers" Shaobing pointed out.

The Kyoshi Commandos all smiled. "We can handle them" one of them said.

"Any questions?" the head commando asked. "No? Good, then let's move out."

-X-

"We need to get out of here" Korra said resolutely. "I'm not letting Amon do anymore damage to Republic City, and I'm definitely not letting him turn me over to some Spirit with a grudge"

"And how do you plan on doing that when you're still trapped in a cell?" Tarrlok asked bitterly. Korra frowned. "You _free _me for starters, and then I get us both out of here"

"Amon's won Korra" Tarrlok said. "If you hadn't gotten in my way, I could have stopped Amon by now"

"Do you really believe that Tarrlok? Because if you do then honestly, I kind of pity you. After all of this you still can't see how all you did was give Amon more reason to hate benders? And gave him a way to get more people on his side?" Korra shook her head. "Open your eyes Tarrlok. This is as much your fault as it is mine, or anybody else"

"I…" Tarrlok hesitated before sighing and saying in a defeated tone: "You're right. I myself admitted that this was all my fault. I'm trying to do what I've always done. Blame everyone else. No more" At this, Tarrlok stood up. "All right Avatar Korra. I'll help you"

Korra smiled. "Excellent. Time to bust out of here and help my friends"

-X-

The group of Shaobing, Shady Shin, and two Kyoshi Commandos were the first to reach one of the floodgates. Knocking on the door, the group lured the chi-blockers out and were then blasted back by a torrent of sewer-water hurled at them by Shady Shin, who them turned it into ice to freeze the chi-blockers in place. By the time the other equalists had any idea what was going on, Shaobing and the two Kyoshi Commandos made swift work of them.

"Okay, now that we're in we need to find the controls to the floodgates."

"They should be near the front of the room, in a place where you could observe the water flow" Shaobing pointed out. Nodding, one of the two Kyoshi Commandos walked up to the controls and tried to get the floodgates open…to no avail.

"Blast, the controls are all locked down. One of the equalists might have the key. Search them all"

Nodding, Shaobing, Shin, and the other Kyoshi Commando rifled through all of the unconscious equalists, until Shaobing found a small bronze key in one's back pocket.

"I found a key. Try it and see if it works"

The Kyoshi Commando took the key and inserted it into a keyslot. Turning it, the controls made a noise of gears turning and mechanisms unlocking.

"There we go, its working now". The Kyoshi Commando then turned to Shaobing and Shady Shin.

"Do either of you have any idea which lever to pull? This isn't exactly a specialty of ours"

"Well its not mine either" Shaobing replied. "I've got no skill in operating machinery. I don't even have a satomobile."

Then Shady Shin stepped forward. "I can help with this"

Shaobing turned to face Shady Shin. "You?" Shaobing asked incredulously. "Since when do you know how to operate machinery?"

Shady Shin flashed his usual lopsided grin. "There's a lot you don't know about me Blue Spirit" Shin said. "I know a thing or three about working machinery. Just gimmie a second, this won't take long"

-X-

The second Tarrlok untied Korra, she wasted no time in getting up to her feet.

"Stand back"

Tarrlok did as he was told and Korra unleashed a torrent of fire down on the wooden floor of the cell. The flames consumed the wood like a ravenous animal does its food, and soon there was a massive hole in the ground that Korra jumped down. Using her earthbending, she brought up massive pillars and mounds of dirt through the floor of the room, destroying both it and the cell as it exploded out of the floor in fountains of mud and rock. Several equalists rushed in, but they stood no chance against the miniature earthquake Korra was conjuring up. Once the dust settled, Korra turned to Tarrlok: "Come on, let's go"

Tarrlok shook his head. "You go Avatar Korra. Stop Amon and end this war. I had my chance and I wasted it. Its up to you now"

Korra shook her head. "You know you're going to be going to jail once this all over right?"

Tarrlok shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. In any event, Amon still needs to be stopped and you're wasting valuable time. Go!"

Nodding, Korra took off down the halls of the building she was stuck in, unleashing merciless torrents of flame and volleys of fireballs in equal force. She's been a captive for too long, and she was itching to cut loose. Fortunately, the large number of ill-prepared equalist guards proved to be suitable punching bags and a means of having her catharsis by firebending rage.

After plowing through several more equalists and half-incinerating the hallways, Korra blasted her way out of the building she'd been in, and experienced sunlight shining its rays down on her face for the first time in at least two days. Korra shut her eyes from the sun glare for a brief moment and basked in the sunlight before using her earthbending and firebending to take down some nearby equalist police. A mecha-tank lumbered towards her, and got a large boulder to the faceplate for its troubles, followed by more earthbending that reduced the mechatank to scrap metal.

Smiling triumphantly as the terrified pilot clambered out of the smoking wreck his mecha-tank had become, Korra watched him scamper off like a frightened Rabaroo before then running off in search of her friends.

"Look out Republic City, Avatar Korra is back!"

-X-

It wasn't long after the floodgates were opened that a massive torrent of brownish-green water surged through in a massive blast, snaking by the tunnels of the sewers and flooding them all, forcing any and all equalists in them to scatter.

"We did it! The tunnels are being flooded!"

"Yes. Let's just hope the others do as well as we did."

At that moment, the group of Kyoshi Commandos and Wolf-Bats made their way through the leftmost half of the sewer, battling chi-blockers as they went. Though they no longer had any bending, the Wolf-Bats still had sufficient enough hand-to-hand skills to hold their own, especially with the assistance of the two Kyoshi Commandos, who proved to be able to down chi-blockers with contemptuous ease. A chi-blocker attempted to jab one of the Kyoshi Commandos only for her to grab his arm and dislocate it before then punching him in the face, shattering the lenses in his goggles and knocking him into the sewer water with a splash.

"I like the Kyoshi Commandos style" Tahno said as he observed all of the chi-blockers they'd taken down.

"You're not the first" one of the Kyoshi Commandos said before adding: "Come on, we can't linger. We need to get those floodgates opened."

"They shouldn't be too far ahead based on how many chi-blockers we've had to take out lately" the other Kyoshi Commando pointed out.

As the group of five made their way to the nearby floodgates and their controls, the Kyoshi Commando captain along with Hasook and Shu-Tau also came ever closer to _their_ target. Hasook's waterbending ensured that the trio had very little trouble getting past the equalist forces present, and they arrived at their floodgate controls about the same time the Wolf-Bats and other Kyoshi Commandos did. Both groups entered into brief but fierce fighting with the equalist forces present. In one, the Kyoshi Commando captain delivered punishing blows to the chi-blockers within as Hasook used sewer water to blast down and then freeze another. Shu-Tau entangled a third with his metal cables before another equalist ran at him with an electrified gauntlet. Seeing him in time, the Kyoshi Commando captain grabbed the equalist's arm and twisted it behind his back. A fierce strike to the neck took him down.

In the other, the Kyoshi Commandos attacked the equalists fiercely, while the three Wolf-Bats dogpiled one chi-blocker and beat him senseless.

"Get to the controls Shaozu! You're the only one who knows how they work!"

Shaozu nodded and bolted for the controls. One of the equalists ran at him and tried to chi-block him, but Shaozu managed to narrowly dodge the lightning fast jabs. Tumbling forward, he reached the controls as the chi-blocker behind him was downed by one of the Kyoshi Commandos.

"Where's the key?" Shaozu asked. "I need the key, the controls are locked!"

Shaozu was grabbed from behind by a chi-blocker. Elbowing him in the face, Shaozu cracked one of the chi-blocker's lenses but couldn't break his chokehold on him. Tahno and Ming grabbed the chi-blocker and pulled him off of Shaozu, only for two more to charge them. One was intercepted by a Kyoshi Commando and kneed in the stomach before being punched out. But the other grabbed Tahno by the throat and tried to strangle him. Seeing this, the other Kyoshi Commando rushed in, drew her bow and whacked the chi-blocker across the side of the head with it, knocking him out.

As all of the equalists in both control rooms fell, Shu-Tau and Shaozu both activated the floodgates after unlocking the controls.

The two opened floodgates unleashed copious amounts of sewer water the same way the first one had, and the equalists were mercilessly flooded out as had been intended. Using his waterbending, Hasook created a protective bubble for him, Shu-Tau and the Kyoshi Commando captain so they could make it through the tunnels without drowning or getting flooded out like the equalists. Unfortunately, Hasook's waterbending skill was not enough to keep the bubble out for long, and eventually it began to falter and dissipate, the roar of the sewer water coming down all around the ears of the trio inside.

"HANG ON!" Shu-Tau shouted over the water before using his armor's metal cables to latch onto the outside of the control room, wrapping them around a hook-like outcropping. With Hasook and the Kyoshi Commando captain both hanging on tightly, Shu-Tau used his metalbending to raise the cable enough so that the trio were hanging just above the roaring torrent of sewer water.

"That was close' Shu Tau observed. "Our plan almost flooded us out along with the equalists."

"Regardless, we got it done. You both did well. Now let's try and meet back up with the rest of the resistance"

-X-

"All right" General Iroh said briskly. "Is everyone ready?"

Mako, Asami, and Bolin all nodded. "Its time to take down my father" Asami said resolutely.

"I'll have your back" Mako said assuredly, to which Asami smiled. General Iroh nodded in approval. "Excellent. We move out now. Get the Polar Bear Dog ready"

Once Naga was brought out, Bolin, Asami, and Mako all hopped on. General Iroh was set to get on as well but Bolin held out a hand to stop him: "Uh, sorry General sir, but Naga doesn't take more than three people on her at a time. We know"

"…I see. Very well then. I shall acquire an alternate means of transport…"

The good General did not need to look long before coming upon an abandoned satomobile, with the keys still in the ignition as a result of the driver leaving in a hurry during the chaos of the equalist's taking over Republic City.

"I can drive that" Asami said. "You can go on Naga general"

General Iroh nodded. "Much appreciated miss. I've no experience in driving that thing"

But as the group moved out with Mako, Bolin, and Iroh atop Naga and Asami in the satomobile, they came under attack from nearby equalist police.

"You there, stop!"

"That's General Iroh of the URN army! Stop!"

"Arrest those fugitives!"

Before Team Avatar knew it, they were being pursued by at least half-a-dozen equalist police, all of them armed with electrified escrima sticks. Fortunately their armor and lack of a vehicle left them ill-prepared to keep up with their mounted quarry and soon they were left behind in the dust.

"Ha ha! Too slow equalists!" Bolin laughed.

But Bolin's mirth was cut short when they saw up ahead a shield-wall of equalist police that moved forward before stopping and plunging their riot shields into the ground.

"Equalist barricade!"

"Move around it!" General Iroh hollered. "We won't stand a chance meeting it head on!"

But then, as Naga and Asami's pilfered satomobile drew closer and closer to the shieldwall, an unexpected sight came into view.

It all happened so fast that none of the members of Team Avatar could have accurately described it. It was the large shiny black form of what Asami recognized as the satomobile she had gotten for Team Avatar crashing right into the equalist shieldwall, sending equalist policemen flying into the air along with their weapons. Others were run over as the satomobile swerved violently before flipping, skidding to a halt as it plowed through the last of the shieldwall.

Then, out of the wreckage came Avatar Korra, cut, bruised, and bleeding but still very much alive. She had a weary but triumphant grin on her face.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"KORRA!" Asami, Mako, and Bolin shouted in unison. Racing towards her, Bolin enveloped her in a bear hug that Asami and Mako joined in on.

"Man am I glad to see you again!" Bolin said with relief.

"Thank goodness you're safe" Asami added. "We've been so worried…"

"Glad to have you back Korra" Mako said with a smile. "Spirits know we need you now more than ever"

"Thanks guys, thanks a lot" Korra said happily, hugging all three of them in turn. Then she saw General Iroh.

"And who is this?" Korra asked, her eyes taking in his handsome face and bright red coat with pleasure.

"I am General Iroh the Second of the United Republic of Nations Military Avatar Korra." The good general said with a voice of total seriousness and pride. "It is an honor to both meet and fight alongside you."

"Likewise" Korra replied before adding playfully: "I like a man in uniform"

"Yes, I've always thought they lend a certain air of dignity and respect to an individual myself" Iroh replied with a nod. "In any event, we must keep moving to our destination. More equalists will be upon us soon."

"Destination?" Korra asked.

"We're going to the place where the equalists keep their latest weapons and destroy them" Mako explained. "We were on our way there when the equalist police came at us"

"Amon's got another new weapon?" Korra asked before shaking her head. "Geez, they just keep cranking them out…"

"Indeed. But come, we must go now"

"Wait" Korra said. "I can't go with you"

"What?" Mako asked.

"Why not?" Asami said.

"A couple reasons. One because I'm sick and tired of running and hiding from Amon. Two because I was his prisoner for at least an entire day and I'm looking for a little payback. And three, I know who he is now and how he can take people's bending away. Its time I face him once and for all now that I know how to beat him"

General Iroh shook his head. "That's not a good plan, we need to stick together"

"I'm telling you, I know how to beat him now. I understand now that we can't just beat up his thugs and break his toys. Amon's greatest weapon isn't chi-blocking, mechatanks, or even being able to take people's bending away. It's his _ideas. _His ideas that it has to be like this. That it has to be us against them. That benders are all evil. The only way I'm going to beat him for good is if I can discredit those ideas in front of all of his followers. And that's what I need to do"

"That may be, but all the same this is not a mission you should be handling alone"

Korra smiled. "You're welcome to come handsome. But either way, I'm going"

"I can go with you" Bolin said, stepping forward.

"You sure Bolin?" Korra asked. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do" Bolin said. "I'm not letting you take Amon on by yourself. Not by a long shot. You need some help here"

As Bolin said this, General Iroh pondered the current situation for a moment before saying: "My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I. The best of luck to you Avatar"

Korra nodded. The end of the Equalist Crisis was upon them now.

**Author's Note: Remember how I had said Shady Shin and Hasook would be coming into play later? Well this was what I was referring to. And I snuck the Wolfbats in for good measure. None of them ended up contributing much to the overall plot of the chapter, but ah well. It was still fun to include them.**

**Regarding General Iroh, I have a few things to say. First off, as some may have noticed, I gave him a tea time, because the fact is that without tea, he has no business calling himself Iroh. Thus he has a designated "tea time". I also wanted to give him a more "old world" way of speaking and thinking. That is to say more gentlemanly and formal, and also very chivalrous towards women, which you'll see more of later on. Makes him stand out a little more as a character. And its fun to write. **

**And on a completely unrelated note, I just learned that there is now a published novelization of **_**Legend of Korra. **_**Ah well. Mine is only partly a novelization, so I can live with this news. I just hope you all continue to read mine and enjoy it.**


	21. Endgame

**Author's Note: HORRAY! We're finally at the end of Book 1. Thanks to everyone who's held in so long. Its been a pleasure to get to rewrite **_**Legend of Korra **_**and make it better than it was, and I thank everyone who thinks I've accomplished what I set out to do. Enjoy the finale! **

Chapter 20: Endgame

"_The end is upon us! As Avatar Korra reunites with her friends, Shaobing and the Kyoshi Commandos lead a small but brave resistance against the equalist's tyranny. Things are looking touch-and-go as Avatar Korra decides to take Amon on in a battle of ideals. Can she defeat the masked revolutionary? Or will he and his followers be too much?"_

A large gray van drove through the cleared out streets of Republic City, its drivers equalist police and its occupants captured benders. Their fate was to be the same as all other benders who had been arrested by the equalist police: they would be delivered to the courthouse and put on trial and then, those that were found guilty would be taken to Air Temple Island where Amon would strip them of their bending.

In fact, in the courthouse that very moment another group of arrested benders were being put on trial, with the former equalist protestor being the one to preside over each trial, clad in over-sized black robes and with a gavel in hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Feng, you have been charged with possessing and abusing firebending, using it to bully and extort money from your neighbors. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty" Mrs. Feng said before adding: "These charges are preposterous! And where's our lawyer? Why don't we have a lawyer?"

The equalist protestor turned judge banged his gavel. "Silence! Accused benders are not entitled to a lawyer. You must defend yourselves" the judge made a cruel smirk. "Think of it this way: if you _are _actually innocent, you shouldn't have anything to worry about, yes?"

"You little Dai Lee weasel-viper…"

"I'd stop right there if I were you" the protestor turned judge said. "…unless you want to be held in contempt"

Mr. Feng reluctantly bit his tongue as the first of the witnesses was called up. He was one of the Feng's next-door-neighbors and a non-bender. As the Fengs looked on in horror he spun a tale of how he'd been bullied and robbed almost every day by his next-door neighbors and that until the equalists had taken over he'd been too afraid to try and stand up to them.

"Objection!" Mrs. Feng finally said. "Your honor the witness is lying…"

"Overruled!" the judge said with a bang of his gavel.

And so, the witness continued his utterly fabricated tale, only to then be followed by another. The jury didn't need long to deliberate after both stories were finished.

"We find the defendants Mr. and Mrs. Feng guilty of all charges"

"Do the defendants have anything to say before we send them to Air Temple Island?" the judge asked.

"Yes we do" Mrs. Feng said angrily. "This trial, all of them, are farces! Where our are lawyers? Our rights? Nowhere! All these trials are are a way for you people to take out your anger on the benders who have wronged you…"

The judge banged his gavel to silence her. "That's enough of that. Guards! Get this bender scum out of here!"

But as the equalist police standing guard moved in to take the Fengs away, the double-doors leading into the courthouse were blasted in by a large column of earth. As the doors smashed to the floor in pieces, the whole of the courtroom burst into chaos and confusion until out of the dust came the members of the resistance. Shaobing, hook swords drawn, walked in front of the rest of the group and stared down the entire courtroom.

"This court is out of session. Permanently" Then, turning to both the Fengs and the other benders waiting to be put on trial after them he shouted: "FIGHT!"

Not needing to be told again, the arrested benders jumped into action, sending fireballs flying as the Kyoshi Commandos tossed bags filled with earth into the fray for earthbenders to use. Between them and the resistance members also leaping into fray, the surprised equalist forces were quickly overwhelmed as the judge trembled in his seat.

"Order!" he shouted desperately, banging his gavel again and again. Then when that did nothing, he shrieked: "You benders can't get away with this! Amon will stop you! You're all going to get it!"

Turning around, Shaobing made his way to where the judge was and beheaded his gavel with a swing of his hook swords before aiming one menacingly at him.

"First off, I'm not a bender. Second, the only bullies and oppressors I see here are you and these thugs on your payroll" Then, Shaobing backhanded the trembling judge, knocking him out. He turned to face the rounded up equalists and told them all: "Your revolution is over. The Avatar has returned"

-X-

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the members of Team Avatar got ready to head off to their respective targets. All of them were fully prepared for their coming struggles, and none had any fear of what was to come.

For their planned infiltration of Amon's headquarters, Korra and Bolin had disguised them with uniforms taken from defeated chi-blockers. Before they left, Mako gave his brother a farewell hug.

"Love you little bro. Take care of yourself"

Bolin smiled. "Its me remember? I'll be fine"

Mako returned his brother's smile before turning to Korra and saying: "Be careful out there. And if you don't think you can do it, if you don't think you can take Amon down…try and come back to us. We all need you Korra, regardless of whether or not we win"

Korra nodded. "I'll beat him. I know how to take him down now…but I could use you guys at my side when the time comes."

"We'll do our best to back you up Avatar Korra" General Iroh assured her before adding: "Assuming of course we succeed in _our _mission first. If we should fail, I trust you to finish this fight no matter what."

Korra nodded and smiled. "Don't go all gloom and doom on us General" Korra said playfully. "Can't have you lose that fire of yours"

"Of course not. I am merely taking into account all possible scenarios…"

"Of course. But if you're going into the mountains, then you should bring Naga with you" Korra pet Naga as she said this, and the Polar Bear-Dog raised her head to look at her. Korra nuzzled Naga and she grunted.

"Take good care of Mako, Asami, and the General for me" Korra whispered.

Naga barked in acknowledgement before allowing Mako, Asami, and General Iroh to get atop her back. The Polar Bear-Dog then took off with the three of them in tow. As they disappeared from view, Korra and Bolin put on the chi-blocker masks and set off to find Amon.

-X-

Mako, Asami, and General Iroh's ride through the mountains outside to Republic City eventually came to a close when they saw a small mess of buildings complete with a large dark gray flat of land for the equalist planes to land on.

"I think we found our secret airfield." General Iroh observed before turning to Mako. "Its unfortunate we did not bring your brother Bolin. We could have used his earthbending to tear up the runways…"

"We can still keep them from taking off" Mako said.

"I hope so. Otherwise we came all this way for nothing."

As he said this, General Iroh got off of Naga, and Mako and Asami followed suit, the former turning to back to Naga. "All right girl, you wait here until we get back. Okay?"

Naga tried to follow Mako anyway, but he held out a hand. "Uh uh. _Stay_."

Naga obeyed and stayed put. Mako then followed Asami and General Iroh down the hill towards the airfield. Surrounding it were a series of wooden fencepoles…without a fence.

"Why would there be fence posts, but no fence?" Asami asked.

"I don't like this…" General Iroh observed. "Hold for a moment. I want to try something…"

Walking forward, General Iroh took in a deep breath, calmed himself, and extended a hand to the space between the fence posts. In an instant electricity appeared and consumed General Iroh's arm in bolts of blue lightning. Grimacing in pain, General Iroh barred his teeth and then, extending his other arm, sent the lightning through his one arm and out the other, causing the lightning to ricochet and strike at the nearby fence poles, causing them to explode in showers of splinters. When it was done, General Iroh let out a deep breath and a gasp of pain as he was briefly winded. But then he turned to Mako and Asami: "Come! I brought down the fence but its still emitting electricity! We have to jump over it!"

As he said this, General Iroh ran and leaped over the collapsed electric fence, with Mako and Asami following suit. Once all three were over it, they retreated behind the cover of some large nearby rocks.

"That was amazing!" Asami exclaimed to Iroh once all three were safely behind cover.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Mako asked.

"The technique of redirecting lightning has been in my family for a few generations now. It was invented by my great granduncle, the original Iroh."

"Man I am glad you're with us" Mako said relieved.

General Iroh nodded. "Yes, but we must hurry and be cautious. No doubt the equalists will be on high alert now that they know they've been breached. Come, we need to find a safe route inside the airfield…"

-X-

With their chi-blocker disguises, Korra and Bolin had no trouble infiltrating Air Temple Island. They didn't need to wait long before they saw an Equalist airship hovering above a tower. Being brought up to it by a line was Amon himself.

"There's Amon" Bolin whispered. Korra nodded.

"We need to follow him to the rally"

"What? I thought we were going to ambush him or something…"

Korra shook her head. "No. Like I said, its his ideas that are his most dangerous weapon. I need to fix that or we'll never stop the equalists…"

"What are you two doing here?" a deep and gravelly voice Korra recognized as being Amon's son cut through the air. The Equalist Lieutenant walked up to the two with an expression that told Korra and Bolin that they needed to give an answer fast.

"Uhh...we were just transferred sir" Bolin said lamely.

"Well, you're getting transferred again." The Lieutenant said bluntly. "Amon wants extra security at the arena today for the big rally."

"We'll be there sir" Korra said with a salute. The Lieutenant nodded wordlessly and then walked away. Korra turned back to Bolin: "Get ready Bo. When Amon shows up, it's the moment of truth"

-X-

Mako narrowly dodged a bola hurled at his head as he, Asami, and General Iroh continued their running fight into the Airbase.

"What was it you said about finding a safe way in?" Mako demanded.

"Clearly it was not possible in this scenario" General Iroh confessed. "Unsurprising really. As I said earlier, they were going to be on high alert after I destroyed their electric fence…"

"In here!" Asami shouted, cutting off the exchange between the two male firebenders. Following Asami, they managed to reach a back-door that they forced their way through before the exiting equalists could close it in time. Mako then slammed the door shut and locked it, putting some nearby boxes up against it for good measure.

"Okay, we're in now" Mako said. "Where do we go next?"

"Nowhere" an all-too-familiar voice said. Turning around, the three saw Hiroshi Sato himself backed up by a small group of chi-blockers. He turned to face Asami directly: "Asami, I know I have hurt you, and I am sorry. But I believe that one day you will come to your senses, and we can be a family again."

Asami shook her head. "Are you insane? I can't join you. I'm not going to be a part of this! I refuse! And mom would _hate_ you for what you've done!"

Hiroshi nodded in acknowledgment. "Oh most certainly. And therein lies the true tragedy. Your mother was too good for this world Asami, I see that now. Amon has opened my eyes to the truth. And if you cannot accept that then I have no choice but to view you as just another enemy. But I don't want to do that. Asami, please, come to your senses…see the truth as I have"

"I can see the truth just fine" Asami said darkly. "And the truth is that you and Amon need to be stopped."

Hiroshi shook his head sadly. "So be it. You've made your choice Asami, I can see that. But I've made mine too." He turned to his chi-blockers. "Take them to the holding cells"

The second this order left Hiroshi's mouth, General Iroh shot out a bolt of lightning at the pipe line hanging above the equalist's heads. It exploded and sent fire and shards of hot metal flying everywhere, injuring most of the chi-blockers and forcing the others and Hiroshi back. Mako followed this up with a torrent of fire that forced them to back away even more.

"I know why you're here!" Hiroshi roared. "And you're too late! I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi and I know _exactly_ where they're hiding. I've already ordered my airplanes to annihilate the fleet!"

"You'll kill hundreds of people!" Asami said horrified.

Hiroshi shrugged. "That's war. Those men are soldiers, they knew the risks. And they're benders most of them. I won't be shedding a tear"

General Iroh turned to Mako and Asami: "You two take down Sato. I'm going to stop those planes!"

Asami and Mako nodded and the trio split up after fighting their way through several more chi-blockers. Eventually, they came to the main part of the airfield. Seeing a mechatank in the corner of her eye, Asami quickly electrocuted the equalist attempting to enter it before clambering in herself. One look at the controls told her what she needed to know to get it up and running.

_How convenient. _Asami thought. _Its just like a Future Industries forklift…_

-X-

Korra and Bolin arrived at the Republic City arena ahead of Amon and his entourage. Mecha-Tanks guarded the front doors alongside dozens of chi-blockers and equalist police. With their chi-blocker disguises still on, Korra and Bolin made it past this army of guards without a problem, and stood in the referee's box waiting for Amon to appear. Indeed, it wasn't long before Amon rose to the stage to the roar of the watching crowd.

"Thank you all for joining me here today" Amon said. "I understand that this has been a tumultuous time for many of you, as the old status quo has been overthrown and replaced with a new, better one. But I assure you all that the long-term benefits of our revolution will vastly outweigh any short-term consequences. Soon, Republic City will at last enjoy equality, and then we will spread our gospel to the rest of the world…"

It was here that Korra made her move: "That's a lie Amon!" she shouted. Korra tore off her chi-blocker mask as Amon and everyone else in the arena turned to face her. As Bolin took off his mask as well, Korra continued: "Or should I call you Noatok? Either way, I'm here to stop you"

Amon chuckled lightly at this as his son turned to him. "Do you want her taken out?" he whispered.

Amon shook his head. "No." Amon said before turning to the crowd and raising a hand to calm them down. "Everyone calm yourselves. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar anymore. Let's hear what she has to say"

"This ends here Amon" Korra said darkly. "Just you and me. No equalists, no mecha-tanks, no bending. Just my words against yours"

"Then I truly have nothing to fear" Amon replied simply.

"I wouldn't be too sure" Korra said before turning to face the crowd: "Everyone, please listen to me. I know you've all felt oppressed before, I know you've all suffered and been treated unfairly by people who think they're better than you, but you have to believe me when I say that this isn't the way to change things. Can't you see what Amon and his equalists have done? What they've _really _done? They haven't brought equality to Republic City! All they've done is create a reversal of the way things used to be. Now non-benders are the oppressors and benders are the persecuted, I've seen it! Benders have been attacked and beaten in the streets…"

"For resisting arrest" Amon interceded, cutting Korra off. "For resisting arrest and for causing additional strife and violence in our city"

Korra turned to him and glared darkly. "Resisting arrest? What were their crimes? Being benders? You can't seriously believe that all benders are automatically criminals"

"Of course I can" Amon said flatly. "I have seen it and experienced it, as has everyone else in this room. Surely you cannot continue to defend the bending community, when all they ever do is abuse their power?" Amon turned back to face the crowd: "Need I remind you all of how Councilman Tarrlok created a taskforce designed specifically to control and arrest people on the _slightest _suspicion that they were affiliated with me? To bully and oppress as all benders do?"

As Amon said this, there were many hushed whispers and nods of agreement. Knowing she was losing ground and credibility fast, Korra interceded: "What Tarrlok did was wrong, I admit. I should have never been a part of his task-force, but that still doesn't mean all benders are evil. Councilman Tenzin _always _opposed Tarrlok's actions, and he's a bender!"

"Yes, and where is councilman Tenzin now?" Amon asked condescendingly. "He has fled this city and left it to burn and suffer"

"He only fled because _you _would take his bending away if he stayed!" Korra retorted.

"So that was reason enough for him to abandon his people? His bending is more important to him?" Amon shook his head and made a "tsk tsk" noise. "Do you see the selfishness on display here? The utter disregard benders have for their fellow human beings? It sickens me"

"You mean like how you and your equalists have been making unprovoked attacks on people just for being born with certain gifts? People who you otherwise wouldn't look at for a second you have your thugs beat up in the street before you take away their bending."

"I have taken no lives in my revolution" Amon pointed out. "I have merely de-powered these benders, not killed them"

Korra shook her head. "And you think that makes you right? You're killing a part of these people. You're taking away their gifts. I don't see how that's any different from taking away an artist's ability to paint, or robbing a singer of their voice. What's the difference? You can't take away a person's gifts, its wrong!"

"They abuse their gifts!" Amon replied angrily. "The use their gifts to intimidate! To rob! To kill! These are not gifts! They are curses!"

"Not all of them." Korra turned back to the crowd. "Don't you all remember pro-bending? That was a _sport _that benders _and _nonbenders watched and enjoyed together. How is _that_ an abuse of power? What about the metalbending police, who have always looked after you all and protected you from all kinds of criminals, benders _and _non-benders?"

"It has been my experience that all of the chief gangs in Republic City are predominantly benders" Amon said. "How do you explain that?"

"So we're using thugs and criminals to represent everyone? Not every bender is a criminal"

"Need I remind you, Avatar, of the Hundred Year War? The countless atrocities committed by the Fire Nation? To say nothing for the actions taken by the Earth Kingdom in response…"

"You said yourself that the Fire Nation started that war because they thought they were better than us, not because of their firebending. They thought their _culture _was better, and the war lasted as long as it did because of their _technology, _not their firebending. And the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe were defending themselves, benders _and _non-benders" Korra turned back to face the crowd, now dead silent as they listened intently to the debate between Korra and Amon.

"Please. I'm not saying benders don't abuse their power, I'm not saying that there isn't inequality, but _**this isn't the way**_. The equalists are just as bad as the people they hate. And what equality is there really? Like I said, when you take those people's bending away, you take away their gifts. I guarantee that for every person who can shoot fire out of their hands or create a small avalanche there's a non-bender who can do something those people can't. But once you take those people's bending away, they lose their gifts. How is that equal? There's a better way than this idea that we have to be at each others throats. We should learn to _get along. _Benders and non-benders co-existing peacefully, not one group grinding the other into the ground."

"A lovely sentiment" Amon said, "…but also hopelessly naïve on your part Avatar. It is not possible for the two sides to get along. If it was, I would not have to do what I do…"

"That's not true!" Bolin said, finally interceding. "One of my best friends is a non-bender! Not only that, but she lost her mother to firebenders! And guess what? We're still friends! And my brother, a firebender, _is in love with her. _What do you mean its not possible? Of course it is! Me and my friends are proof of it!"

"A single exception does not convince me" Amon replied coldly before he turned back to Korra: "You and your friend have failed spectacularly to convince me that you are right and that I am wrong"

"I wasn't trying to convince _**you **_" Korra replied harshly before pointing a finger at the crowd still watching the debate. "I'm trying to convince _**them**_"

-X-

Wasting no time, General Iroh took down one of the equalist pilots with his firebending before jumping into the plane's cockpit. After a few moments of awkwardly trying to figure out how the controls worked, Iroh was finally able to get the plane up and running, sending it flying into the air and after the five other equalist planes that had already taken off and were flying towards Republic City.

Taking aim at one of the planes from inside his cockpit, General Iroh briefly cleansed himself of emotions before unleashing a bolt of lightning from his fingertips. The bolt whizzed through the air and struck one of the planes in the side, setting it aflame and completely blasting off one of the airplane's wings. The vehicle spiraled out of control before crashing into two of the other planes.

One of the two remaining equalist planes shot out a wire from the rear end of his vehicle. The wire got caught in the propeller of Iroh's plane, causing it to slow down before stopping altogether. Without its propeller, the plane began to lose altitude fast, forcing Iroh to abandon his vehicle. Using his firebending to propel himself forward, Iroh rocketed towards the nearer of the two planes and hurled the pilot out of the cockpit. Unfortunately, as Iroh was doing this, the other plane dropped a bomb down on the tail of Iroh's hijacked plane, destroying it and causing Iroh to lose control of his vehicle.

As his plane threatened to plummet, Iroh could see the other plane about to drop more bombs to finish him off. Wasting no time, Iroh shot out another bolt of lightning at the bombs before they could land on his plane. Detonating prematurely, the bombs consumed the last equalist plane in a massive fireball that sent loose pieces of wood and metal flying in all directions. Iroh shielded himself from the shower of splinters and hot metal and then turned to see that his plane was on a collision course with the statue of Avatar Aang.

Leaping off at the last second, Iroh grabbed hold of the equalist flag attached to the plane. The flag was torn apart from the force of Iroh pulling down on it, but it managed to stay intact enough that Iroh was safe as the plane collided with the statue of Aang's face, destroying the plane but leaving the face surprisingly undamaged.

Iroh looked up at the statue and smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me, Aang."

-X-  
Back at the airfield, Mako had grabbed some oil drums and set them up against the runways. Then, as Asami covered him with her stolen mechatank's weapons, Mako ruptured the oil drums and then lit them on fire. Soon all of the runways were consumed in flames. As Mako was doing this, a few other mecha-tanks attempted to attack Mako from behind, but as they fired out some wires, the familiar white furred form of Naga burst through and grabbed the wires in her teeth, saving Mako.

Whipping around to confront her, Mako made a relived smile. "Thanks Naga."

The sound of a whip cracking rang through the air. Turning around, Mako saw Ge-Duan flanked by chi-blockers.

"You're dead firebender trash. And this time you're girlfriend isn't here to save you"

"Good thing I don't need saving" Mako retorted, entering a firebending stance as he did. Ge-Duan turned to the chi-blockers: "Deal with the beast. I'll handle the firebender"

The Chi-Blockers nodded and ran at Naga as Ge-Duan cracked his whip again and again to keep Mako at bay, who retaliated with fireballs. After a brief exchange, Ge-Duan managed to strike the side of one of Mako's arms with his whip, leaving an ugly gash. Snarling in pain and anger, Mako steeled his way past the pain and retaliated with more fireballs, fighting with renewed determination. Finally, the force of Mako's assault began to force Ge-Duan back more and more, until one well-aimed fireball incinerated his whip. Another one to the chest knocked him flat on his back.

Smiling triumphantly, Mako turned to Naga, who had managed to take down the chi-blockers, but was now struggling to stand up due to being chi-blocked in her legs. Seeing Ge-Duan stagger to his feet, Naga charged the equalist with the last of her strength. The impact of her massive body colliding with Ge-Duan sent him flying into the air before he landed a good few feet away from where Naga and Mako were standing. Mako turned to Naga and petted her.

"Nice job girl. You rest now. I've got to go help Asami"

Meanwhile in the airfield's hangar, Asami was using her mecha-tank to destroy all of the planes that had not yet taken off. As she smashed them all to splinters with the metal claws of her mecha-tank, another one appeared.

"So this is what it has come to?" Hiroshi's voice called out from the cockpit of his own mecha-tank. "A father forced to defeat his own daughter"

"That's not going to happen!" Asami shot back. "I'm _not_ going to lose to you!"

"Then prove it" Hiroshi replied coldly before attacking Asami's mecha-tank with the full force of his own. The two massive metal behemoths smashed into one another with an echoing clang as metal scraped against metal. What followed was a fierce fight between father and daughter as the claws of their mecha-tanks scraped against the other, Asami managing to leave deep gashes in Hiroshi's mecha-tank only for Hiroshi to reply in kind. Finally, he managed to force Asami's mecha-tank back a great deal before then destroying the windshield and sending loose shards of glass flying into Asami's face, forcing her to bring up an arm to shield herself from them.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for what is about to come Asami." Hiroshi said sadly. "I take no pleasure in this. But I can see now that there is no chance of you seeing the light…"

But before Hiroshi could deliver the coup de grae, a bolt of lightning tore through the hangar and struck Hiroshi's mecha-tank. One of the arms was almost completely severed by the force of the blast, and electricity went through the entirety of the mecha-tank, causing sparks to fly in every direction.

"Get away from her." Mako said darkly.

Hiroshi's mecha-tank turned to face Mako. Without a word he fired out one of the mecha-tank's clawed hands at Mako, who dodged out of the way. Before the arm could retract, Mako fired out a jet of fire at the cable connected it, burning through it enough that Hiroshi was forced to finish tearing the cable off, as it was now too damaged to retract. Between that and his other arm hanging loosely by half-destroyed cables following being hit by Mako's lightning, Hiroshi's mecha-tank had been effectively defanged.

Then, Asami's mecha-tank, having gotten back up fully, smashed into Hiroshi's as hard as she could make it while he was distracted. The mecha-tank was unable to handle the impact and collapsed in a cacophony of clanging steel. For a moment, the ruined mecha-tank lied still. But then, out of the mostly destroyed windshield came Hiroshi Sato, his glasses missing and cuts on his face. Clambering out of the mecha-tank, he was helpless before Mako, who shot out some small blasts of fire near his feet to discourage him from attempting to run.

Turning to Asami, Hiroshi smiled weakly and said: "I'm proud of you my daughter. You have shown great conviction. Strength. Courage. All noble qualities" Hiroshi sighed. "I should have tried to convert you to the equalists so much sooner…"

Asami said nothing, merely closing her eyes as tears streaked down the sides of her face.

-X-

Korra's whole body was shaking with anticipation and sweat trickled down her forehead as inwardly her heart raced and her mind was buzzing with activity as she waited desperately for the crowd's reaction. For the longest time, nothing happened. But then, slowly, a few people in the crowd began to back away from the rest, moving away farther and father until they were right at the doors. Then others followed suit. While most of the people in the crowd stayed put, a fair percentage began to make their way to the doors. And as they did, they tore off their equalist logos and discarded them, a gesture that even a few chi-blockers did, also taking off their masks and throwing them to the floor as they walked over to the group of people at the doors.

"What's going on? What are they doing?" Amon asked.

"They're listening to reason" Korra replied bluntly. "I think you just lost quite a few followers Amon"

"So be it" Amon growled. "I still have more than enough to take you down"

"No, you don't" a familiar male voice said. Looking up, all saw standing in the rafters Shaobing, his hook swords drawn. Then out of the shadows of the rafters, the other members of the resistance appeared.

"Apologies for arriving late, but we had to sneak in through the back. The good news though is that we brought reinforcements from Air Temple Island."

And then, rappling down from metal cables were the few remaining metalbending police officers, led by Chief Saikhan. Following them down were all of the other benders Amon had not yet de-bended, and then Shaobing, the Kyoshi Commandos, and the other members of the resistance. They all dropped down in front of the crowd, with those who had listened to Korra's words standing beside them. Behind them, the doors opened and dozens of chi-blockers and equalist police rushed in to intercept them.

"Take them down!" Shaobing shouted.

"Drive these benders and traitors back!" Amon roared.

The entire arena erupted into total bedlam. Fireballs, electricity, rubble, water, ice, bolas, fists, and everything else that could be used as a weapon went flying as Amon's equalist forces and the members of the crowd still loyal to him violently clashed with the small army of benders, Shaobing's resistance, metalbender police, and the members of the crowd who had been swayed by Korra's words. Amidst the chaos, Korra went at Amon himself, shooting out a volley of fireballs that Amon expertly weaved out of the way of. Next thing Korra knew Amon was coming at her with the force of a frenzied Komodo Rhino, and hitting about as hard as one. His strikes were both fast and merciless. Blood flew out of Korra's mouth and nose as Amon punched her repeatedly, blackening one of her eyes and knocking her around the arena. Not one to go down easily, Korra retaliated with fire, earth, and waterbending that managed to keep Amon on his toes.

As their fight continued, Amon growled at Korra: "You think this will stop me Avatar?" he asked with contempt. "Do you think that this battle's outcome will mean anything? My followers will continue even if I fall!"

Korra shook her head. "No. You've lost support Amon, and if I have anything to say about it, you're going to lose more. And those of us who want peace instead of your revolution will keep fighting for it. You're going to lose"

Amon came at Korra again, with her using every trick, every move she knew just to keep him from tearing her apart with another series of punishing blows. All around them the tumult of a small-scale war raged around them and the two had to periodically dodge the attacks of other people as well as each-others. Amon kicked Korra back, but she slid as she landed, managing to get back on her feet in mere moments, shooting out a torrent of fire at Amon as he came at her. Amon narrowly dodged out of the way of the attack before spinning about and delivering several more brutal blows to Korra. Korra rolled with the attacks as best as she could before getting an opening and using earthbending to force Amon back a ways before then hurling several medium-sized boulders at him.

Amon dodged these and ran at Korra once more, but this time Korra was ready for him, and shot out a powerful blast of fire that Amon didn't dodge in time. What happened next caught Korra by surprise.

As the fires consumed his arm, Amon shook them off, revealing what lied beneath the black sleeve. It was an arm made not of flesh and blood but of steel, wires, and gears cobbled together like a mockery of bones with a crude-looking hand that was now balled into a fist.

"You see before you my secret to resisting bloodbending, and how far I have gone in my crusade. I have given up all but one of my limbs for the sake of my revolution Avatar. And I will not let you defeat me now"

Amon ran at Korra again, who was still reeling from seeing Amon's mechanical arm. Before she could move out of the way in time Amon had grabbed Korra and beat her mercilessly, bringing the young Avatar to her knees. Grabbing her violently by the hair, Amon pulled on it hard to force Korra's head up. He then put his other hand on her forehead.

"KOH!" Amon roared. "I know you can hear me! I have held up our end of the bargain! Come, claim your prize!"

The air began to bend and ripple, as a swirling dark mass appeared in the center of the arena. Then the entire arena became consumed in darkness and the bedlam of the battle slowly died away until soon it was just Amon and Korra standing in a plain, featureless black void that was deathly silent. Out of the shadows came a massive brown centipede-like body, with the white feminine face of Koh beaming with pride as he saw Amon holding Korra in place.

"Excellent. You have done well Amon. Much better than Yakone."

Slithering towards both Amon and Korra, Koh extended one of its many arms and caressed Korra's face. "So this is the current Avatar. She's a pretty one. Her face will make for a fine start to my second collection. Of course, after her past lives previous behavior towards me I'm not certain I want to end it so quickly. No, I think I want the Avatar to suffer. Only when she's begging for death will I steal her pretty face and leave her body to its fate"

"Just take her and return me to the battle at hand so I may lead my equalists to victory" Amon growled.

"Oh very well" Koh said with a sigh. "Take care of yourself Noatok. I've become rather fond of you over the years and I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you…"

As Koh was saying this, Korra suddenly felt her body be consumed with a sensation unlike any other she had ever experienced before. In an instant her mind and body were no longer her own and hundreds of different foreign feelings and identities surged into her body, taking it over. Korra's eyes glowed blue and pupilless, and the power of the Avatar State consumed her. Before Koh or Amon could do a thing to stop her, Korra sent Amon flying back with a massive gust of wind before rising in the air to confront Koh.

"_**You cannot harm us in this form Koh" **_the collective voices of the Avatar declared.

Snarling, Koh struck out at her, but Korra conjured up powerful blasts of fire that scorched Koh's skin and forced him back to the ground.

"_**You have escaped our justice twice before" **_the collective voices of the Avatar State declared. _**"You shall not do so again"**_

Then, summoning a raging inferno that was a rainbow of colors, the Avatar-State possessed Korra consumed the Face-Stealer in fire, the large centipede body writhing in agony as the fires consumed it. Koh screamed in agony as he was burned alive, but before he could be finished, Korra was tackled by Amon, who wrestled her to the ground and attempted to de-bend her. Korra blasted him off with another gust of wind, sending him tumbling. But Amon distracted Korra long enough for Koh to lash out at her and drive two of his pincer-like arms through Korra's body.

Korra gasped in pain as blood trickled out of her mouth and began run down the sides of her jaw. The collective voices of all the past Avatars screamed in agony as the cycle threatened to be extinguished forever. With the last of their strength, the Avatars through Korra used firebending to incinerate the arms that had stabbed Korra, before she then struck out at Koh again with the full might of all of the Avatar's collective power.

Koh shrieked in pain and agony, and in an instant the world of darkness was shattered and the bedlam of the fight in the arena returned in full. The glow left Korra's eyes along with the power of the Avatar State and she collapsed to the ground bleeding and unconscious. Seeing her in a vulnerable position, Amon staggered over to her and prepared to finish her off…

…only for a bolt of lightning to hit him square in the chest and send him flying backwards. The source of the bolt was General Iroh, who had entered the fight along with Mako, Asami, and Naga, all four wasting no time tearing into the remaining equalists and their supporters. Through the mess of it, Shaobing managed to get to Korra.

"She's been stabbed! She needs a healer now!"

At this, a few waterbenders from the White Lotus rushed to Korra and Shaobing's position, and Shaobing set Korra's body down.

"Make a defensive perimeter!" General Iroh roared. "Protect the Avatar at all costs!"

The good general rushed forward along with Mako, Asami, Naga, Bolin, and a few others, all of whom set themselves up in a circle around Korra as the White Lotus waterbenders used their healing to stop the bleeding and try and repair Korra's injury. As the young Avatar lied at death's door, her friends fought tooth and nail against an encroaching mess of chi-blockers, equalist police, and others. Despite the enemy's superior numbers, Korra's friends held out, determined not to let the equalists get to her and finish her off. And as the White Lotus waterbenders continued to heal her, Korra's mind was locked in its own struggle, with the Face Stealer attempting to finish what he had started.

Now, Korra had been told about the Face-Stealer by Katara, so she knew what he was and what he was capable of. But she also knew that if she remained emotionless, he could do nothing to take her face, and in his injured state he could not attempt to physically harm her again. She just needed to remember this and show no fear long enough for the White Lotus waterbenders to bring her back from the brink of death.

"You're going to lose this war…" Koh hissed. "Do you hear me Avatar? You and your friends are all going to **_die_**!"

"I'm not afraid of you" Korra replied emotionlessly.

Koh roared in anger and slithered around Korra, his coils threatening to crush her, but Korra showed no fear. He was too weak. Korra could see it in how he struggled just to move. His body was still badly burned from the fires Korra had used on him when in the Avatar State.

"I swear I will steal your face" Koh growled. "But I shall do more than that. I shall tear your mind to pieces. Slowly, in _every_ way I know how I will torture you. Only when I have you utterly ruined and literally _begging _for death will I finally take your face! Do you hear me? **YOU'LL BEG**!"

"And yet, I am unmoved" Korra replied emotionlessly.

Koh roared in anger, but in that moment, Korra felt her life returning to her, and her consciousness left the void between the Living World and the Spirit World and returned fully to the land of the living.

Korra opened her eyes and gasped in pain, her injuries now stabilized. Seeing this, her friends all rushed her and hugged her tightly as all around them the fighting at last began to die down as the equalists began to beat their opposition back more and more.

Then, the Avatar State took Korra once more and she rose up from her friends and flew at the remaining equalists.

In a dazzling display involving all of the elements, the Avatar-State possessed Korra single-handedly decimated the remaining equalist forces, sending chi-blockers and equalist police flying in every direction. The mecha-tanks from outside burst in to try and stop her, but were obliterated by the sheer power Korra's Avatar State form possessed. She then surged towards Amon. When he saw her hovering over him, still alive, Amon backed away nervously.

"Impossible…"

The Avatar-State possessed Korra went at Amon in a fury, and there was nothing Amon could do to stop it. Torrents of flame destroyed most of his clothes and exposed his robotic legs, pillars of earth along with powerful blasts of water knocked him about like a rag-doll and cracked his mask. Korra froze Amon's mechanical arm with ice before smashing it to pieces. Amon screamed in pain as he sank to his metal knees. Korra blasted him back with airbending and then landed. Using metalbending she mercilessly ripped Amon's robotic legs off, causing him to cry out in pain all the more. Korra would have finished him off then and there had the Equalist Lieutenant not rushed to his father's aid and electrocuted Korra from behind. With this brief but vital distraction, Amon crawled away with his remaining limb, managing to disappear in the chaos.

With Amon's disappearance, the remaining equalists were taken down in short order, with only the Lieutenant and a handful of others managing to escape. The battle was over.

-X-

In the aftermath of the equalist's defeat and retreat from Republic City, the resistance and remaining metalbending police found themselves stuck in an uphill battle to take back the city. Amon still had many supporters, and his defeat had turned him into a martyr among them.

But for every supporter of Amon that remained there was someone else who had had enough of the equalists, and helped the metalbending police in trying to retake Republic City. One of the first buildings reclaimed was the police headquarters, where a telegram was sent to Tenzin urging him to come back now that the equalists had been driven out. Tenzin and his family reunited with Team Avatar on the docks of Air Temple Island. No sooner did they reunite did Tenzin and Korra hug each other tightly.

"Well done Korra" Tenzin said proudly. "You saved Republic City"

Korra shook her head. "Not yet I haven't. There's still a lot to do. Half the city's a wreck, not to mention Amon got a lot of people on his side…we need to win back so many people's trust…"

Tenzin nodded. "Yes, that's true, but I believe that the worst is behind us. You did a brave thing standing up to Amon the way you did Korra, and I believe that its been rewarded. People are starting to turn their backs on Amon's ideas now that they've seen what they've led to. We can start building bridges now"

"Yeah, its too bad Amon got away…." Korra grumbled.

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a fleet of URN ships, to which General Iroh beamed with pride.

"There they are. A bit late, but its still quite good to see them"

Tenzin's kids had also taken notice of the ships, and in particular who was leading them.

"Yay!" Ikki squealed. "Uncle Bumi's here!"

Uncle Bumi let out a great big energetic "whoop" of happiness as he clapped his hands and smiled wildly.

"Oh great" Tenzin said with a sigh, "Now I have to entertain my brother."

Smiling and shaking his head, General Iroh turned to Korra and gave her a sharp salute: "You fought valiantly Avatar Korra. It was an honor to fight beside you, and my only regret is that I did not get to see more of you in action"

Korra smiled. "Thanks. You know you're not too bad yourself" she said slyly.

"…indeed…" General Iroh replied awkwardly before turning to Bolin and Mako: "You two gentlemen also fought with honor and distinction. I'd be proud to fight alongside you anywhere." Then, finally, he turned to Asami and took her hand in his own. "And it was definitely a great honor to fight alongside someone as brave and beautiful as you miss Sato" General Iroh said before kissing her hand, which left her embarrassed and caused Bolin to snicker before Mako slapped him on the back of the head. "Now if you will all excuse me, I must debrief Commander Bumi, as well as have my daily tea time. Hopefully Commander Bumi has some on his ship…"

-X-

It was hours later when Amon's body was found by his few remaining supporters. The Lieutenant looked at his father's desecrated form with sadness but also fury at the Avatar who had done this to him. He turned to one of the remaining chi-blockers. "He's still alive. Get him to the boat"

"Yes sir" the chi-blocker said, he and another one lifting up Amon's body and carrying him off to a waiting boat that the few remaining equalists were fleeing Republic City in. As they were all loaded up, the boat sailed away, with the Lieutenant looking out at Republic City in sadness.

"We've failed father…"

"No…" Amon said weakly. "We will return one day my son. But for now we must rest and regather our strength. There will be another time. When it comes, we shall take back Republic City, and not even the Avatar will be able to stop us…" then, saying more softly: "You have made me proud my son"

"Where will we go in the meantime father?" the Lieutenant asked. "The URN will be looking for us now"

"I know one or two places we can go…tell the men to take the boat south. I think its time we pay your sister a visit."

**Author's Note: Hang in there folks, its not over yet! I've got an epilogue in store for you all! And just as a reminder, this is not the end of my writing for **_**Legend of Korra**_**! I plan on doing Books 2 and 3 as well, and the epilogue will be the set-up. So again, enjoy!**


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here it is folks, my epilogue to Book 1 of **_**LoK: The Azure Edition, **_**and the set-up for my future plans for **_**Lok: The Azure Edition. **_**Hope you enjoy!**

Epilogue

His foot stomped down hard on a dry bone, causing it to break apart into small fragments. Bones. Bones were everywhere in this land it seemed. The bones of animals long dead littered the landscape, which was barren and devoid of vegetation. The skies were dark, for there was so much smoke in the air that it blotted out the sun. And it was cold.

In all, the lands of the far North East were a thoroughly miserable and lifeless place if what little Zuko had seen of them was anything to go by. Privately he wondered what had happened to make this land so desolate, as all of the bones meant that there had been life here once. But in any event, Zuko's hunt for his old nemesis had led him here, so he would stay in this dead land for as long as it took. He would not stop hunting her.

He wordlessly walked through the sterile landscape, eyes ever on the watch for even the slightest hint of his enemy's presence. But there was none. Just barren, lifeless land as far as the eye could see.

Zuko continued to trudge through the sterile landscape, scanning it for any trace of life. All he saw were more bones. Sometimes a complete or near complete skeleton. But more than anything else there was dust. And ash. Lots of ash.

After a while more, he came to a set of massive stone ruins. The shape suggested they had once been gates, but the doors were long gone, and the gates themselves were slumped over and crumbling. Past that though there was next to nothing, just more dust. Every now and again Zuko also saw the shattered ruins of what may have once been a square-shaped building of some sort, but they were so badly damaged and in such a state of decay that it was hard to say for sure. But everything else, whatever had once been here, if anything, had come to dust.

Privately Zuko felt a sense of melancholy. Something great may have once been here, but now there was nothing left. If anything magnificent, anything worthwhile had once existed where he now stood, it was long gone. As much as an entire civilization or as little as one special village, Zuko would never know.

Pushing past the dust-caked ruins, Zuko walked ever forward, every now and again seeing another mostly destroyed pile of rubble that may have once been a building, before at last he came to more skeletons. Zuko recognized them as being the bones of fox antelopes. And as he continued to look at them, he could see that there was still some loose pieces of meat on the bones. That told him they'd only recently been eaten.

Zuko's ears heard the fox antelopes killer before he saw it. Whipping around, he was confronted by a massive reptilian creature with a scaly body that was mostly gray but also had some purple iridescence. It featured a long barbed tail and had four muscular legs, each one ending in fingers that had long, curved black hook-like claws. But most unusual and frightening of all, the creature had not one, but seven long, snakelike heads, each one sporting a mouthful of fangs as sharp as knives that loose pieces of meat still clung to, and over the front of the heads what looked almost like helmets that featured long, sinister spikes jutting out of the front. In all, it was a fearsome-looking beast, and unlike anything Zuko had ever seen before.

Then several of the beast's heads surged forward in a lightning like motion and Zuko rolled to avoid them. Drawing from his back his twin broadswords, he prepared himself to face down this massive creature. The thing hissed menacingly before coming at him again, its many heads shooting forward again and again in their attempts to bite the former Fire Lord, jaws snapping at the dusty air each time.

Finally, Zuko saw an opening and swung one of his two broadswords at one of the beast's long winding necks. The sword cut through it like a knife through a carrot. The beast's other heads shrieked in pain as the severed head fell to the ground, sending up a small cloud of dust.

But then, as Zuko looked on, the stump of the severed head began to bulge out disgustingly before suddenly two new, fully alive snake-heads burst out of the stump. These heads were smaller than the original, but not by much. They both hissed menacingly at Zuko, an action the other heads followed. Then they all came at Zuko again. One only narrowly missed him, and Zuko instinctively swung out one of his swords at it, cutting another of the creature's heads off. And as with the first one, the stump bulged out for a moment before two new heads shot out of it.

Reeling from the twisted ability this monster possessed, Zuko was unable to move out of the way before another of the beast's heads struck out and bit him. Fortunately for the former Fire Lord, he wore a bronze breastplate under his maroon and burgundy colored robes, and the creature's teeth, though razor-sharp, left only dents in it. The best howled in pain as it recoiled its head. Sliding down the dents in the armor were strands of the monster's saliva, with Zuko noticing that it was tainted a faint yellow and seemed to burn the dusty ground when it touched it.

Now knowing what his enemy was capable of, Zuko formulated a plan in his mind as the monster got ready for another attack. When next it struck out with its many heads, Zuko used his firebending to consume his blades in flames, so when he took off two more of the beast's heads he burned the stumps. As he had hoped, new ones did not burst out after this. With this new strategy, Zuko severed the beast's remaining heads in short order, until soon only the centermost one remained. The monster, greatly weakened by the loss of most of its heads, staggered and thrashed about violently before collapsing from its weakness. Wasting no time, Zuko plunged one of his two broadswords into the beast's last head, running the blade through its brain and killing it.

Zuko let out a gasp of exhaustion after slaying the many-headed monster. The beast had been a fearsome adversary, and where it not for his firebending he would have surely ended up as its next meal.

_I'm glad we don't have things like that anywhere else" _Zuko mused, which in turn caused him to wonder the history of the monster, and whether or not there were any more wandering around. Zuko quickly concluded that the answer was likely yes, which in turn made him wonder how the things sustained themselves, as there seemed to be no other kind of life.

Shaking off these thoughts, Zuko cleaned the monster's blood off his broadswords, sheathed them, and continued on his way. He didn't walk much farther before he came to a medium-sized dome shaped structure of a faded gold color standing defiantly amidst the land of death and dust it was surrounded by. Curious, Zuko went closer and closer towards it, until he at last saw the doors to it, a pair of massive black slabs guarded by two humanoid figures clad from head to toe in armor that was white, black, and violet. They wore helmets and masks over their faces that were also black and white, and they held silver-colored staves in their hands. The second they saw Zuko, they raised them menacingly and advanced towards him.

Zuko stopped in his tracks and eyed the two warily. But then, before he could think of attacking, they lowered their staves and stepped to the sides. The blackened doors opened slowly and ominously, allowing Zuko entrance. Zuko hesitated for a moment, but ultimately chose to press on. The blackened doors swung shut behind him, plunging the interior of the dome into darkness. Zuko used his firebending to illuminate the darkness, but this was rendered unnecessary when several torches lit up, their amethyst colored fires dispelling the darkness. Facing Zuko was a long stone path leading up to a series of steps and guarded on both sides by the same black, white, and violet armored individuals. They made not a motion as Zuko walked past them up the stairs to the second floor.

On the second floor there were more of the same guards, and at the very end of the room were steps leading up to a golden throne topped with obsidian spikes and decorated with amethyst colored stones. Sitting atop it was a humanoid figure whose entire person was covered by a black cloak. His hands were the color of his cloak, and he had a hood pulled up over his face. Zuko could see nothing beyond it, as if there was nothing at all under the figure's black hood. Just a void.

The figure spoke, its voice sounding raspy and strained but paradoxically still having some semblance of authority and power behind it: "_I did not expect you to ever return…Fire Lord Sozin…"_

Zuko walked up to the figure, which then got to see his appearance in full.

"_Ah. I was mistaken. You are not the Fire Lord who came here so long ago. You are his successor then?"_

"I am neither Fire Lord Sozin's successor nor the current Fire Lord. I am a _former_ Fire Lord. My daughter currently rules in my stead."

The figure said nothing at first, but then said in the same strained and painful sounding voice: "_What is your name?"_

"I am Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Grandson of Fire Lord Azulon. Fire Lord Sozin was my great grand father. I take it you knew him?"

The figure nodded ever so slightly before responding: "_Yes, I knew him. He came here once…he told me he had heard whispers of this land beyond the world…and that he had come seeking my help. I told him that his journey had been in vain, for I would not help him, and nor would my fellows"_

"Why did Sozin want your help?" Zuko asked.

"_He seemed to believe that I could undo the damage he had done to the world. To return things to how they should have been. He said he had deeply regretted his actions, and the suffering he had brought to this world. I told him that he was right to feel guilt, and that it would also never leave him. That he would be cursed for the rest of his days to reap what he had sown, to live out the last years of his life in misery and agony."_

Zuko said nothing in response to this. His great grandfather had been an evil man, and Zuko felt no loyalty of any kind to him. And besides, from what he had read of his great grandfather's journals he had indeed lived out the last days of his life exactly as this figure had said he would.

"_So what is it you seek now former Fire Lord?" the figure asked. "Why have you come into this land where nothing grows?"_

"I have reason to believe that something terrible is about to happen to the lands I call home. I've been on the trail of an old enemy for some time now, and tracked her down here. What I have found thus far tells me that there is more to this than I initially thought."

"_So then it is answers you want? Well I have little to give you then, but I can confirm what you suspect: something great and terrible is about to befall your homelands. War is about to come to the lands of the east, and hundreds of thousands will perish in its flames."_

Zuko shook his head. "The war ended decades ago, and Republic City's own conflict has been ended. The nations of the world are at peace…"

"_You think those are the only civilizations in the world? There are two others fallen Fire Lord. Two other nations who will make contact with your people and the other nations of the east very soon. One is a culture of woodsmen who live in the forests and trees and will destroy all that does not fit into their narrow view of the world. The other is an iron-clad war machine that will surge into the east like an unstoppable tidal wave. An empire of metals that will consume your lands nations in their steel jaws."_

"How do you know all of this?" Zuko demanded. "Are you the cause of this?"

The figure shook its head. "_No. But it matters not. My time will soon come. The time when I take what is rightfully mine and punish your race for its weakness. For so long I have wandered the depths of the universe, scoured the cosmos for that which I have sought, seen things no mortal could ever comprehend. And all the time I have searched and experienced the fantastic this broken shell shrouded in black that you see before you has been here, observing your world from atop this throne of obsidian, and amethyst, and gold. You think your world is at peace former Fire Lord? No. Your world is on the cusp of destruction, and I shall be the one to guide it to it. It is my destiny. My revenge. And none will be able to stand against me"_

As the figure said this, his bodyguards began to move closer and closer towards Zuko, their staves raised menacingly. Wasting no time, Zuko spun about and conjured up a protective ring of flame to keep the black, white, and violet armored guards at bay. They stood at the very edges of the ring of fire, then raised their staves into the air and spun them around and around. As Zuko looked on, a fountain of amethyst colored flames burst forth out of both ends of each of the guard's staves. Then they directed their weapons against Zuko's protective ring of fire. As Zuko looked on in horror, the amethyst flames greedily consumed and dispersed the orange of Zuko's fire until soon none remained. Then the guards advanced towards him.

Ducking under the first one as he shot out a torrent of fire from one end of his staff, Zuko retaliated with a lightning fast flurry of fireballs and arcs of flame of orange and blue that he sent out in every direction. But even against this the guards continued to advance, their flaming staves able to disperse Zuko's orange and blue fires with ease. As Zuko continued to try and keep them at bay, the whole of the figure's throne room became lit up by the reds, orange, blue, and amethyst of all the fire being sent in every direction. Soon everything was scorched. The statues and monuments that littered the throne room were fair game as combatants took cover behind them or their attacks destroyed them in place of their true targets. Nothing was safe with the exception of the black robed figure and his throne.

Finally, as the battle continued, Zuko managed to hit one of the guards in the chest with a blast of flame, knocking him down. Then a second one shortly after that. Despite the power of the guard's amethyst colored fire as well as their greater numbers Zuko was still managing to outlast several of them, finally succeeding in taking down several more.

But as they tired so too did Zuko. Age had succeed in slowing him down some and robbing him of the limitless energy he had enjoyed in his youth. Now he was in his twilight years, and though his firebending only grew stronger with age, the same could not be said of his stamina. But while some of the guards were slowing down as well, others came off as utterly tireless, and they were able to match every attack Zuko made with more sweeping arcs, torrents, and balls of the strange amethyst fire Zuko had only ever seen once before as one of the many colors of fire commanded by the dragon masters. But never commanded by humans.

Finally, of the remaining combatants, Zuko became the next to falter, and the guards mercilessly exploited it, sending more and more blasts of fire at him that he he only barely managed to deflect. As he slowed it seemed as if his opponents grew faster, consumed by an eagerness to finish off their elderly opponent. Soon they had succeeded, the former Fire Lord finally tired out and forced to his knees, his maroon and burgundy robes now mostly incinerated or scorched black from the battle.

"_You now not what you do" _the figure said contemptuously. _"You have not seen what I have seen. Do you know what land this once was before I found it?"_

Before Zuko could respond, his mind was assaulted with a rapid series of images showing a beautiful land filled with tall muscular trees topped with large numbers of leaves, rolling green fields, and many animals, some he recognized, others he didn't, filling those fields.

"_This place was once a green land. A fertile land. A land filled with life and forests. And I destroyed it all."_

The images changed. Now Zuko saw the black robed figure performing what he recognized as elaborate firebending moves, and as he did fountains of molten lava burst out of the mountains behind him, seeping down the sides and flooding into the valley below, incinerating all in their path.

"_I used my command over the lava in the volcanoes to create massive eruptions. Every single volcano, every single place where magma resided I commanded it to spring forth. It incinerated all it touched, and layers of ash and soot rose up into the skies, blotting out the sun. Life ceased to grow, and without plants most life died out, the predators that depended upon that life following shortly after. The people who once populated this land fled or drowned in the lava and ash along with everything else that once lived here. Anything that remains does so only because I desire it to, such as the Battle-Hydra you slew and my personal bodyguards."_

It was true. All of it. The black robed figure told no lies, for Zuko could see the truth of his actions as if he had been there. Through the visions he saw this black cloaked figure single-handedly destroy this entire region and all life in it. It was both sickening and humbling in equal measure, and also reminded the former Fire Lord too much of what his father had tried to do to the entire world before being stopped by the Avatar.

"Why…?" Zuko whispered. "Why did you do this…?"

"_Because I can" _the figure replied simply before adding contemptuously: _"Because all of this life was weaker than me, and therefore they deserved their fate. Your father was right you know. Only the strong can exist in this universe, the weak shall be consumed in fire. It is the way of things, and as I am the most powerful being of all, your whole world will burn."_

"You…you're a monster…the Avatar will stop you"

The hooded figure shook his head. _"No, she will not. And neither shall you. My lieutenant will now take you to the dungeons"_

"Lieutenant…?"

Zuko turned to see standing over him a woman in her mid to late forties clad in attire that was red and purple with an azure blue trim and black boots, vambraces, and gloves. Her face was lined, and in her eyes there was nothing but cruelty, malice, and hatred. Zuko recognized them anywhere.

"Azula…? How…?"

Azula's face took on a look of utter contempt before viciously kicking Zuko across the face, knocking him out. She spat on her brother's body and then turned to her black robed master. She bowed before him respectfully.

"_Do with your brother as you see fit. But afterwards, I have a task for you"_

Azula smiled wickedly.

**Author's Note: And that brings my novelization/rewrite of Book 1 of **_**Legend of Korra **_**to a close. Don't worry folks, I will be doing Books 2 and 3…eventually. And the questions you no doubt have will all be answered. Just have patience. **

**Anyway, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed **_**Legend of Korra the Azure Edition!**_


	23. Prologue II

**Author's Note: At long last I am beginning Book II of Legend of Korra the Azure Edition. Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed Book 1. Now to start I'm going to say that Book 2 will include a lot of stuff that is entirely my own, and will have two plots running concurrently. Regarding the actual Book 2, I'll do my best to incorporate stuff from that. But for now, enjoy this prologue.**

Prologue II: In the belly of the monster

Zuko screamed.

He hated doing it, as it brought him no comfort, did nothing to relieve his pain, and only gave his tormentor the satisfaction she craved. That sadistic pleasure she took out of hurting him any and every way she possibly could.

This then, is Zuko.

He is old, but not frail. At eighty-six years old he looks good for his age by the standards of most, but his hair has lost every ounce of its jet black color and is now loose and gray. His face is lined not just with age but because he is someone who has seen and suffered too much in life. He is broad-shouldered from the neck-down and well-muscled. He has never, ever, let his guard down even once and thusly keeps himself in as much physical shape as he can.

Zuko has had many titles in his life: son, prince, failure, exile, outcast, villain, hero, atoner, Blue Spirit…but these are all just labels. The real Zuko is all of these things and none. No single label is adequate to describe him any more that it is for most people. He has found that the human animal is too complicated to be reduced to such common terms. With a handful examples. In the case of his tormenter, there is one label that more than suffices.

Monster.

Another jam with the red hot iron and again Zuko screams. This torture is but one of many that he has been subjected to since his ending up in the clutches of the evil one. His tormenter is that evil one's lieutenant. His right-hand. As she has been to another evil one before.

And as Azula again brands him with the red-hot iron, her grin stretches wider and wider the louder Zuko screams. Finally, she sets the rod down and moves for a set of pincers that are also red-hot on the tips.

"Oh don't make such a fuss Zuzu. The _real_ fun's only just begun!"

Zuko grits his teeth as sweat trickles down his brow. He can see Azula grab the red-hot pincers and then, heat the ends up even more with her now indigo fire. As she makes to take off Zuko's skin, she smiles at him.

"You have no idea" she says, perhaps to him, perhaps to herself, perhaps even to the pincers, "…how long I have wanted to do this…"

-X-

This then, is Azula.

She is in her eighties, but her body has been de-aged. She appears as she did in her late thirties. She is a beautiful woman on the outside, with jet-black hair, an unlined face, red lips, and hard eyes. But those eyes contain the single physical clue to her true nature. Her eyes are yellow and diseased, corrupted by the taint of the power she now serves wholeheartedly and resembling burning poison like the acidic black pit located where her heart should be.

And indeed her outer appearance is where her beauty ends. On the inside she is cruel, conniving, manipulative, callous, and above all sadistic. She relishes in the pain she causes and the suffering and distrust she sows in other's hearts. She fancies herself an artist, but her only fields are in torture and deceit, with indigo fire and poisoned words as her tools.

She thinks back to when she first stumbled upon her master's fortress in the dead lands. She was mad then, her mind long ago lost to insanity following the betrayal of her "friends" Mai and Ty Lee, and her body had become a withered old husk as well. She had nothing to offer anyone, including herself.

"_You are nothing in your current form" Zhan-Zeng had observed. "Less than nothing in fact. But I know the potential in you if you could only be restored to what you once were. I feel your anger radiating off your body. It is a glorious sight. And that anger will serve me well, I have no doubt. But first you must be healed. Cured of your afflictions to both your mind and body"_

_Zhan-Zeng had risen from his throne then and outstretched a hand the color of the night sky. Out of the air itself water materialized and went to Azula's decrepit form. Fearing the waterbending in her primal state, Azula attempted to flee but was pushed by Zhan-Zeng's bodyguards into the waiting water._

_What followed next represented only a fraction of what her master was capable of. Glowing with a brilliant light, the water began to weave and enter Azula's body, rushing through her veins and working to repair her broken form. Levitating into the air by the power and force of Zhan-Zeng's waterbending, Azula found the curing and purifying water surging through her body and purging it of all weakness and age. Her bones were mended and revitalized, her blood cells restored and rejuvenated, and her muscles given new life. With a loud echoing sound akin to the snapping of a tree branch Azula's bent over back was forced back into alignment, eliciting a cry of pain from the former Fire Nation Princess. Her hair's color was returned in full, the lines on her face receded and disappeared, and even her broken and dirty finger-nails were repaired and re-grew to the talons she had enjoyed as her father's enforcer._

_But the physical restoration was only part of it. As it happened, Zhan-Zeng stepped up to Azula's floating form and conjured yet more water out of the air, this time applying his incredible healing ability to Azula's mind itself. As the water glowed to such an extent it appeared as if Zhan-Zeng held stars in his hands Azula felt her insanity and madness disappear, like brilliant rays of sunlight piercing through a great cloud of darkness. Soon the cloud was gone completely and Azula's mind was clearer than it had been in decades._

_It had been unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and on the rare occasions when she thought about it she couldn't help but be impressed. Never to her knowledge had a waterbender ever before demonstrated the kind of healing power her new master had._

_Once the healing had concluded, Azula's restored and rejuvenated body was lowered. _

"_Arise Azula, once Fire Nation Princess now Lieutenant of your new master Zhan-Zeng!"_

_Azula opened her eyes, now the color of a dying sun. Staggering to her feet, she bowed in respect to the cloaked and hooded figure who had given her new life._

_"I am ready to serve you my master. If I may ask for one other favor, there is one person on this miserable world who I wish to die by my own hand and my own hand alone"_

"_And who would this be?"_

"_My wretched brother Zuko. In fact I believe he may be on his way here very soon. He has been following me for years on end. Persistent bastard"_

This then, is Zuko and Azula.

They are enemies incarnate. They have been enemies since they were children. Zuko has had nightmare of his sister even as a young child, and she in turn has tormented him since he was a child. They have traded fire too many times for either of them to count, and have each spent time as hunter and hunted both. Their resentment for one another knows no boundaries and they will not stop until one of them lies bested for good.

Right now, as Azula prepares to take red-hot pincers to his flesh it looks as if that will be Zuko. But situations can change.

"I will so greatly enjoy burning your flesh and cooking you alive brother. Your _**death **_will be _beyond excruciating. You will suffer. _As I have suffered…"

Zuko braced himself as Azula drew nearer and nearer with her pincers. As she did, Zuko built up air in his chest and throat. And then, as Azula was just about to nip off the first piece of his skin, he released his breath. And out shot a torrent of fire.

Azula only barely managed to move out of the way in time, instinctively throwing her hands up to protect her face. The fire burned her hands and she cried out in pain. Taking advantage of his sister's distraction, Zuko used his firebending to melt through the shackles on his wrists, freeing him from his bindings.

A torrent of indigo-colored fire shot outwards and threatened to incinerate the former Fire Lord, but he weaved out of the way and shot out a retaliating blast of fire. By now one of Zhan-Zeng's guards had come down. Grabbing the discarded branding iron, Zuko jammed it into the guard with as much force as he can. The bodyguard grunted in pain and stumbled backwards. Zuko threw him to the side and bolted through the opened door. Snarling, Azula gave chase and the hunt began again.

And for the first time in many decades it was Zuko who was the hunted.

**Author's Note: And there we go! The beginnings for my Book II have been set up. Don't worry: more reveals are to come in the future. I'm just holding out hope that Book II of LoK does in fact air soon. If it turns out that its actually not coming until Fall, I will be livid.**

**But anyway, hope you enjoyed the prologue for Book II!**


End file.
